


Pandora's Box

by Tsubasa_Hane



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasa_Hane/pseuds/Tsubasa_Hane
Summary: There are those who believe that opening the box unleashed all the evils of the world. Others claim it once contained the good in humanity that was allowed to escape. But no matter the version, one thing always remained: Hope. Season 02 AU.





	1. Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Aug 1, 2009. It was completed August 6, 2018, giving new meaning to the excuse "long story". 
> 
> All chapters were uploaded exactly as they were on FanFiction.net, save a few minor format alterations to accommodate AO3.
> 
> I can't even begin to tell you how much a part of my life this story has been. A completely AU of the 02 timeline, with a *dark* plot (Jeff Nimoy has nothing on me), a touch of Greek mythological themes, and several twists along the way. At the end of it all, I think my only regret was that I never quite made it to the 100,000 word mark.
> 
> Oh, well. There's always next fic.

_The Influence was subtle, washing over the realm with such finesse that, before any had a chance to realize what was happening, it was too late._

_Within days, its presence was too strong to be ignored. The sun no longer shone, although an inexplicable daylight somehow prevailed. At night, perpetual darkness filled the star-less skies, each having gradually faded one by one until there was nothing but an empty void. The waters grew cold and dark. Creatures once roaming the lands burrowed themselves deep within whatever sanctuary they could find. Villages were abandoned. Life as the Digital World had known it seemed to come to a terrified halt._

_Worst of all, those few that remained seemed to lose their will to fight back._

_None felt this Influence stronger than the Guardians, many of whom succumbed to the shadows just as those they had sworn to protect. How could they resist, when they barely knew what was overpowering them? No physical enemy had yet to make itself known. There was no way of knowing if there even was one. For all they knew, they were waging a losing war with Darkness itself. The very yang of their World._

_Even as the dwindling few gathered to the one save haven that remained, the knowledge weighed heavy on their shoulders._

" _We cannot fight this alone." With his hood pushed back, the one who first spoke could no longer hide the lines marring his features. Betraying an age that should not have been visible. Not with the power they once possessed. "This is an enemy like no other. One within the very heart of the Digital World."_

_A low murmur spread through the small room. Agreement. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Each voice sounding as defeated as the last. All but one._

" _We know what we can do. What we must."_

_Silence prevailed, as a dozen set of eyes turned to her, a solitary figure in the back who had remained silent until that point. Those present looked upon her as if only then realizing she was even there. The pristine white of her cloak looked out of place among her more frazzled peers. Gracefully, she rose to a stand. Only the delicate jingle of her golden bracelets could be heard as a result of the movement. Not even the usual shifting of cloth._

_A select few moved aside out of respect as she crossed the room to take her place at the head. So effortlessly it was as if she were gliding on air. One or two bowed their heads as she passed._

_When she spoke again, there was an odd feeling of warmth to her tone. Almost maternal in nature. Despite the underlying sadness of what she was about to suggest._

" _It is our own hesitation that has prevented us from taking action until now." She paused just long enough to allow that to sink in. None of this was news; there wasn't a soul present who hadn't thought of exactly the same thing. "We must summon the Chosen one last time. Only they can restore the balance we desperately need."_

***

***

***

An inhumane groan escaped from the rumpled blankets. Not one to let a little thing like that stop him, Taichi went straight for the offensive, shaking the bundle of thick fabric...and even thicker-headed little sister.

"Come on, Hikari. You have to wake up sometime."

Her response was to wrap herself even deeper into the makeshift cocoon, foiling his last efforts at attempting to tear the blanket from her delicate fingers. Huh. She was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for. Still, even in the face of defeat, he laughed, stepping back before placing both hands on his hips and cocking his head to one side.

"Well, if you absolutely insist on sleeping in, I guess this means I'm not taking you out for breakfast before schoo-"

The girl was up and halfway to the bathroom before he even had a chance to finish. Though not without a small 'eep' as she ended up tripping while attempting to unstable herself.

Taking a seat on the now-vacant lower bunk, Taichi stared after the closed door with an amused look. It was rare for him to be up and ready before the youngest Yagami sibling, and even rarer for him to have to go through so much effort to wake her up. He reveled in the moment, in the messy pile of discarded blankets at his feet, knowing it wasn't likely to happen again anytime soon.

Then again...

"I'm so sorry, oniichan." To her credit, she did have the grace to look embarrassed as she trudged back into the room a moment later. Clothed and face freshly washed, but hair still askew. "I completely forgot!"

He feigned offense for roughly half a second before shaking his head. An evil grin tugged at his lips. The kind only a teasing older brother could wear.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been mailing Takeru until one in the morning..."

She promptly ignored him, turning to reach for the brush on her knight-stand. She knew what he was trying to do and fused to give him the satisfaction. Still, as the brush crackled through her short, brown locks, she couldn't help a private smile as she thought of him. Takeru Takaishi. Her best friend.

He had been one of the original Chosen Children, along with his older brother. And hers. The youngest of the original Seven until it was discovered that she was the missing Eighth, meant to have traveled with them from the start but prevented from doing so for...a number of reasons. He was also the only one her age. A seemingly superficial reason to have found herself drawn to him, but true. Even if they hadn't had discovered so many subsequent similarities between them—not the least of which involving their respective roles in a prophecy involving their Angel digimon and older brothers—it would have been the first thing about him she took note of.

But what had truly set him apart from the others in her mind wasn't age or family or even partners. It was the fact that he had been the only one who never left her side for a single moment during their time in the Digital World. When she had been separated from Taichi—circumstances she knew and understood had been beyond her brother's control—Takeru was still there. He stayed by her makeshift bedside when her weak immune system took its toll yet again, leaving her sick with fever. He protected her when they'd faced the horrors of Piemon. Refusing to let her see him cry, though she knew how badly he wanted to.

After the fighting was over and they returned to their normal lives, they remained close. Exchanging mailing information before he had to return to his home town with his mother with the promise of keeping in touch. A promise that both of them more than kept; nearly three years later, they messaged one another on a near daily basis.

As if responding to her internal musings, the pink cell phone on her desk buzzed to life, red light blinking to signify she had a new message. She picked it up, continued to ignore the look on her (extremely nosy) brother's face, and flipped the screen open.

 

_You're not going to believe the surprise I have for you today. Tell you more later. -T.T._

 

 _...he did that on purpose!._ She tried, in vain, to frown, but it was no use. Even though she knew Takeru had to have known a message like that would haunt her thoughts until he elaborated. What evil, evil person pulled something like that on their best friend's first day back at school?

Speaking of evil, Taichi chose that moment to casually stroll by, ruffling the hair she had been attempting to brush. All as an elaborate ruse to catch a glimpse of what could cause her to make a face like that.

Huh. Should've guessed.

"Better hurry up," he called over his shoulder as he reached the doorway. "Unless you want mom to think you're staying for breakfast."

She was out the door, cell and backpack both in hand, even before he was. Her hair would have to be dealt with (again) later.

*** * ***

A gust of wind blew across Hikari's bare shoulders. Even with the heat of the overhead sun, did little to stop her from shivering.

"Why did you order a milkshake for breakfast if you knew it would make you cold?"

(Admittedly, that probably didn't help things, either.)

Hikari could do little more than offer a sheepish shrug, a task made infinitely more difficult as Taichi's arm came up and over to offer additional warmth. "I like strawberry milkshakes." She pouted adorably over her McDonalds cup, as if it should have been the most obvious response. "Besides, I didn't know it would be so cold this morning. I thought it was supposed to be in the 20s?"

Taichi visibly frowned. "It is. It's about twenty-two degrees Celcius right now." As if to collaborate his claim, he nodded his head towards one of the nearby building marquee blinking the current time and temperature. "Are you feeling okay?"

It was more than a simply case of brotherly overprotectiveness, and Hikari knew it. One of the few times she never argued with him was when it came to her Health. Given her history of illness and multiple doctors attempting to label her with idiopathic diseases, not to mention hospitalizations and the Digital World incident, it would have been a losing battle.

She made a quick show of stopping to feel her own forehead before realizing that her milkshake-frozen palm was all but useless. Still, her forehead hardly felt feverish to her.

"I'm fine. It's probably just the milkshake giving me the shivers." A distinct slurping sound followed, indicating she had reached the bottom of her cup. Mourning the lack of further strawberry goodness, she spared her drink one last longing glance before tossing it into a nearby waste can.

Taichi said nothing further on the subject as they reached the intersection where they had to split—he, for the local Junior High, while she, right for Odaiba Elementary—but he didn't seem too satisfied by her answer.

"Say hi to Sora-chan and everyone for me!" Giving him a quick hug, she waved him off before heading to the school gates.

The cell in her pocket vibrated again. A phone call this time; a quick glance at the screen led her to believe that, perhaps, Takeru wasn't as evil as she'd earlier suspected.

"I hope you're ready to explain yourself." She joked into the receiver without so much as a cordial hello. They were far past the point of pleasantries at this stage. As she entered the main school yard, she absently waved to one of her friends on the soccer club practicing in the adjacent area. He waved back before catching an incoming pass with his chest, attention once more returning to the impromptu game.

" _Nope. Not yet,_ " came the reply. His tone was about as serious as hers.

"Evil," she laughed back, then paused and covered the bottom of her phone with one hand in order to let out a silent yawn.

" _Maybe you should go to bed earlier if you're that tired._ "

"Well, if you hadn't kept me up-" She began. Then froze as realization slowly dawned on her; there was no way he could have heard that. Unlike her brother's unnecessarily loud mannerisms, she barely ever made a sound when she yawned. And her voice was far more energetic than her current state of exhaustion would lead anyone over the phone to believe.

But...then...

Phone still pressed to her ear, she slowly turned around.

" _Surprise?_ "

He had grown. That was the first coherent thought that made it through. Even at that distance, she could tell the boy had somehow managed to surpass her by several inches in the years since she'd seen him in person. And yet, she recognized him in an instant. No one else she had ever known could hold a candle to that look in his blue eyes. That mop of unruly blonde locks. That smile...

( _Definitely Evil_ , she would later look back on that moment and reaffirm.)

The first few steps were slow at first. Cautious enough that she had time to safely drop both her cell and backpack on the grass beneath her before breaking into a full run. Closing the remaining distance between them in seconds, and nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around him. Takeru, meanwhile, took advantage of the momentum to lift her off the ground and swing her around. Her squeals of delight made it well worth the strange looks they received from teachers and peers alike.

"Glad to see me, I take it," He managed to get out once they separated. And her feet found solid ground.

"Very much so." Her cheeks were slightly flushed, unable to keep the smile off her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom's job transferred her to their Odaiba branch. We just moved into our new apartment a few days ago."

"A few  _days_?!" No wonder he looked a little too proud of himself. She would have punched him if she weren't still feeling from the fact that he was here. Standing right in front of her. Hands still loosely wrapped around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it was worth it to see the look on your face just now."

It could have been his imagination, but he was sure her cheeks puffed up in annoyance. The gesture was too cute.  _She_  was too cute. Always had been.

Sharing a laugh between them, Hikari enveloped him in a second hug, this one warmer and gentler than before. She had to rise up onto her toes for her chin to reach his shoulder. From that angle, she could feel his breath tickling the back of her neck. Unless that was his hair.

No doubt, they would be the subject of that year's first school-wide gossip. To her, getting to hug him again was well worth every second. Three years, and she had never truly realized just how much she missed him.

*** * ***

"Good morning, Hikari-chan."

Still reeling from the events of that morning, Hikari nearly missed the enthusiastic greeting. Only when she turned towards him did she realize it was Motomiya Daisuke, the very boy she had waved to earlier. He had already claimed a spot to the right corner adjacent to her desk and currently sat backwards in his chair to better face her. The thousand-watt smile on his face gave away his sheer delight at her own choice of seating.

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun." She smiled back at him, placing both arms on her desk and leaning forward. "I saw you practicing this morning. Your form's gotten even better since last season."

He beamed at the compliment. For many reasons. "That's because Taichi-senpai is a great captain."

And who else could verify such a claim than by Taichi's little sister? Hikari let out a small giggle at the thought, hardly distressed at the idea of others thinking of her that way. In truth, it was because of Taichi that she and Daisuke had first met. A visit to him and Sora at one of their summer soccer camps. The boy had come across as hot-headed, stubborn, and fiercely competitive...so much like Taichi that she couldn't help befriending him. His ego might have been overinflated at times, but she admired the fierce loyalty he showed his team. Plus, whenever he spoke to her, he seemed to go out of his way to be friendly.

"In fact..." Daisuke continued, leaning back slightly in his seat. "I even ran into this new kid who told me my goggles reminded him of Taichi-senpai." He motioned to the square sports goggles atop his head. Worn in honor of his mentor; it was no small coincidence that he'd started carrying them around after that first summer.

"New kid?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm certain I've never seen him around before, though." Daisuke's face twisted into an over-exaggerated expression of deep thought. The same look he always got whenever he had a mystery dangled in front of him he couldn't quite solve. "Not from school or camp. I mean, I'm sure I would've noticed someone with blonde hair like that."  _Natural._  Not bleached, like some of the older high school students were known to do.

"Blonde..." Realization dawned on her, and she had to turn her head away so that he wouldn't see her nearly burst out laughing. Small world, it seemed.

Before Daisuke had a chance to ponder her strange reaction, the door to the classroom opened. A middle-aged man entered, with an unusually full head of hair and sharp features. His suit was cleanly pressed. Thin wire frames hung low on his nose, and he pushed them up with one hand as he came to stand at the head desk, the other setting down a pile of well-organized books.

"Good morning, class. My name is Hanazawa Tsukasa. I will be your homeroom teacher for this school year." He bowed respectfully to the students as they gradually settled themselves down. Once the shuffling of chairs had ceased, he continued. "Before I take attendance, I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us this semester from Setagaya. Takaishi-san?"

All eyes turned to the door, where a second, smaller figure stepped in. Crystal blue eyes shyly peeked out from beneath long, blonde bangs. Not entirely comfortable with being the center of attention. He offered a charming smile and wave before bowing low.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru. My mother and I are originally from Hikarigaoka, though I've spent most of my life living in the Sangenjaya district of Setagaya. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Whispers amongst the students (particularly the girls) began even before he'd finished basic introductions. Was this boy a foreigner? He looked too fair to be Japanese. Except, no, he had a Japanese name...maybe he was a  _haafu_?

"Thank you, Takaishi-san. You may take the empty seat over there, next to Yagami-san. She's-" Hanazawa-sensei began, meaning to indicate which of his newest students was the aforementioned girl. But Takeru had already begun heading in her direction without having to be told.

Even more interestingly, the pair held eye contact until the moment he sat beside her, smiling as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Long time no see," he whispered.

Placing a chin in one hand, she replied: "Do you believe in Fate, Takeru-kun?"

"About as much as I believe in Angels, Hikari-chan."

All hopes of being able to jump right into the first lecture of the day were lost as the pair captured the interest of every single other person in the room. Nothing ever happened at Odaiba Elementary, so the fact that a cute, blonde-haired suspected  _haafu_  boy—one who spoke fluent Japanese without accent, no less—was somehow on such familiar terms with Yagami Hikari meant the two had to have known one another. Especially the way they seemed so much as ease in one another's presence.

None were quite as shocked as the spiky-haired boy sitting adjacent to them; Daisuke could only stare in wide-eye shock as this new kid referred to "Hikari-chan" by her first name, and she by his. He was supposed to be the only boy in class she did that with! Yet, right then, he might as well not have even existed. Completely ignored in favor of someone he had never seen before. A name he didn't even recognize; she'd never mentioned him. Not once.

With every passing second...every soundless giggle that Hikari let out at Takaishi's lame jokes...Daisuke's expression narrowed. Growing darker and darker as he silently glared until, for a split second, his eyes almost appeared black.

*** * ***

"There are, of course, several variations to this particular story. As there are with any of the ancient myths."

Hanazawa-sensei's voice was oddly appealing for a man who had chosen to begin the semester with a lecture on ancient Greek literature. It was deep, especially given his diminuative stature, and commanded attention without the need to shout. Textbooks were passed from row to row as he weaved in and out with surprising ease. His only fault seemed to be in a lack of sufficient materials, leaving several students to share with their table-mates.

A girl in the third desk from the front raised her hand. "How come all the versions are so different?"

"I wouldn't say they're  _different_ , necessarily." He turned to look at her, again pushing his glasses up. "But you must remember, many of these tales were first created in the days before written language was a common presence. Think of it like an ancient game of telephone, with one person passing a message orally to the next. Some details get switched around, and others left out altogether. Minor discrepancies that did little to change the overall message or lesson of the story as a whole, and as such, were hardly worth preserving to the next teller."

Again, a break so that those wise enough to be taking notes could finish. When all eyes were once again upon him, he motioned to the page numbers written on the chalkboard.

Wildly colorful illustrations soon appeared on the surface of each desk in a flurry of pages. The referenced chapter showed a beautiful young woman holding a small box. She smiled down at it as a mother would her child, gently cradling it to her chest. A stark contrast from the caption written below.

"For example, can anyone tell me the central theme of the story of Pandora's Box?"

Silence.

More than a few students attempted to not-so-subtly skin through the chapter in hopes of gleaning any context clues, only to be disappointed when they realized the text was in English. Advanced English. This was no children's picture book; not a single one of them were fluent enough in the foreign language to successfully cheat their way out of this one.

Yet, a single hand went in the air.

 _Interesting_. "Yes, Takaishi-san?"

"Hope." A single word. Spoken with more than a hint of dramatic irony as he tried his best to maintain a neutral expression. To the casual onlooker, he even succeeded.

Hanazawa-sensei gave a nod of approval. "Very good. The plight of Pandora is one of the most famous, or infamous, depending upon the interpretation you choose to accept. It is mean to teach us that, no matter the trials and tribulations, Hope will always be our ultimate saving grace. But here is where the issue of interpretation comes into play: while there are some translations that claim Epimetheus was the one to open the box, many choose to blame Pandora herself. Further still, there has yet to be a full consensus on whether or not its opening was meant to release all evil upon the world, or allow the good in humanity to escape. These details, though they do not detract from the Hopeful theme, can..."

Hikari waited until the teacher passed by their desk and was out of immediate earshot before leaning in to whisper: "Can you actually read any of this?"

"Nope." He grinned right back at her, unashamed to admit it. Fluent in two languages, yes, but only French and Japanese. "Not a word."

"That's what I figured." The humor in her tone was evident as she added: "...cheater."

Takeru had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, though even he had to admit it was an almost bizarre coincidence. On his very first day back in Odaiba, sitting in class with a fellow Chosen, what were the odds that the intended lesson would be focused around the theme of his Crest? If he didn't know any better, he would have started watching Hanzawa-sensei for signs that he was actually secretly Gennai.

A sudden weight fell on his shoulders. Nearly jumping in surprised, he tensed and risked a downward glance. Hikari was leaning heavily against him, head tilted at such an angle that her hair partially fell across her eyes. Which were closed. Her breathing was shallow, but steady, shoulders rising and falling with each measured breath.

Had she...fallen asleep?

 _Maybe we really shouldn't have stayed up so late last night_ , he thought to himself with more than a hint of guilt.

Checking to make sure the teacher hadn't yet noticed, he discreetly shook her. No response. Only then did it dawn on him that she had passed out a little too suddenly. His brows furrowed in concern. He tried again. And a third time. Nothing. A thought came to him, and he placed his palm against her forehead.

Feverish.

He felt his breath catch in his throat.  _Not again..._

"Sensei?" Ignoring the fact that they were right in the middle of a lesson, he rose a hand in the air. Impressing himself with how steady he managed to keep his voice. "I think...Hikari-chan needs to see the nurse. She's not feeling well."

Less than pleased at the disruption, Hanazawa-sensei was ready to verbally reprimand the boy for such a blatant disregard for proper classroom decorum. Then he caught a glimpse of the girl in question, and nearly did a double take. He'd seen his fair share of hoaxes and attempts to get excused from class before. Knew every trick a dozen years' worth of students ever threw at him. This...did not look like a trick. Nobody could turn that pale that quickly. Not unless something was genuinely wrong.

Sure enough, he scanned through his class list, only then remembering a particular conversation held in the Teachers' Lounge that very morning, and the subsequent notes he'd jotted to himself as a result:

 

 __ **YAGAMI HIKARI (29)**  
*highly prone to sudden illness  
*history of hospitalizations going back to early childhood  
*(better safe than sorry; nurse already aware of circumstances)

 

Whatever history the two children had, Takeru must have already known. Hanazawa-sensei could see the genuine concern in his eyes. The fact that he seemed as if he were trying to downplay the situation only further added to his credibility.

"Very well. You are both excused for the moment."

Gathering up his and Hikari's notebooks, Takeru slipped both their bags over his shoulder before nudging the girl. She stirred, but still didn't wake up. His cheeks burned with the knowledge of what he was going to have to do, even with the entire class watching, but he had little choice.

He dropped everything else in his seat and came around to lift her out of the chair. One of the girls on her other side saw the difficulty in managing her dead weight and stood to help. Together, they managed to get her up and on his back, arms around his neck with his hands tucked beneath her knees. Other students were beginning to tense as well, finally noticing the severity of the situation.

"...what's wrong with her?" One of the boys dared to speak up. He looked more worried than anyone. Daisuke, his name was. Takeru had a faint memory of encountering him earlier that morning. "Is she sick again?"

The way he phrased the question...

Takeru hesitated, turning to the boy. Several others followed suit, wondering what Daisuke meant by that. "Does she get sick a lot?"

"N-no. Not that I know of. But..." Taken aback, Daisuke pressed his lips together as he struggled to gather his thoughts. "I heard from Taichi-senpai about...you know...how it's happened before."

He wanted to ask. Right there and then. What exactly Taichi had said. How much detail. Whether or not the Digital World was discussed, or if he had kept that part of the story vague. If the situation had been different. If all eyes weren't on them and Hikari didn't need to get to the nurse right away.

"I've seen her like this before." His expression turned eerily neutral, eyes staring straight ahead as he made his way out of the classroom. "She'll be fine."

It was as if he were trying to convince himself of the fact more than anyone.

*** * ***

For the third time in twenty minutes, Taichi had to stiffen a yawn. Barely. Less than two hours had passed since the school day began—he knew because he was keeping track of the number of times the minute hand passed 12—and, already, he was anxious to go home. A quick search of the room told him several of his classmates, including one Takanouchi Sora, shared similar sentiments.

After all, it was difficult to pay attention to Calculus when the instructor spoke with all the enthusiasm of an Andromon.

His eyelids were just beginning to droop when he felt the familiar buzz of his cell phone. Careful not to draw attention to himself, he slipped it out of his pocket and flipped the screen open:

 

 _Try not to get detention on your first day for falling asleep in class._  -Sora

 

He risked a glance over at the red-haired girl, who was deliberately not looking at him.

 

 _Ha. Ha.  
You should talk. Just be careful not to snore this time! _-Taichi

 

His oh-so-hilarious reply earned him a very heated glare.

"Yagami Taichi?"

 _Eek!_  The boy abruptly sat up straight, shoving the evidence as far back in his desk as possible as he tried to look about as innocent as he wasn't. Sora's eye roll was practically palpable, and it wasn't until he actually calmed down that he realized it hadn't been the head teacher calling him, but another faculty member at the door.

"I...that's me?" Fortunately, the situation allowed for just enough confusion that his lack of subtlety could be excused.

"We just received a call from Odaiba Elementary. Your sister's fallen ill. We've contacted your parents, and they've requested you pick her up and bring her home."

Taichi paled, thoughts of that morning's conversation echoing in his mind. How cold she'd been. How tired she'd looked. Symptoms that had been all too quickly dismissed by a milkshake and late night mailing session, respectively. Brotherly instincts had told him something was wrong, and yet he'd allowed himself to ignore them. Again.

His hands were shaking by the time he rose to his feet, mind a whirl with the worst thoughts. Focusing on gathering his things. Trying to ignore the eyes of his curious classmates. Not trusting himself with any sort of verbal attempt at explaining. It wasn't their business. They didn't need to know why the thought of his little sister going home sick was absolute cause to worry.

Only once did he look up on his way out of the room, and it was to meet Sora's uneasy gaze. Because of course she would know. She had been there the last time, and heard the stories of the times before that.

She would understand.

' _Later_ ," he mouthed.

She would understand that, too.

*** * ***

The computer lounge was oddly vacant for the first day of school. At least, Koushiro thought so.

There were only a few people scattered about, and not all of them seated at a console. Most, like him, seemed to be passing time in between classes. A few looked to be hard at work on some assignment, even though it was just after eleven in the morning. They couldn't have had more than three classes, maximum, and the first day rarely gave out excessive homework.

Ah, well. No matter.

Leaning back in his chair, Koushiro absently typed in the address of his personal e-mail server. Okay, technically, he wasn't supposed to use school equipment for recreational activities. But what did they expect? His newest PineApple Laptop was sitting at home and he felt oddly bored without it. The others—that is, his fellow Chosen—had given it to him as a combined birthday present the previous year, and he treasured it even more than the original. (Something which led to numerous jokes at his expense, mostly by Taichi and Mimi.)

Page finally loaded (his laptop would have completed the task in less than half the time!), he was only half surprised to find he had a new message despite having checked that account before he left for school.

But when he read through it, he was left staring at the screen in utter disbelief.

*** * ***

The ticking of the infirmary clock was impossible loud. Every passing second echoed in Takeru's mind as he stared, glassy-eyed, at Hikari's prone form. Occasionally, he would think to busy himself with menial tasks such as refreshing the compress on her forehead.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The thermometer went off, alerting the nurse sitting at her desk. She came over and pulled the thermometer from Hikari's mouth. From where he sat, Takeru got a good look at the definitive  _39.1_  blinking on its display screen. Not that he needed a thermometer to tell him Hikari was feverish. Her cheeks had flushed red, and her forehead was slick with sweat.

Twice, she mumbled something in her sleep. Both times, Takeru could just make out the name of her brother. Taichi. She was calling for Taichi, like a subconscious reflex. She probably wouldn't even remember doing it when she awoke later.

For some reason, the thought bothered Takeru far more than he knew it should have.

He reached for her hand, wondering how the tips of her fingers could feel so cold when the rest of her was burning up. Behind him, he could hear the nurse saying something about phone calls and family. Asking him questions. Questions he shouldn't have known the answer to, but did. A medical history. Details of that morning. No. Yes. Yes. No. Not that she mentioned. Each response written down on a clipboard. For school records or something. He supposed that made sense.

Behind the partition, the office door opened. A voice Takeru was almost positive he knew called out. The nurse placed her clipboard on a small table beside the cot and went to greet the newcomer. More words were exchanged. Hikari's family name was mentioned more than once.

Taichi appeared a moment later, and though the nurse had told him of Takeru's presence, he still looked slightly taken aback. Not that Takeru could blame him. He hadn't told Taichi yet, either, wanting to ensure that Hikari had no idea until he saw her in person. And he was fairly certain the significant difference in his appearance after only a few years' had something to do with it as well.

"Takeru? How-"

"Mom's job transferred her." He forced a tired smile, rising to his feet to greet the older boy. "We moved a few days ago."

"...huh." Despite the situation, Taichi shook his head in amusement. Of course. Now he knew what Hikari had been so excited about that moment. Even though he still wished she had gotten some sleep the previous night. "Well, if you ask me, you certainly picked the right time to show up."

 _You were there when I failed her._ An unspoken sentiment he hoped Takeru wouldn't pick up on.

If he did, he gave no outward indication; instead, the boy sat back down in his seat. Taichi claimed the chair opposite him, alternating between looking at Takeru and Hikari. The nurse had filled him in on her condition, but it was still painful to see her looking so fragile.

"She never told me she still gets sick." Takeru spoke up. He sounded slightly hurt, thinking back to what her classmate had said to him. "We've sent mails back and forth nearly every day, and she never once said anything to me about it."

As if he could tell what Takeru was thinking, Taichi shook his head. "That's because she hasn't been sick. Not like this. Not since..."

His voice trailed off, but Takeru got the message just the same. "You don't think...?"

"I don't know what to think." Taichi slumped in his seat. "I mean, yeah, sure, even the doctors couldn't explain why her immune system was so weak at times...they used the term  _idio_ -something or other-"

"Idiopathic?"

Taichi paused long enough to send Takeru an odd look. He was a clever boy, Taichi knew, but that was an unusually specific vocabulary word to know even with context. "Are you sure she never mailed you about this?"

Takeru's only response was to shrug.

Awkward silence took over as Taichi continued to stare after the young boy, unconvinced. Until both their cell phones began to buzz. In unison. Either a coincidence of unprecedented proportions, or else somebody had mailed them both as part of a larger group chat.

Taichi reached his first, flipping open the screen.

 

 _Message from the D.W.  
We need to talk. Everyone. _-Koushiro

 

 _This can't be happening_.

He took a deep breath. Then another. The urge to hurl his phone through a window had never been so strong in his entire life. He might have been known as hot-headed and even impulsive at times, but Taichi wasn't stupid. The dots were forming in his mind. Past experiences overlapping. A coincidence that simply couldn't be ignored. Not when it came to his sister.

"I'm going to take Hikari-chan home." He moved to stand, both calling out to the nurse at her desk and informing Takeru. "Takeru should head back to class. We'll meet up later at our apartment."

There was no room for argument. Not with the leader of the Chosen. Not this time.

*** * ***

Takeru was one of the last to arrive. An initial glance around the room told him that only Mimi and Jou remained unaccounted for.

Sitting on the floor with his PineApple laptop resting on the coffee table, Koushiro managed to tear his gaze away from the screen long enough to offer a welcoming wave. Yamato was leaning against the far wall, arms folded and looking less than pleased at the recent turn of events. Neither boy looked surprised to see him, even though Yamato had been the only Chosen he'd spoken to about his return. Figures. Koushiro was often too smart for his own good.

Sora, on the other hand, had no idea and reacted exactly as he would have expected. With a slight jaw drop and an expression that, had be been in a better frame of mind to appreciate it, was priceless. Except Takeru's attention was immediately drawn to the notably conscious girl in her arms, feeling no small amount of relief that Hikari had woken up.

The expression on her face worried him, though, because he had seen it before. Their eyes made direct contact as he crossed the room and moved to kneel directly in front of her. It was a gesture that earned them several curious looks, though not nearly as strong as a result of the exchange that followed.

"Hikari-chan..."

"Yes." She nodded in response to an unspoken question. "I can tell."

"How?"

She shook her head. Slow, so as not to cause herself more pain. "I can't explain it. It's like...almost like crying. All of them. Lost. Frightened."

"Who's crying?" Taichi moved to sit on the armrest, visibly uncomfortable. He trusted Takeru and he trusted Hikari, but watching them share half a conversation that he didn't understand was more than a little unsettling. "What are you two talking about?"

Takeru answered for them both. "You weren't there at the time, but Hikari-chan has this way of sensing when something's wrong, or others are suffering." He kept his eyes focused on Hikari, as if seeking permission to continue. She made no indication of stopping him. If anything, she was grateful she didn't have to tell the others herself. "We found a bunch of Numamon being held captive underground. They'd been calling to her. Sora and I couldn't hear them, but she could. She led us right to them."

Sora nodded in verification of the story, reaching up to brush away some of the hair from Hikari's eyes. Close as she had been to the Yagami family growing up, the younger girl was like a sister to her. "I remember. But I never thought she would be able to feel it outside the Digital World."

"Fascinating," Koushiro murmured, stroking his chin in thought.

Down the hall, the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" Taichi called out.

A moment later, the remaining two Chosen appeared. Takeru would have recognized Mimi anywhere. No one he knew would ever dye their hair such a vibrant shade of pink. Even with the uncharacteristically solemn expression she greeted the bunch with, the room seemed that much brighter with her in it.

"...Takeru-kun?" she came to an abrupt halt upon seeing him, causing Jou to nearly run into her from behind. "How did you make it to Odaiba so quickly?"

He wondered how many times he would have to explain himself before realizing, once more, it was his own fault for keeping it a secret in the first place. "I live here now. Mom and I moved back a few days ago."

Koushiro cleared his throat, and even Mimi went silent. The pink-haired girl quickly took a seat on the ground beside him, eyes turning to the computer screen out of habit. If Koushiro was about to tell them something, experience told her it would be on there, too. Jou responsively chose the empty chair sitting behind the pair, leaning forward to maximize his own view.

"I'll get right to it." A rare moment of bluntness. As he spoke, the two latecomers were already frowning as they skimmed the contents of his open browser window. "This was sent to my e-mail late this morning."

He spun the PineApple book around so the remaining members of the group could read:

 

 _From what thou hold within thy hearts_  
There is but one yang to thy yin  
Yet only four can possess such force  
As to consume from within

_Not manifested, but by surfacing_   
_Through swiftly broken locks_   
_It can never be destroyed_   
_But merely contained in Pandora's Box._

 

After about ten seconds, Hikari jumped up from her seat on the couch and dashed out of the room. The sound of her bedroom door slamming shut echoed all the way through the main hallway before any of them had a chance to react.

Taichi looked as if he were about to follow after her, but it was Sora who held up a hand and volunteered. No one argued as she disappeared from view and a soft knock was heard. Silence. The rattling of the doorknob as she tried it, finding it unlocked, and quietly letting herself in. The lock settling back into place with a soft 'click'.

An uneasy tension settled between the remaining Chosen. Even Takeru had yet to budge, though he still knelt in the spot directly in front of where the girls had been previously sitting.

It was Mimi who broke the silence first, reaching to pull the laptop screen back around to where she could see it. "How do we even know this came from Gennai?"

"We don't." Koushiro was forced to admit. "But I've run it through multiple programs verifying the IP address of origin. It's definitely coming from somewhere in the Digital World."

"But the writing style's all different, and the language sounds like it's coming from a totally different time period." She leaned forward, brushing against Koushiro's shoulder as she squinted at the screen, like that would help any.

Yamato blew some of the bangs from his eyes. "Seems as short and not-to-the-point as ever to me."

Taichi was forced to agree. "Who else would give us long-winded prophecies that don't actually tell us anything without bothering to explain what they mean or where they come from? Or, heck, why we need to hear this one now."

(Though the  _now_ , he could probably guess if he stopped long enough to allow himself to.)

"No. I think Mimi-san's right." Aside from the part where he had to lean away from the girl, in an effort to regain some personal space she probably didn't realize she was invading. "But what worries me even more is the message itself. Regardless of who it came from, I don't think this is something we can take lightly, given Hikari-san's condition."

Mimi sat back, leaning against Jou's legs as she folded her arms across her chest. He seemed noticeably less bothered by the contact than Koushiro. "It talks about yin and yang...something that comes from within..." A hand rose to her upper chest. "Our Crests? But they were destroyed, weren't they?"

"The talismans were, but not the traits within us." Jou placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His voice was warm and soothing as he addressed her specifically, though his words could have otherwise been meant for the group as a whole. "When we defeated Apocalymon, we did it without them. We didn't need them; the power came from within us. From each of the eight traits. Your Purity, Mim-chan...my Reliability..."

"Knowedge," Koushiro chimed in, picking up what Jou was doing almost immediately.

"Courage," Taichi added.

"Friendship," Yamato shared a knowing smirk with the goggle-wearing brunette.

A voice came from the entrance to the room: "Love."

Everyone turned to see Sora smiling at them, a hand over her heart, before she glanced behind her. Hikari stepped out, fully dressed in her usual set of clothing with a look of determination on her face. Around her neck was a replica of the whistle she had worn during their first Adventure, with a second mysterious string disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt.

"Light," she contributed, before turning to face Takeru and adding on his behalf: "...and Hope."

"Wait. There's one thing I still don't understand," Mimi spoke up after a moment.

"One thing?"

"Okay, so maybe there's more than one thing." She rolled her eyes at Taichi, though it didn't take away from the point she was trying to make. "Seriously, though, what exactly are we expected to do this time? "

"Isn't it obvious?"

There was something about the way Hikari spoke...so calmly, so certain, as if the answer really should have been obvious to everyone present...it brought back memories of the last time the seven of them had heard her address them in such a manner. A few years prior, when it had been not quite her doing the talking.

Cautiously, Taichi moved in front of her, kneeling down just enough so that they were at eye level with one another.

"You...are Hikari-chan, aren't you?"

"Hmm?" She looked genuinely confused at the question. "Of course, onnichan. Who else would I be?"

Takeru was the first to get it. He and Hikari had always seemed to get one another to the point where words weren't even necessary. How many times over the years had they deciphered hidden meaning behind simple text messages? He wasn't even sure how exactly they knew. Just that they did, as he did now.

"Are you sure, Hikari-chan?"

"I am."

They sounded both excited and sad at the same time; the shared traces of pain in their voices drew mirroring looks of concern from their older brothers. Taichi and Yamato had a long, unspoken acknowledgement about Light and Hope being different than the others. As much partners as Courage and Friendship were intended—maybe even more so, given that the boys' thoughts had never been so much in synch.

Finally tearing her eyes away from those of her best friend, Hikari turned to address the remaining Chosen. To tell them what, in their heart of hearts, they already knew (they just didn't know they knew it yet):

"We have to go back."

*** * ***

Inoue Miyako sighed deeply. She was bored. She was beyond bored.

Back pressed against the cool stone ledge frame, she sat with one leg idly dangling off the side. The long, black dress she wore draped over her petite frame like liquid fabric, the slightest shift in movement revealing glints of silver lining both at the top of the bodice and bottom hem. Her hair was mostly left loose save for the black headband keeping most of the strands out of her face. A tiny symbol was etched into the left side. Also silver.

The temperature of the room was numbingly cold, yet—despite the thin straps barely covering her shoulders—she hardly noticed. Not a single shiver as she shifted her weight, eyes lazily surveying the room with coal black eyes.

There were two others besides her, both male. The first was a mere child, several years her junior. Hida Iori took up an unfairly large area towards the back, where he relentlessly sparred against a thinly-padded wall. Every attack was wild, violent, and full of rage one would not expect from a boy of his stature. Already, specks of blood flew from where his knuckles were freshly torn. He'd been going at it for hours, it seemed like, and yet he showed no signs of stopping. Impressive. Certainly worthy of the fighter's uniform he donned, with black training pants and a black top trimmed in silver. Though his feet and hands were otherwise bare, he wore a single black sweat band on his left wrist. The thick strip of cloth bore a silvery symbol, albeit different in design than Miyako's.

Finding little amusement in the display, Miyako flipped her long, lavender hair over her shoulder and turned the remaining occupant. He saw only a few feet away, expression blank as he stared into the empty space before him. Soft, raven hair fell just below his chin, with long side bangs sweeping over one eye. A pair of dark sunglasses hung loosely from one hand, the earpiece twirling between his thumb and forefinger. It bore yet another unique symbol in silver, just as his ensemble consisted primarily of black clothing. Including a long, silver-lined cape hanging from one shoulder.

A lustful smirk tugged at her lips; Ichijouji Ken was hardly one for conversation on a good day, but—in her opinion—a delight to look at.

Swinging her leg over the edge, Miyako jumped to the floor. Her heels echoed loudly off the walls with each step she took, and yet Ken gave no immediate acknowledgment of her approach. Nor did he react when she placed herself to his immediate right, taking a seat so close her knees brushed against his.

"You're planning something,  _Cratus_ , aren't you?" She whispered to him in delight. Although they knew one another's true names, it had become a habit to use their given alias when directly addressing one another. "You look like you're planning something."

"It makes no difference. We cannot act until the Master deems it time." His melancholy tone only enhanced his delicate tenor.

Miyako pouted, though not from a lack of his undivided attention. Yet. When he continued to refuse to look at her, she reached over with one finger and traced the outline of his jawbone. "I accept that. And yet, I find myself increasingly bored." Her voice was laced with thinly-veiled innuendo. "Surely, there must be something we could do to pass the time."

A new voice called to them from across the room: "I'd tell you to get a room, but knowing you? You'd probably listen."

Miyako shifted just enough to allow a glance over her shoulder. "How nice of you to finally grace of with your presence."

"Piss off, Nike."

"Hmph," was her eloquent reply. "Temperamental today,  _Zelus_ , are we not?"

The boy in question gave a snort as he stomped across the room, making his poor mood known to all present. His outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket that bore silver fur around both the collar and wrists. A pair of square goggles buried within his mop of unruly auburn hair, just as each of his companions' tokens did, bore a silver symbol on the top right corner frame.

"I'm surprised you're even here," she continued on when he did not immediately react. "Usually, you're off sulking who-knows-where for who-knows-why."

"I'm here because I have a message. Now tell  _Bia_  to get his ass over here. He needs to hear this as well."

"Tell him yourself."

"I'm here." Having heard and recognized his own alias amongst the verbal stupidity being spewed, Iori made a shoe of administering a few last punches before ending his session with a bow. The change in his demeanor was instantaneous, face taking on a calm, almost serene expression. Showing no signs of having been engaged in such brutality mere seconds prior. He approached them with an indifferent, yet forceful presence. "What is it?"

"I have news from the Master."

Miyako was interested now. Beside her, even Ken finally turned his head around in anticipation.

"And?"

"They're here."


	2. Asclepius

It had been years since Jou's first memory of landing in the Digital World.

The reentrance was...not much of an improvement.

With a loud, quite possibly over-exaggerated groan of pain, the boy slowly sat up and adjusted his glasses. When that didn't help matters any, he pulled them off and hastily wiped them off with the bottom of his shirt. Ah, better. Somewhat. He blinked twice, allowing the world around him to come back into focus.

Trees. Thick bark, sparsely dotted with leaves consisting of a wide spectrum of colors. Some yellow, some red, some brown, some even multiple shades on a single leaf. As Jou watched, a strong gust of wind blew one of them free of its branch, taking it for a whimsical ride through the air on its way down. Significantly gentler than his own trip to the ground. That same wind blew across his face not a moment later. Cool. Even a bit on the chilly side.

His lips pressed together in a thin line at the realization:  _autumn_. But if it was autumn here, then that meant the two worlds were out of synch once more.

But by how much? He wondered, along with what further implications it all could possibly mean. Would they spend another several months in the Digital World, only to find a single afternoon had passed back home? ...or, perhaps—and there was something he was sure the others hadn't even considered when they'd all agreed to return—would it be the other way around? A single afternoon here equalling missing out on an indeterminate amount of time longer?

Endless possibility flashed in his mind, each more concerning than the last. Right then, however, he could only be certain of one thing: out of everyone, Yamato was probably the most grateful of all for the current season. The had landed in a large pile of leaves by the edge of the clearing. Less fortunate, however, was the fact that Hikari had landed directly on top of him. Presently, Jou could hear her attempting to offer her most sincere apologies as she untangled herself from his lap. The fact that it was the younger of the Yagami siblings might have had something to do with the fact that he seemed to be taking it well; he even offered a smile and gentle, brotherly tousle of her hair in response. Insisting that he was fine, it was no problem.

(One could only imagine the utter horror that would've ensued had it been Taichi that landed on top of him.)

Two friends accounted for. Next, Jou turned his head and caught sight of a mop of unruly, brown hair maybe ten feet to his left. Taichi was having a very personal conversation with the ground, incoherent to anyone but the two of them. When he finally lifted his head, however, Jou noticed a large gash on his forehead. Relatively minor—probably wouldn't need stitches—but already caked with blood and dirt and in need of immediate attention. Equally pressing was the look on Sora's face not too far behind him as she massaged one of her ankles. Signs of swelling were already visible. Sprained, at least.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Glasses pushed further up his nose, the bearer of Reliability set to work. His legs wobbled a bit under the sudden weight that came with standing up, but he managed to maintain both balance and some semblance of dignity just in time to find where his medical bag had landed.

"Don't move. Either of you."

He had come prepared. In the front compartment were gauze, bandages, and medical tape. Taichi was first. Were he a different kind of person, Jou might have made a quip or three about him being the one to end up with a head injury. Instead, he remained almost eerily calm as he reached for the younger boy's chin, tilting his head slightly downward to get a better look at the wound. Any and all protests were promptly ignored as he reached for one of the antiseptic towelettes in the side pocket, ripping the sterile package open and pressing the moist cloth directly onto the wound.

The gesture earned him a series of choice words on Taichi's part, which—in turn—earned him a lovely swat on his forearm, courtesy of Sora.

"Language," she murmured, as if out of sheer habit.

"Look at it this way," Jou offered, trying hard not to smile at the affectionate display of heated glaring Taichi sent his childhood friend. "You could've needed stitches. I have needles in here, and I know how to use them."

For roughly half a second, Taichi looked as if he was about to protest. Then he thought better, and kept his mouth shut.

Once his first patient was taken care of, Jou turned his attention to Sora. He had been right about the swelling, but what concerned him slightly was the degree. There was no way her ankle should have flared up that quickly. He hadn't thought the fall knocked any of them out, but now he was starting to reconsider. Either that, or Sora had landed before of any of them.

"How bad?" He asked.

She shrugged, attempting a smile to hide the wince. "Not too bad."

 _Bad enough._ That was going to be a problem; still, not knowing what else to do, Jou reached for one of the larger boxes containing both ice and heat packs. He pulled out one of the former, cracking it several times to release the cold before holding it to her skin. She hissed softly at the contact, but thanked him as she leaned down to take over.

"Give it about twenty minutes, then take the pack off. Any more than that, and you'll risk giving yourself an ice burn. And I know this is probably asking for a lot, but try to stay as put as you can."

Sora nodded her understanding of the directions. "What would we ever do without you, Jou-senpai?"

"I don't know. What did you do the last time?"

He meant it as a joke, but even as the words passed his lips, Jou realized there was a little too much truth to it. How many times had the group been split up during their first adventure? Both voluntarily and through unforeseen, unavoidable circumstances. And into how many different arrangements? With their track record, he was almost certain the eight of them had spent more time separated than they had as a cohesive unit in all their adventures.

Worst yet, as he got a better look of their immediate surroundings, his heart sunk. Yamato, too, seemed to have noticed. He called for Takeru, growing more and more concerned each time he was met with silence.

"Mimi-san and Koushiro-san are missing too," Hikari added in a low voice. Concerned. Her eyes kept flickering between her brother and Yamato, not sure which boy she should worry over more.

Jou could empathize as to why; Taichi might have been her brother, but Yamato had only just gotten his younger sibling back. It didn't matter that Takeru had grown considerably. That he was nearly as old now as Yamato himself had been during their first adventure.

"Takeru!" Fists clenched tightly at his sides, Yamato looked back to the rest of the group with an all-too familiar anger in his eyes. "I don't believe this. We only just got here! How could they-"

He was cut off by the sound of rustling bushes nearby. Everyone immediately tensed, all eyes turning towards the source.

A moment later, Takeru stumbled out. There were leaves in his hair. His clothes were rumpled. Dirt covered several exposed patches of skin, including a noticeable streak of mud still dripping down the side of his face. There was a slightly wide-eyed look to his expression. Dazed. Confused. But, otherwise, unharmed.

"...don't ask," he murmured in embarrassment, bowing his head when he realized how everyone was looking at him.

Yamato's shoulders slumped in visible relief. "Don't scare me like that, Takeru!"

"Sorry, nii-san."

Hikari approached him not too long after, saying something too quiet for Jou to make out. Whatever it was, though, it caused Takeru's cheeks to burn a bright red. She chuckled softly at his reaction before reaching up to help him pull some of the foliage from his tangled locks. He resigned himself to this fate a little too quickly, not even trying to argue with her.

"Which leaves two." Even on the ground, one hand pressed to the bandage on his forehead-(which Takeru did a double-take upon noticing)-Taichi managed to make his voice sound commanding. A stark contrast from how he most likely felt. He was the leader, after all, which meant all the responsibilities that came with the position. "Mimi and Koushiro can't be too far behind."

Jou was the first to nod. "I'll go look for them."

"But Jou-"

"No buts, Taichi." There was a noticeable smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Already, he could feel four five pairs of eyes on him. Staring in amazement.

A few years back, that kind of attention would have had him even redder than Takeru. Those days, he had still been something of a nervous wreck. Always worrying because he was afraid nobody else would. His mind was determined to point out every little thing that could go wrong. Too many things. The responsibilities drilled into him by his parents...by the examples set by his two older brothers...had carried with him for far too long.

Oh, sure, Taichi was still the leader. In Jou's mind, he would always be their leader. But Jou was the oldest. Plus, in this instance, he had legitimate medical veto powers.

"You and Sora-kun need to rest. Hikari-kun, too." The girl was still sick, after all. He hadn't forgotten that. "Besides, I won't go far. A quick scout of the area, and I'll be right back."

Just in case, he spared a glance over at the two youngest. Hikari had already made her way to a nearby fallen tree branch, strong enough to support her weight and high enough that she could sit comfortably while stretching her legs out in front of her. Her face was still pale, but her eyes seemed as focused and alert as the moment she'd stepped back into her living room. Takeru was sitting on the ground to her left. The two were engrossed in a conversation of their own. Clearly in no position to argue with him.

That left the remaining three to convince.

"I'll be fine," he continued, before turning to Yamato. "Besides, I need you to stay behind and make sure they-" he indicated to Taichi and Sora "-stay put."

"Hey!"

"No promises," Yamato couldn't help grinning.

Particularly as Taichi looked about two seconds away from attempting to literally stand on principle.

*** * ***

Five minutes into his patrol, Jou heard the sounds of rushing water. A river, perhaps?

Just as he was prepared to investigate further, a second sound reached his ears: a scream. Sudden, piercing, and loud enough that it was close by. A girl, judging from the pitch. Sputtered and frantic and almost certainly in danger.

Jou's heart leapt into his throat as one girl in particular came to mind: " _Mimi-chan!_ "

Instincts carried his legs faster than he thought possible as picture after picture began forming in his mind. Did Mimi know how to swim? If so, how strongly? He couldn't remember if the subject had ever come up, or if he had seen her in the water. All the while, he could think of little else besides hoping he reached her in time...

Past two more trees. One last bush he practically flew over. There. A river bank. The waters looked pretty fast. Maybe ten feet wide. And deep; despite a crystal clear surface that sparkled brightly in the sunlight, he couldn't see more than a few feet below. Frantic, he darted his head from side to side. Looking, hoping, pleading with any higher power that would listen for a sign.

Less than a second later, a single head broke through the surface near the middle.

"Help me! Please!"

It wasn't Mimi.

There was no time for shock. No time for much of anything before that head disappeared below the surface once more. In the back of his mind, a certain warning light went off telling him something wasn't right. A certain something Shuu had mentioned some time back about drowning victims. There was no time for that, either.

Shrugging the pack from his shoulders, he glanced around for something that could be used to help pull them both back to shore. Nothing. Not even a decently sized branch.

More than twenty seconds had passed since he made it to the bank.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. This went against everything he believed about safety, but he steeled himself and began wading inward. The current was stronger than he first suspected. Fortunately, he had grown enough over the last few years that his more solid frame was able to withstand it. Maintain his balance. Even...

He took a deep breath and dove in.

Ten seconds passed.

On the eleventh, he surfaced. A petite figure was grasped firmly in his hold. Limp. Whatever she was wearing weighed heavily in the water, but he gritted his teeth until they were both ashore. Only then, as he laid the young girl out on the grass, was he able to pause for breath and get a better look at who he had just rescued.

She was young. Mimi's age, if not younger. A face he didn't recognize. Fair and round. Long hair. Brown, maybe, but at the moment it was so thoroughly soaked that it appeared black. Most unusual, however, was the manner of dress she wore. Robes. Thick (which explained the sheer amount of dead weight) and white, with a simple braided rope tied around her slim waist. Drenched as they were, they clung to her form enough to confirm gender, but beyond that, it was impossible to tell where they had come from.

Or where she had come from.

Tentatively, Jou knelt down. His own breath slowly evened out as he gave the girl a gentle nudge. There was no response. Next, he reached for her wrist. There was a pulse. Faint, but steady. Good. When a second nudge proved about as useful as the first, however, he checked both her nose and mouth of signs of air flow.

His fear was confirmed; she wasn't breathing.

"Come on..." He turned her head to the side, but no water came out. Next, he straightened her throat and pinched her nose and leaned in to administer mouth-to-mouth. Four strong breaths, then pulled back to see if her chest began to move. Nothing.

He leaned in again. Another four breaths, deep and strong enough to puff out her cheeks.

Or, at least, that's what he'd intended. But, on the third breath, he felt signs of movement. Specifically, her lips...which were... _kissing him_?

His whole body froze. Slowly, he pulled back and sat up. Only she followed his every movement as if he were pulling her were some invisible string. Contact lasted for another full second before they parted. In that time, it was Jou's turn to forget how to breathe; he stared after her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Only then did her long lashes flutter open, and he found himself peering into a pair of bright, light brown eyes.

"...hi, there." Her voice was soft, with a touch of humor behind it. The kind that was meant to thinly veil her confusion. She broke eye contact long enough to glance around, taking in their current surroundings. None of it seemed familiar to her, so she turned back to her rescuer in question. "What's going on? Who are you?"

 _I could ask you the same question._  And he meant to. The intention was there, just as soon as his voice decided it wanted to start working again. Except, before he could utter a single syllable, a sharp gasp came from behind him.

His head jerked around.

Mimi was standing at the base of a nearby tree. Her eyes looked oddly glassy, though it could have been Jou's imagination, because he was fairly certain she was glaring at him. Hard. Right before she spun on her heels and stormed off in a very Mimi-like huff.

It was so in character for the girl he remembered way back when that he had absolutely no idea what just happened.

"Mimi-chan!" A weak cry escaped his lips, as he rose to his feet. It did little good, however, as Mimi was already out of sight.

Not knowing what else to do, Jou turned back to the mysterious girl in desperate hope that maybe she could provide an explanation.

There was no one there.

"What the-?" He nearly jumped in surprise.  _But she...I was sure..._

He looked both left, right, and—just to be absolutely sure—back out across the river. Nothing. No one. It was as if she had never existed at all; if it weren't for the fact that there was a definitive person-sized puddle of water at his feet, he would have thought he was going crazy. Scratch that. He was definitely going crazy.

No, he took it back; he could go crazy after he caught up with Mimi.  _If_  he caught up with her.

*** * ***

"That was pathetic."

At the sound of Daisuke's voice, Miyako shimmered back into existence. Still in precisely the same seated position she had been ever since Reliability had dragged her out of the river. A second flicker, and the white robes were replaced by her usual black dress, hair and eyes both returning to their usual color as well.

"It worked, didn't it?" Undeterred, she rose to her feet and moved to squeeze some of the water from her hair and clothes. Her balanced showed no signs of having nearly drowned a moment prior. The illusion had been perfect, but it hadn't saved her from actually getting wet. "Now shut up and toss me the antidote."

His back was pressed against the tree, arms folded over his chest. Watching her with an indeterminate interest. A moment later, one of his hands appeared holding a single, black vile of liquid. He waved it in the air and moved as if he intended to pass it over...then paused.

He rose an eyebrow in question. "What if I don't?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll remind you, it's supposed to take at least twenty minutes for full effect. There's a lot I could do to you in twenty minutes' time."

"Yeah, right."

Still, the vial went flying. Miyako caught it with one hand, popped the cap off, and downed its entire contents in a single gulp. Sighing in satisfaction, she wiped the rest of the now ineffectual poison from her lips as she felt the counteractive effects already beginning to course through her system.

*** * ***

"...should we ask?"

"I'm not saying anything. Are you?"

"Not a chance."

Once upon a time, it had been a rare sight for the two boys to be seen standing side by side in solidarity. United by a common fear.

"Then that settles it." Grimacing, Taichi reached up to rub at his forehead. The bandage itched. "I've already been injured once today. No way I'm tempting the princess' wrath so soon after."

Yamato's eyes widened as he raised a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Quiet! She'll hear you!"

Fortunately for the pair, Mimi showed absolutely no signs of hearing their whispers. Or, if she had, she was too busy alternating her attention between murmuring strings of incoherencies of her own and sending the occasional heating glance Jou's way.

At one point, she let out a deliberately loud  _humph_. Taichi and Yamato both flinched.

They were the only ones.

Nobody could explain why the normally close friends were suddenly at odds with one another. It could only be assumed that something had happened in the half hour since Jou had gone off looking for her, only to have Mimi storm into the clearing followed by a soaking wet Jou. Who looked like a pitiful, drowned rat in more ways than one.

The boy's hair was still plastered to his forehead, glasses partially obstructed by beads of water yet to be wiped away. Words of desperation towards the bearer of Purity gone unanswered before he finally gave up in favor of making himself useful. Fortunately for him, Hikari was one of the few he trusted not to ask questions as he checked in on her condition. Pulse and temperature. Skin pallor. She was still tired, but at the moment, she didn't look nearly as exhausted as he felt.

At least something was going right for them right then.

Across the way, Takeru was thinking something vaguely similar, though one would hardly know judging from his expression. He was unusually silent, his usual smile and waves of radiating energy already depleted from his earlier...mishap. Contemplation wore at his facial features heavily, making him seem momentarily older than his eleven years.

"I know that look."

It spoke volumes about how lost in thought he had been that he hadn't even notice Sora approach. Although,  _stumble over_  might have been a more accurate phrase, as she had long since foregone any semblance of grace in favor of keeping as much weight off her injured ankle as possible. Reflexively, he shifted some of his own weight over to make room for the older girl, peering up at her with a weak smile.

"What look?"

She gave him a knowing one of her own in return, as she took a seat beside him. If she made any realization towards the fact that he barely had to crank his head to meet her gaze any longer, no indication was given.

"I still remember that day as clearly as you do," she began, even though it was far from an answer to his question. Leaning back, she used both hands to support her upper body weight as she glanced upward. "You were both so young at the time. I think the only thing worse than seeing how sick she was was the way you were looking at her."

_You were both so young._

Hypocritical, maybe, given that she hadn't yet hit her teenage years at the time, but also true. Hard as it had been to go through all of that at eleven, she could never imagine having had to do so at eight. Even with their older brothers by their side. No sooner had poor Hikari managed to escape from Myotistmon's viral clutches, finally making it to the Digital World with the rest of the group, than she'd collapsed right in the middle of the road. Afraid of speaking up sooner because she hadn't wanted to slow anyone else down. Not wanting to be a burden.

And Takeru...forced to watch his newest friend, a girl his own age, suffer in silence as her life was at risk yet again. This time, from something none of them could help her fight. How his eyes had shimmered in fear. Like he wanted to cry, but refused to do so in front of her. Never before or since had Sora been so convinced the boy was truly the bearer of Hope, the way he had clung to his optimism. For her sake.

"She'll be fine, you know. She's her brother's sister: stubborn to a fault."

The corners of his lips twitched upward. Leave it to Sora to say what he needed to hear. To make him instantly feel that much better.

"I know." His eyes lowered, slightly embarrassed she had been able to read him so well. "I just..."

"...can't help worrying anyway?"

He nodded.

She reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Try thinking of it this way: if Taichi isn't freaking out yet, you can probably relax."

This time, he laughed. It was fleeting, lasting no more than a couple of seconds, but the sudden rush of air expelled from his lungs felt like releasing a small weight that had been compressing him. He felt his shoulders slump in relief.

"Besides," Sora continued on, pleased with his reaction. "We don't need to scramble in search of medicine. We have Jou to-"

" _JOU!_ "

The entire group jumped in unison at Mimi's abrupt cry. Precious seconds were wasted staring after her in question before they realized she wasn't screaming in anger. Not anymore. It was fear that read across her face and in her eyes.

When they followed her gaze, they saw why.

Jou was unconscious, crumpled into a tight ball at Hikari's feet. His glasses, which had survived the rushing waters, had been knocked off as his head his the ground. It would have been a lie to say the color drained from his face, because—if anything—some had been added. Specifically, a dull, ashy-grey that was affecting not only his skin color, but his hair. And clothes. The entirety of his form, to be precise.

Which proceeded to flicker out of existence for a fraction of a second.

Whatever animosity previously between them was forgotten; Mimi rushed to his side, collapsing to her knees as she shook his arm with everything she had. Calling his name over and over again. The others could only watch in a stunned silence, confused and horrified as her eyes quickly welled with tears. On Jou's opposite side, Hikari had gone pale—and, for once, not from sickness. She looked as if she wanted to say something, anything at all, but each time her lips moved, no words came out.

Taichi was at her side in an instant, a protective arm around his sister's shoulders as he stared down helplessly at Mimi and Jou.

"Hikari...what happened?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know. We were talking about medicine when he got this...weird look on his face. I asked him what was wrong, and he just...collapsed." A thought occurred to her, and she glanced nervously at him out of the corner of her eye. "You don't think I got him sick, do you?"

"Of course not," he replied back immediately.

But she wasn't convinced. His answer had been a little too immediate, like he hadn't given it a single thought. Because, if he had, he wouldn't have been so certain.

"He's right, Hikari-chan." Takeru added, coming to her other side. She turned to look at him. "I was sitting right next to you when you collapsed, remember? And I'm fine. If you were that contagious, I would've gotten sick long before Jou-san."

She bit her lip, hesitant to agree, but...it made sense. Enough to appease her into a nod of agreement. For now. Not knowing what else to do, she sighed inaudibly and rested her head against Taichi's shoulder. Her eyes squeezed shut, mind momentarily drowning out the sound of Mimi's continued sobs. Sora's words of encouragement. Taichi and Yamato's added input. Takeru remained otherwise quiet for the moment, but she could still sense him sitting beside her, and that was enough.

Almost.

Logic aside, there was still a small part of her that couldn't help wonder: if she really wasn't the cause of his sudden illness...what was?

* * *

Miyako entered the dimly-lit room with her head held high, a grin on her lips, and a wide stride. Though her steps echoed off the high ceiling, announcing her present, neither occupant saw fit to so much as lift their head in acknowledgment. Not even as she paused in the doorway.

Well, that was a slight blow to her ego.

There was no time to pout, however, with Daisuke close behind. Instead, she kept going until she reached the outer edge of what it was that had them so seemingly captivated: a large, tabletop map. Several faceless figurines were strategically placed, most of them isolated to one small corner while a lone figure had been cast westward. They managed to hold her interests for precisely as long as it took for her to walk along the outer edge, lightly ruffling Iori's hair in a playful manner on the way to coming to stand at Ken's other side.

The youngest of the group appeared mostly unfazed by her actions, waiting until she was beyond arm's length before calmly smoothing out the misplaced strands.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more pleased with yourself than usual."

"Because it worked." Leaning forward, she rested both arms against the edge to support her weight as she reached for a small bowl of berries. Neither of them showed any signs of stopping her as she picked out the largest one and took a healthy bite. "He never suspected a thing. I'm just that good."

The corners of Ken's lips turned downward. He refused to look at her.

Daisuke, on the other hand, had absolutely no issues meeting her gaze directly. Or raining on her one-girl parade. His foot tapped impatiently, both at his own current lack of orders-(he had never been very good at sitting still for too long)-and at her overly confident attitude. Part of him was still convinced her plan was too stupid to actually succeed, given the severity of what she had been told to do. "It's still not a guarantee. That whole prophecy thing was really vague. Not to mention, we were told that trace amounts could run its course without the need for an antidote."

"Oh, trust me. What I gave him was more than just a t _race amou_ -"

"We don't need to hear the details!" He cried out, face scrunched and holding a hand up in protest.

She let out a scoff, more amused than annoyed at the interruption. "Please. You're just mad I got to kiss one of them before you."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The laughter could no longer be contained. Her weight shifted enough to leave her partially learning against Ken, whose eyes were still coldly searching the map. Paying neither her nor Daisuke any heed.

(On his other side, Iori noticed the boy's fists clench tightly at his sides. His knuckles had already gone white.)

"You're not exactly subtle about it, you know." She continued, obviously to the rising tension in the room. "We all know about your crush."

"It's not a crush!"

"Fine. Whatever you want to call it. Crush. Infatuation. Or maybe you actually think you're in  _love_."

" _Nike_..." Iori warned her.

But it was too late. First, Daisuke turned right back around and exited the room the way he came. A moment later, Ken stood up straight—nearly causing her to fall over from the sudden lack of support—and quietly followed after him. Neither boy so much as said a word of parting as they disappeared down the main hall.

For her part, Miyako seemed more put out (though not upset, Iori noticed) at Ken's disappearance than Daisuke's. She followed their retreating forms with her eyes for a full three seconds before turning back to Iori.

"Was it something I said?"

*** * ***

They needed Koushiro.

Taichi was convinced this was more than mere coincidence. The one person, out of all of them, who might have the slightest idea was was happening. Who had the most direct access to answers if he didn't. Sure, the fall from their world momentarily scattered the group. Sure, this had happened before. But everyone else had long since been accounted for. More than three hours had passed, and there was still no sign of the red-haired boy.

To make matters worse, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. Or the weird; sun-showers were not unheard of in Tokyo, but the last time Taichi paid attention in science class, he could have sworn it was mentioned that clouds were needed for rain. There wasn't a single one in sight. Wind blew at them from two different directions, depending upon which was most inconvenient at the time. Between Sora's twisted ankle and Jou's unconscious form, it had taken more luck than skill to get the group to shelter. Yamato had helped the former, offering himself as a human crutch, while Taichi and Takeru teamed up to haul Jou. Hikari and Mimi lingered close behind, until they'd come across a large rock cave.

But not before the ground shook beneath them. An earthquake. Because of course.

By the time Taichi had mustered up enough self-fueled Courage to suggest a search party, he had been rewarded with four pairs of incredulous stares for his effort. And another flicker from Jou that, if he didn't know better, he would have assumed was deliberately timed to further mock him. The only problem was that he was right. Weather glitches or no, their friend was still out there somewhere. The longer they waited, the more he was at risk.

Mimi had volunteered to stay behind. Insisted, was more like it. Since the boys had placed him down on a makeshift bed of leaves, she'd refused to leave Jou's side. His symptoms had worsened, and he was now flickering once every other minute. She'd pulled him into her lap, using the cold compress he'd given Sora earlier to sooth his forehead. His skin wasn't as warm as Hikari's, but she could've sworn she remembered him feeling cool to the touch in the past. Did that mean he was feverish now? Or was she overthinking it?

With Mimi watching over him like a hawkmon, however, that left another dangerous argument open. Neither Sora nor Hikari were willing to sit put. Sora insisted that her ankle was feeling okay enough for her to manage a decent amount of ground, and Hikari...well, as Sora said, Hikari was her brother's sister. Their stubbornness combined, Taichi found himself outranked for the second time that afternoon.

He did manage one compromise: Hikari wasn't to go out alone. Takeru volunteered to stay with her, to the surprise of no one, which was enough to satisfy Taichi. Mostly. They started off East. Sora went South, retracing known steps just in case, while Yamato headed West. Taichi went North.

Which left Mimi alone with Jou. Not for the first time, although this time, she was the one looking after him.

The irony of the situation hadn't escaped her. In the silence of isolation, her mind couldn't help wandering back to that moment. Years ago, after so many obstacles and battles fought, yet before they'd really gotten a chance to know one another. Ready to head off yet again. All except for her. How old had she been at the time. Nine? Ten? Already witnessing the deaths of so many friends. Being expected to fight a fight she wanted no part of.

She'd had enough. So she chose to stay behind.

For once in her life, it hadn't been a cry for attention. Selfish, perhaps, but with every intention of accepting the consequences that came with her decision. She wouldn't have blamed a single one of them it they had all left her behind. Except Jou chose to stay. More than that, he promised to look after her until they were ready to meet up with everyone else again. Until she was ready.

He had stayed for her. Even then, Mimi couldn't quite explain the feelings welling up inside her when she realized what was happening. It was like a mixture of surprise, gratitude, flattery, and...something else. Seeds that would begin to grow with the passage of time. With the knowledge that he was there for her when she hadn't realized she needed him to be. With a friendship that had not only continued after their return to the real world, but strengthened.

With the chance she had no to repay a debt long past due.

Tears that had been welling in her eyes for some time finally flooded over, streaming down her cheeks in unabashed wave over wave. The first drop of many fell upon Jou's cheek. He didn't flinch.

She could barely stand it. Her last words to him had been in childish anger. As if she were still that spoiled princess he'd met all those years ago. Like she'd never bothered to grow up. Learn from her mistakes. Realized what he meant to her...and what she, more than once, suspected she might mean to him.

Smoothing away some of the hairs from his face, Mimi bent down and lightly pressed her forehead to his. She shut her eyes tight and whispered a muffled  _I'm sorry_. For everything. For getting mad over something that she had no right to. That whatever this was had infected him. That she wasn't strong enough, or smart enough, to know how to fix him...

*** * ***

*** * ***

_Unbeknownst to her, as she thought of how much she wanted him to wake up again, a faint glow appeared on her chest. A teardrop not unlike those she had already shed, with two circles inside it. A symbol of Purity._

_THE symbol of Purity._

_It brightened until the light engulfed her completely, bathing her in a pale green. From there, it spread to Jou, until the two shone with such an intensity that, for a full second, the entire cave seemed even brighter than the day._

_Then, it was gone. Retreating back where it came from, where it fell dormant once more._

*** * ***

*** * ***

A sharp inhale, the sound echoing off the cave walls. It hadn't come from her.

Mimi lifted her head, sitting up just in time to watch Jou's chest noticeably decompress. Breathing. He was solid again. His color was rapidly returning. She gasped, hands rising her her mouth as she watched a steady rise and fall consistent with non-labored breathing.

"He's..."

"He's what?"

She turned to see Sora limp back into the cave, using a hand to support herself along the wall. Not far behind were Taichi and Yamato. All three of them stared at Mimi expectantly for a long moment, awaiting the answer to Sora's question.

"I...I don't know!" Mimi's whole frame was trembling. Fear. Relief. Excitement. Hesitation. She didn't understand any of it. "But look!"

They looked.

He might as well have been taking a nap. There was no more flickering. No more ashen-grey. Though he had yet to wake up or show signs of stirring, it grew increasingly clear that there was no longer a single visible thing wrong with him. Almost as an afterthought, Mimi even reached down and pressed two fingers to his carotid artery-(coincidently, something he had been the one to show her how to do a few years back)-and nodded in confirmation. His pulse was still steady. That didn't mean he was completely in the clear, of course, since they still had no idea what had happened in the first place, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Maybe he got over it?" Taichi offered lamely.

"You don't just get over something like that," Yamato countered. He stepped inside the cave, moving to get a better look for himself. "Something must have stopped whatever it was. A virus. Infection. Poison—"

"You think he was  _poisoned_?"

Yamato shrugged. He looked uncomfortable even suggesting the idea. "It would make sense, would it?"

"No." Sora shook her head from where she still lingered in the entranceway. Taichi was beside her, alternating his gaze between the group and the immediate area outside the cave. No doubt keeping a lookout for the others. "He was gone for maybe ten minutes. There were no attacks. We would've heard them. And Jou, of all people, would know better than to randomly start eating poisoned berries along the way. Unless he miraculously ran into someone aside from Mimi during that time, I seriously doubt-"

It was then Mimi let out a sudden gasp of realization: "That  _bitch!_ "

Her outburst urned shocked looks from every conscious member of the group.

"Mimi?" Sora questioned with raised brows.

The younger girl's face had twisted into a very interesting bright shade of red. Not from embarrassment at her own choice of language or the attention it got, but from sheer anger. There was a certain fire in her eyes as she turned towards the general direction of the entrance of the cave and glared hard. Not at Taichi or Sora, but at something past them both that no one else could see.

" _She_  must've done it. Somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Who?" Taichi was getting that feeling again. The one that urged him to look to Yamato for help. "Are you saying you two saw somebody else while you were out there?"

Teeth clenched, Mimi could just barely muster a nod. "A girl about my age, I think. I saw them sitting together by the river side. She was... _ooh_!" Her voice erupted into a sound that could only have been described as part growl, part squeal. " _She was kissing him!_ "

You could have heard a pin drop in between the sound of wind rustling the leaves in the distance. Three sets of jaws simultaneously dropped. Momentarily speechless.

"...well, now we know why you were giving him the silent treatment earlier."

_*SMACK*_

"OW! SORA!"

"Shut up, Taichi," The girl hissed at him, completely unsympathetic as he cradled the back of his already injured head.

"...huh. So that's what you all do when I'm not around."

Mimi's head spun so fast at the sound of the voice, her hair flew in her eyes. Frantically, she pushed them back and looked down. Jou was peering up at her through heavy lids. He smiled. She gasped. Pulling back as he moved to sit up. But the gesture was a struggle, and it took him several seconds to manage a decently comfortable seated position in between groans and a stiffness in his limbs. Like they hadn't been used in several hours.

A pair of arms were around his neck before he could properly center himself, head buried in his shoulder. He gave a slight cry of pain, but that seemed little to deter Mimi, who seemed determined to hug him as tightly as both their current levels of strength allowed. In time, he had little choice but to hug her back.

"It's alright, Mimi. I'm fine now."

All any of them could make out were muffled sobs in return.

Sora, meanwhile, was slightly more coherent: "Don't scare us like that again!"

"Sorry." He smiled up at her sheepishly. From there, eye contact was exchanged with the other two boys. Taking note of both Taichi still holding the back of his head-(he made a quick note to lecture Sora later about smacking boys with head injuries, no matter how stupid he was)-and the fact that Yamato seemed strangely calm given the fact that neither Takeru nor Hikari seemed to be within immediate sight. "I don't suppose anybody knows what happened to me."

"Mimi thinks the girl you met by the river poisoned you," Yamato was quick to respond before Taichi had the chance. "Me, I'm kind of curious as to what girl."

Mimi had something to say about that, apparently. Something only Jou could make out. And subsequently wince at.

"It's...shouldn't I wait until the others get back so I can tell you all at once?"

"Are you just stalling?"

"That too."

Laughter erupted among them all. Weak, but genuine. For the first time since Mimi had rejoined everyone, the tension between them all seemed to dispel. Koushiro was still missing—a fact which they would soon fill Jou in on, along with everything else he had missed while inconveniently getting poisoned(?) for being a good Samaritan—and the two youngest of the group had yet to return, one of whom was still sick herself. But for those few minutes' time, they could revel in the fact that they hadn't completely lost one of their own. Not yet.

*** * ***

The floor of the cavern shook without warning, throwing them both off balance.

Before either Dark Chosen had a chance to recover, it faded away to reveal...water. A shallow pool of black that swirled with every movement they made. The temperature around them dropped even lower than before; every breath they took came out in a thick cloud of smoke. Though they should have been impervious to the cold, twin chills ran up their spines. Both their eyes went completely black. Unable to resist the Call. Simultaneously, they looked up.

 _ **FOOL!**  _A voice, deep and angry, echoed from somewhere unseen.  ** _YOU HAVE FAILED ME!_**

Miyako paled, knowing at once that she was the one being addressed. "N-no! That's not possible! I did just as you asked. Reliability was even-"

**_RELIABILITY WAS NOT THE TARGET._ **

"He wasn't?" Even Iori seemed taken aback, looking to his comrade with an unusual degree of concern. "But you said-"

**_I SAID TO ELIMINATE THE HEALER. WITHOUT HER, THEY WOULD HAVE NO DEFENSE. THEY WOULD BE LEFT WEAK. VULNERABLE_ **

"...her?" Miyako's voice was weak with fear. She had screwed up. She had done everything that was asked of her-had been  _glad_  to-her plan had been flawless in execution, and she had still failed. It was an oversight that couldn't be foreseen, which was what made it all the more terrifying. "No. That's not right. You said the Healer, and Reliability was the only one our research said-"

But she was cut off as he body lifted off the flooded ground by some unseen force. It let her hang, feet dangling, for half a second before violently tossing her across the room. Her head smacked against the rocky wall on the far side. She slumped to the ground, hair falling over her face. The Master was not pleased with excuses of any kind, particular those that came with the implication that he was mistaken. He was  _never_  mistaken.

Not until Iori was certain her chest was still moving did he let out the breath he'd inadvertently been holding as well. Then, his posture straightened in an attempt to make himself look taller than his actual height. With Miyako unconscious, and the others out of the room, that left him the sole object of their Master's attention. A single move could either redeem or condemn him in the unseen being's eyes.

"What do you require me to do, Master?"

The response was silence.

Until his attention was drawn to the table map that reappeared in the center. Turning back, he waded through the water until he was standing at the edge once more. The pieces had moved again. Five of them now further East than they had been. Another two, even further in the same direction. North of them, a sole figure remained. It was that figured that was lifted into the air, carried over until Iori could reach out and touch it with the tips of his fingers. The lightest of brushes caused it to momentarily glow purple. Reacting to him, specifically.

Above the figure, four holograms appeared. Familiar images he had previously looked upon with little regard, even as they had sat before them. A question that how had the chance to be answered.

The message was received: "I understand, Master. He will be brought here at once."


	3. Gnosis

_Hikari was lost._

_Everywhere she looked, she saw only darkness. An eery shimmer pooled at her feet. Like water...except she felt no moisture permeating her shoes and socks. All she felt was cold. The kind that seeped so deeply into her bones, she was starting to forget what it was like to feel warm. Her body wanted to shiver. To fight back. Yet, it was as if she were—ironically—too frozen in place to move._

_Other than a single, slow exhale. Her breath came out in a cloud of smoke. Head tilting slightly back, she watched the beads of condensation float upwards until they faded into the abyss. The last of her body heat. Only the painful, numbing chill remained._

_In the far distance, she thought she heard something. A voice. Deep and angry. She couldn't quite make out the words, but she knew that whoever was speaking, they weren't speaking to her. Maybe they hadn't noticed she was there. She could only hope against hope that they never did. Even the distant rumble terrified her._

_The seconds passed like falling drops, echoing the passage of time. The voice continued—at one point, it sounded even louder, though no closer. Then...everything went silent._

_Ten drops passed. She was starting to think she was truly alone in the darkness._

_Then, a second voice reached her ears. Even more distant at first, until it started getting louder. More distinct. Unlike the angry roar, this one was...warmer, somehow. Familiar. The voice of someone she knew._

_In fact, unless she was mistaken, it was-_

 

"Hikari-chan!"

She gasped sharply as the shadows around her rapidly faded, and the Digital World forest materialized around her once more in all its colorful glory. Including, standing in her direct line of sight, looking as worried as she had ever seen him: "...Takeru-kun?"

Relief seemed to wash over him at her response. Maybe the fact that she responded at all. But it was all too fleeting, and soon enough, his brows furrowed. One hand was still resting against her bare shoulder; she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. No, not warmth. It was more like the tips of his fingers were burning.

For a time, silence prevailed. Her lips moved as if intending to speak, words right there on the tip of her tongue, but no sound came out. They remained slightly parted as she stared up at him. Blinking twice. Eyes reading of genuine confusion. No longer as lost as she had been before, but still so unsure. Like she was only just waking up from a dream.

Or nightmare.

"...you're shivering."

Only then did she realize he was right. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. Her teeth were chattering. Ironic, considering she had been feverish up until a short time ago. Strange, given that the forest around them was still comfortably cool at worst.

Takeru reacted on pure, protective instinct. Not caring what it looked like to any who would stumble upon them, he reached up with both hands and began rubbing at her forearms. Trying to bring some of the warmth back to them. He wished he had a jacket or something to offer. Anything that might help. As it was, the more he rubbed, the worse her shivering seemed to get.

Hikari must have realized this as well, because in the next moment, she closed the remaining space between them and pressed her forehead to his chest. Seeking his body warmth for comfort. If he felt any semblance of embarrassment by the sudden close proximity, he made no show of it. There would be time for that later; right then, he could think of nothing more than wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She felt like a block of ice.

"T-takeru-kun, I...I s-saw something..."

He didn't know what to say to that. Part of him wanted to insist she not try talking if it was too much effort. The other part of him wondered if it would help. Take her mind off the chill. Eventually, he nodded wordlessly, urging her to elaborate further.

"I don't know w-what it was, but it was...d-dark." Her head turned to one side, ear resting directly over where his heart was still beating a little too rapidly.  _He's afraid_ , her mind registered. She paused to swallow, feeling both a sweeping guilt at the knowledge that what she had to say wouldn't help, and yet...she wanted to tell him. "I think there was water. L-like a puddle. And a...voice. In the distance. B-but I don't think it w-was t-talking to me. It sounded t-too far away."

His chin came to rest upon the top of her head. He closed his eyes. "Who was it talking to?"

"I don't know. I..."

Her voice trailed off, and she sighed. He took that as his cue to hold her that much tighter. Before she'd started talking, he had been prepared to tell her what she'd looked like from his point of view those last few minutes. How he'd turned back to find her standing so still. Eyes unfocussed. Glassy. At one point, he could have sworn the irises'd gotten darker, though that could have been a trick of the light—or even a trick of Light.

The first few seconds, he'd stared after her in silent question. Awaiting either Hikari or...whoever it was that might have chosen to speak through her. Nothing happened. He called to her. No answer. That was when he had started to worry. Moreso when he thought he saw her lips turning blue. It was then he'd reached for her shoulder—and she'd let out that gasp, the life returning to her eyes once more.

And if what she was telling him was true...

If there was any consolation at all, it was that her speaking seemed to have helped some. Her body was relaxing against his. He had to keep her talking. He needed something for her to focus on in order to draw her mind away from how cold she still felt. He needed-

His fingers came upon the twin cords still hanging from her neck. They gave him an idea.

"I thought you gave Tailmon your whistle," he commented lightly.

She shifted a little against him before pulling back. Not far—his hands were still able to rest on her shoulders with slack to spare—but enough for her to properly look down at the object in question. The corners of her lips twitched upward at the bittersweet memory.

"I did. This is a new one. Oniichan got it for me a few months after we got back."

 _Of course he did._ Though he realized she hadn't stuttered once that time, and took it as a promising sign to continue. "What about the other string?"

Much to his surprise, color returned to her cheeks. Only her cheeks.  _Did she just...blush?_

Wordlessly, she reached for the hidden object beneath her shirt and pulled it out for him to see. It was her Crest. Somewhat. A replica of the small, rectangular pendant. Made out of glass, it reacted to the dim light of the area as it twirled around, highlighting the starry icon carved in its center.

He recognized it right away: "That's-"

She nodded, and suddenly, it was strangely difficult to meet his gaze. "The present you gave me. For my ninth birthday, remember? I...wear it whenever I need a little extra luck."

The fact that she wouldn't even look at him...that was what solidified the notion in his mind that she truly meant it. Not saying it for his sake, or because she thought it was what he wanted to hear.

"Hikari-chan..."

"We should head back."

Such an abrupt change in the subject that he forgot to argue. He wouldn't have, anyway, even if he'd had time to think about it. They'd been out long enough as it was. Any longer, and their older brothers would probably come looking for them.

Gently, he slipped a hand into hers (and tried not to since at how her fingers still felt like ice). "You're right, Taichi-san and the others will want to hear-"

"No!"

He hadn't made it a single step before Hikari forcefully tugged him back. When he turned to look at her in question, her eyes were wide. She was shaking her head at him.

"Please. Don't tell them. Not yet."

He frowned.

It was like she could read his thoughts, clear as the skies above. "...I know. I know I'll have to eventually. Just...not now. Please."  _Not until I know what's happening to me_. "You know how onnichan is. If he hears about this, he'll keep me holed up inside the cave. I won't be able to help out anymore."

He wasn't convinced. "What if it happens again?"

She didn't have an answer for that.

He didn't like it. Any of it. The idea of keeping secrets. Even if it was Hikari-chan asking...or perhaps because it was her asking. Because this is what she did. Hide whenever something was wrong for as long as she could, not wanting to be a burden or slow the rest of the group down. Not wanting to be left behind.

"...alright." He agreed begrudgingly. If for no other reason than, at least this time, he knew what was happening and could keep an eye on her. "I won't say anything."

For now.

*** * ***

Ken and Daisuke let out simultaneous exhales, clouds of smoke emitting from their parted lips.

The color returned to their eyes soon after, and the boys immediately shared a knowing glance. The Call had not been meant for either of them directly, sure, but they had been close enough in proximity to hear most of it. Its message was clear: the Master was not happy. Somebody had royally screwed up.

Despite that, Daisuke couldn't help a smirk at the thought. His chest swelled with pride. Miyako being wrong automatically translated to him being right. Even better, the fact that he hadn't been yelled at clearly meant the Master agreed with him being right.

"I wouldn't," Ken warned him, catching the look on his partner's face. "If He sees you gloating..."

"So who's gloating?"

(He was definitely gloating.)

Footsteps approached. They turned to see Iori entering the main hallway. As always, the young boy's expression was practically unreadable. Eyes focused and straight ahead. For one of his youth and size, he carried a presence twice his age. Even Daisuke subconsciously took a step back as he approached...then passed directly between his two older colleagues with little more than a glance of acknowledgement to either.

"I'm going out," he simply told them.

They waited until he was almost out of earshot before realization hit them. Ken blinked, mind processing Iori's words, then turned to Daisuke in question: "Wait...did he mean out-out?"

Daisuke gave a low snort in amusement. "Think we should pin our number to the front of his shirt?"

"That's not what I-"

"Oh, by the way." Iori cut them off from the exit doorway. If he took offense to Daisuke's mocking, he made no show of it. " _Nike_  was knocked unconscious as punishment. You should probably check on her at some point to make sure she's still breathing."

With that, he turned and left. Slamming the door shut behind him.

Ken was the first to react. His eyes widened, head darting back in the direction they'd all originally come from. At the echoing of the door slam, he took off in a mad sprint, his cape billowing around him.

Confused, Daisuke was left alternating his gaze between Ken's (rapidly) retreating form, and Iori's...well, that boy was long gone now. Albeit at a noticeably slower pace. The stark contrast between the two wasn't lost to him. One had acted like he didn't care in the least, the other like he cared too much. And, wait a second...hadn't Ken been pissed at the girl not ten minutes ago?

So why the big rush?

By the time he strolled back into the strategy room, Daisuke's confusion had reached its peak. Ken had found Miyako's prone form, it seemed, crumpled at the base of the far wall. She was completely limp. Unconscious. Her head was currently resting in Ken's lap. For half a second, Daisuke thought she really might have been dead—but, no, when he got closer, he saw her chest still moving.

Wanting to be sure, Ken placed two fingers to her throat. Nodding when he found a pulse.

Still, he shifted his weight and moved to pick her up. She was heavier than she looked, but he was far stronger than his lean form might otherwise suggest. There was no sign of any struggle as he crossed the room with her in his arms, placing her carefully on the far edge of the table. Daisuke came over to stand at his side, sparing a fleeting glance at the remaining figures placed in the forrest area of the map. They were gathered in groups of five, two, and one.

"I tried to warn her," he spoke up, turning his attention back to the unconscious girl. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable.

But Ken ignored him. He was staring intently at Miyako's face. Her glasses had fallen off at some point during the assault. They would have to go back for them later, assuming the lenses hadn't been broken beyond repair. Without her usual large frames, she looked...unusually delicate. Expression softening her features into a look that, if he didn't know better, could be described as peaceful.

Not caring that Daisuke was watching, Ken reached over with one hand and brushed away some of the hair from her face. Less he be accused of showing affection from the gesture, he then proceeded to weave his fingers through her crown. They moved without restriction. No signs of blood. There was one spot above and behind her left temple that felt tender, though. Given the circumstances, he could wager a guess what was wrong.

Miyako chose that moment to stir, and he quickly pulled his hand back. Her face winced in pain as she shifted, uncomfortable, against the hard surface beneath her. There were goosebumps spread across her bare arms, but her body refused to shiver. She inhaled deeply, exhaling a large puff of smoke. From there, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She stared at the ceiling for a full three seconds, waiting for her vision to come into focus, before realizing why that was an impossibility. Blinking all the while. It was difficult to tell whether or not she even registered her lack of glasses. Her head turned to the side, and she peered up at them with glossy eyes.

"... _Cratus_..." Recognition. Married with uncertainty, but that was understandable given the circumstances. "What...? Oh, never mind..."

Her voice reduced to little more than a sleepy murmur by the end, she closed her eyes and fell still. Her breathing evened out as sleep claimed her once more.

"Concussion," Ken confirmed. More to himself than Daisuke.

For the first time, Daisuke's face twisted into something that might have passed for concern. "Then shouldn't we...I don't know...wake her back up or something?"

A pause. Lips pressing together in a thin line. He tried to think back on what little he knew of First Aid. Then he tried to think back on  _when_  he had come to know of First Aid. The memory was hazy at best. A figment of his imagination at worst.

"...no," he eventually decided. "Let her sleep. For now. If she doesn't wake up again in an hour or so, we can worry."

"You sure about that? 'Cause you look like you're doing plenty of that already."

Again, Ken made an attempt to ignore him.

Folding his arms against the top of the table, Daisuke leaned forward. Blatantly staring, and he knew it. That was the point. He knew he had something of a reputation as a hot-head. It wasn't wrong. But he liked to think he had  _some_  observational skills, and right then, those skills were telling him there was way more to this whole thing than Ken was letting on.

"Okay, seriously, what's your deal?" He continued on when Ken refused to even look his way. "The way I recall, you stormed out of here because of something she said. Not that I blame you, of course. But, I mean...I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her," came the reply. Soft. Almost...sad.

"Then why the dramatic exit? She's said way worse before. Mostly to me, I might add."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah? Try me."

Ken risked a sideways glance, fully expecting to find Daisuke only half-paying attention at this point. Still hounding him for the sole reason that it was clearly getting to him. Much to his surprise, however, Daisuke was still staring at him with full interest. More than that, Daisuke's expression had never looked so...neutral. Like he was waiting to hear all the facts before passing judgement.

Options were weighed in Ken's mind. To tell, or not to tell. To trust, or...

"I've been having these...dreams-"

"Okay, I take it back. I don't want to know."

In that moment, Ken could empathize with how Miyako must have felt all those times she threatened to slap the younger boy.

"Not those kind!" He shot back, exasperated. He should have anticipated that kind of reaction. "Dreams about another World."

Daisuke looked genuinely confused. Ken didn't blame him.

Had it been a one-time thing, he might have dismissed it as well. Who knew what the imagination could come up with in the deepest recesses of one's subconscious. They might not have slept often in the Digital World, but when they did, they slept deep. Almost as deep as Miyako was sleeping now. Dreams were to be expected.

Then it happened again. And again. Five dreams in all, each one taking place in exactly the same setting at exactly the same time. Almost word for word. Parallels that convinced him it was more than mere coincidence. That it had to be a memory of some kind. One buried deep. Always featuring the same person at his side.

"She was there. Miyako." He made a point of using her real name. Even Daisuke noticed; he'd nearly forgotten what it was, so to hear Ken deliberately speak it aloud, then and there, was jarring. "We were sitting together in a room. There were computers in front of us. I don't...remember what we were doing on them, but I remember she was laughing. Not like she does here. It sounded joyful. Kind. The sort of laughter that comes from a person who's truly happy."

An eyebrow raised. "Are you sure we're talking about the same girl here?"

Ken knew exactly what he meant. Joyful and Kind were two of the furtherest words either of them would use to describe  _Nike_. Bitter and spiteful would have been more accurate. Selfish. Deceptive. Manipulative. The list could have gone on if he allowed his mind to go in that direction. To think it was even possible for her to have once been so drastically different...well, if he were Daisuke, he might not have believed him either.

"What does that mean?" Daisuke asked. Sure enough, he didn't look like be fully believed the story. Maybe the part about the dreams themselves, sure, but not the implications behind it. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you haven't bothered to tell  _Nike_  you've been dreaming about her."

Ken shot him a Look.

"That's what I thought." He straightened, then made a show of shivering. Something like that could only have one of two possible outcomes. Either Ken would receive the biggest slap of his life...or else, because it was him,  _Nike_  might take that as an invitation. "Tell you what, pal. I like you. So I'm going to do you the biggest favor and not tell her either. Feel free to express your gratitude in any manner I see fit."

A roll of the eyes followed. Still, secrets were rarely kept between the four at all. Mostly because they had few secrets to keep. No memories of their lives before their initial Calling. At most, there would be a slight delay in conveying intel or the details of a plan. Usually for some specific reason. Something like this was so far beyond anything either of the boys had dealt with before.

In his own way, Daisuke was actually being supportive. Ken wouldn't forget that anytime soon, anymore than he could forget those Dreams.

*** * ***

Koushiro had lost exactly three things since waking up: his sense of direction, the location of his fellow Chosen, and his left shoe

At least the latter had since been recovered-(he made a mental note to tie his laces the next time he was expected to fall from the sky while crossing over Worlds)-though he was starting to wonder if his mind would soon be the next to go. Within the span of what couldn't have been more than two hours' time, it had rained...then abruptly stopped raining...then the ground beneath him shook violent...and then there was that one bush he could swear was following him.

Not a bush-shaped digimon, mind you. Just a regular bush. Only evil. With its slightly waxy leaves and mocking rustling each time the wind picked up.

...paranoia aside, that was another thing that bothered him. There were no digimon to be found. Not a one, wild or otherwise. The last time the Chosen had arrived, they couldn't run twenty meters without tripping over some creature wanting to either say hello or try to eat them. While he appreciated the lack of running for his life, it would have been a lie to say he hadn't been looking forward to reuniting with his old partner. To find out exactly what Tentomon had been up to in the years since they last parted.

"None of this makes any sense..." he was muttering to himself again. A habit from his younger years, resurfacing in the face of total isolation.

When Koushiro was young, he'd thrived on his introversive tendencies. Retreating in to the dark recesses of his room, away from his parents and the secrets he knew they were keeping from him. Afraid to face the truth about his birth. Away from the other kids at school. Afraid they would never understand him. Until...the day came when he found friends who could.

Taichi. Yamato. Sora. Mimi. Jou. Takeru. Hikari. They'd gotten off to a rocky start, sure, and endured even rockier paths along the way, but never would he have ever expected such a diverse group of kids could unite under a common goal. Never would he have imagined how close the eight of them would become, even after the fact. Taichi and Yamato—the sports star and the emerging Jrock Idol, of all guys—were among his two best friends. Mimi, fashionista among popular (and admittedly cute) girls, could look upon him as more than just a geek.

(...most of the time. He didn't even mind when she teased him, because she did it out of fondness.)

The others, too. Sora was one of the toughest, most capable girls he had ever met. It was easy enough to see why she was Taichi's oldest childhood friend. The only other person who could have put up with him in his early days was his sister. Jou's intelligence rivaled his own, and while the boy was several years older, Koushiro had never felt like anything less than an equal. As for Takeru..Koushiro had had the privilege of watching Takeru grow from a scared little boy who cried for mommy into someone he would have been proud to have his back in any battle. And while he still only knew Hikari best through her older brother, he couldn't help thinking that the girl was far too mature for her own good. A much needed balance to their group.

And they were his friends. All of them.

Even as he thought of them, he wiped at his eyes in frustration. It had only been a couple hours, but he was already starting to miss them. Speaking of people changing over time...

To distract himself, Koushiro settled into the first open area he could find. Surely, the others would be looking for him. Maybe they'd gotten separated too. It wouldn't have been the first time. And while there was always the risk Jou and at least one of the girls would have enough common sense to think of a similar strategy, he had ever confidence that both Yamato and Taichi—especially Taichi—would be far too stubborn to sit still for long. Not when one of his friends was missing.

The thought did comfort him some. What didn't comfort him, however, was opening up his PineApple laptop only to find that the Digital World had yet to discover the modern miracle of WiFi. No matter how many times he fiddled with his settings, without a network port to access, he would continue to receive the same error message over and over again:

 

_No Connection Available._

 

He hated those three words.

Sighing in exasperation, Koushiro sat back in his makeshift seat and closed his eyes. He let out a soft, but audible groan. Not that it mattered, since there was no one around to hear him anyway. His laptop still had three quarters' worth of a battery charge. Enough for several hours' usage. Without a connection, however, he couldn't be sure that Gennai or whoever it was that had sent him the message could-

"You're a lot harder to find than I thought you'd be."

The voice started him so badly, he nearly dropped his laptop.

Awkwardly regaining his composure, he slowly peered over the top of his screen. What he was was a boy. Young. Short. Not much taller than he remembered Takeru being in the beginning. This boy was dressed in a tan robe that traveled all the way to the ground, with sleeves that fell past his wrists. Like a child wearing his older sibling's clothes.

Only there was nothing child-like about his expression. It was blank. Not a single hint of emotion, positive or negative, nor a single spark in his dark green eyes betrayed him in any way. For a time, Koushiro wondered if he was meant to shrink back at that piercing gaze. He felt like he was being judged.

"Who are you?" He eventually asked.

"That's not important right now." A shake of the head. His voice sounded raspy, like he had a sore throat. "What matters is that you're needed."

Koushiro sat up, placing his computer carefully on the spot beside him before rising to a stand. The boy before him looked even smaller from that angle, but no less intimidating. "Needed for what? Does this have anything to do with the message I was sent?"

A nod. "It has everything to do with it. You must come with me. I'll show you the way."

That was...blunt. Koushiro couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Compared to Gennai's circular, non-informative manner of speaking, it was almost refreshing. Creepy, but at least this offered him a definitive direction to travel in next.

Still, he was torn. This boy was a total stranger, after all. Showing up without a sound, refusing to offer his name-(even Gennai had given them that much)-and already making with the demands. It seemed a little too clean. Too convenient. Besides that, he was still worried about missing out on reuniting with the others.

 _What would Taichi-san do?_ He thought to himself, before immediately amending the thought.  _Scratch that...what would Jou-san do?_

"What about my friends? Do you know where they are?"

"You'll see them soon enough."

The boy turned to head in a direction Koushiro could only assume he'd come from.

He made it all of three steps before Koushiro's curiosity won out, and he moved to follow. Scrambling for his things, tossing the computer into its protective case and the bag over his shoulder. The first semblance of a lead since arriving...well, he couldn't just let it up and walk away.

At least he didn't have to worry about keeping up. His stride was almost twice as wide as that of his mysterious companion's. It was a strangely refreshing change from being the one having to struggle to keep up.

*** * ***

If Taichi wasn't careful, Sora thought, his little sister was going to grow up with a major brother complex.

A sentiment she meant good-naturedly, of course. She'd known the Yagami siblings since before Hikari was born. Knew how close they had always been. As an only child, she couldn't begin to imagine the kind of bond they shared growing up. How it must have felt for her to watch her big brother float away into the sky, leaving her behind while he returned to continue a fight none of them had signed up for. The conflicting emotions upon learning that she was the missing Eighth Chosen child, now able to remain by his side but at the risk of being put into grave danger. Taichi had always been her protector, so it made sense that he would attempt to continue that role, even now.

Still...as much as she joked to herself about the notion, there was more than a bit of truth to it. Like how Taichi had practically shoved poor Takeru aside the moment he and Hikari returned to the cave. The poor girl had literally been shivering with cold, and so he'd thrown his jacket over her shoulders without hesitation. Words exchanged between them were heated and hushed before he half-dragged her over to the large fire Mimi had started earlier.

Even now, as Sora continued to watch them, they were huddled together on the ground. Acting as if they were the only two people in the room. Her head rested against his shoulders, his arm wrapped tightly around her. They were both smiling again. Laughing over some private joke. On occasion, he would reach over and ruffle her hair in a playful manner. She allowed it, offering little more than a scrunched-up nose in resistance.

 _I pity the poor boy she ends up dating some day._ She shook her head with hints of a smile. Imagining some of the more creative threats one could make with a fire-breathing digimon on his side.

A crackling of fire embers drew her attention, and she shifted in her seat at the cave's entrance. Takeru's gaze met hers from across the room. She offered the boy a small wave. He returned it, then stood and began making his way towards her.

He wasn't the only one; from a different direction, she heard footsteps and turned to see Yamato approach. He stood a few meters from her in a slightly hunched position, one hand shoved into his pocket with the other limply at his side. After a full two seconds of awkward silence, he reached up to scratch at the back of his neck.

Sora rose an amused eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Sort of." He shrugged. "How's the ankle?"

She eyed him suspiciously for the moment, wondering what he was up to. He visibly squirmed under her scrutiny, and she grinned at the reaction. Both pleased and satisfied. "Better, actually. I think the fact that Jou managed to get ice on it so fast helped."

"That's good."

More silence followed. As did more squirming.

"...alright, spill it, Ishida. What are you up to?"

The corners of his lips twitched upward at her teasing tone. He didn't even bother waiting for her to make space, claiming a spot on the ground directly across from her. From their respective angles, she had all the benefit of a backrest and view of the remaining Chosen children behind him, while he had the benefit of...sitting directly across from her.

Hmm. Maybe he should have rethought his lack of strategy.

"Well..." he began, in response to her question, "It was either you or Mimi-chan. I chose the lesser of two evils for company."

She made a show of rolling her eyes at him, holding back a bout of laughter. "I'm going to pretend that was a compliment."

Any other time, she would have seriously doubted Yamato, of all people, would struggle to find common ground with the likes of Tachikawa Mimi. The last she'd heard through the digital grapevine, they were in talks of some sort of musical collaboration. That didn't surprise her in the least. Yamato's band was thriving, and Mimi had a considerably vocal talent of her own. Not to mention, the looks of an idol. Sora might not have been well versed in the music industry, but that seemed like a great deal for them to talk about.

Then again...sparing a glance Mimi's way, maybe Yamato wouldn't have been able to get much out of her that evening after all. The girl looked half-asleep in front of the fire. Though she'd been talking with Takeru until a short while ago, the majority of her attention seemed to be elsewhere. She'd gone quiet. Uncharacteristically so. Not sick, more like...physically drained. More than once, Sora had even caught a yawn out of her.

"Room for one more?" Takeru appeared then, taking a seat beside his brother.

Yamato responded to the question by lightly ruffling his younger brother's hair, and Sora couldn't help smiling at the display. They might not have been as close as the Yagami siblings, but it was good to see the bonds of brotherhood had survived so many years of living apart.

(Plus, she was pretty sure Yamato never smiled quite to serenely as he did when Takeru was around. It was a noticeable improvement; in her opinion, he should smile like that more often.)

"So..." Sora spoke up, leaning forward towards the brothers. "Want to take bets on how long before Koushiro-kun finds us?"

"Assuming he will."

"What did we say about being so negative, Yamato-kun?"

"Well, it's true." He shrugged, not even sorry. "It's been years, Sora. I don't care how smart he's supposed to be. Fact is, we have no idea what part of the Digital World we landed in."

"...if it's even the same World," Takeru chimed in, though it came out in a strangely distant tone.

Sora and Yamato both turned to him in question.

The younger boy shifted uncomfortably, as if he hadn't intended to be heard in the first place. Too late to back out, though, and so he allowed himself only a moment to properly gather his thoughts before motioning towards outside. They followed his gaze, eyes scanning over the exact same foliage and flora they'd been staring at since they arrived.

"I noticed it when Hikari-chan and I were talking back," Takeru continued on while they looked. Waiting for them to see it. "Though, to be honest, I'm surprised we didn't realize it sooner."

"Realize what?"

"There aren't any shadows."

Takeru could see the moment it truly sunk in. That slow realization dawning in both their eyes, which subsequently widened before they both turned back to take another look. Sure enough, while the light of day indicated sometime prior to sunset, there was no actual sun. No single source of light from above. And, just as Takeru said, there were no shadows anywhere on the ground.

It was just...light. Dim, but present. From nowhere.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Sora exclaimed, drawing the attention of the rest of the group. Even Mimi was jostled awake.

Yamato, meanwhile, only sighed. "I don't even think I have it in me to be surprised anymore."

* * *

He was taken underground. Somewhere that must have been near an ocean, because he could swear he heard the sound of waves crashing against a shore. The smell of salt, too, was heavy in the air, and as they entered the long, dark hallway, the ground beneath his sneakers was soft with moisture.

"Nice place," he muttered sarcastically.

His companion didn't seem to notice, or if he did, didn't care.

Subconsciously, Koushiro pulled at the strap of his computer bag, securing it higher on his shoulder. He was starting to regret his earlier decision to follow. All this humidity couldn't have been good for his computer. Though set in sleep mode, it was still turned on. Still running. And he was fairly positive the bag itself wasn't waterproof.

Did Digital Moisture even work the same as Real World Moisture? The thought entered his mind as they continued walking, accompanied only by the echo of their own footsteps. Probably so. Maybe. There were oceans and lakes and even hot springs—illusion or no, he had certainly felt clean and refreshed after dippin in one. The water was as real as he. It stood to reason that it would-

"It's just up ahead."

Koushiro really wished the boy would warn him before speaking. At least he didn't trip this time.

There was a light at the end of their tunnel. Literally. Several, in fact, if one counted the multiple rays of light streaming in from the high ceiling separately. Koushiro cranked his neck to get a better view. Natural, judging from the degree of brightness. Cracks in the rock that allowed sunlight to peek through an otherwise vast darkness.

The room itself was nearly vacant, save for what looked like a nest. Complete with four large eggs nestled in the center.

Once he got a better look, his jaw dropped: "Digimon eggs!"

"Digimon eggs?" The boy echoed in question, brows furrowed.

Koushiro should have realized that something was amiss when the boy seemed genuinely confused by the label. For him to have brought Koushiro here, and yet seem so ignorant of something any Guardian should have immediately known about...

For the moment, however, his attention was too captured by the sight before him. Strange, to see them so far from the Village of Beginnings. There was little doubt in his mind they were digimon eggs, of course. They looked exactly as he remembered digimon eggs to look. Except for the markings. Those were unique. Each one different, outlined in black.

Carefully, Koushiro circled around, trying to get a good look from as many angles possible without disturbing the creatures sleeping within.

The first one had a circular center with a wavy line running down the center and triangular rays sticking out at all angles. Though the ones to the left and right stuck out the furthest. The second egg had what looked like an upside-down heart, but one constructed using twin teardrops with circles inside them, the tips just barely touching at the top. The third had a small, circular base surrounded by diamonds and pentagons, with what looked like a tall crown of some kind sticking out of the top.

When he got a good look at the fourth and final symbol—a sideways cross with two missized circles on either end of the horizontal bar—that he realized what he was seeing. Reflexively, a hand rose to his chest, where the Crest of Knowledge had once rested. A shape he could never forget, no matter how drastically its form had been modified.

"Fascinating. It's...this one here?" He motioned to the egg directly in front of him. "It's some sort of combination of the Crests of Knowledge and Reliability." From there, he indicated the other three in successive order. "Courage and Friendship. Love and Purity. Hope and Light. Only..." He frowned at the latter two, head turning from one side to the other to be certain. They were the only symbols that lacked horizontal symmetry, finally allowing him to pinpoint what had seemed to wrong to him at the time. "...only they're reversed. Like they've been flipped upside-down."

To his credit, the strange boy had been a keen observer the entire duration of his explanation. Watching Koushiro's movements in relation to the digimon eggs. Listening intently. For a time, he even seemed to be following along.

"Okay. But what does all that mean?"

Koushiro's lips pressed together in a thin line. He folded his arms across his eyes, eyes closing as he rocked lightly back on the heels of his feet. Wouldn't it have been great if he knew the answer to that? Everything was so strange. Even by Digital World standards. The Eight Crests...only not. Each one combined with a partner, then inverted into four distinct symbols.

Courage and Friendship. Taichi and Yamato. He wondered why that—actually, no, when he thought about it, Koushiro realized that made the most sense out of any. Their respective digimon had been involved in a major Prophecy in the past, and together, and succeeded in taking down VenomMyotismon. To think of them as partners would be logical. Risky, given their history of butting heads constantly, but he could see the benefit to such an arrangement.

Same with Hope and Light. Takeru and Hikari. Only he couldn't even imagine the two younger siblings so much as disagreeing with one another. They'd been equally crucial to the Prophecy, and had even been the last Chosen standing against Piemon. Together. It was a proven match.

The trouble started when he thought about Purity and Love. Not to say the girls weren't close, but thinking of them as partners? Try as he might, he couldn't think of any definitive connection between them. The same with himself and Jou, regardless of their friendship. So what could possibly be the significance of combining...

…

" _Prodigious_!"

For once, it was the younger boys' turn to be visibly startled. "Pro-what now?"

"The Prophecy! That's it!"

Not the one about VenomMyotismon. The one he'd received earlier in the day. He should have realized sooner; even the boy had specifically said that his appearance had everything to do with that message. Something within each of the Chosen children's hearts. Yang and Yin. Only four. While it still didn't entirely explain why certain combinations had been made, the pieces were starting to fall into place.

Koushiro grinned widely, turning back with an extremely pleased look on his face. He was always pleased whenever he managed to figure out something new, and this time was no exception.

"What's it?" The boy, meanwhile, wasn't even bothering to feign patience any longer. If anything, Koushiro's grin soured his mood even further; if look could kill... "Look, I brought you here for answers, Knowledge, and thus far, you've given me nothing but a headache. What are you talking about?"

Another piece fell into place. From a different puzzle. Realization dawning on him, the smile slowly faded.

"Shouldn't you...you know...know all of this already?" He eyed the boy with newfound suspicion, awaiting a reaction that would either confirm or deny his theory.

"If I did, do you think I would still be wasting my time?"

Confirmation. "...you're not one of the Guardians, are you?"

This hadn't been a test after all. He was being used for information. Something to do with those eggs, no doubt, and the strange crests engraved on them.

A slow, taunting clap echoed from the entrance of the room. Koushiro's head darted around to find two more boys, both closer to his age, lingering in the doorway. One of them stood upright, eyes obstructed by a pair of dark sunglasses and body enveloped in a large cape. The other, donning a leather and fur jacket and...goggles not unlike the kind Taichi wore...was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed and wearing a condescending smirk on his face.

"You know," the latter of the two began, straightening his posture. "For someone who's supposed to be the genius of your group, you're kind of slow."

"Like you should be talking," the young boy at Koushiro's side quipped.

"Shut it,  _Bia_."

"Who are you?" Koushiro tensed, taking a step back. Except the movement sent him even further into the room, where there were only solid walls blocking any chance of escape. "What do you want?"

Snorting, the condescending boy took a deliberate step forward. Then another. Each time, gauging just how close he could get before Knowledge dared react. "What makes you think this is all about us? Bit egotistical, wouldn't you say?"

"Like you-"

"I said,  _shut it, Bia!_ "

It was the flimsiest of openings, but Koushiro didn't have time to second guess. His heart aching at the mere thought...while the two were busy snapping at one another, he brought his computer bag around and swung it. Hard. A distinct cracking sound was heard upon contact; the sheer force of the blow was enough to send the younger boy sprawling into the approaching one, the pair crashing into the ground in an undignified heap.

From there, Koushiro took off into a sprint for the exit. The remaining figure standing between him and freedom seemed more stunned at the turn of events than anything. Maybe even hesitant. If Koushiro timed this right, he might even be able to slip by.

-only, at the last possible second, he felt a strong grip take hold of his arm. Crying out, he turned to face the boy holding him back. Their eyes made contact.

Everything froze around them.

A light burst from Koushir's chest, warm and purple. Within seconds, it spread until that was all that could be seen around them. The room around them faded away.

*** * ***

*** * ***

" _I can't believe our class was let go early today!" The lavender-haired girl was literally spinning in her chair, hands thrown up in the air and a wide smile on her face. She went around twice before coming to a halt facing the only other occupant in the room: Ken. "I can't remember the last time I've had a whole hour free."_

_A whole hour. Ken smiled gently at the sentiment, able to appreciate it as well as anyone. The lives of highly academic students were often spent going from day classes to evening classes to homework. Sometimes, it felt as if his entire social life were based in this very room._

" _You sound like you already have a plan."_

_She leaned forward with a mischievous grin, reaching for his hand. "Of course I have a plan, Ken-kun. And you're coming with me."_

" _...right. Of course I am." He learned weeks ago that it was simpler than arguing with her whenever she was like this. (Admittedly, more fun too.) "I just need to-"_

_He was cut off, however, as the computer monitor in front of them turned itself on. Together, they turned with mirroring questioning looks as the screen seemed to get brighter...and brighter..._

_The last thing either of them heard before the room was engulfed in a blinding light...was the sound of ocean waves in the distance._

*** * ***

*** * ***

Ken was the first to pull back, as if Koushiro's touch had physically burned him. He stared with wide eyes. Shades askew. From that distance, it was clear his whole body was trembling. Whatever they had just seen...what both of them had just seen...it had unnerved him greatly.

Another time, another place, Koushiro might have allowed a moment ponder that. But there was no time; the other boys were getting up, judging from the sound of untangling limbs and increasing frequencies in expletives, and the door was wide open.

He took a step back. Then another.

Ken didn't even try to stop him this time.

Sending one last knowing look his way, Koushiro turned and ran out at breakneck speed. The sound of his rapidly retreating footsteps echoed all the way back into the room

Ken stared after the spot he'd been standing in for several seconds. Hypnotized by the sounds of his rapid heart rate and heavy breathing. Feeling the panic slowly rising from within. He barely acknowledged when Daisuke called out to him, wondering what the heck just happened. That was something he was in no mood to explain.

"I'm really starting to get sick of this," he heard Bia growl.

"You? This was your mission. Your screwup. I can't wait to hear— _HOLY SHIT!_ "

 _That_  drew Ken's attention; he spun around to see what Daisuke was screaming about now.

At some point during his efforts to get up, one of the boy's hands had come to rest along the edge of the nest. Either his fingers brushed against the egg, or else his close proximity had been enough. Whatever the specifics, the egg representing Courage and Friendship (or whatever the warped equivalent was) was glowing. A dark, iridescent black that no longer looked solid.

The three boys watched in silent bewilderment as it began to grow. Bigger and Bigger. Outline twisting and warping until:

" _...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!_ "

*** * ***

Koushiro ran. He ran until his muscles burned and he thought he would pass out from a lack of oxygen. Then he kept running. Heading in the first direction that seemed right. The glow in his chest had faded by that point. As far as he knew; he hadn't exactly stopped long enough to look down since he reached the surface.

It was getting dark. Maybe. The skies overhead had morphed into a strange shade of purple. Like the beginning of a sunset's impending finale, only...all at once. There were no signs of any oranges or reds, or blues or blacks on the opposite side. There was no sun to set. No singular source of light. It was just...an even balance.

The ultimate twilight hour.

That's when it happened. His feet caught on an uneven patch of dirt, and after several near-misses, he found himself reunited with the ground. Face to face. Literally. For several seconds after, he contemplated just staying there. Not moving. It seemed so easy. All he had to do was not move. What would even be the point of moving? He didn't know where he was. He had no idea if his poor PineApple book had survived that earlier blow. And, to top it all off, he didn't have a single clue as to where any of his friends-

"Koushiro?"

...

...there were moments—rare, but notable—when he was so incredibly happy to be proven wrong.

Just in case his mind was playing tricks on him, he slowly lifted his head. No, that was definitely Sora standing at the entrance of that cave there. Not a hallucination. Though he wasn't sure why he would have hallucinated Sora, of all people, so really, her being more than just a voice in his head made perfect sense to him. About as much sense at the two different mops of unruly blonde hair standing behind her. Yamato and Takeru, no doubt.

"You called?" he responded weakly, forcing a smile.

One of the blonde heads turned around and shouted something further into the cave. Soon after, more heads began to appear. Mimi. Jou. Taichi. Hikari. The entire crew. There were all right there, like they had been waiting for him. Each crying out his name in mixtures of surprise and relief...although, none could quite match the emotions he felt swelling within at the sight of them all.

He made a mental note to not cry. Not in front of them.

Slowly pushing himself into a slumped seated position, he lifted a hand and waved. "...hi?"

"Koushiro-kun, where the  _heck_  have you been?!" Mimi's voice rose above the din. He wasn't sure whether to recoil back or laugh.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

Takeru muttered something that was too low for him to fully make out. Though he could have sworn it sounded something like  _been there_.

Before long, there was a crowd gathering around him. Jou, ever as reliable as his crest's namesake, was the first to reach his side. Eyes scanning him for signs of injury. Only mostly satisfied when he found none. Strangely enough, it was Hikari who came to kneel at his other side. The girl looked considerably better than the last time he'd seen her. Good. He would have hated to see her suffer the same way she had when they were younger.

Her arms gently wrapped around his, helping to guide him to his feet. Minimal as the height difference between them was—not to mention, unlike Sora and Mimi, the fact that he thought of her too much as Taichi's little sister—he knew he could partially lean on her for support without any awkwardness.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him.

"Only my pride," he smiled down at her in a manner he hoped was reassuring.

"You didn't, by any chance, run into a mysterious drowning girl who tried to make out with you along the way?" Yamato spoke up. Smirking.

Koushiro had a strong feeling he'd missed something.

Much to his surprise, it was Jou who flushed red. "You guys are never going to let that one go, are you?"

...yeah, he definitely missed something.

"Umm, guys?" Sora tried to get their attention.

It didn't work. Taichi was wearing an expression nearly identical to Yamato's. Clearly in on whatever joke they were absolutely going to have to tell Koushiro about later: "Never."

"We want to savor that story." Yamato continued, really rubbing it in. "And treasure it for years and years."

"... _guys_..."

"I mean, when are we ever going to get this opportunity again?" Taichi looked about two seconds away from bursting into laughter.

Jou looked like he could have blended right in with Mimi's wardrobe.

"Sounds like you guys have been having fun without me," Koushiro chuckled, not even upset at the thought.

He and Hikari slowly made their way to a stand as he alternated his gaze between Taichi and Yamato. Wondering who would spill the beans first, and not wanting to miss a single second of it. He didn't even want to think about the condition he must have been in right then. If Mimi had yet to say anything, he wouldn't let it bother him. Much. Grime inside, his clothing felt like it was still intact. Warm enough to continue shielding him from-

An ear-piercing whistle rang through the air, drawing everyone's undivided attention.

"Thank you," Sora stated dryly, looking slightly exasperated. After a pause to make sure everyone was looking at her, she redirection their attention by pointing with one finger. "Now, is it just me...or are those two glowing?"

It took Koushiro half a second to realize she was pointing at him. He looked down. Sure enough, there was a faint aura not unlike what he had seen back at that underground lair. Only softer. And more red—no, not red. Pink. An even balance of the purple hue representing his Knowledge Crest...and the pink of Hikari's Light.

He looked over at the girl still holding onto his arm. Sure enough, she was radiating the exact same pinkish-purple. Or purplish-pink. The girl's eyes were wide, alternating between Koushiro and her brother in silent question. Neither of them had an answer.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out, Chosen."

A new voice. Unfamiliar. Yet...not unfriendly either. It was coming from behind; simultaneously, the entire group turned to see...

"Definitely not Gennai," Mimi stated the obvious.

The figure chuckled softly. A low, feminine chuckle. Beyond that, it was difficult to ascertain any discerning features. Long, flowing robes enveloped her(?) completely, with a hood falling past her eyes. Tied at the wait by a single, golden chord. Koushiro was struck by the similarities between her outfit and the one that had been worn by the boy, the only difference being that hers seemed...brighter.

When she moved, the hem seemed to flow around her like water. As if she were floating rather than walking. Her path took her directly in the middle of the group. They gradually parted to make way. She acknowledged the silent gesture with a nod of her head, but the majority of her focus seemed to be on Hikari and Koushiro.

They stared up at her with twin expressions of awe.

"Who are you?" Taichi flinched as the stranger got close to his sister. It was Yamato who kept him restrained, a hand gripping the other boy's arm tightly.

"I am the one who has the answers you seek." She momentarily turned back to face him. A thought occurred to her, and she added with some personal amusement: "Or, more specifically, a way for you to get those answers."

"And you waited until now to make an appearance?" Yamato, too, was tense. Hikari might not have been his sister, but he felt a certain protective nature over her as well. And Koushiro was one of his closest friends. If this person had any notions of harming either of them, he wouldn't hesitate to let Taichi go. And he wouldn't regret it, either.

"I could not do it alone. I needed your help." She turned back to the glowing pair. A hand appeared from each of her oversized sleeves, pointing at Koushiro and Hikari, respectively. "I needed the Knowledge of this world telling me the path to take...and the Light to guide me along."

Takeru, silent until that point, let out an audible gasp. His eyes searched for Sora's; judging from the look on her face, she had come to the exact same conclusion.  _The Light to guide..._ Just as it had been down in the sewers, with the Numamon. When, somehow, the power of Hikari's Crest had shown them exactly where they'd been needed most.

Suddenly, Taichi let out a cry: "Wait—!"

The hooded woman had placed a single index finger on both Hikari and Koushir's foreheads. Inhaling sharply, the two of them closed their eyes as twin lights erupted from the spots where skin made contact. So bright that the rest of the Chosen had to momentarily shield their eyes.

When it was safe to look, the woman had disappeared.

It was like a spell had been broken. Feet previously rooted to the spot rushed to their respective sides. Jou placed a concerned hand on Koushiro's shoulder, while Taichi broke free of Yamato's grip to wrap his sister in a tight hug. She returned it, thought with far less intensity. In fact, when he pulled back, she was smiling.

"It's alright, oniichan," she looked up at him, then over at Koushiro.

His expression mirrored hers, nodding in confirmation: "We know where to go."


	4. Klisi

"Uhh...Koushiro?" Taichi sent his longtime friend a dubious glance. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

The boy in question nodded, although his expression kept alternating between definitely sure and...not so much.

Confusion was understandable. Four hours had been spent seemingly wandering in a random direction. Neither Koushiro nor Hikari could justify themselves beyond insisting to the others that they just knew, although the fact that they continued to corroborate one another's directions was enough to keep the rest of the group going. By the time they eventually stumbled out of the woods, the hype had been built.  _This is it_ , they said, only to turn and find...

...a large, sandy beach. With a seemingly endless sea before them, waves gently lapping at the edge of land.

"It should be here," Koushrio had reverted back to muttering under his breath. He closed his eyes, recalling the image that had been earlier implanted into his mind's eye. There. He could see it so clearly, as if it were standing before him now. Except it wasn't. "A large castle, right over there. Larger than that one Devimon created to fool us. Only a lot more real."

"Sounds lovely," a half-asleep Mimi commented while yawning, raising her hand in attempt to cover her mouth.

Jou glanced down at her with a worried look in his eye. That was the third time inside of five minutes she'd yawned like that. On top of that, he'd noticed she'd been having trouble staying on her feet for some time now, and there were dark shadows beneath her normally bright eyes. Yeah, okay, it was getting late. Sure, they were all tired from the walk—himself included—but this seemed an unusually extreme reaction. Even by Mimi standards.

But what concerned him most was the fact that she'd actually tried to hide it from everyone. Mimi never hid anything. If she had an opinion, the whole world had to know. Maybe both of them. If she was tired, then she would spend every six steps dragging her feet. Just enough to get her point across. Only not this time.

After Koushiro had shared his story with everyone (something about three boys wearing black, upside-down blended Crest symbols, and dark digimon eggs), and Jou had been forced to fill in some of the more embarrassing gaps of his own encounter-

(Though, on that subject, he did have to admit Mimi deserved a lot of credit for keeping her expression fairly neutral throughout. Watching him nearly fade away, according to Taichi and the others, must have had an ameliorating effect on her temper; her only reaction was to squeeze his hand a little tigher when he'd gotten to the part about his vision blacking out)

-idle conversation had taken over. Subjects ranging from soccer to the stage. Mimi had made a point of bouncing back and forth through the crowd, vying for Taichi and Sora's attention at random intervals in the mist of their heated debate over soccer teams. Something about travel times, hotels, and the locker rooms of host schools. She'd chimed in every so often when a destination she recognized was brought up, being the self-described "travel expert" of the group. And when even she could no longer keep up with the longtime friends' rapid-fire banter, she drifted back and ended up in a detailed discussion with Yamato over proper lighting and sound checks.

"Hikari-chan?"

The sound of Takeru's concerned voice drew him out of his musings, attention turning to the young boy only to find him staring straight ahead.

He was staring at Hikari.

Somehow, she had made her way down to the beach without Jou noticing. From where they stood, none of them could see her expression, but her head was tilted upward and her body language spoke volumes. She didn't respond to Takeru's call. It wasn't certain whether or not she had heard him over the wind. She stood for almost a full ten seconds, staring at something that none of them could see.

Then she raised a hand, placing it flat on the air in front of her. Not a moment later, a light began to shine from her chest. Pink at first, radiating from where her Crest had once rested against her chest, growing brighter and brighter until her whole body was soon bathed in a soft, white light. The light pooled into her hand and began to spread outward.

The air around her shimmered and warped. Beginnings of a door emerged. Literally appearing out of thin air. Only—no, wait, it wasn't a door. More like a stone archway. An entrance. It was connected to a small bridge with a moat beneath it...then a solid, wooden gate...walls...reaching higher and higher, until-

Koushrio grinned smugly through his own amazement: "Told you we were in the right place."

Everything was just as he had insisted. A large castle appeared before them in all its glory, the ocean behind it fading away to reveal more forest. An illusion. Some kind of hologram. Maybe. Or maybe the data of the castle itself had been altered so that anyone who didn't know exactly what to look for-

"Hikari-chan!"

For the second time, Takeru cried out his best friend's name as the younger girl began swaying on her feet. The moment her light faded, she collapsed to the ground.

Taichi was at her side in an instant, pulling his little sister into his arms. "Hikari? Hikari, are you-?"

"I'm alright, oniichan." She answered. Stirring in his hold for a moment before blinking her eyes open and smiling wearily up at him. "Just tired."

His shoulders slumped in relief, and he nodded.

The rest of the group slowly crowded around the two siblings. Close enough to reassure themselves that Hikari was, indeed, alright, but far back enough to allow her some air. Only Sora dared close the distance between them and the Yagami siblings, coming to a kneel at Taichi's side and placing a sisterly hand on Hikari's shoulder. Hikari reacted by placing her hand on top of Sora's, and it was momentarily enough to satisfy any lingering doubts.

Ahead, the gates opened. A group of cloaked individuals emerged. Three of them. Guardians.

Entrusting Hikari to Sora, Taichi stood up and took a step forward. His chin was held high, eyes shining with the very Courage he born on his Crest and in his heart. The newcomers approached. He scanned them over with an understandable wariness. Everything about them, at first glance, would have seemed enough to convince him a few years ago. Robes nearly identical to those they had seen of the Guardians years before, right down to the fabric shades and belt.

As had those of the Impostors both Jou and Koushiro previously encountered; physical appearance was no longer enough for him. He needed more. The safety of his friends and family were at stake; hard as it was for him to be skeptical, he couldn't risk that on a naïve deception.

"Who are you?" he asked.

There was no immediate answer.  _Strike One._

Instead, they continued to approach as if they hadn't heard him. Until they were about five meters' distance back. From there, they formed a horizontal line, completely blocking the path behind them. Taichi tensed, and heard the sounds of everyone behind him following suit. He tore his eyes away from the three alleged Guardians only once, just for a second, to check on Sora and Hikari. Sora was looking to him, apprehensive. Hikari's expression was...unreadable.

"Greetings, Chosen." The one in the center addressed them, drawing back Taichi's attention. Just in time to see all three of them give a...bow. A deep one. Humble. Respectful, even. "We've been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation."

An eyebrow raised, but he wasn't convinced. "You knew we were coming?"

"Of course, Courage. We were the ones who summoned you."

"And you couldn't have thought to give us the address before got here?" He heard Mimi grumble from behind. It was almost enough to make him smile.

"Why?"

"I would have thought that was obvious." The one to the left lifted a hand from beneath his robes and motioned to the skies above "You are here to save the Light of the Digital World."

Six pairs of eyes, Taichi's included, immediately looked up.

It was nothing they hadn't already taken note of at some point, individually. The lack of stars. No moon. Just as there had been no sun during the daytime. And yet, equally similar to the day, there was just enough light around them that they could still see. A mysterious, sourceless glow that couldn't have been coming from anywhere above.

Only two didn't look up. Hikari kept her gaze on the Guardians, while Takeru was looking at her. From where he stood, it was impossible to gauge if her utter lack of reaction meant she didn't believe them...had yet to register their words...or, like the others, simply assumed they were referring to the stars above.

Takeru suspected otherwise.

"What's wrong with it?" Sora was the first to speak up after a moment of contemplative silence. "Why have the stars gone out? And the moon..."

But the Guardians shook their heads. "All will be explained soon enough. You have my word on that."

For what that's worth, more than a few minds thought to themselves.

"For now, however, you must rest. All of you. Your journey has been long, and you are not at full strength."

Taichi opened his mouth to argue, but found that he couldn't. He looked to Hikari, still in Sora's arms. To Mimi, unabashedly using Jou as a secondary support to keep standing. To Koushiro, whose eyes were unusually glossy given he hadn't so much as glanced at his computer the entire time. Even Takeru had a weary look on his face. In fact, of the eight, only he, Sora, Yamato, and—strangely enough—Jou appeared visibly unaffected by the hour.

All those nights spend in the digital world. Falling asleep by a meager campfire. Taking shifts looking out for any signs of danger. The open air. The hard, cold ground. Functioning on little to no sleep. It all seemed like another lifetime ago now. They were out of practice.

"We've...dealt with worse," he commented lamely, then shifted his weight in awkward resignation. "But I suppose you have a point. It can wait until morning."

Koushiro sent him a pointed glare at that. He caught it out of his peripheral vision, which made it all the easier to pretend he didn't see it. Typical; leave it to the bearer of Knowledge to find frustrating in prolonging answers, even if it were for the right reasons.

"Very good. Please, come this way."

Another bow, as equally synchronized and deep as the first, and the trio turned to lead them back into the castle.

Taichi didn't follow. Not right away. First, he turned around to fully face the rest of the group. Making sure to meet each and everyone single one of their gazed, whether sleep deprived or fully awake. They all seemed equally skeptic, but at the same time...he also saw no fear. It was enough for him; together, they headed inside.

Behind them, the air warped and shimmered once more. The entire area dissolved back into the hidden illusion of a perfect, peaceful seaside.

*** * ***

Hot baths. Shampoo. Fresh sheets. Warm blankets. Even a change of clothes awaited them all.

As if all that weren't enough, Mimi was utterly thrilled to find that the pajama set laid out for each one of them matched both their sizes and tastes perfectly. Well...almost; Hikari was practically swimming in her long-sleeved coral top and matching pants, despite insisting that it was both warm and comfortable. Apparently, all she really cared about. Mimi, meanwhile, reveled in her soft, short-sleeved pink button up top and shorts. They fit her like a glove and felt like silk. Sora's outfit was similarly appropriate, consisting of shades of blue and white that complimented her tanned skin and fiery hair in a way Mimi knew the tomboy would never truly appreciate. Some people just had no appreciation for the fashion world.

Tempting to peek in on the boys next door was strong. Just to see what they'd been given for the night. Compare notes. In fact, if Sora hadn't immediately chastised her for the idea, she might very well have done so.

"Weren't you practically falling asleep on your feet a half hour ago?"

"Well, yeah," Mimi began sheepishly, before offering the happiest of sighs. "But that was before I had that refreshing soak. Didn't it just feel wonderful?"

Sora smiled in amusement from her seat on the bed behind Mimi, shaking her head once before returning to her previous task: running a brush through Mimi's long, wet locks. Fingers navigating through some of the more stubborn tangles. Despite her insistence otherwise, the fact that Mimi had been too tired to do her own hair after their bath was all too telling. Fortunately, while Sora wasn't exactly an expert in proper hair care—she kept hers short for a reason—even she could figure out how to work a brush.

"Mimi-chan, it's been less than a day. You're acting like you haven't seen a bath in months."

"With the day we've had, it felt like months!"

...admittedly, she wasn't wrong.

Besides that, Sora was forced to admit that the steaming waters were great for her ankle. The pain was almost completely gone now, unless she put her weight on it in a particularly awkward manner. Even then, she would have never known if she hadn't needed to climb up onto the bed alongside Mimi.

The sound of a sliding glass door drew both their attentions. Hikari was halfway towards stepping out onto the room's outdoor balcony when Sora called to her. Concerned. Hikari was usually a quiet girl by nature, but still...

Yet there was nothing but a smile on Hikari's face as she turned back to explain: "I'm just going out for a bit of fresh air. I won't be long."

It was hard to argue with that. "Alright. But...be careful. Taichi would never forgive me if you got sick again."

Nodding in her agreement, Hikari slipped through the door before shutting it softly behind her.

*** * ***

The air was cool. Pleasantly so. Occasionally, a gentle breeze would kick up and blow across her face.

Hikari leaned on the balcony railing for a long time in silence, staring out at the view. Whatever illusion had been cast to conceal this place from view, it didn't seem to work from within the walls. Oh, there was still a seaside, alright. Far in the distance. She could just barely make out the movement of waves on the horizon. From the bottom of the balcony's reach and beyond, however, were nothing but luscious trees nearly as far as the eye could see.

A cliff. The castle had been build on some sort of cliffside, and yet it was completely invisible to anyone who didn't know where to look. Or how to reveal what was right in front of them.

She closed her eyes, resting her chin in her hands. Listening.

Silence was her only answer. Until the footsteps coming from the adjacent balcony. Takeru's footsteps. She knew without even having to look, just as she'd known how to show the others the castle it seemed only she could see.

Hikari could never fully explain how she knew half the things she did. Why she could hear voices the others couldn't, or see things that she shouldn't. Only that, since she was old enough to remember, she had always been certain and was never wrong. Usually, it was little things. A familiar presence she had never seen before. Trust that a new face was friendly. When a separation wasn't meant to be permanent. When someone close to her was sad or in pain or their heart had darkened so considerably she could literally feel the influence.

"Are you mad at me?"

Then there were the things still beyond her reach. Those not-so-little uncertainties that made her feel small. Helpless.

From where he stood, Takeru winced. The thought of his best friend ever having to ask him something like that...

Then again, he understood why. The last time they'd spoken, things had been tense. She was afraid. He was afraid for her. He'd agreed to her plea, but he hadn't been happy about it. And it showed. On top of that, they hadn't had time since to attempt to resolve anything.

For the last four hours, they'd barely even spoken. She'd spent most of that time with Koushiro at the front, the two sharing an unlikely mutual understanding of the path ahead. He'd sporadically conversed with Jou while listening in on his brother and Mimi's business talk. Age difference aside, the youngest and oldest Chosen found themselves on common ground in more than a few areas. He'd legitimately lost track of time discussing local eateries in the Odaiba area, including a particular bake shop down the road from Jou's cram school that made the most delicious melon bread.

By the time they'd reached what they thought was the edge of the woods, her attention had been immediately been drawn to the barrier only she could see. Then the Guardians had appeared. Then the group had been subsequently divided by gender and ushered off to two separate quarters for the night.

He hadn't meant to avoid her for so long. It had just...happened.

"No. I'm not mad." He shook his head. "It's just...you kind of scare me sometimes, Hikari-chan."

Her eyes sprung open, and she turned to look at him. "I do?"

A nod. He closed as much of the (physical) distance between them as possible. Only a few feet and two thick guard-railings remained between them. He leaned against the ledge in a position mirroring hers and turned his head to directly meet her gaze. His eyes were sad. Remorseful.

"I know you don't meant to." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he needed to be honest. "But...if I hadn't been there in the woods with you earlier today, would you have told me what happened?"

She didn't answer. Not verbally; her gaze lowered, the guilty expression plastered all over her face telling him everything he needed to know.

His fists clenched tightly, whole body tensing. True to his word, he still wasn't mad, and yet...it was an answer he'd known was coming, but had clung to that small glimmer of Hope that it wouldn't. And he didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that.

"Why? Why do you always keep things like this bottled up inside? I thought...I thought we were friends."

The look on her face when he said that...

"W-we are!" She stumbled over her own words, looking very much like she was trying to keep from crying. "You're my best friend!"

He wanted to believe her.

No...he  _did_  believe her. Nothing would have stopped him from believing her. All those years spent communicating back and forth. Those brief visits, whenever possible for either of them. Mailing late into the night—something they probably would have been doing right now, if they'd been back home. Yagami Hikari really was his best friend in the entire world, and that's why this whole thing hurt him so badly.

"Then why?"

"I..." Her voice cracked. "I don't want to worry anyone unnecessarily."

Even as she spoke the words, she knew how weak her excuse was. Of course they were going to worry. Takeru...Taichi...some days, that's all it felt like they did. All any of her fellow Chosen had ever done. Worry about her. They'd worried when it was discovered she was the missing Eighth Child. They worried each time she collapsed from sickness. Whenever she grew the slightest bit feverish. When her whole body shivered from inexplicable cold.

"...I'm sorry, Takeru-kun."

Three words.

That was all it took for him to forgive her. Because he knew she meant it. She might keep things from him, but she had never lied. Maybe he was being too soft. He couldn't help it. Everything that had been gradually building up inside of him since the start of their conversation dissipated with a long exhale of breath until there was nothing left. His fists relaxed. His shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, too." He didn't want to start a fight with her. Not here. Not now. While he didn't regret the things he'd said... "I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you."

"I know." He had always cared because that's what Takeru did. Even now, he cared enough not to continue to drag things out. That's the kind of person he was, and that's what forced her to steel her resolve and take a deep breath before telling him: "Tomorrow."

"Hikari-chan?"

"I'll tell them tomorrow. Everything. I promise."

It took a second. Watching her expression. Her eyes. Then...even before he smiled, Takeru felt an overwhelming rush of relief wash over him. His trust in her hadn't been misplaced. He'd gotten through to her. It might not have solved the underlying issue, but it was a huge step in the right direction.

"How's your fever?" The was little else to be said, so he opted to change the subject.

As he suspected, Hikari's face noticeably brightened. This time, she could offer him exactly the answer he wanted to hear. "Gone. I must've sweated the last of it out in the bath."

"Are you sure?" This time, his tone was less accusing and more teasing. That lingering twinge of doubt was still present, but he tried to cover it up with remnants of their usual banter. "Maybe I should check..."

She played along, leaning forward just enough that he could reach over and place a hand on her forehead. Using his free hand to compare it with his own temperature. Much to his delight, Hikari had been true to her word. There was almost no difference between them. Yet one more small, but meaningful victory.

 _Told you_ , her eyes said.

_You did._

His hand started to pull back, but...somewhere along the way, the back of his fingers started lightly trailing down the side of her face, right along the edge of her hairline. Brushing some of the loose strands back. Lingering near her cheek. His eyes followed the movement with a strange curiosity, as if his body were functioning on autopilot and he were little more than a spectator. It was strange. Strange, but at the same time, it still felt...right.

Hikari, meanwhile, followed his gaze with her own. Watching his reaction to his own gesture. She, too, seemed at ease with what was happening. Curious. Like she was waiting to see what would come next.

The silence between them was no longer tense, but sweet. A single, tender—if bewildering—moment to enjoy one another's company. Not unlike earlier that morning, in front of the school. No more unspoken words. No more secrets. For a fleeting moment, not even a Digital World in danger. Added to the fact that Hikari had promised him she would talk to the others, and Takeru was actually starting to feel hopeful enough to-

But then Hikari let out a sudden gasp: "Takeru-kun!"

His eyes widened.

She was glowing again. Only this was unlike any other time he'd witnessed before. He'd seen her glow white and he'd seen her glow pink and he'd even seen her glow that strange magenta-like color earlier beside Koushiro. He'd seen her inexplicably Light the way to finding her brother amidst a maze of underground tunnels and he'd seen her activate her Crest to trigger an evolution. Be it Tailmon, or someone else's digimon.

This time, however, she was glowing yellow. The color of Hope.

"Takeru-kun..." For maybe half a second, she looked worried. Unsure. Even a little frightened. But then, he saw hints of relief. She even smiled. "...it's happening to you, too."

Confusion. For all of a second. Then, he looked down. Sure enough, he was glowing—specifically, he was glowing pink. The Color of Light.

He was glowing Light, and she was glowing Hope. Like their Crests were playing some sort of practical joke on the two of them and had switched places when they weren't looking. What's more, as Takeru continued to ponder the strange phenomenon, Takeru realized something else. He was getting stronger. More powerful. A renewed energy coursed through his veins, like that time Yamato tricked him into chugging a double expresso.

A thought occurred to him, and he looked to Hikari in concern...but, if anything, she looked even more revitalized than he. Her cheeks were flushed with a healthy color, and even her eyes had that sparkle in them that spoke of warmth and happiness.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before the words could get out, the light faded. Both of them.

Slowly...even a little awkwardly, once he realized what he was doing...Takeru lowered his hand. It fell to his side limply, fingers still tingling from the physical contact. What had yet to fade, on the other hand, was the energy they both had felt. Or the distinct smile on her face that he had seen too many times before.

Like she knew something he didn't.

Then again, Takeru didn't really understand how Hikari knew half the things she did, anyway.

* * *

Taichi let out an over-exaggerated groan as he entered the boys' quarters, his normally spiky locks weighed down from the water of the baths. He had his arms stretched over his head, a towel around his neck, and a pale blue long-sleeved pajama top casually slung over one shoulder. The matching drawstring slacks hung loosely front his waist. Soft and comfortable.

He stopped just long enough in the doorway to appraise his roommates' current positions. Koushiro and Jou were sitting on one of the nearby beds, engrossed in something on the former's laptop. Much to his relief, the PineApple book had survived its prior assault with little more than slight discoloration to the upper right corner of the screen and a noticeable, but mostly cosmetic chip in the casing. Judging from the few seconds' worth of conversation overhead, Taichi guessed they were playing a game of some kind. Chess or Two-Person Solitaire or Minecraft or whatever it was highly academic kids enjoyed competing in.

Either way, they couldn't have been playing for very long; both boys had already changed for the night as well, donning brown and grey pajama pants, respectively, with matching white t-shirts.

Yamato, meanwhile, was leaning against the fall wall, cooling about as cool as ever. The dark green wife beater that had been offered to him looked almost as comfortable as the black sweatpants that came with it. Arms crossed over his chest, he was eyeing something just beyond the balcony doors with a very blatant smirk on his face.

Taichi immediately took the bait: "Something amusing going on out there?"

"You could say that." A pause, mostly for dramatic effect. "Takeru and Hikari-chan are out there right now."

Whatever reaction Yamato had been expecting...to his surprise, Taichi merely rolled his eyes. "Should've known. It's like they can't go a single night without saying goodnight to each other."

Yamato blinked once.

Twice.

"...you knew about this?"

"Knew about what?" Taking a step back, he reached for the towel around his shoulders and began wiping at some of the excess moisture in his hair. "That they stayed friends over the years? Kind of obvious, don't you think?"

Yamato stared at the other boy in partial disbelief.

Taichi didn't seem to notice: "It's one of the few things I can actually tease her about. I mean, considering how often they exchanged mail the last few years, you  _know_ -" Only then did his brain catch up with his mouth. Sort of. He froze in place, peeking out from under the towel with a sheepish look. "Sorry. I forgot. You...wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

It took far longer than Yamato would have liked to admit to figure out what Taichi was implying. Oh. That. The fact that, while he and Hikari had the luxury of getting to grow up together, Yamato and Takeru had been separated by a bitter divorce and far too much distance to make regular visits possible.

"No, it's...fine." What else could he do but shrug? The past was past, and his mother and brother had even just recently moved back to Odaiba. When all this latest Digital World business was over with, he would still get to see them more often than he used to. "It doesn't bother me. Honest. Besides, it's not like I never got to see him. We've tried to talk as often as possible."

"Good." To his credit, Taichi looked genuinely relieved. Both on the brothers' behalf, and at the fact that he hadn't completely stuck his foot in his mouth. "I'm glad."

The sound of the sliding glass door echoed in the room just then, and in stepped Takeru. The boy had a dazed look on his face. For some reason, he kept staring at his hand. Occasionally wiggling his fingers.

"Takeru? What's wrong?" Yamato kicked away from the wall, turning fully towards his brother in concern.

"I..." Takeru began. Then hesitated. He knew what to say...sort of...just not how to describe it. "I can't really explain how it happened, but...I just felt Hikari-chan's Crest."

Across the room, Jou let out a yelp as he fell backwards off the bed. Koushiro, too, seemed more than a little taken aback, alternating between a wide-eyed stare sent their way and peering over the side of the bed to make sure his former game opponent was still conscious. (He was.)

Yamato smacked his forehead. "Her CREST, you two. He said her CREST."

A cautious glance was sent Taichi's way, hoping for Takeru's sake that Taichi's ears were working better.

Fortunately (for everyone involved), they were; Taichi appeared more startled by Jou and Koushiro's respective overreactions than Takeru's words, only fully registering them after a moment. The actual words. Though even that wasn't enough to stop him from sending the boy a questioning look.

"Why would Hikari's Crest activate? What were you two doing out there?"

"Nothing!" Came the reply. A little too quickly. (Behind him, Takeru heard Yamato quickly cough something into his hand and tried his hardest to ignore him.) "We were just talking."

"About what."

"Her fever." It wasn't a lie. There might have been certain other topics that came before, but the moment everything started, they'd already moved past that. "I wanted to make sure she was feeling alright after today, so I put my hand on her forehead and mine to compare and...we kind of started glowing."

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "Both of you?"

"Yeah."

"What color?"

He should have expected Koushiro, of all the Chosen, to immediately think of something like that. "Hikari-chan was glowing yellow." Suddenly, it became very difficult for Takeru to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I was glowing...pink."

Four pairs of eyebrows raised, including a set that appeared over the edge of the bed just for the reaction. The rest of the boys shared glances among themselves. Surprise. Recognition. Confusion. More confusion. Uncertainty. Caution. Even Yamato was suddenly short on jokes. Flashbacks to what happened earlier, with Hikari and Koushiro...their colors merging...played out in each of their mind's eyes. In that case, the cause could easily have been attributed to the influence of that strange woman who'd showed up

But this? With no sign of danger, and no other outside influence, Hikari and Takeru had...what, exactly? Traded Crests?

"Maybe..." Koushiro began.

Everyone turned to look at him. Takeru included.

An awkward three seconds passed before he gave up and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You're okay, though?" Taichi asked, giving the boy a careful once over. In some ways, Takeru was almost like a little brother to him, and while his biological brother was standing right that, that didn't stop him from feeling concern of his own. "And Hikari? She's okay too? I mean, weirdness aside...how do you feel?"

Now there was a loaded question.

"Confused, mostly." Again, it wasn't a lie. "Otherwise, we're both fine. Better than fine."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sora asked

Hikari nodded. "If anything, I feel better now than I did before."

The two sat on one of the beds nearest the window, voices kept to a low hush so as to avoid waking Mimi; the poor girl had passed out not long after Hikari had left the room, in what was supposed to be Sora's bed for the night. Right in the middle of getting her hair brushed, of all things. Sora hadn't the heart to move her, and instead tucked in her and relocated her things to the next bed over.

Even now, Mimi's light breathing was the only sound in an otherwise heavy silence. The walls were far too thick to listen in on the boys' conversation, though Hikari could only imagine what Takeru was telling them.

"That's...weird," Sora finally commented. She sat back against the bed's headrest and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I've seen your Crest activated before. Even without an evolution. But how were you two activating each other's Crests? That shouldn't be possible."

But Hikari shook her head. "I don't think that's what happened."

"You don't?" Sora tilted her head to one side. "Then what do you think?"

Hikari's position shifted into something similar to Sora's, except she rested her head atop her knees. Curled as tightly as she was, in the dim light that shone through, Sora couldn't help note just how small she seemed. Even helpless. Ironic, given there was every possibility she was the strongest of all the Chosen.

"I think...we were sharing our power."

Sora's eyes widened. "H-how?"

"It was something Takeru was thinking at the time. Or maybe what he was feeling."  _The look in his eyes when he touched my face like that_. She could still feel that slight tingle against her cheek where his fingers brushed against her skin. "He was smiling when I saw his Crest start to activate, only...I felt it too. Like he was sending me this amazing sense of...warmth. And comfort. His Hope. He was sending me his Hope." The serenity to her expression soon faltered, however. She frowned. "But then I started to get worried that I was taking too much from him. He wasn't stopping, so I..."

"You started sending your energy right back at him," Sora deduced.

Hikari nodded.

It sounded utterly fantastic. Even by Digital World standards. Hikari was one of the only Chosen who had ever been shown to share her Crest powers before, sure, which included going so far as to trigger an evolution in digimon besides her partner. Not as a result of the Angel prophecy, but by expelling so much raw Light that every digimon in the immediate vicinity claimed to burst with a sudden, renewed...well, almost like a new lifeforce itself.

Still. The idea of her sending that energy to another human, and for him to be able to do the same...

Or was it really unique to the young couple? Sora thought back earlier to the light show between Hikari and Koushiro. How their Crest colors-albeit activated by that strange woman who'd showed up out of nowhere like she was a female Gennai or something-practically melded into one another until it was difficult to tell where Knowledge ended and Light began. Had the same thing happened to Hope and Light? Or was this something else entirely?

"...definitely weird." She sighed. In the end, there was little point in worrying. Hikari seemed to benefit from the exchange, and by her own words, Takeru was fine too. Close as they were... "But also kind of sweet. If you stop and think about it. I mean, he obviously cares about you if he's willing to do something like that." (Voluntary or otherwise.)

Hikari mirrored the older girl's smile at that, only hers seemed even brighter. Her fingers absently fiddled with a pair of strings hanging around her neck. Whatever they carried were hidden beneath the top of her pajama shirt, concealing them from Sora's view, but were clearly very important to her. She'd been wearing them since before their return to the Digital World.

"Yeah. I know."

She always seemed to know a lot of things, Sora couldn't help note.

* * *

Hikari stirred several times in her sleep. Rolling from one side to the other and then back again until, eventually, she settled down on her back. And grew still. Just moments before her eyelids fluttered open.

Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes before glancing at the other two girls. Mimi was still asleep, expression soft amidst a flurry of no doubt pleasant dreams. Sora, too, had long succumbed to a state of blissful unconsciousness. The room was quiet. Utterly and absolutely. Not even the ticking of an old analogue clock could disturb the peace. The one hanging off to one side of the room was digital. Because of course it was.

Worst of all, neither girl snored...which, strangely, was one of the things keeping her from immediately falling back asleep. Hikari might not have been able to remember her nightmare, but she could recall the way it felt. Hallow. Empty. Alone. She needed the lull of her brother's heavy breathing to sooth her. That constant reminder that Taich was always right above or below her, depending upon who was sleeping in what bed that night.

She tried staring at the wall separating the two rooms, as if she could will Taichi's presence. It was no use. The walls were too thick.

Only then did Hikari finally realize the original reason she'd woken up in the first place. Oh. Luckily, she remembered exactly where the toilet was. Right next to the girls' baths, down the hall and to the left. She remembered passing by it when they walked down earlier to wash up.

Throwing the sheers from her body, she got up and padded her way across the floor in bare feet. Three pairs of slippers awaited her by the door, all identical, and she slipped into the nearest ones before opening the door and stepping outside, shutting it behind her without a sound.

More silence greeted her. And darkness. There were no windows in the hallways. Some light streamed in from a select few open doors, but for the most part, Hikari's eyes had to adjust before she dared risk a step. She looked both ways for any signs of life. There were none. She was completely alone, save for the distant splashing of water somewhere down the hall. The baths must have still been running, she figured. At least it gave her a good idea which direction to start heading in.

She made it about twenty steps before a chilling whisper reached her ears:

_Child of Light..._

Hikari froze. Literally. The temperature in the room fell twenty degrees almost immediately. And kept dropping. That splashing sound she thought had been the baths grew louder. No, not a splash. More like the crashing of large waves. Ocean waves. Her eyes widened as she felt a frighteningly familiar tingle travel down her spine.

That sound. That voice. She'd heard them both once before, back in the forest. Only, this time, it was calling to her, directly.

* * *

Mimi wouldn't normally consider herself a light sleeper. She couldn't be. Not with the kind of life she'd led. Not with parents like hers, who weren't afraid of showing their overly amorous affection for one another at all hours of the day and night. (Really, they set a bad precedent of romantic expectations for her growing up.) Not with the time spent at summer camp. Or in the Digital World, sleeping out in the open with boys who had the audacity to snore.

(She still did understand, to this very day, how neither Sora nor Hikari ever seemed bother by Taichi's inability to refrain from sawing wood in his sleep.)

Yet, she found herself startled awake in the middle of the night without a single shred of evidence that anything was wrong. The lights were still out. Not a single boy was anywhere to be found, nor evidence of a potential prank. And, as she let out a soft yawn and glanced over, both Sora and Hikari were still-

Wait.

Sora was still sleeping in the bed next to her, but Hikari was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she had to use the toilet?" Mimi murmured to herself. A reasonable enough assumption. In fact: "...actually, so do I."

Her theory about Hikari's absence was further verified by the time she got to the door. There were only two pairs of slippers on the ground. Their gracious hosts had definitely provided three; Mimi remembered comparing them while they had all been in the baths together. Taking one of the last remaining pairs for herself, she tapped the toe to secure it properly on her foot before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Where she almost immediately caught sight of Hikari's silhouette

"There you are!" She greeted the younger girl with a warm smile. It was difficult to see in the low light, so she walked right up to her. "I was wondering..."

Her voice trailed off.

Hikari hadn't smiled back. She hadn't turned at the sound of Mimi's voice. She didn't even seem to register that Mimi was there at all, let alone speaking to her. Her posture was stiff, eyes peering out into the dark hallway with a vacant expression. Seeing something that wasn't there

"Hikari-chan?" Mimi called again. More tentative this time. "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?"

Nothing. Not even a blink. Hikari was so still that Mimi was starting to worry she wasn't even breathing.

"Hikari-chan, what-" She reached for the younger girl's hand, and immediately pulled back with a sharp gasp. Her fingers were cold as ice. Maybe colder. Even from that split second of contact, Mimi could feel the residual sting permeating the skin of her own hand.

Eyes widening in horror, Mimi took a step back. Then another. Still no reaction. Her breath caught in her throat just in time for her to turn and make a dash for the boy's bedroom.

* * *

"Taichi-san! Ta-i-chi-sa-n!"

The boy in question found himself being rudely shaken away to the rhythm of his own name. He winced, swatted twice at the air, and was rewarded for his efforts by more shaking.

"Yagami Taichi, wake up NOW!"

THAT got him up with a start, turning towards the source with a heated, if still unfocused glare. He blinked twice, registering from the sheer amount of pink offending his immediate field of vision that this had to be Mimi. A third blink. His visiion finally cleared. Yup, definitely Mimi. A glance at the wall told him it was far too early to get up. Another at the adjacent beds told him she'd already managed to succeed in waking the rest of the boys up as well, each one sending their own looks of bewilderment and annoyance her way.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Either oblivious or apathetic, Mimi sighed in relief. "Taichi-san, you have to come quick. It's Hikari-chan!"

If he hadn't been awake before, he was certainly awake now. "What happened? Where is she?"

"I don't—I don't know!" Standing up, she retreated back a few steps. Her gaze alternated between Taichi and the door to the hallway, which she'd left open. "She's standing out in the hallway right now, only she won't answer me. And her hands..."

Taichi was up and halfway out the room before she could even finish.

Mimi followed close behind, with the rest of the boys right on her heels. A frantic Sora was already in the hallway, standing in front of the prone form of Hikari, calling to her over and over. Hands on Hikari's shoulders, head tilted downward in vain effort to make eye contact. Only when she caught sight of Taichi approaching did she look up.

"I heard Mimi-chan calling for you," she explained, shoulders slumping in guilt. One night. One night she'd been entrusted to look after Hikari, and this happened. "Taichi...what's wrong with her?"

Taichi stepped in, taking Sora's place. He tried to rest a hand on Hikari's arm, and immediately winced at the chill radiating from her. Even through the thick fabric of her pajamas. His heart was racing, mind awash with all kinds of thoughts as to what could be causing this. Broken air conditioner? No, not even that would have her feeling this cold. And when he shoved his faece right in hers, he got nothing. No response. Not a flinch. Not even a blink.

"Hikari...Hikari!" He tried to shake her, voice growing more and more frantic as precious seconds ticked passed. "Hikari, can you hear me?"

"No. She can't."

The group turned back towards Takeru. His expression was dark. Eyes lowered. Fists clenched at his sides. But in spite of all that, he looked neither surprised nor confused by the current situation. And that was what worried them most; if Taichi didn't know better, he could have sworn...

"Let me."

Taken aback by the certain to his tone, Taichi stepped back without a word of protest. Fueled by a desire to see what he would do. Watching with narrowed eyes as Takeru took his place in front of Hikari. The boy seemed to hesitate for a full second before lifting a hand, flinching once, and...gently placing it on Hikari's shoulder.

Almost immediately, she gave a sharp inhale. Life turned to her eyes, which proceeded to look straight up at him.

"Niisan," Takeru called back without breaking eye contact. "Go back to the room and get a blanket."

Yamato's whole body straightened. "A...blanket?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just go. Please."

Despite the franticness to his tone, Takeru somehow managed to sneak a 'please' in there. Typical. Still, Yamato didn't have time to shake his head at his younger brother's perpetual politeness. He made a dash back to their shared room, returning soon after with one of the large comforters. The one from Takeru's bed, coincidentally enough, which had been closest to the door.

Not a moment too soon, it seemed. By the time he returned, Hikari had already begun to shiver. Violently. Her lips were blue. The temperature in the hallway was easily warm enough for half the boys to wander around without shirts on, and yet she was dangerously approaching hypothermia.

Takeru grabbed the comforter without a word of explanation, wrapping it tightly around her. Enveloping her so completely that only her face stuck out. From there, he began rubbing at her arms frantically, trying to bring back some of the warmth to them. It briefly registered in his mind that this was the same blanket he had been wrapped in just a few moments prior; he wondered if his own body heat was still trapped inside. If so, he wondered if Hikari could even feel it.

Leaning in, his forehead not quite touching hers, he whispered something only she could hear. She nodded in response.

All the while, the remaining Chosen could do little more than stare. Jou's mouth was agape. Mimi's was covered by both her hands. Sora couldn't stop sending nervous glances between the two of them and Taichi, who looked all of two seconds from exploding—just as soon as he figured out what, exactly, he was supposed to be exploding over.

"Takeru..." he began. His voice was unusually tight. Low. "...did you know this would happen?"

Takeru didn't answer, but only because Hikari beat him to it.

"D-don't be mad, on-niichan. Please." Though violently chattering teeth, she peered around Takeru's shoulder. "I made him p-p-promise not to t-tell."

"Tell what?" Sora stepped in, placing a hand on Taichi's forearm. She could sense his distress. When he turned back to her, she silently shook her head. Warning him not to say any more until the young couple were given a chance to explain themselves.

Takeru glanced down at Hikari. She nodded sadly, eyes lowering in what could only have been interpreted as guilt. He'd warned her. Only a few hours ago, they'd been standing just outside on the balconies, and he'd chastised her for not telling the others sooner. And now they were forced to find out exactly the same way he had.

"This happened before." Takeru explained. He couldn't bring herself to look at the others, so he kept his gaze focused on Hikari. ( _I'm sorry_ , her eyes kept saying to him over and over again. _I know_ , his said right back.) "When we were in the woods, searching for Koushiro-san. One minute, she was walking beside me, and the next, she'd frozen in place. Exactly like you saw her now. Calling to her did nothing. She couldn't even hear me, like she was somewhere else completely. Only, when I touched her shoulder..."

"...you were able to bring her back," Sora finished for him.

That left at least one unspoken question in the air: why Takeru? Why not Mimi or Sora or even Taichi? Why was he the only one who could reach her?

"But where did she go?" It was Taichi's turn to ask. He seemed strangely calm, given the circumstances, although Sora's white-knuckled grip on his arm might have had something to do with it.

A question only Hikari could answer. So she did: "The Ocean."

"The...Ocean?"

A nod, followed by another, violent shudder.

Takeru subconsciously pulled her close, returning to his earlier task of rubbing her arms through the comforter. She leaned against him, both for warmth and support.

It was enough of a reaction to give everyone—including Taichi—reason to hesitate from questioning her further on the subject. For one so young, Hikari had always been one of the bravest. Selflessly sacrificing herself to keep her friends safe time and again. Confronting a digimon who'd had every intention of killing her. All with her head held high.

Right then, however? She looked absolutely terrified.

" _There is little point in being afraid, Child of Light._ " A voice called to them from behind. " _The Dark cannot exist without the Light, but the Light can all too easily submit to the Dark._ "

Hikari's eyes were wide with recognition; those words were an exact echo of those first spoken to her by that deep, haunting voice in her...hallucination? Vision? No, the encounter had felt much too strong to call it a mere vision. More like a visit.

"That's...but how did you know?"

The woman gave a serene smile from beneath her hood, which she soon reached up with both hands to push back. Shimmering black hair emerged, falling past her shoulders in tight curls. Her skin was heavily bronzed with a slight olive tone to her, and her eyes were so dark they looked almost black. A stark contrasted to the white and gold robes she wore.

"I know because it's True," she stated simply. "One of the greatest Truths in all the Digital World."

She took a step forward, clearly intending to approach Hikari, but was stopped by...just about everyone.

Knowledge and Reliability were at the forefront, the former in particular repeatedly eyeing her up and down in search of further answers. Purity hung back, eyes glazed over with worry for her dear friend (though not enough to keep her from glaring). Courage, Friendship, and Love flanked the two youngest on three sides. And Light was enveloped in Hope's arms as he held her that much tighter, fully intending to protect her in any way possible. So very much like what she would have expected from the Chosen that she could hardly feel frustrated at the display.

If anything, her smile brightened that much more.

"You need not worry. I can assure you, I mean Light no harm. In fact, I believe it is she who could best vouch for me."

Confusion swept across seven pairs of eyes. Hikari, too, nearly succumbed until the tiniest spark of memory ignored in her mind. A familiarity she hadn't even realized until she stopped thinking of the woman's clothes or hair or face, and focused on her voice.

"It's you!" She gasped. "The voice from the forest. When I was younger."

Pleased at finally being recognized, the woman gave a nod in belated greeting. "It has been a long time, Child of Light, has it not?"

The rest of the Chosen were about three seconds behind. Yamato was the first. A painful memory he would have rather forget, given his behavior at the time, which was why it surfaced for him sooner than the rest. The time he'd turned on his friends at the words of a manipulative digimon. Going so far as to start a fight with Taichi over...nothing, really. His own childish insecurities and problems.

Answers. That's what he'd screamed about, in a fit of tantrum during which he blamed everyone but himself. Why them? Eight different children with so little in common, brought to a strange world to fight a battle that didn't even involved them. Except it had. The mysterious Voice only young Hikari had been able to hear at the time had shown them that. Given them the answers he'd so desperately sought.

Now, it seemed, she was back for an encore.

"But..." Jou spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "I thought you said you couldn't manifest in any physical form? That was why you'd needed Hikari-kun's help to speak to us."

(Still lacking the memories of that time, Hikari's brows furrowed tightly together.)

"Not then, I couldn't." Although...as she held up a hand, it seemed to fade. A flicker in and out of existence, affecting her arm all the way up to her elbow. "There are a still glitches to work out—so to speak—but you'd be amazed at what you can do around here with enough time and practice."

"You mean what you can do," Koushiro corrected.

Neither confirmation nor denial followed. Just a contemplative hum. Meeting Knowledge's suspicious gaze with her unwavering smile. Not unlike the kind a mother would give to her young child when he didn't fully understand something.

"I can see we have much to talk about, Chosen. And since it would appear that sleep is a lost cause for now...please, follow me." With that, she turned and began heading back down the hallway without checking to be sure the group followed.

At first, no one moved. As frozen in place as Hikari had been. They all looked to Taichi. He looked back, meeting the gaze of each and every one of them before making his decision: he shrugged.

"Unless any of you have a better idea?"

They didn't.

* * *

Four simultaneous exhales. Four clouds of smoke. Four dark pairs of eyes fading back to their usual color before turning to one another with matching knowing looks.

"Even I have to admit," Iori spoke first. "Of all the camouflages, an Ocean? That's almost clever of them."

Daisuke snorted. "But not clever enough. We all saw her. And where she is, I'll be you anything the rest of them are. The map said so."

Ken nodded his agreement, though he was only half paying attention. The rest of his focus was on the girl beside him; Miyako was still rubbing at her temple every few minutes, brow furrowed. Through her seemingly perpetual smirk was an expression that spoke of pain. She had insisted multiple times during the journey that she was fine and to leave her the hell alone already, and yet...he wasn't convinced.

A loud roar erupted behind them.

They turned back to see their Dark digimon fidgeting from sheer boredom. The clawed dinosaur, in particular, was hopping from one foot to the other as puffs of fire occasionally sprung up in one or both its palms

"Oh, keep your pants on," Daisuke called to it. More annoyed than fearful. Now that he knew he was in control. "We wait for the signal, then we go."

"Don't forget-" Ken began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Knowledge. Purity. Light. Hope. Not necessarily in that order. Doesn't mean we can't still have a bit of fun first."

For once, Miyako's expression read of approval: "I never thought I'd say this,  _Zelus_ , but...I'm liking the way you think."


	5. Epistasis

The room they entered was large. Easily larger than either of the bedrooms, with a ceiling that spanned more than two stories up. Combined with the hard tile floors, and it made for an eery echo as the group slowly made their way inside through the large, wooden doors.

"Please," Their host led the way, maneuvering over to the head of a long table. She motioned towards the eight seats, four on each side. "Sit, if you choose."

Everyone remained standing.

Koushiro, in particular, allowed himself a moment to really take in their newest surroundings. There were no windows. No other doors. Only the single entrance, which fed back into the dark hallway. He wondered, at first, how the room could be so brightly lit when there were no signs of a light source...until he saw them: eight glowing orbs that seemed to hover at strategic locations on each of the four walls. He'd originally dismissed them because they were each so dim and produced a different shade, but once he got a better look...

The far wall had the symbol for "West" hanging in the center, flanked on either side by a blue and orange orb, respectively. Adjacent to that was the symbol for "North", similarly flanked by purple and silver. The same with the "East" symbol—which he had to crank his neck to find above the doorway-only with pink and yellow, and the "South" symbol, with red and green. Strange...no, seemingly impossible as it was, Koushiro knew it had to be more than mere coincidence. What he didn't know was what it all meant.

While he was busy pondering, Taichi also had a sudden realization. Namely, that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Someone was watching him. Blatantly. He turned his head, slowly at first, further and further back until-

_Mimi?_

Upon learning she'd been caught, the younger girl's cheeks flushed her favorite color. However, rather than averting her gaze at Taichi's bewildered look, she simply smiled back at him and gave a half-hearted shrug in response.

"Sorry. It's just...I hadn't realized how much you'd...grown...the last couple of years."

_Grown?_

The boy glanced down, and it was only then that he remembered, in all the chaos of everything that had happened, he'd completely forgotten to put a shirt on. Countless hours spent out on the soccer field had developed his abdomen muscles to the point where they were both toned and taut, and the sun's bronzing of his skin only further emphasized their definition. He hadn't thought much about it until then, but with the way Mimi was continuing to sneak appreciative glances when she figured he wasn't looking at her anymore, he found himself growing unusually self-conscious.

As he folded his arms across his chest protectively, he could have sworn he heard Sora snickering behind him. That settled that; if for no other reason than movement, Taichi made a point of stomping over to the nearest chair, pulling it out, and plopping himself straight down in it. The seat was about as uncomfortable as it looked, but at least the table came all the way up to his mid-chest.

To his left, Sora took the remaining end seat. She was still grinning, and Taichi did his best to ignore her. The fact that Hikari somehow managed to slip into the chair to his right helped a little. He distracted himself by giving his little sister a decent once-over, noting how she was still bundled up in Takeru's thick comforter. Takeru himself, meanwhile, claimed the seat to Hikari's right, and Taichi had yet to decide if he was grateful for the younger boy's continued presence, or still pissed at him for keeping the secret about what happened earlier.

Four more chairs scraped against the floor as Koushiro, Yamato, Jou, and Mimi—the latter of whom seemed to be making up for her earlier embarrassment by sending a teasing wink Taichi's way—each claimed the remaining seats. Their host took that as her cue to finally begin.

A hand lifted into the air, and swiped right. All eight lights dimmed considerably, leaving the room in near darkness until a ninth began streaming down from some unseen source in the ceiling. From there, her fingers began to dance through the air, each touch lighting up a previously unseen square. Like an invisible keyboard. The light in front of them began to fizzle and warp, slowly forming an image in front of them.

An image of Apocalymon.

Nearly everyone recoiled back, several cries of both fear and surprise ringing through the air.

"That's-!" Taichi began, his eyes wide.

"...only an illusion," the woman explained gently. Paying little heed to the racing hearts and paled expression around her. She did her best to meet each of their gazes from behind the three-dimensional screen and offered what she believed to be a reassuring smile. "What you are seeing now is a memory of the past. A hologram. It cannot harm you, and you cannot harm it. Just as before, only a little more...contained."

Gradually, everyone returned to their seats, though their eyes remained cautiously fixated on the hologram.

All except for Hikari, who was visibly confused by the reference. Takeru leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Five seconds passed...ten...fifteen in, his explanation continued, audible to her ears only, until her lips parted in sheer amazement. Only when he was done did she turn to him with a look of partial disbelief and mouthed 'really?', to which he nodded.

Jou leaned forward, resting both arms on the table. "This was our final battle with him. I remember—there!" He motioned to a series of small explosions emitting from each of their younger hologram selves as a now familiar scene continued to play out. "That was when he destroyed our Crests."

"No, not destroyed." Mimi shook her head, turning to him. "He tried to break them, but it didn't matter. It was like you said before, Jou-kun. We had the traits within us all along."

Sure enough, as the battle continued (albeit in a highly abridged form), evidence of all eight Crests still present within them remained. Both the glowing on their respective chests, allowing them to return to the battle with renewed vigor and strength, as well as the subsequent lights that later began to emit from each of their digivices. Lights that came together until they connected in a cube around the entire Digital World. Protecting it from all corners. All eight of them.

"You can see now why it was so important for you to find the eighth Chosen," the woman nodded at the image, fingers just barely grazing the edge of the hologram as she indicated to each corner. As if counting them all would further emphasize her point. "It was your power that protected us from the threat of Apocalymon, and it was from those eight equal points that you all came together to help shape the rebirth of the Digital World itself."

More than a few eyes glanced Hikari's way. The search for her had been great, indeed. Even Vamdemon had been so desperate to find her, as if Hikari alone had the answers to victory. Of course, that hadn't been the case—at least, not entirely. She wasn't  _the_  answer, but rather part of a much larger picture. The second arrow to be shot in order to achieve an evolution previously unknown to any of their digimon. The final piece of the puzzle they'd all needed in order to achieve victory. Together.

Granted, none of this was news to any of them. Not anymore. Nothing, except for one particular phrase.

"When you say we 'shaped the rebirth of the Digital World'..." Koushiro began, before trailing off. His tone was suspicious enough to earn him several curious looks.

Their host smiled in approval, nodding. "Very good, Knowledge. It is as I have said: the Digital World was reborn under the influence of your power. Even now, that influence continues—or haven't you already noticed?"

For a fleeting moment, silence prevailed.

Hikari, meanwhile, felt an increasingly uneasy feeling swell within her. Like a deep, nauseating sensation in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes, hoping to will it away, but it persisted with each and every passing second. The only solace in that time was the fact that she couldn't hear the sound of water. Not a single drop.

"But...how?" Jou was the first of the group to speak up. He, too, seemed a little warier than the rest, though that tended to be his natural state of being. "You said we're an influence. I mean, I can understand if our presence might mean something. Many of the digimon Mimi-chan and I met in the past said as much. But...what else could that possibly mean? Both for the Digital World, and...for us"

A nod. It was a fair question. "Think back..."

Another swipe. The Eight Points of Light faded away, replaced with a visual of the Digital World as it had been only a few hours before. Specifically, during that time in which the weather had made even less sense than usual. Strong winds blowing from three different directions, including upward. Cloudless rain pouring from the skies. At one point, the ground trembled violently in what was either a massive earthquake, or else the largest digimon they had never seen approaching.

"...although, I suppose it would be unfair to ask you to recall this particular incident, Reliability, as you had been unconscious at the time. Poisoned, I believe. A rather potent mixture that was meant to interrupt the electrical balance and flow of digital neurons, severely compromising your code...and, with it, the stability of the code of the Digital World itself."

Jou glanced at the woman, then to the flash of images he had no way of remembering, then back to her again. Twice more, he repeated the gesture before his jaw dropped in sudden realization: "I did that?!"

"Technically, it would be more accurate to blame the person who poisoned you," she mildly correct him. Though, to her credit, she did have the grace to look sympathetic to his former plight. "But, yes, it was your influence that momentarily disrupted the balance. After all, you represent more than just your own responsibilities now. With your presence in the Digital World, you had the power to ensure that what is Relied upon to be, always and shall. And, like the wheel to Life itself, any sudden disruption can have highly unfavorable consequence."

Jou blinked once. Twice. A third time. Slowly pulling away from the table, he slumped into his chair with all the metaphorical weight that had just been dumped onto his shoulders—or, rather, that he was only just being informed was already there. The sheer force of the movement was enough to knock his glasses slightly askew. He didn't bother to fix them.

"No pressure," he murmured under his breath.

In almost direct contrast, however, Mimi sat up that much straighter, her brows furrowing. She was hardly known among the group for her brains or quick wit, but she also wasn't stupid. Nor was she able to forget anytime soon; a certain connection was forming in her mind, several pieces of a puzzle she hadn't even realized she'd been working over and over until that very moment falling into place.

A hunch: "So...when Jou-kun got better...was that because of his Crest? Because we were relying on him to?"

"No, Purity." The woman shook her head. "It wasn't his Crest that healed him. It was yours."

"Mine?" She tried to sound more surprised than she really was, and ended up sounding that much more nervous.

"Yes. Let me show you."

Another swipe. The Digital World disappeared, replaced with images that only Mimi would immediately have recognized. No one else bothered to question how it was possible, because it was clearly Mimi's perspective they were all seeing now. Flashes of the Center where Vamdemon had held so many innocents captive in his search for Hikari. Sora had been among them, as had Mimi and her parents.

More typing.

The image fizzled out, and then back in to a view of everyone laying on the ground, prone. Unconscious.

"Everyone around you had submitted to the effects of the Virus' gas. Everyone except you. Did it ever occur to you to stop and question why?"

As a matter of fact, it hadn't.

Mimi had simply taken for granted that she'd remained conscious. Or, rather, that the effects hadn't lasted very long for her, and she'd woken up in time to meet up with Palmon and the others, allowing her to evolve to Togemon, and then—finally—her crest activating into Lillymon.

Even now, as she glanced down at her chest, visualizing where the symbol of Purity had once rested, her lips pressed into a thin line at the memory.

"Because of my Crest?" she glanced up in question.

"Because of  _you_." Despite the correction, she appeared to be agreeing with Mimi rather than arguing. "Because of who you are, and the trait you bear strongest in your heart. It allowed you to purify the evil digimon's toxins from your body on that day, just as it allowed you to purify the poison inside Reliability before he could fully succumb."

It was Mimi's turn to stare, jaw agape, as she saw the image of her Crest appear in the hologram. A three-dimensional graphic of a teardrop shape with a single circle inside, slowly rotating. Emitting a soft, green hue. From there, it slowly began to shrink and fade until it looked like a drop of water, which proceeded to fall into a previously unseen puddle.

Wordlessly, the young girl reached up with one hand, fingers brushing over the skin beneath her eye. They were dry now, but she remembered all too well the tears that had spilled over. Each and every time.

"Just as you are pure of heart, so do you now embody the purity of the mind, body, and soul. That is your influence."

The corners of her lips twitched upward, and she let out a modest bought of laughter.

From beside her, she heard Jou's voice speak up: "Guess that means you saved my life after all, Mimi-chan." Still in something of a daze, she turned to find him sending a shy, crooked grin her way. His glasses still askew. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the doctor of the group."

A joke.

Jou was  _joking_. Somewhat. The thought alone was enough to at least partially break her from her stupor, and she found herself mirroring his expression as she instinctively reached over to straightened his glasses for him. An action that, of course, earned a blush so light that only she was close enough to witness it.

Any other time, she would have relished in the thought. Right then, however, there were far too many emotions welling within her to properly display them all, so she settled for relief. Relief that Jou was okay. That he was okay because of her. That she wasn't quite so useless as she once thought. That those tears she'd felt ashamed of spilling in the past had actually done something, and gave-

"What about me?" Koushiro asked.

Despite everything, more than a few pairs of eyes were rolled. Even Mimi was too busy sighing to glare all that hard at him for interrupting her moment.

A chuckle from the head of the table betrayed the woman's shared sentiment. "I'm tempted to say that you just answered your own question, Knowledge." With a slight look of apology towards Mimi—who shrugged in response—she swiped at the hologram with one hand, erasing the current image. "However, as you no doubt suspect, there is a little more it it than an insatiable desire for information. Do you remember when I said that I could not appear to you in the woods without your and Light's help?"

He nodded. "You said you needed the Knowledge to tell you where to go."

"And did it yet occur to you precisely how you came in possession of that knowledge?"

He opened his mouth to answer...then hesitated.

Until then, he thought he knew the answer. It had seemed so obvious, considering. Her presence. Her touch. She'd placed a single finger on both his and Hikari's foreheads, and suddenly, they both knew where to go. Verifying one another's choices. Taking into account the eccentric and unusual nature of the Digital World itself, and Koushiro had assumed the knowledge had been...well...for a lack of a better term,  _downloaded_  into their respective minds.

Only...the way she was looking at him right now...like she was expecting him to say just that...combined with everything he had just learned of Mimi and Jou...not to mention, what he strongly suspected was yet to come regarding the others...

He closed his mouth, and shook his head.

"I did not give you the information, if that is what you were wondering." When Koushiro's eyes tellingly averted, she continued. "I only allowed you a momentary chance to access your own ability. As the bearer of Knowledge, you can see the Digital World for what it really is. Every last line of code. The Truth behind such data."

Yamato sat up in his seat, looking slightly confused but mostly unimpressed. "Wait, so what you're saying is that he's basically a walking database of the Digital World?"

"And that's different from before...how...?" Taichi added, equally confused/unimpressed.

All eyes which had been on them as they spoke turned back to the woman in question.

In response, she held up a single finger. "Perhaps I should have mentioned the part where he can now access it without the use of his laptop. Anywhere. Anytime. Any _thing_. So long as the answer can be found without the immediate area's coding, of course."

Both boys almost immediately shot up in their chairs, eyes wide. They turned to look at Koushiro, who was doing his best not to meet either of their gazes, then back to one another, then back to the woman.

" _Any_  data?" Taichi asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"...even...?" Yamato chimed in, his voice slightly weak.

"That too."

They wisely melted back into their chairs at that.

Sora took the silence that followed as her cue to speak up. "I suppose I can guess what ours might be." She motioned to herself and Taichi. Even though all eyes were suddenly on her, curious as to what she would say, she found herself strangely at ease. After all...it was kind of obvious, if one stopped to think about it: "I'm meant to represent the Love in the Digital World. Yamato-kun represents the bonds of Friendship, and Taichi over there is all the Courage it takes to get things done."

"Admittedly, a simplified means of description, but not wholly inaccurate."

More than just a swipe was required this time. The woman seemed to pull out that invisible keyboard once more, and with both hands typed. The hologram seemed to split into three separate lights, despite still emitting from the same single source, and each of the aforementioned Crests appeared. To the right, an orange sun. To the left, two blue wavy lines connected by a central circle. And in the center, a certain red heart.

"Fitting that you should be the one to speak up, Love. For Love is more than mere emotion." The heart in the center slowly fizzled away until it became a red circle. Then it split into two circles. A line emerged from one, allowing it to connected with the other. "It is a bond between individuals, for better or worse. To those who may not understand it as you will come it, it can be misinterpreted as wild and unpredictable. Dangerous and frightening. Even blinding."

 _Love is Blind_.

It was an expression Sora had heard often enough in her childhood to recognize the reference.

"But here, it is just the opposite. It is the invisible strings that tie hearts together. Strings only you will be able to see. Feelings you will be able to discern, perhaps, even before the individuals themselves realize."

Sora barely had time to react before the three different holographic screens seemed to rotate, pushing the symbol of Love to where Courage once was, Courage in the place of Friendship, and left Friendship in the center's focus.

"In many ways, it can be tied to Friendship. Although, while the bonds of Love are often involuntary or even subconscious...it is our conscious actions that allow us to willingly choose who our friends are."

The Friendship symbol slowly spun around, like an extended wheel. At any given moment, it seemed as if one side grew darker in shade, only for it to appear lighter from a different angle. Taking full advantage of the three-dimensional trick on the eyes caused both by the shape and movement of the design.

"Be it friend, neighbor, or even amicable acquaintance...it is your Crest, Friendship, that—with time—will always be able to discern those intentions towards one another. Assure that their heart is as true and honest as yours, rather than a means of purposeful deception."

_As true and honest as yours..._

Rather than flattery, Yamato winced as he felt a small wave of guilt sweep over him. Guilt for the words and actions he'd taken all those years ago. Memories flashing once more in his mind. In that moment, he glanced Taichi's way and found the other boy staring right back at him. Neither pleased nor angered, eyes alone betraying the fact that he was thinking of that time as well.

Even the woman allowed him a moment of sympathy; she, too, seemed to carry those memories with her still. After all, it had been her presence that stopped the fight between them

"And Courage..." she finally continued after a moment's pause. The three symbols switched places once more, this time allowing the orange sun to appear in the center. "...I believe it goes without saying what your influence is. What you inspire in others. Not just in the face of one's fears, but in knowing and understanding the hard choices that sometimes need to be made. You are the Chosen leader for a reason, after all. It is your Courage that fuels the others. Keeps you all going. In time...your mere presence will be enough to strengthen their resolve and allow them to act. Many lives will look to you in the future, as well, for that strength in the face of uncertainty."

All the while, the orange sun began to glow brighter and brighter...in the process, spreading out until its touch could be reached by the two previously separate holographic images. Though the red heart and blue wheel maintained their core colors, each were soon outlined in a bright orange.

The corners of Taichi's lips twitched upward. Proud, but maintaining some semblance of humility in the face of his friends, whose eyes he could feel looking directly at him. Yamato and Sora's, in particular. It was something the woman also took silent note of.

_That is Courage as well._

With little more to be said on that end, she turned to the two youngest of the group. "And that leaves..."

But she soon trailed off, and for the first time, uncertainness marred her features. Brows furrowed. Lips pursed together.

When the rest of the group followed her line of vision, they saw Hikari staring straight down at the ground. Unmoving. Her hair just barely fell over her face, obscuring her eyes from those on either side of her, and for a split second, fear washed over them that she had been taken once more.

...except...

No; Takeru was too close. He would have noticed.

Her head lifted then and, as she looked directly at the woman, it was sadness that shone in her eyes.

"You know what I'm going to tell you, Light, don't you?" she called softly to the young girl.

Hikari nodded. Beside her, Takeru had a similarly concerned look on his face. Not quite as certain as she—he never was—but strongly suspecting.

The woman waited for a time to see if Light would answer on her own behalf. Or if Hope would step in. When neither chose to do so, only then did she take it upon herself, swiping at the three holographic screens in front of her, merging the three into now two symbols. A pink star on one side, and a yellow sunrise on the other.

"The Crests of Courage...Friendship...Love...Reliability...Knowledge...Purity...are each powerful in and of their own right." She began. Without any movement on her part, the two symbols slowly began to rotate around one another in equal orbit. "But the Crests of Light and Hope are different. Connected. It is the Crest of Light that brings life to the Digital World, and it is the Crest of Hope that continues it to shine, no matter how the Darkness may try to hide it."

_Life to the Digital World._

Six pairs of eyes exchanged incredulous glances. Surprised, and yet...

It made sense. Somewhat. Thinking back over the last few years, assuming the crest of Light to be some sort of life-force in and of itself explained so much about Hikari. Why her Crest was so much more powerful. Why her light could trigger an evolution in other digimon—be it her and Takeru's Crests allowing such unique arrows to fly at their loved ones, unharmed, to fulfill a great prophecy, or an explosion of energy in her own right triggering Agumon's warp evolution into WarGreymon—and why she always seemed to know things she shouldn't have. Why the being no one else could see or hear could speak through her, and why she could sense certain attributes in others.

Because she was so finely attuned to them all.

And, on top of that...

"That's why Takeru-kun was able to bring her back," Sora finished what they had all been thinking. "If their Crests are connected like you say they are..."

"Precisely." The woman nodded. "Hope is Light's anchor to this world. And more. When all is lost...whenever it seems as if there is no good left...Hope will always be one's saving grace."

Takeru sat up that much straighter, eyes momentarily glazing over. An image—no, a memory—just barely forming in his mind. That phrase...it sounded so familiar. Where had he-?

"And that's why He wants me, isn't it?"

Everyone froze. Even their breath. You could have heard a pin drop in the solid three seconds of silence that followed.

"Yes, child. It is."

Feeling the weight of all their forming questions, the woman immediately returned to her keyboard and began typing. Not even giving them the chance to get a word out. Focus reverted once more to the hologram, in which the Light and Hope symbols grew closer and closer as their holograms merged into a single beam of light...which then gradually faded away into darkness.

Only it hadn't been shut off. Rather, the light that shone before them now was a strangely iridescent black, broken only by the occasional shimmer on what looked like an inky surface. Waves. In the distance above, clouds. A lighthouse of some kind appeared on a rocky cliffside, only rather than light, it shone out even more darkness onto the sea below.

The image seemed to fizzle for a moment.

Frowning, the woman entered in more commands. Her fingers flew with a heightened fury as she did battle with some unseen interference until the hologram finally settled back into its image once more. Just in time to witness a large shadow emerge from the distant depths. Rising higher and higher until the lighthouse behind it seemed like a mere toy in comparison to its great size.

A pair of eyes sprung open.

Hikari screamed.

" _NO!_ "

Throwing the covers from her body, she half scrambled, half fell out of her chair in an attempt to retreat back from the image. Both hands flew to her head, clutching at it as if in pain. Even as she struggled to free her ankles from the tangle of fabric, she kicked and pushed herself further and further away until her back was pressed against the far wall. If she could have kept going, she would have.

"Hikari!""Hikari-chan!" No less than three voices cried out in response, all of them at her side in an instant. Takeru to her left, Taichi to her right, and Sora kneeling directly in front of her. Each looking equally helpless as the young girl continued to sob.

"Please..." Her knees were pulled halfway up to her chest, head bowed. The words came out muffled. "Make it stop...please..."

"Turn it off!" Taichi growled over his shoulder, back towards the woman. "Now!"

Visibly shaken in her own right, the woman gave a curt nod before swiping her hand through the air. The image faded away, leaving behind a single beam of white light. It was clear from the look on her face that she hadn't expected such a reaction. For a moment, behind the look of genuine apology, she seemed...uncertain.

"I did not mean to cause you such pain, Light. Forgive me. I did not..."

But her voice fell on deaf ears as everyone's attention was now on Hikari. The remaining four on the opposite side of the table had all gotten up, torn between coming to her side as well and wanting to give the poor girl some air. She wasn't quite hyperventilating, though she seemed dangerously close as she allowed her brother to pull her tightly into his arms. Her head resting against the crook of his neck. At the same time, however, her knees were notably pressed up against Takeru's, and despite the awkwardness of the angle, she seemed determined to keep them there. All the while, Sora's hands had taken hers and were squeezing her fingers gently.

Courage. Hope. Love. Three people she knew cared for her. Three important figures in her life. Her brother. Her best friend. The girl she often looked up to like a sister. The woman had been wrong; in that moment, all three of them were her anchors to the world. Not just Takeru. And even if none of their Crests were visibly active at the moment, Hikari found comfort in their presence.

Time passed. More than twenty seconds, until her breathing began to slow and she showed signs of calming down.

They waited. All of them. Only when her shoulders slumped did the trio look to one another in confirmation before slowly beginning to rise. Watching Hikari for any signs of a negative reaction and finding none; she allowed them to pull her to her feet and back towards the table.

Taichi, meanwhile, also made sure to send one last scathing look the woman's way before he returned to his chair, this time with Hikari sharing the seat. It was barely big enough to allow them both the space to sit, but he didn't care.

Sora, too, returned to her seat, while Takeru took Hikari's previous seat in order to remain close. The blanket remained on the ground near his feet.

Looking back and forth between Hikari and the woman, Koushiro shifted in his seat several times. He wanted to ask. So very, very badly. He couldn't help himself. Like it had been earlier established, his heart was rooted in Knowledge. Any question on the tip of his tongue was just begging to come out. But his concern for the younger girl momentarily won out and he patiently waited until he finally met Hikari's gaze—and Taichi's, just to be on the safe side—and received nods from the both of them. Only then did he dare entertain the thought of opening his mouth.

"Who was that?" It was, perhaps, the most timid his voice had ever sounded.

Hikari tensed, but otherwise remained seated next to her brother. Bracing herself for what she already knew was to come.

"Dagomon." The woman, too, seemed more hesitant than before. With Hikari's continued lack of reaction, however, she continued on. "At least, that is one of his names. Some call him the Depraved Monk of the Deep. Some call him the Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor. Some...those who serve under his influence simply call him Master. Little is known of his Origins other than the fact that he is a creature not entirely of this world."

"Then...he's not in the Digital World?" again, Koushiro glanced to his friends as he asked the question.

The woman shook her head. "No. The virus that led to his creation was far too strong to allow him to exist here. He was banished to a realm of his own long ago. A Dark World, where he could be free to rule as he saw fit. For a time, balance was maintained. Dagomon embodies all that is Darkness, you see, just as the Digital World was born of Light. It is the yang to our yin. One could truly never exist without the other."

Somehow, Jou's shoulders managed to slump even as the rest of his body nervously tensed up: "Are you saying we can't actually defeat him?"

"I'm saying you cannot destroy him," she corrected. "But there is another way."

"What is it?" Taichi wanted to know. "We'll do anything. Name it."

"It will not be easy-"

But he cut her off, eyes narrowing: "Do you think we care?! This is my sister's life at stake here!"

"No, Courage." The woman's expression hardened, though the brunt of her gaze was not directed specifically at him. Instead, it turned upward at some unseen presence. "He cannot kill her, and this is something he knows all too well. The Dark can no more destroy the Light anymore than the Light can completely drown out its shadows. It is not her life he seeks, but her power. To hold the Life of this World in his hands. With Light by his side, there would be nothing to stop him from crossing over and spreading his influence until the Digital World is case in a perpetual darkness."

More than a few faces paled, Taichi's included.

"As it is, the walls have already begun to fall. The shadows of night threatening to drown out everything we once knew."

"That's why the stars were going out." Sora added, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And why Hikari-chan's fell sick so quickly." Takeru, meanwhile, struggled to keep his steady.

"Yes."

So Taichi was right, after all. Partially. The woman might have claimed otherwise, but Hikari's life really was in danger. Not of ending—at least, not the typically associated sense—but of being stolen from her. Her freedom. Maybe this Dagomon creature didn't mean her harm, but her certainly wasn't going to leave her alone. They'd already seen the beginnings of how far he could reach. How easily he could call to the young girl.

And, left alone, how helpless she was to fight him off.

One of the chairs crashed to the floor as Mimi abruptly stood up, startling everyone in the room. All eyes turned to her. She either didn't notice or didn't care. Instead, she quickly circled around the table to come over to the Yagami sibling's side, kneeling down in front of them. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as her heart ached for them both. But it wasn't Hikari's hand she grasped. It was Taichi's. The boy who, from where she had been sitting, looked as if he were about to fall apart at any minute while everyone else was busy worrying over his sister.

For his part, Taichi barely had time to be surprised by Mimi's gesture before he offered the girl a weak smile in gratitude, squeezing her fingers so tightly her she was in danger of losing the feeling in them. Just this once, Mimi didn't even consider complaining.

"Enough." Although, if she'd had the energy to stomp her foot—heck, if she thought it would have made the slightest bit of difference—she would have done so as loudly as possible. "It's not fair. Haven't we done enough for this world already? All the fighting...all the suffering...now this business with our Crests and these powers we didn't ask for and now Hikari-chan's being threatened by some creepy shadow stalker all because of what you all did to us back when we were still kids!"

She paused to take a deep breath. Allowing her words to properly sink in. And the memories that came with it.

That night. The incident in the Hikarigaoka district. The digimon fight all eight of them witnessed. Hikari and Taichi had been at the very center of it all, just as they were now. How old had they been then? Four and Seven? Mimi couldn't have been more than six, herself. Even Jou, the oldest, had yet to reach double digits in age. And yet, because they happened to wake up in time to watch something so horrible...so violent...their data had been scanned by a bunch of cocky Guardians without their permission. Their privacy, invaded.

Her life...Hikari's life...all their lives, changed forever...

The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

"More than a single life is a stake here. The very fate of the Digital World itse-"

"Oh, shut up."

That snapped everyone back to reality. Even Taichi momentarily forgot himself as he stared down at Mimi in wide-eyed shock.

The woman, meanwhile, looked...partially taken aback, but also slightly exasperated. "You're not being very helpful right now, Purity."

"No, I'm not." Mimi agreed matter-of-factly. "I'm being exactly the opposite of helpful, and I'll tell you why." Fueled by her rising anger, Mimi stood up and sent the full of her Princess Glare towards their host. Hands on hips, foot even lightly tapping against the floor. Any other time, and it would have had a more comedic effect the way she was really laying it on. "Because I've had it. We all have. We won. We did our part and we saved the world and we all got to go home. And for what? Because now you're not only telling me we have to fight again, but this is an enemy that we can't even properly defeat. We're just supposed to leave him be and let him torment poor Hikari-chan and all for what sake of...what? Balance?"

Her arms folded across her chest, chin lifted defiantly as she gave out a deliberately loud humph. All to hide the fact that she was quite visibly trembling in fear.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't just pack our things and head back home right now."

The women met her gaze evenly. "Because...there may not be a way to defeat him, Purity...but there is a way to send him back to the realm from which he was meant to rule in isolation once and for all, so that he might never hurt Light or anyone else ever again."

...okay, that might have been a good reason.

Mimi's wave of anger dissipated in one fell swoop. Her shoulders slumped. Her knees gave out. Behind her, Takeru got up from the seat he'd earlier claimed so that she could collapse into it, rather than fall to the floor. Her hands still shook. Enough for Takeru to remain at her side for a long moment after, worried she might pass out. But she was out of fight, and otherwise remained still.

"How?" she could only ask.

For a single syllable, it was a highly loaded question.

Attention returned to the head of the table. Her response was to return to the invisible keyboard before her, entering in another long sequence of codes. The light of the holographic screen brightened once more, on this time, no scene appeared. No symbol. Only the image of a lovely young woman. One with long, lavender hair. A slender frame. Round glasses. Dressed in a fitted black dress lined with silvery trim.

Jou shifted awkwardly in his seat.

Mimi was too tired to do anything more than let out an undignified growl.

"Dagomon does not yet possess the strength to cross over to the Digital World completely."  _Not without Light_ , was the unspoken sentiment, as she glanced Hikari's way. "Because of this, he has sent four of his Dark Chosen to do much of his bidding. Little is known about where they came from, but it can be presumed that similar methods to how you were chosen were used. The girl you see now was one of the first. She goes by the name of  _Nike_  and bears the Crest of Lust-"

"No kidding," Mimi muttered under her breath.

If it were possible for Jou to melt all the way through his chair...and maybe the floor...he would have done so right there and then.

"-but not the kind you are thinking of, Purity." The woman send Mimi a pointed look. Though the irony of the statement was not entirely lost on her. "At least, not exclusively. Just as your own Crest can stand for many things, as does hers. One can Lust after any number of things. Power. Attention. Affection. It is a Dark Corruption of the Crests of Love and Purity, fueled by personal desires and a strong will to achieve them, regardless of consequences."

Koushiro sat up, arms unfolding from where they had sat on his chest until that moment. What the woman had just said...about it being a corruption...combining love and purity...his mind flashed back to the cave. The symbols he'd seen on those digimon eggs. A single heart, upside-down, created from two teardrop shapes. At the time, he'd figured it was meant to be for Mimi or Sora. Or both. But now...

There was no typing this time. Only a single flick of one finger, and the image of Nike was replaced by that of a young boy. Younger than any of them, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and pants. And the blankest expression any of them had ever seen.

"Similarly, we have  _Bia_. Bearer of the Crest of Apathy. A Dark Corruption of the traits born from Reliability and Knowledge. The notion of living comfortably in one's own ignorance. Sheltered. Never asking questions. Never second guessing. No emotional or personal ties or caring of any kind. Merely...existing." Her eyes grew sad as she spoke, as if she pitied the boy. Perhaps she did.

Another flick.

" _Cratus_. Bearer of the Crest of Resignation." She glanced over to the youngest of the Chosen. Unsurprisingly, the pair were already exchanging glances. As if they recognized and knew what was to come. "A Dark Corruption of the concepts of Light and Hope. Passive submission. All too easily given into the shadows of one's doubts and fears. Allowing them to consume you without a single spark of fight. But, most of all, it symbolizes an utter loss of Free Will."

Another flick—only, this time, before the image could fully render before them, Hikari let out a sharp gasp:

"Daisuke-kun!"

The woman had already opened her mouth to continue her briefing, but paused mid-breath at Hikari's exclamation, turning to look at her in question: "You know of this boy?"

"He's..." Hikari turned to her brother, the back to the screen. Pausing just long enough to swallow once before nodding. Her voice quivered. "We've been friends for years. But...that can't be him; I just saw him in class earlier today!"

"It's him." Koushiro spoke up from his side of the table. Though his brows were married with uncertainty, he stared long and hard at the image before nodding his confirmation. "Or, at least, someone who looks like him. That's one of the two boys who tried to attack me earlier. I saw him with my own eyes."

"...no...that can't be right..." Hikari shook her head. "There must be...Daisuke-kun would never..."

The woman stepped in, her expression far grimmer than before. This development was both new, and more than a little unsettling. While it was true that she could not pinpoint the origins of any of the Dark Chosen...her data indicated their arrival to have taken place several weeks ago, at least. And for one of them to—allegedly—have a previously close relationship to Light...

"If what you say is true...then this could not possibly be the same Daisuke you know. For one, he has been thoroughly corrupted by his own Crest of Bravado. Courage and Friendship turned on their heads so completely, he thinks of nothing but-"

A loud knock echoed throughout the room just then, drawing everyone's attention back to the main door. It shook for a moment, until one of the hooded Guardians burst through. Stumbling in, his robes looked torn. Singed. He coughed several times as he fell to the ground, puffs of smoke slowly wafting into the room. Behind him, the distant sounds of shouting could be heart.

"Forgive me..." more coughing. His voice was hoarse. "...but...the castle...is under attack!"

The woman came around the table in a flurry. "What? That's not possible!"

As if to challenge the notion, an explosion erupted, shaking the entire room so violently that it sent both her and more than a few Chosen crashing to the ground. Those that managed to remain in their seats only did so by instinctively grabbing onto the table in front of them. Bits of wood and plaster went flying, and almost immediately, the scent of burning filled the room.

"What's happening?" Taichi cried out as he threw himself over Hikari, shielding her from the worst of it.

"This cannot be!" The woman continued to assist, her arms held up in defensive. For a moment, her form seemed to flicker as she turned her head to the ceiling. Part of it had already fallen, and there was a large hole in the East Wall. "No one should even know where we are. The data-"

"...has been...compromised...my lady." Gasping, the Guardian just barely made out his last words before falling to the ground, unconscious: "They knew we were here."

Another explosion hit.

This one was so loud, Taichi's ears were ringing in the immediate aftermath. Face buried in Hikari's hair, he looked up to see the room clouded with plaster dust. All eight of the glowing orbs had gone out, casting the room in near darkness. He did a mental count right there, despite the limited vision. Including himself and Hikari, there were eight silhouettes. Three others close by, three in the distance, across the table. They were all moving, if only slightly.

There was no sign of either their host, or the Guardian who'd passed out near the floor.

Before the smoke even cleared, a sharp cackle echoed from above. They looked up; the entirety of the ceiling was gone now, revealing the star-less midnight sky. Atop the nearby remains of the top of the wall stood two figures. The girl known as "Nike", her face hauntingly illuminated by a small light she was holding beneath her chin, and...

"Oniichan, she has a digimon with her!" Hikari gasped.

He squinted. The creature was large, with black feathers and talons and eyes that seemed to glow a deep, haunting red. It scratched and shifted and flapped its wings restlessly, but otherwise seemed to remain obedient to the girl beside it; sure enough, she responded to its subtle protests with a stroke against its dark beak.

She wasn't alone, either. As his eyes continued to adjust, Taichi saw several more shadows come into view. A boy. He, too, stood tall beside a dark creature in the shape of some sort of...insect—he could hear the wings buzzing—though his presence seemed far more passive than that of his companion.

In fact, more than once, he seemed to look to her, as if she were far more worthy of his immediate attention than any of the Chosen below.

"All I can say," a voice erupted from behind, and they all turned to find none other than Daisuke (or was it really?) crouching atop the opposite wall top. His hair and face were illuminated by the flames emitting from the palm of his companion's claws. There were no signs of guilt or pity to his eyes. If anything, he looked to be enjoying himself. "...you lot had better be worth all this trouble. Bia?"

His head lifted ever so slightly, attention turning to the main door.

Everyone turned just in time to see the shadow of a small boy standing there. His eyes momentarily flashed in the darkness-

"Just so you know? This isn't personal."

-before he pressed the button trigger in his hand.

Another explosion went off...this time, from inside the room.

* * *

Taichi groaned. Loudly. A sharp intake of air only resulted in a fit of gagging as he breathed in the dirt and dust around him. He coughed—a dry, hacking sound—and tried to turn himself over onto his back. It hurt. Everything hurt. His head. His arms. His back stung with every flinch, and as he lifted a hand to his forehead, it came away with a sticky, wet feeling to it. His earlier wound, it seemed, had reopened. Damn.

There was a heavy weight on top of him. Hikari, he assumed, and tried to reach back in order to shake her-

His hands brushed against solid wood. It wasn't Hikari on top of him. It was the chair they'd previously been sitting in.

Shoving off the offending piece of furniture, he rose to his knees. More dust kicked up from the movement, and he waited until it settled before glancing up. There was only the faintest bit of light streaming in through what used to be the main entrance. Enough to give him a decent enough view of his immediate surroundings. Sora was the first person he saw. Still unconscious, and pinned beneath a large slab of wall.

He crawled over to her and shook her shoulders. She groaned, eyes squeezing tight, before stirring. Blinking her eyes open. Looking up at him through a glassy haze, lost and confused, only to panic when she tried to take a breath and realized the weight pinning her down.

"Hey. Hey, it's alright," Taichi called to her, sensing the oncoming panic. He placed a gentle hand to her cheek, forcing her to look directly at him. "I'm gonna try and push this thing off of you, but I need your help. Can you do that for me?"

She opened her mouth to reply. Nothing came out but a breathless squeak. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she closed her mouth and nodded.

"Thattagirl. On the count of three, alright? One...two..."

On 'three', Taichi pulled while Sora pushed. The slab was heavy. Almost too heavy. But, between the two of them, they managed to slide it off of her, pushing it to one side. It hit the ground with a loud thump, kicking up yet more dust. But Sora was free. She scooted backwards, using her hands behind her to push up into a seated position. Taichi was beside her instantly, placing a hand on her shoulders as she let out a series of pained, gasping breaths. He scanned her up and down as best as he could, looking for any signs of serious injury.

"That...was scary," she managed, closing her eyes and momentarily leaning against him. He could feel her body trembling from the rush of adrenaline. "I...couldn't breathe..."

"Well, you can now," he replied gently. Offering a weak smile that she couldn't even see. He gave her another moment to rest before slowly rising to his feet, reaching to offer her a hand to do the same. "Come on. We need to check on the others."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be pulled upward. Both their legs wobbled a little, but they managed. Him more successfully than her; she continued to use him for additional support as they slowly made their way around the room.

Yamato was the next person they saw. He'd apparently dove under the table just as the explosion went off, which spared him the worst of it. Not long after he stood up, they caught sight of Jou behind him. He, too, had been pinned by bits of ceiling, but beneath two overturned chairs at such an angle that...with a little bit of wiggling...he was able to escape from. Dust caked his hair and one of his lenses had a crack in the upper right corner. There were shallow scratches running up and down his arms, and a scrape that had torn the pants of one knee.

"Anybody get the license plate of that explosion?" He muttered in a daze, swaying on his feet.

Taichi shook his head. "Have you seen the others?"

"Hey, I'm lucky I can see you right now."

Anyone else would have earned a swat on the arm for joking at a time like this. Given that it was Jou, however, Taichi had a strong suspicion he was serious.

"Hikari!" He called out.

"Takeru!" Yamato joined in beside him.

Silence greeted them.

Sora placed a hand on her chest, wincing. Now that some of the initial shock had worn off, she was beginning to feel a dull ache. Probably from the weight of whatever had been pinning her earlier.

"Taichi..." she looked up at him. "I...don't think they're here."

"What do you mean 'they're not here'?" He snapped back, a little too hotly. "Of course they're here! Probably still knocked out...or...something."

It was as if he were trying to convince himself as much as her.

They kept searching. Every inch of the room. No less than five more slabs of ceiling were overturned in an effort to find their missing friends. Not just Hikari and Takeru, either; at one point, Jou noted that both Mimi and Koushiro were also missing. For the most part, he managed to keep his voice steady, though his head had lowered to conceal his eyes behind the reflection of light off his glasses...and yet, the look on his face when he uttered Mimi's name...

Sora felt that strange pain in her chest again. She rubbed at it, wondering if maybe she had bruised a rib or something.

When the room turned up empty, the four Chosen hobbled out into the hallway. Making their way back to both bedrooms. Then the baths. At one point, Taichi suggested they split up; he and Sora took one direction, while Yamato and Jou went the other way. The search continued. Room after room, for nearly half an hour. Nothing. There wasn't a soul left in all the castle. Not any of their friends...nor any of the Guardians.

" _Damnit_!"

Taichi turned to the nearest wall and punched. Hard. It wasn't enough to make a dent, but it still sent a shot of pain up his arm. All the way to his elbow. He ignored the pain, and instead kept his fist squeezed tightly as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the cool surface. From behind, he could hear Sora say something to him. Words of reassurance, no doubt. He felt her hand against his arm. She was probably trying to get him to turn back. He ignored her in favor of focusing on sound of the blood as it pumped in his ears, and the increasing pain in his knuckles.

"Wait!" He heard Jou cry out all of a sudden. "That's it!"

"...what's it?" Almost immediately, Taichi regretted not paying better attention. He had a strong suspicion he'd just missed something major.

"Love." As if that should have explained everything. Although, when Taichi sent him a look of confusion, Jou pushed his glasses further up his nose and elaborated: "Remember what she said earlier, about Sora's Crest. That she should be able to see the bonds between two people. The connection that comes with their love for one another."

He couldn't help himself; Taichi raised an eyebrow.

To his credit, Jou's cheeks just barely pinkened as he waved both hands in front of him. "No! Not me! You. Your connection to Hikari-chan. Your love for her...it might be our only chance of figuring out where they were taken."

A second eyebrow joined the first, only this time, it was in pleasant surprise. That was...actually a really good idea. Almost impressive. Enough to get Taichi to push himself away from the wall, turning back to fully face his friends. He eyed Jou up and down for a long moment as he allowed his mind to process. Jou looked about as convinced as he was capable of looking. Even Yamato was seriously considering it.

"...Sora?"

The girl in question jumped upon hearing her name. "Y-yes?"

"What do you think?"

Whatever she was thinking at the moment, she looked nervous. Incredibly so. Her eyes darted back and forth between the three boys for a long moment. They were all looking to her now. For answers. Her hand made a fist where it rested just over her heart...and it was then she realized that was the only part of her chest that was aching still. She inhaled once, deeply, to be sure. Her lungs felt fine. It was her heart that was hurting.

Like she was sensing their pain.

"Taichi, I..." For a moment, it looked as if she would reject the notion. Her eyes lowered.

A pair of hands reached for hers. Tanned, dirty, and rough with callouses. But that wasn't the most remarkable thing about them; with a near inaudible gasp, Sora realized they were glowing.

And...as she looked back up...so was Taichi.

Her jaw dropped.

If he was surprised or thrown in any way by the sudden orange hue he'd taken on, Taichi gave no immediate indication. His hands gave Sora's that much tighter of a squeeze. Trying to reassure her. But there was also something else. A certain look in his eyes. One Sora had never seen before. She would have compared it to the focus he'd shown on the soccer field. The way he would try to read his opponents in those split seconds' time he had to make a decision. Only this wasn't some fleeting guess as to her next move. This was him reading, with the utmost clarity, her deepest thoughts.

Or fears.

"You're scared." It wasn't a question. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. "Don't be. If it doesn't work..." Here, however, he faltered. Just enough for her to catch; the brave face he was putting on...he was doing it for her sake and his. "No, scratch that. It'll work. I believed in you."

She was speechless.

_Taichi..._

She hadn't realized, until that moment, just how right Mimi had been before. Taichi  _had_  grown. So much. But it wasn't his physical appearance or chiseled muscles that stood out to Sora. It was his heart. The way he was looking at her with such honest sympathy. Only a few years ago, he would have been so angry and focused on getting his sister back that he wouldn't have stopped to wonder about her fears. Stubborn and mule-headed. Not to mention, incredibly short-sighted in his goals. Yet, here he was, so determined to console her that it had activated his Crest.

The warmth slowly spread over her. Soon enough, she was glowing just as orange as he.

Her free hand slowly came up and was placed over his. Squeezing his fingers right back. The two childhood friends shared a smile, and she closed her eyes as hers even brightened.

"Alright," she nodded. Opening her eyes just one last time to send him a look of pure gratitude before closing them again. Head tilting down. Focusing.

Ironically, it was that same pain she'd been feeling for the last half hour that she found herself drawn to. A dull, not quite throbbing ache. Like an emptiness in her chest that knew something was missing. Or someone.  _Hikari_. She tried to picture the younger girl. Thinking of the bond she shared with her older brother. The love that could only come from a lifetime of growing up as close siblings.

_...there!_

If Taichi hadn't still been holding her hand tightly, she could have fallen over in surprise when she first noticed the thin line. Faint, at first, but visible in her mind's eye. A red string. Tying Taichi's heart to something so far in the distance. No, wait—there was a second string. Takeru's face momentarily flashed before her, and she understood. It was the younger boys connection to Yamato. She wasn't even all that surprised.

What she was surprised by, however, was the third string that soon appeared. And the face that flashed right along with it.

Her eyes flew open a moment later with a soft gasp, and she looked up at Taichi. Smiling.

"I know where they are."

Taichi's relief was apparent. Also blatantly obvious; not only did he let out a cry, he even picked Sora up with both arms and swung her around. Sora was too overwhelmed by the moment to bother protesting.

"Well, that's one problem down." Yamato, too, was openly smiling as he stepped forward. Waiting for Taichi to put Sora down before continuing. "Now it's just a matter of how we get them back."

"Actually...I think I might have another idea," Jou raised a sheepish hand.

Taichi smirked. "You're on a roll, Jou."

"Yeah, well..." He offered an embarrassed smile, raising a hand to scratch behind his head. "I don't know how much good it'll do, but I figured it's worth a shot."

"So what is it?" Yamato asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Technically, it's a where." Jou clarified. "Specifically...the Village of Beginnings."


	6. Tartarus

Mimi awoke to darkness. And pain

During those first moments in which her mind struggled to distinguish between her dreams and consciousness, she could barely move. A single, sharp inhale of breath filled her lungs with ice, and she turned her head to one side in order to cough. Her limbs felt like lead. So heavy, they were nearly paralyzed. Every muscle ached. As did her head. A dull grogginess clouded her senses, like she had slept for far too long. Even when she finally managed to summon the strength to open her eyes and sit up-

Regret. So, so much regret. One of her ears rang in the aftermath of the explosion, throwing off her inner equilibrium. She felt nauseous. The room around her spun. If she'd had anything left in her stomach, she would have thrown it all up. Part of her wished she had. Maybe it would have eased the pain some.

There was a wall. To her right. Not far. Less than a meter back. She just barely made out the rough edges of rock. Only, when she shifted towards it, the sound of metal scraping against dirt made it to her good ear. Along with the feeling of cold steel pulling at her ankle.

A prison. She was in a prison.

The air that escaped her lips with that realization formed clouds. Similarly, the rocky wall felt like ice against her back. A weak whimper made it out as she struggled to find a position that allowed her some semblance of comfort. The rock was rougher than she thought, and she could feel it scraping against her skin, even though the fabric of her pajamas. Thin as it was, it offered her almost no protection from the chill already seeping through.

Only then did she see them. Silhouettes at first, against a single, weak beam of light that shone down from somewhere too high up for her to see. The closest one was only a couple meters from where she sat. Unmoving. Short, spiky auburn hair sticking out in all directions. Clothing, rumpled and torn. A chest that rose and fell in ragged, labored breaths—though, right then, she was grateful that he was breathing at all. Breathing meant he was still alive. In what condition, she couldn't tell just yet...but Koushiro was still alive. And within reach, once she found the energy to move again.

Unlike the other two figures in the room, who—now that Mimi could take the time to focus on them—were actually sitting in that same beam of light. As if it were deliberately pointed at them. For this reason, Mimi soon realized that Hikari was in the best shape of all of them. Disheveled...some dust and dirt...but, otherwise, there didn't appear to be a single wound on her. Not a scratch. Not even a visible bruise. Takeru, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate, with hair caked in mud and streaked with red, along with a nasty gash across his nose and left cheek. The blood had trickled down his face and dripped onto his chest and since dried. His shirt and pants were torn in a few spots, revealing scrapes and bruises. All superficial. Maybe.

Mimi's heart sank further as the memories slowly returned, and she recalled the younger boy throwing himself over her in the heat of the moment, taking the worst of the damage. Thinking back, it was of little surprise. Hikari had already been in Taichi's arms at the time, no doubt, so Takeru hadn't needed to worry about her. Her brother would keep her safe. Especially with the difference in their heights. So he'd reached for the next person in need of protecting. And, honestly? Mimi was too grateful to him to bother feeling upset about being a second choice.

Time passed. An hour. A day. Somewhere in between. All the while, that strange beam of light never changed. Never brightened nor dimmed, nor did it shift in any direction. Mimi lost track of the number of times she'd opened and closed her eyes while staring at it. Whether or not she ever fell asleep again. Maybe she did. If so, it was a sleep without dreams. Fortunate, for two reasons: one, because she couldn't bear to face whatever further horrors still lingered in her subconscious...and, two, because when she finally heard the younger Chosen stir, she knew at once it was real.

Takeru was the first. Wincing, followed by a sudden, deep intake of air, only to sneeze as the dust caught his throat. The noise was enough to elicit a small whimper from the girl beside him, which in turn, drew his attention. He turned her way, eyes blinking open, and the first thing they saw was Hikari's sleeping face.

"Hikari-chan..." Mimi heard him calling hoarsely, voice laced with both sleep and worry. He slid his body in spite of the pain it caused him until he was close enough for their shoulders to touch. From there, he lifted a hand and gently shook her, to no avail. He tried again.

The young girl stirred, lips parting as she let out a slow breath of her own, but still did not awaken.

His hand rose higher, coming to rest upon her forehead. Letting it rest there for a full five seconds. Relief washed over him, and it showed on his face. His whole body relaxed. No fever. All things considered, she wasn't even that cold; the same hand pulled away, but not before the tips of his fingers brushed ever so slightly against her skin. Brushing the hair away from her eyes. As he tucked it behind her ear, he leaned in and whispered something far too soft for Mimi to hear.

(Just as well; somehow, the moment felt almost too private for her to be witnessing. Though that didn't stop her from continuing to watch.)

Hikari's eyelids fluttered open. Her head tilted upward until her eyes met with Takeru's. Blinking twice before she slowly turned to take in their current surroundings. Processing what was happening, and why exactly she was waking up next to her best friend.

Metal clinked loudly, drawing all their attentions to the far side of the room. A second light source appeared. Wood creaking against rusted hinges as the door opened, revealing a pair of silhouetted figures.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mimi saw Takeru and Hikari share a knowing glance before falling limp. Him slumping against the wall behind them, with her head on his shoulder. Feigning sleep. Their hands clasped tightly in between them.

Realizing what they were doing, Mimi too tightly shut her eyes and hoped her rapidly pounding heartbeat wouldn't give her away.

Footsteps approached. Judging from the echo, there were two sets in all. They stopped maybe three or four meters shy of where Mimi sat, and after a very tense few seconds' pause, she heard something being placed on the ground at her feet. Something wooden. From there, they retreated just far enough for her to tell they'd gone to Takeru and Hikari.

"...did  _Nike_  do this?" one of them hissed. She couldn't identify the voice beyond the fact that it was male. "That bitch has a lot of nerve pulling-"

"Calm down." A second voice. Also male, but younger. Raspy, like that of the boy who'd set off the detonator back at the castle. He sounded both exasperated and bored at the same time. "She hasn't even been in here since we first chained them up. None of us have."

"Then how do you explain-"

"Honest? I really... _really_  don't care. And you shouldn't either...remember?"

Mutterings followed. Something that vaguely sounded to Mimi like a mocking echo of what the younger one said. She had no idea what either of them were referring to. Part of her didn't want to know. The other part was tempted to peek one eye open and see for herself. Then, a second object hit the ground. Harder and louder than the one in front of Mimi, and this time, in front of Hikari and Takeru.

Shoftly after, the footsteps retreated. The door was shut behind them.

Twenty seconds passed. Thirty. Forty-five. More than a minute, to be sure they weren't immediately coming back, before Mimi risked opening her eyes to see what had been left for them.

Much to her surprise...it was a tray of food.

* * *

_Clever..._

Ken sat back in his chair, pausing long enough in his vigil to rub at his eyes with one hand. Hours upon hours of staring at the surveillance console had left them dry, and they stung in the bitter cold air.

Three of the monitors were devoted to the dungeons, which had allowed him a perfect view of the Chosen's little act. Pretending to be unconscious meant not having to interact with their captors. For better or worse. Only Knowledge was still out for real, although Purity had seen to it she'd retreated as far back into the shadows as was physically possible. Even with the infrared setting, he'd barely made out the glow of her eyes whenever they were open. Hope and Light had been far more obvious, though of course Daisuke had been too pissed upon finding them 'sleeping' side by side to suspect otherwise. Ken could just feel a dull headache coming on at the thought of how he'd be whining for hours to come.

Cranking his neck to one side, he felt the muscles crack. Stiff.

Movement in the far right bottom corner told him that two of the Dark Digimon were still wandering the halls. Seemingly aimlessly, though he knew they were patrolling the grounds for signs of an oncoming attack. Around them, corrupted Guardians either paid them little heed or stood off to the side in an attempt to stay out of their way. Just as well; one of them had earlier learned the hard way what happened if they didn't move fast enough. Ken almost felt sorry for the pour soul. Almost, but not quite.

The screen next to that showed a room similar to the one he currently sat in, only in place of the chair was a long, metal table. And, instead of a wall of monitors, there was only a single, large one. It showed a seemingly endless scroll of code that, on occasion, flickered a black and white static of corruption. Until Daisuke and Iori returned to perform their scheduled maintenance. A few deliberate keystrokes, and the corruption faded back into a flawless stream. For now.

"All work and no play as always, huh?"

...he'd almost started to wonder where Miyako had gotten herself to. Of course.

"Somebody has to keep an eye on things." He called back without bothering to turn around.

"They're in  _chains_. Where are they going to go?" Heels clicking softly against solid ground. A moment later, she appeared at his side. "You worry too much. Besides, we can't even do anything until Purity acts and who even knows how long that's going to take?"

Admittedly? She had a point. He hated it when she had a point. It made it so much harder to refute.

"All the more reason to keep watch. The sooner we know how long she takes, the sooner we can get to work."

"True."

 _That was...easy_.

Almost too easy. She never gave into their arguments that easily. Not if it vindicated his choice to continue not doing whatever shenanigans she no doubt had planned. Most of the time, he was able to just ignore her until she got bored and mored onto one of the others. Even the last few weeks, when that seemed to take longer and longer, there was always something that came up. The fact that there was nothing to come up...something was up.

He was prove half right a short time later, when the girl took it upon herself to join him in his watch. More specifically, she too it upon herself to seat herself down directly in his lap before twisting her body into a more comfortable position. Legs crossing over his, hanging off the side of the seat. Head coming to rest against his chest, at a level where he could smell the faint scent of salt water still lingering in her hair. Her ear pressed against his beating heart.

For his part, Ken neither welcomed nor protested her actions, and simply let the girl be. She wasn't nearly as heavy as she seemed, especially when her weight was spread out like that, and once she settled in, he had to admit that it felt comfortable having her pressed against him like that.

A hand reached up to brush back some of her long hair, inadvertently weaving his fingers through the area just above her hairline.

"Feels good," she hummed softly into his chest.

He nearly pulled away in response, not wanting to risk encouraging her further. But then he realized something: her tone was neither teasing, nor that low, sultry type she brought out whenever she was trying to get a rise out of him. She'd sounded like she really meant it. Like, for once, she was relaxed enough to admit a personal thought.

Every fiber of his being was screaming against it, but...instead of shoving her off his lap right then and there...he returned his hand to her scalp and continued the impromptu massage.

There was a spot just above her temple. He'd seen her rubbing at it more than half a dozen times in the last day alone. To have brought it up sooner would have risked incurring her wrath, but right then, he had the perfect excuse. Two fingers applying just the right amount of pressure, moving in a counterclockwise motion. As he suspected, the muscles in her face relaxed as it began to ease the very pain she was still hiding. Even moreso as he weaved his way around to the base of her skull, taking great care to avoid the spot he remembered being tender.

It bothered him far more than it should have. That she was in so much pain. That he didn't know why. That she seemed to be doing everything in her power to hide it from them all. But, most of all...it bothered him that it bothered him so much. That he was still thinking of her as that cheerful, smiling girl from his dreams, rather than the person he knew she really was.

Not a single word came from the girl in his lap in all that time. Only the occasional sigh or hum of approval. It was as if she'd drifted into some sort of trance. As the minutes ticked passed, he suspected she might have fallen asleep. At one point, his chin found its way to the top of her head, continuing his watch of the monitors.

"You know..." she spoke up, drawing him from his internal musings. He glanced down and saw her staring u p at him through a half-lidded gaze. "This is the first time you've ever paid so much attention to me. If I'd known it was this easy, I would've pulled this ages ao-"

"Don't," he cut her off. Sharply.

"Don't what?" She stuck out her lower lip.

"You know what."

Silence. Her weight shifted against him, but it was just awkward enough to be honest movement. No subtle caresses or gentle touches. If anything, she pressed a little too strongly against his chest as she sat up properly, twisting her body so that she could face him directly. From that angle, she was looking down on him now—and him, up at her. His expression betrayed nothing, while hers betrayed everything.

"No. I really don't." Lacking her usual confidence and knowing control over any given situation, she sounded unusually frustrated. Lost. "Why do you always have to be like this? We were having fun. You were enjoying it as much as I was. And you can't tell me you don't like me."

"I  _don't_  like you."

"Liar."

He didn't immediately counter, and that was when she knew she had him. That she was right.

"Come on,  _Cratus_." Hints of a smile appeared. "It's just you and me right now. No one else." He steeled himself as her head tilted to one side, hair falling in such a manner that it completely blocked his view of the entire console, forcing him to look directly at her. And what he saw... "Tell me. You know I can keep a secret."

 _Now who's the Liar?_  He bit his tongue as the thought, instead telling her: "You're not serious."

"No, really! Just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I can't-"

"That's not what I meant," he cut her off, shaking his head. When she fell silent, he knew she was listening and continued. "I meant you're not  _serious_." Deliberately emphasizing the words to highlight his point. "I know you're not. You want to joke and tease? Fine. Go ahead and do it somewhere else. I'm not here to be made a mockery of."

 _Nor my feelings_.

Not that he would admit that part aloud. Not to her.

Though he hated to give her the satisfaction, Ken maintained eye contact all the while. Watching her as he spoke. The subtle changes in her expression. A slight gaze in her eye as she struggled to interpret his words. Or maybe twist them around to something she liked better. Realization when their only meaning was made apparent. A furrowing of her brows, followed by a parting of the lips. He thought she would deny it. Make some excuse. Or just tell him he was being melodramatic. Anything to twist the moment back into her favor.

And then...her expression went neutral. Blank. Intense. She stared at him like she were seeing him for the first time, and wasn't sure what to make of the sight.

"You...really believe that, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid,  _Nike_." He averted his gaze then, deliberately leaning back and away from her and her long hair. "We've been...whatever the equivalent of allies might pass for in your mind long enough. I know you well enough by now to know what's true and what's a lie."

He felt her tense at that. Then a shift in weight as she slid off his lap. Cold air hit his legs where she'd been sitting, and he did his absolte best to ignore it. Just as he tried to ignore her slowly retreating presence. Those heels of hers slowly retreating out of the room. Not a single word of protest. Either he'd finally insulted her to the point where she was going to leave him alone for good, or else she'd grown bored of trying to get him to play along.

Except, just before she reached the doorway, her footsteps paused. And he heard her call back:

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think, Ken-kun."

Ken's eyes widened at the sound of his name—his  _real_  name—spoken by her voice. Almost like—

He sat up with a start, and turned to look back after her...but she was already gone.

* * *

Three times. Before the light returned to the skies (what once would have been referred to as sunrise, back when there was still a sun), they'd had to stop three separate times in their travels. Once for Taichi. Once for Sora. The third time was also for Sora, who had yet to fully recover from the first two times. A fact which further frustrated her, which in turn exhausted her all the more. To the point where, on that third time, Jou had to physically sit her down at the tree's base and insist she rest.

"It happened to the others too," he reminded her gently, offering a small canteen of water. "Invoking our Crests must take a lot of power from us. And you did use yours to search pretty far."

Sora smiled faintly at his attempts at consoling her, leaning forward to accept a few more sips from the canteen. The dark circles beneath her eyes said far more than any words of protest she could have mustered, and so she didn't bother. Her eyelids soon fluttered shut, and within a few minutes' time, she was fast asleep.

To Jou's right, Taichi gave a deep frown. "That was awfully fast." He eyed the older boy with suspicion. "What did you put in that thing?"

"Hey, hey!" Jou held his hands up defensively. "It's just water! I swear! Even if I wanted to give her something, it's not like there was anything laying around the castle..." His voice trailed off when he realized Taichi's eyes had only narrowed further. Sighing, he held up the canteen and made a show of pouring the clear liquid into his outstretched hand, bring it to his lips and taking a healthy sip. Then swallowing. "See? Water. The reason she passed out so quickly was because she was that tired. That's all."

More staring. He didn't seem convinced. Jou smiled sheepishly back.

Eventually, the younger boy gave up and heaved a sigh. He stood, legs slightly wobbly from having remained in such a position for so long. Shaking them out to get the blood flowing once more, he folded his arms across his chest and surveyed their latest surroundings. It looked...exactly like every other patch of forest they'd ever traveled through. Maybe some variation in the flowers. A few less shrubs. A few more trees. Decent cover. Not to mention, well supplied with dry tinder for the fire Yamato was setting up.

Taichi frowned. He'd seen Yamato like this before, and it usually ended up with him earning a couple new bruises for his troubles. At least, this time—for once—he had a strong suspicion as to what was wrong. Something that was bothering him too. And while he could understand why it would bother Yamato more, that still didn't excuse the fact that he had yet to once so much as look Sora's way to make sure she was alright.

"I can guess what you're thinking," he called to the other boy as he approached.

"No. You can't."

 _Harsh._ "Hey, I didn't say I could guess accurately." He tried joking, albeit lamely.

Yamato didn't even look up.

Mouth twisting into some semblance of a frown, Taichi sighed as he took a seat on the nearby ground, leaning back and supporting most of his upper body weight with his hands. He looked to the skies, taking note of the deep bluish-purple hue. If he were to wager an estimate, he'd have put the time somewhere between 5 and 6 o'clock in the morning, based on when daylight broke back in Tokyo.

"We know why they want Hikari." The humor was gone now, and even Yamato knew better than to suggest otherwise. Taichi never joked when he spoke of his sister. "We could probably think of a reason why they might want Koushiro and Mimi. But Takeru..." He trailed off when Yamato visibly flinched. A sure sign he was on the right track. "One of us has to say it, Yamato."

"Why?" The stoking grew more and more forceful as his eyes darkened. "What difference would it make? Is it going to change anything? Is my little brother going to be in any less danger if we say it?"

"Is he going to be if we don't?"

Yamato opened his mouth to comment back...then realized he couldn't. He closed his mouth. Then opened it again. Once more, he was without a retort, and eventually slumped in defeat. Taichi could have sworn, at one point, he heard the boy muttering something, but couldn't quite make out the words.

 _Not that I can blame him_ , Taichi thought to himself.  _If our positions were reversed..._

...then they'd be in exactly the same position they were in now. Only Takeru would be the one the enemy needed most. Who Dagomon would have already tried multiple times to pull away to that world of darkness. Whose life would be safe, if only because he had something they wanted and was more valuable to the Dark Digimon alive than dead. And it would be Hikari standing in his way. The sole presence keeping him from getting what he wanted most.

Taichi shivered violently just thinking about it. Unthinkable as that scenario was, the reality wasn't much better. Takeru was just as much his friend as any of the Chosen. Yet there was already a chance it might be too late.

Or there would have been, except the skies above continued to brighten. Morning had broken once more. Light still existed in the Digital World. For that reason alone, Taichi knew they couldn't give up Hope.

* * *

Jou wanted to be surprised. He really did. He wanted to have expected things to be as they should have been, with digieggs scattered about lush, green fields spanning further than the human eye could see. Elecmon would stand ever vigil as the faithful keeper of those young souls just waiting to be reborn. Bright colors and warmth. If there were any place left in the entire Digital World they should have been able to find either of those things, it would be the Village of Beginnings.

Instead, what greeted them over that last hill was a desolate, barren land devoid of any and all signs of life. Silent as a grave.

"I can't believe...this is what the Village has become," Sora murmured, holding her bag that much closer to her chest. It contained what little she had been able to gather of Hikari and Mimi's belongings before they'd left the Guardians castle. Jou was carrying a similar bag full of the boys' things as well. Along with Koushiro's laptop. "Everything's so...so..."

"Dark."

All eyes turned to Jou, who was staring out into the distance. Unsurprised. If only because it was all a sight he'd seen before.

Memories of that time overlapped his vision, and he wasn't sure which hurt worse: the fact that the Village was in almost as bad a condition now as before...or the fact that Mim had been with him then. Along with Ogremon and Leomon and the other Digimon allies they'd managed to gather together.

Yamato knelt down beside one of the digieggs, running his fingers over its cold, rough surface. The egg wasn't broken, but... "Stone. It's been turned to stone."

"How can that even be possible?" Sora wondered.

Taichi reached up to run a hand through his hair, scratching at the base of his skull. They'd all known it was a long shot in the first place, but it was still a huge blow to have traveled all that way—wasting almost a full day—only to find nothing at all. No Digimon. Not even a single baby. He tried not to think about the poor souls that may or may not have been trapped inside those stone eggs and found the thought caused his heart to ache even more. His hands fell to his sides, where they clenched tightly into fists.

No Village of Beginnings. No Elecmon. Were there truly none left anywhere in the Digital World, save for the creatures fighting for the Dark Chosen? What about their partners? Agumon. Biyomon. Gabumon. Gomamon. Tentomon. Palmon. Patamon. Tailmon. By now, he would have thought at least one of them would have found the group. The Digital World might have been large, but they'd all found one another before. Several times. Unless...unless they had reverted back to egg form as well, leaving them just as trapped as every other creature in the Village.

The last time they'd been here, after Apocalymon, Hikari had hatched an egg. He remembered the moment so vividly. It had been just before they'd all taken that picture together. Takeru had been so excited to see all the eggs raining from the skies that he'd run straight into the field, urging Hikari to come play with him. And she had, watching as he'd shown her how to rub them gently. A Botamon. That had been the Digimon she'd hatched. That tiny, black creature she'd smiled and nuzzled against her cheek, so happy to have witnessed the moment of his (re)birth.

On a whim, Taichi bent down and picked up one of the eggs. He tried not to wince at how cold it felt, instead cradling it in one arm while he used the other to rub at its surface. Feeling the roughness of stone, just as Yamato said. But maybe...just maybe...

" _GET AWAY FROM THAT EGG!_ "

A familiar voice screamed at Taichi from behind, startling him so badly that he nearly dropped it. Stumbling over himself, he just barely managed to regain both his composure and dignity long enough to clutch the egg to his chest, then turned to find- "Tailmon?"

The feline Digimon in question still had her claws out, though previously narrowed eyes widened at the sound of her name. And the voice that had spoken it. Not to mention, the face that went with it...and the hair...but it was the goggles that cinched it for her: "Taichi?" Blinking twice, she looked around and noticed the others standing off to one side. Yamato. Sora. Jou. Alternating her gaze between the three of them, she turned back to Taichi. "Is it...really you?"

She sounded hesitant. Unsure. Suspicious.

Taichi tried not to take it too personally.

"It's us." In hindsight, though, he could understand why Tailmon might have been wary. Given the illusion tricks the Dark Chosen had played on them more than once already, it was no great leap of logic to assume they'd pulled similar stunts elsewhere. "Well...some of us."

"What about the rest? Is Hikari with you?"

He should have anticipated the question. Tailmon was Hikari's Digimon, after all. The two shared a bond that had broken through even the hardest conditioning Vamdemon had put the little feline through. How long had it taken for them to finally find one another, after so many years of separation? With hurdle after hurdle keeping them apart. First, Tailmon's digiegg having been dropped during Gennai's escape. Then Hikari's illness keeping her from summer camp. And now, during a time when they should have been together once more, yet one more thing separated them.

He wanted to tell Tailmon, but in the end, he didn't need to. Whether it was the look in his eye or the way he hesitated to answer her question, realization soon sunk in. Tailmon's eyes widened before she turned her head away, shutting her eyes tight to keep the tears at bay.

"We'll get her back, Tailmon." Sora approached, bending down. "That's why we're here. When you and the others never showed up after we came back...well, we came here hoping we would be able to find you. Or any Digimon at all."

"What did happen to them?" Yamato spoke up, still kneeling on the ground in the same spot as before. "You're the first we've seen."

"Aside from the Dark Chosen's partner's," Jou pointed out.

At the mentioning of the Dark Chosen, Tailmon's whole body tensed. Fur standing on end. If she had been a typical cat, one might have expected a hiss or even low screech to accompany the look on her face. Taichi almost pulled Sora back with him, worried they would be unintentionally caught in the middle of a wild, lashing outburst. But the feline Digimon kept her restraint, instead channeling that seething anger into a fierce glare. One that made Taichi grateful, and not for the first time, that she was on their side these days.

"Dagomon." A name they hadn't realized Tailmon knew, and yet she spoke it with all certainty. "He's going to pay for this. All of this."

"You know about Dagomon?" Taichi asked, even though it seemed a rhetorical question by then.

Still, Tailmon nodded all the same. "The Dark Chosen...one of them spoke his name while they were stealing digieggs." Some of the fight left her as she stared out as the field of grey. Eyes softening as she came upon piles of certain designs, no doubt recognizing them for the type of Digimon they once carried inside them. "I...tried to stop them, but they weren't interested in a fight. Before I realized what it was they were really after, they'd vanished."

"With four digieggs," Sora guessed.

Tailmon nodded, unsurprised that she'd known the exact number. If Hikari and the others had been taken...then of course they'd been outnumbered and out-powered.

"What about Elecmon?" Jou wanted to know. "Where was he? Why wasn't he here to help you?"

"Because...he's gone." Tailmon's shoulders slumped with the weight of her words. Like this was the first time she'd spoken them aloud, thus having to acknowledge reality. "Corrupted. Just like all the others."

"Others?" Jou echoed.

Sora's face paled. "You mean...Biyomon...and Palmon...Patamon..." Her voice quivered as she spoke the names of their lost friends, having to swallow thrice before she could even continue. "Them too?"

"How come they haven't corrupted you?" Yamato asked, earning a sharp look from Sora that he promptly ignored. Insensitive as it might have been right then, in his mind, it was a fair question. Even Taichi and Jou seemed more interested in the answer than offended.

Tailmon didn't answer right away. Her eyes glazed over. Collecting her thoughts. Waging an inner battle that warranted both reliving memories past and contemplating words and actions yet to be. Weighing her options. She didn't have many.

"No." She turned to Sora first, in response to the girl's earlier question. "They're safe. For now." She pulled her tail around so that it was held up directly in front of her, drawing everyone's attention to the item glinting on its end. "For precisely the same reason Dagmon hasn't been able to touch me. My Holy Ring. It's the strongest power we few remaining Digimon have left against the Darkness."

Adjusting his glasses, Jou leaned in for a closer look. Tailmon's ring was hardly a secret, but until then, he'd never given much thought to the talisman. It was small. It had to be, to fit comfortably on her tail. Which made its design all the more intricate. Almost impossible to discern at certain angles, but if he tilted his head in such a way that what passed for light left in the world reflected off its surface, then a distinct pattern emerged. Symbols.

A code he recognized, but didn't know how to translate. The written language of the Digital World itself. And one he had almost certainly seen on another Digimon:

"Patamon!"

Three pairs of human eyes turned towards his sudden exclamation.

"Or, rather, Angemon." He amended, a bit sheepish at his own volume. "That's where I've seen this before. Angemon wears a bracelet that looks just like this, doesn't he?"

Less surprised at his revelation, Tailmon merely nodded in affirmation. "All we Holy Digimon do. Myself and Angemon, along with most of our evolutions."  _Most_. Not all. "Parrotmon's been patrolling from above, though I haven't hear from him in more than a week's time. Tapirmon and Lucemon have also sent word, but they're too far away for us to be able to regroup anytime soon. There are others too. Digimon I once thought to be the stuff of legends only. Though, now, it seems as if we're little more than band-aids." A few seconds passed, and her head lowered. "Patamon...shouldn't have been able to access his Holy Ring without evolving, but then..."

Her voice faded into the air above, followed by a heavy silence. For nearly half a minute.

"Then what?" Taichi finally asked.

Tailmon's whiskers twitched, feline brows furrowing in confusion. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been there to see it for myself. The other Chosen Digimon weren't protected as I, but they were still some of the last to fall. Like something  _was_  protecting them. Something in their code." That part, she would believe. It made sense for the Guardians of old to have programmed a failsafe into their digieggs in the event of something like this. "Rather than succumb to the corruption, however, they simply fell into a deep sleep. One by one. Until it was just me and Patamon left. We spent months looking over our friends, until...yesterday..." Another pause. If her own memories could be trusted, then what she was about to describe was nothing short of a miracle: "He evolved. Out of nowhere. All on his own."

The Chosen Children's eyebrows all rose in near perfect unison.

"He can do that?" Yamato's mouth was left unabashedly agape.

Time and again, his brother's Digimon had surprised them all. From the moment he first evolved into Angemon while protecting Takeru from Devimon, sacrificing himself in order to defeat the evil Virus, to the arrow he'd shot Yamato with as part of the prophecy, helping to trigger Gabumon's evolution to Mega. He would have thought the little guy was out of surprises by now.

"Apparently." Tailmon could only shrug. "You have no idea how much I wish I could explain what happened. We were alone, watching over the others, and then...this sudden wash of energy swept over the both of us. The next thing I knew, Angemon was standing before me, looking as surprised to see himself as I was."

Sora and Taichi shared a bewildered look. Jou's eyes closed, a hand rising to his chin as he stroked it habitually, trying to process everything he'd just heard. Or remember if he'd heard of such a thing ever happening in the past. Natural evolution was a part of the Digital World, sure, but it was a grueling process that shouldn't have happened while they were at their weakest. He thought. Unless everything he thought he knew about evolution was completely wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Yamato, on the other hand, had a hunch forming, and was the first to speak up:

"What time yesterday?"

The others turned to him first, then back to Tailmon.

"I'm not sure. Without a sun in the sky, it's almost impossible to keep track of the time."

Yamato remained undeterred by the lack of answer. "Was it during the light hours, or after dark?"

Jou was the next to realize where the younger boy was going with his line of questioning, and shot him a questioning look. Their eyes met for less than a second before Yamato gave a curt nod. Jou's mouth was left slightly agape, a faint  _huh_  making it out. He...hadn't even considered the possibility. Then again, judging from the still questioning looks coming from both Sora and Taichi, neither had they.

"Maybe...no, it was definitely dark when it happened," came Tailmon's reply. Hesitant at first, but the longer she thought about it, the more certain her tone grew. "A few hours after what might have once been sunset, at most."

_A few hours after sunset..._

Sora gasped: "The balcony!"

Yamato turned to her. "Hikari-chan told you, then?"

She nodded.

"Told her what?" Judging from the look on Taichi's face, he was still the remaining one left in the dark (so to speak). He stood up straight, hands on his hips as he looked between the other three. Trying so very hard not to pout. "If you three've figure something out, I'd love to hear it."

"So would I," Tailmon chimed in.

"Think back, Taichi-san." Jou stepped forward. "Do you remember what Takeru-kun told us last night? Something happened between him and Hikari."

Yamato let out a low, hacking cough at that, until Sora came up to him and delivered a harsh elbow to his ribs.

Taichi shot them a weird look, until it hit him: "Their Crests! Takeru said his Crest had activated. That must've been what caused Angemon to evolve!"

"But from all the way back at the Castle?" Yamato still seemed less than convinced, even though it had been his line of thinking from the very start. It didn't make sense, and yet, at this point, it was the only thing that came close to making any sense at all.

"Because he didn't do it by himself." Sora realized. "He and Hikari together. Think about it: they both said his Crest was the first to activate, right?" She chose her words carefully, purposely remaining vague about some of the more personal details Hikari had divulged regarding the incident. Without knowing how much Takeru shared with the boys in turn, she didn't want to risk betraying too much of the younger girl's confidence. "And Hikari's activated soon after, sending all the energy she thought she was taking right back into him." Pausing for emphasis, she waited for any signs that the boys were getting her point. "What's happened almost every time she'd ever done something like that?"

...okay, the situation didn't exactly parallel the other times she was thinking of, but it was close enough to warrant comparison. Including the time a huge burst of Light had emerged from her at the sight of the Numamon's noble sacrifice against Mugendramon. A Light that had been so powerful as to trigger an involuntary evolution in Agumon, all the way to his higher form, when he wasn't even her Digimon partner.

"That's...unbelievable," Taichi stated weakly.

"Honestly?" Yamato gave an inaudible sigh. "These days, when it comes to your sister, Taichi...there's less and less I'm willing to not believe."

Sora and Jou nodded their agreement. Taichi was forced to admit they all had a point.

"Where is Angemon now?" Jou asked. The very image of a young man who was trying to keep his priorities straight while still being visibly shaken by everything he'd just heard.

"Watching over the others still. We've been patrolling the Village in shifts ever since. Just in case"

"Can you take us there?" Sora bend down, looking the most hopeful she had since before the attack on the Guardians' Castle. "Is it far?"

Tailmon shook her head, then immediately turned to head North. "They're at the very edge of the Village. Come on; it's less than an hour's walk from here." As she began walking, however, she looked back over her shoulder. "I have to warn you, though, you...might not like what you see."

"Little late for that," Yamato muttered as the group moved to follow.

* * *

Echoes of water droplets startled Hikari awake, and for a split second, she knew only fear.

A presence beside her registered. She looked down to find her hand still tightly clasped in another's. Following the attached arm slowly upward, she saw Takeru's sleeping face. And remembered.

The gash on his eye was still noticeable, but better. Some of the water they'd been given with their last meal had been used to clean it. Takeru had protested, of course, but she'd insisted. She didn't have a scratch on her, and his face was partially covered in blood. He'd finally allowed it if only because it would get her to stop arguing with him. She'd poured some of the surprisingly lukewarm liquid into her hands, using the sleeves of her pajamas to gently wash away as much of the dirt and grime as she could. It had left her clothes stained, but his face vastly improved. Even the bruises forming beneath his eyes and chill to her skin weren't as bad as she recalled. Food and sleep had seen to them in her absence.

Only a short time after she'd awoken, he too opened his eyes...and his first reaction was the smile lazily down at her.

"Morning," he muttered groggily, and Hikari had to resist the urge to giggle at the look on his face. Somehow, for reasons she could only attribute to Takeru being Takeru, he seemed so...at ease. "'least, I think it's morning. Kind of hard to tell in here."

"How long has it been?"

Takeru shrugged. "Day. Maybe two."

Frowning, she shifted her weight just enough to remain as physically close to him as possible without actually climbing into his lap. Both their knees and shoulders touched, along with their hands, and her weight still partially rested against his. She would have moved away if she thought it caused him any pain, but he barely reacted.

Maybe he was thinking the same thing she was. That it was only a matter of time before they were separated. The fact that it hadn't happened already...did their abductors know he could bring her back from the Darkness with a single touch? Did Dagomon know? He must have. Each time, his pull had been stronger and stronger. She could feel his presence. It stood to reason that he would have been able to feel Takeru's as well. That single, bright glimmer of Hope.

Subconsciously, she squeezed at Takeru's hand. He didn't question the gesture, but offered a squeeze of his own in return.

A pebble fell to the ground just beyond the shadows, causing her to jump. Takeru's free hand was on her shoulder instantly, looking more amused by her reaction than startled.

"It's alright, Hikari-chan. Mimi-san and Koushiro-san are still in here with us."

She blinked. "Mimi...san?"

Her eyes took a moment to adapt to looking past the light, out into the shadows. There. Two figures. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them until now. Long, brown hair. Pink pajamas. The same ones she'd last seen Mimi wearing. Before. The older girl was sitting up under her own power, though her eyes were turned downward. It was difficult to tell at that distance, but she seemed most unhurt. Unlike the boy laying in her lap, whose hair she was gently stroking. Her hands trembling all the while.

"Has he woken up yet?" Takeru asked.

Mimi shook her head, and when her head lifted, Hikari thought she saw hints of tears in her eyes. "Not once. I...tried to get him to drink some water earlier. Otherwise, he's been like this the entire time."

Hikari squinted in attempt to get a better look at the boy's condition, and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight.

Koushiro had bruises everywhere. His legs. His arms. His chest. His chin, cheek, and forehead. Most than half of them were covered in scratches. His clothes were torn. Splotches of wet indicated Mimi had tried tending to his wounds, just as Hikari had for Takeru, but with a lot less success. There was just too much blood. Not only had it seeped into the fabric of his pajamas, but Hikari could make out dried patches of it along the ground where he lay. When she stilled long enough to listen, she could hear his breath coming out in shallow, painted gasps.

Mimi's response to the sound was instinctive, leaning down to continue her earlier attempts at soothing him. Whispering words of comfort in his ear. Hikari could hear the quiver in her voice, like she was trying hard not to cry.

_Wait... **cry**._

An idea came to her.

"You can help him, Mimi-san," she told the older girl. Surprising even herself at how calm and sure she sounded. "Your Crest. You're a healer. You've healed before."

Mimi barely reacted, indicating the thought had already occurred to her. "I tried." She sounded completely defeated, though. "Believe me, I tried. But...I don't know how. I don't even remember healing Jou-kun, and it's not like I was awake when I healed myself."

"But you  _were_  awake when you healed Jou-san," Hikari reminded her.

"Which means you must remember something," Takeru chimed in. He looked to Hikari, and a moment of understanding passed between them. "Something...something in your heart must have triggered it. Something you were feeling at the time."

They thought of the balcony. His Crest activating out of concern for her. Hers activating out of concern for him. Involuntary responses on both their parts. Neither making a conscious decision to do so, nor able to stop the process once it had begun, because they couldn't control how much they cared. And who else, among the Chosen, had more care and concern for her friends than most of the rest of them combined?

"That was different," Mimi insisted, though her voice came out unusually demure.

"Maybe in some ways." Hikari resisted the urge to smile, suspecting what Mimi was referring to but realizing now wasn't the time. Later. Maybe If there still was a later for them. "But you're still worried about Koushiro-san, right? Because he's your friend. Because that's the kind of person you are. You worried for all of us, just as much as you were worried for Jou-san."

"...y...es?"

It was the most hesitant yes Mimi had ever given.

"She's right," Takeru agreed. Hikari turned back to look at him, and he met the younger girl's gaze directly. "Focus on how much you care. How much it hurts to think he might be in pain. How...how you wish you could do anything to make that pain go away, even for a moment."

Hikari smiled softly up at him. Message received.

_Me too, Takeru-kun._

At some point during their collaborative pep talk, it dawned on Mimi that what she should have felt right then was put out at receiving advice from two people younger than her. With Koushiro out cold, and Sora and the others who knows where, she was the oldest. She should have been the one encouraging them. Taking charge. Offering words of comfort and protection. Not the other way around.

Then again...maybe that was what they meant. Ironically enough, the fact that she wanted to be the consoler just further proved their point. She couldn't help herself. It was pure instinct.

So she tried to draw on that instinct. That desire to protect. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

What had been running through her mind at the time just before Jou had stabilized. Aside from...the obvious. Guilt? No, that wasn't it—well, that  _had_  been it, but she was pretty sure that wasn't the feeling they were talking about. Healing someone out of guilt was too selfish. Sadness? Well, it was a start, but still too her-oriented. Mimi had spent the better part of her childhood acting like a spoiled, oblivious brat. It was her adventures in the Digital World that had opened her eyes to everything, allowing her to feel the pain of others she once had been able to block out. She empathized. Took in their pain as her own.

Sometimes, it was too much. That pain. All she could do was up and walk away. There were times when walking away might have been able to save lives. Then there were those battles that would have cost even more if she did. Those were the battles she had to stay and fight. Not for herself, but for those who needed her most.

Like Jou had needed her. Like Koushiro needed her now.

A lump begin to form in her throat. That was what it came down to. The pressure of being needed. It weighed heavily on her chest until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Until she thought she would walk away yet again. Only she couldn't. She wouldn't be that selfish. Not now, and not ever again. And it was that thought that gave her strength. She felt her shoulders relaxing as the answer finally presented itself. Why she hadn't been able to heal him before. Because she'd focused too hard on how much she'd wanted to heal him. Not not how much he needed her to. Because this wasn't about her. Healing was never about her.

"It's working!" she heard Takeru gasp.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred with tears. And a greenish haze. She looked down just in time to see a single, green teardrop fall from her cheek, hitting Koushiro on the forehead.

Then he too started to glow.

It spread all across his body like a rippling effect. His clothes remained unchanged, and the dried blood still stained skin and fabric alike, but the wounds began to close. Until they were nothing more than angry red lines marring his pale skin. The kind that would later heal of their own accord. All they would need was time.

Not long after, his breathing evened out. His chest rose dramatically as he took a sudden, deep breath. His eyes opened.

"Koushiro-san!" The glow around them both faded as she smiled through her remaining tears. Though now they were tears of happiness. "You're okay!"

"I...am?" Confused and glassy-eyed, the boy slowly stood up. There was no pain with the movement, though he still rose a hand to scratch at the back of his head. Wincing not at any tenderness back there, but by how much dirt and matted hair he felt. Of all the people to wake up in front of in this condition, it just had to be Mimi, didn't it? "I don't suppose you know what ha— _GAH_!"

His words trailed off in an undignified squawk as a very enthusiastic, openly sobbing Mimi threw herself over him, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly he had difficulty breathing.

 _I definitely missed something_. He looked to Takeru and Hikari for answers, but found the pair openly laughing. Offering neither answers nor help as he struggled to determine whether it was safer to risk hugging Mimi back, or keep his hands at a safe distance until she chose to let him go on her own.

A slow clap echoed from the prison doorway.

"Not. Bad."

The girl who went by Nike entered the room, deliberately over-pronouncing her words for emphasis. Her heels echoed on the hard surface of the dungeon floor as she approached. Eyes squinting behind her round rimmed glasses in order to see properly past that thin beam of light. A crack in the ceiling structure. Annoying at times like these, but not enough for any of them to want to do anything about it. She stopped in her tracks a few steps away from Mimi and Koushiro, placing a hand on her hip as she stared down at them.

"I have to admit, Purity, I'm actually kind of impressed. Maybe it was a good thing I kissed the wrong Chosen after all." A pause, in which she tilted her head to one side as she gave the girl a good once-over. "Then again..."

"Save it, Nike. We have work to do," A second figure emerged from behind her. The youngest. Bia.

Takeru instinctively put himself in between the Dark Chosen and Hikari, shooting them all dangerous glares. Similarly, Koushiro's first thought was to reposition himself in such a way that they would have to get through him to get to Mimi. Not that it stopped Mimi from holding onto him by both shoulders, peering up and over his side in order to send a scathing look of her own.

"What is it you want from us?" Takeru asked.

Nike shrugged. "You? Nothing. Yet. We're here for Knowledge."

"Well, you can't have him!" Mimi pushed down on Koushiro's shoulders, albeit it a little too hard; the movement caused him to nearly lose his balance as he was shoved downward in an effort for the girl to make herself seem more imposing. "So you might as well go right back to wherever you came from and leave us alone."

Nike raised a single eyebrow at that. "Careful, Purity. You don't want Reliability getting jealous, do you?"

Nearly everyone in the room felt the temperature in the room drop by several degrees. Even Bia, who normally remained apathetically oblivious to that sort of thing, gave an involuntary shudder; if looks alone could kill, then Nike would have dropped to the ground in one last heartbeat.

Not that she seemed to pay the nonverbal threat much heed. Placing her other hand on her hip as well, she nonchalantly shifted her weight to one side and gave a sharp jerk of her head. Bia took that as his cue, circling around the long way until he disappeared somewhere behind Mimi and Koushiro. Around a corner to their left they hadn't even known was there. They followed him just long enough with their eyes until he was completely out of sight, then turned back to Nike.

She still wasn't alone. One of the other boys was standing with her now. Somewhat. Though positioned on her left, his eyes were focused so hard on Hikari that it was a wonder he noticed there was anyone else in the room. He looked angry—no,  _hurt_  at the mere sight of her. His gaze drifted down to where she was still gripping Takeru's hands, now with both of hers, and his whole body tensed.

"Daisuke-kun..." Hikari called to him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and yet the way he visibly recoiled back, she may as well have shouted it. Her brows furrowed.

"How...?" He started to ask, then shook his head. "No. Never mind. I'm not falling for any of yours tricks, Light."

"Says the guy who's holding us in chains," Takeru scoffed.

Mimi was suddenly in fierce competition as the boy sent Takeru a look that caused his blood to run cold. He moved to dart forward with a raised fist, but was stopped by Nike's hand on his shoulder. He turned back, and she shook her head before tilting her head upward and calling out:

"Bia! What the hell's taking you so long? Just do it already!"

Not a moment later, Mimi went flying backwards, dragged several meters across the rough floor by the chains at her ankles. Painful cries echoed into the air as she felt her skin scratch against the rocks and stones, especially around her knees and palms. Even after the dragging stopped, she didn't get up. Just continued to lay there, groaning loudly.

All the one, Nike and the one Hikari once knew as Daisuke dashed forward, the former grabbing at Koushiro's wrists while the latter quickly undid the locks on his chains. Koushiro tried to struggle, but even after Mimi's healing, he was still weak from his prior injuries and a lack of nutrition. And the Dark Chosen was strong. Very strong. Her ability to hold Daisuke back hadn't been a symbolic gesture or fluke. She twisted his arms behind his back, holding them both at the wrist while her other arm came up and around his neck. Squeezing both of them so tightly as to make seeing ahead and breathing a challenge.

"Koushrio-san!" Takeru called out, instinctively leaping forward. His own chains were the only things holding him back.

"Mimi-san..." Hikari looked to the other girl in concern.

"Don't wo—oh, will you stop struggling already?" Nike cut herself off to give her captive a sharp tug. Koushiro stilled soon after, and she jerked her head to toss a few stray locks of hair out of her face before letting out a satisfied breath. Then continued. "Like I was saying: don't worry. We're not going to hurt him. So long as he behaves." The last part, she added through gritted teeth, directed right in the boy's ear. "We just need to...pick his brain a little. I promise to return him in roughly the same condition you see now. You know, give or take."

She turned and began guiding Koushiro out of the dungeon, unfazed by his awkward stumbling and further attempt at writhing out of her grip. Bia appeared out of the shadows just long enough to follower her out the door. Daisuke, meanwhile, sent Hikari one last look before he, too, turned and left without so much as a parting word. Deliberately slamming the door shut behind them so loudly it caused both her and Takeru to jump.

In the immediate silence that followed, the two youngest Chosen looked to one another. Each hoping the other had an answer. When none came, then turned their attention to where Mimi was still laying face-down on the ground. She was still conscious at least, a fact which they could only be certain of because they could hear her sobbing into the dirt.


	7. Lykofos

Nike was strong. Very strong. The grip she had on Koushiro's wrists was so deceptively tight that he was pretty sure she was going to leave a handprint-shaped bruise before the trip was over. Not only that, her legs were longer than his, with a much wider stride. Twice, he stumbled for no other reason than the fact that he could barely keep up with her pushing. She was impatient to the point of annoyance. Like it was his fault.

Then again, after the first ten minutes, he was already too out of breath to complain.

"In here." Two blessed words to his ears, as she steered him through a large door to their right. "Bia, check on the latest readings while I get him settled."

The young boy gave a wordless nod, slipping in ahead of them.

There was a large console along the far wall. The first thing that drew Koushiro's attention. Its screen was larger than the three of them combined, twice as wide, and displaying a series of symbols he recognized as Digital Code. They scrolled vertically along, moving both up and down, glowing a bright green against black. Whatever they said, they seemed to be of great interest to Bia; the young Dark Chosen was altering his gaze regularly between the screen and a small clipboard in his hands. Checking long enough to be certain before adding to his notes. His brows were furrowed, like whatever he saw was less than favorable.

Several seconds into his ritual, Koushiro understood why: dark green static overlapped the symbols for nearly a second, distorting them into something unrecognizable, before fading back into their usual pattern. Then reappeared. Then faded again. Twice more in the span of twenty seconds. Each time, Bia struck a single tally on his clipboard.

"Getting worse," he murmured at a volume Koushiro barely heard.

Before he could think to question—and the words were right on the tip of his tongue—Koushiro felt another strong push from behind, courtesy of his least favorite person in all the Digital World.

"Sit."

A command he wasn't given the time to voluntarily comply with before he was unceremoniously shoved into a cold, metal chair. His tailbone slammed against the hard back, sending a wave of pain up his spine. On top of that, the way his body had been twisted around at the last minute, one leg went flying upward, where it nearly hit the side arm rest.

"Now...wait just one minute!" He tried to protest in the midst of untangling himself. Even standing back up. "I'm not taking—"

A single hand was all it took to shove him right back into the chair. "Sit down and  _shut up_  already."

Koushrio had a sudden, compelling urge to not move from his new seat.

Within a matter of seconds, Nike's mood did a total turnaround. The fierce glare in her eyes was replaced by a satisfied twinkle, deep frown brightening into a smile that spoke of pleasure at his newfound sense of obedience. She sent him a wink that brought chills to his spine before turning and sauntering-(there was definitely some hip swaying in her movement. Not that...Koushiro was watching)-over to her younger companion. With the difference in their heights, she could rest her chin on top of his head in order to glance down at his writing.

She, too, seemed to understand everything on the monitor, because her eyes followed a similar pattern as Bia's. All the while, her brows furrowing in...concern? Confusion? Either way, it reaffirmed Koushiro's suspicions that the news was not good.

Heaving a sigh, she straightened and placed both hands on her hips. Some of her hair fell into her eyes from the movement, so she blew a huff of air before finally reaching up to tuck the offending strands behind her ear. From there, she glanced around the room in search of something. Koushiro was certain she would return her attention to him, but whatever she was looking for, she didn't find.

" _Perfecto_ ," she declared dryly. "And just where the hell is Zelus? He was supposed to be right behind us."

Bia, who had yet to turn around, shrugged.

Nike rolled her eyes at his committal attitude before turning to storm right back out of the room. Koushiro couldn't be sure if she was deliberately being melodramatic about her exit, or if she was always like that. All he knew was that, as the echo of her footsteps slowly faded down the hall, the air in the room suddenly became a lot more breathable. He even allowed himself the weakest of grins when he heard the few choice words that made it back to the room: ' _..f he thinks I'm covering for his sorry...'_

The silence that followed was...awkward, to say the least, but not unbearable. Bia still had his back turned, all but ignoring him. Briefly, Koushiro wondered if it would be possible for him to try getting up and sneaking out. He also wondered, on the other hand, what it was about those scrolling figures that had earned identical reactions from the two of them.

Escape. Ask. Escape. Ask. Escape-

"You can read Digital Code?" he asked.

Bia's whole body tensed up. His head lifted. The pen in his hand was gently placed at the top of the clipboard, securing into place with a soft click. The clipboard itself was placed on the console surface. Then, slowly, he turned around.

Koushiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Obviously." Somehow, the boy managed to make it sound both dull and condescending in tone. "You can't?"

"Well...no?"

"Hn. Some bearer of Knowledge."

"Hey!" Koushiro started to protest, whole body straightening. Bia met his gaze evenly, awaiting his argument. One second passed. Two. On the third, Koushiro realized...he had none. His mouth closed and he slumped back into the chair, arms folding across his chest. "There's...a reason for that. One which doesn't explain how you can. And...Nike, I'm guessing?" He felt uneasy saying the girl's name aloud, but he had a point to make. Once he was sure what exactly that point was.

"And you think I'm going to tell you just because you asked."

"...please?" He offered, along with a sheepish smile.

Bia inhaled once, deeply, before letting the air out in a single, controlled breath: "Whatever." He circled around the large table in the room, coming to stand a few meters in front of Koushiro. "We can read them because we can. Just like every other creature born in the Digital World. It's as simple as that."

Koushiro's eyes widened. "You were  _born_  here?"

Bia's expression didn't falter, but there was a certain glint in his eye at the question. A flicker, one that Koushiro might not have noticed if he hadn't been blatantly staring, that glanced downward just long enough that it had to be a reaction to the question.

"It doesn't matter."

Koushiro blinked once. Twice. "It...doesn't matter?"

"Not really."

Koushiro had experienced a lot of things since his return to the Digital World. The temporary loss of his shoe. The temporary loss of her person (and near sanity). Getting half blown up alongside his dearest friends while only halfway through the explanations they'd all been so desperately seeking. Waking up in a cold, dark dungeon with a hysterical Mimi fawning over him, only to be grabbed and Nike-handled by a girl that...honestly...frightened him a little. No, more than a little. In a way that not even the Dark Masters ever had.

But this? The cool look of apathy. The total lack of any reaction to what should have been a grossly important conversation. Talks of Digital Code and the boy's own possible origins. Fascinating subjects to anyone, he was sure, and this boy was telling him it  _didn't really matter?_ "

An irrational anger welled up inside, and he sat up straight in his chair. (Only the fear of Hike kept him from standing up right there and then. Just in case.)

"How can it not matter? How can any of this not matter? How can you not be curious about what all of this means? You're working directly for Dagomo-"

"The Master," came the (indifferent) correction.

"- _Dagomon_ ," Koushiro repeated, this time with deliberate emphasis on the viral Digimon's name. "Are you telling me you just blindly follow orders without ever stopping to wonder why he has you doing all of this?"

"Of course not." The initial response. Then a pause. Either realize the pitiful answer hadn't sounded quite as convincing as it was intended to be—certainly not enough to satisfy the Bearer of Knowledge—or else having to...actually think about what else he could offer in explanation. "The Master...is not meant to be underestimated or second-guessed. But I suspect even you knew that. He knows the depths of his power. He also knows his limitations, as well as the reason why he was banished to the Dark Realm."

"Why was that?" Koushiro had already heard one version of the story; he wondered if there would be any discrepancies.

"As it stands now...as the Digital World has been since long before that day—the total corruption his presence would bring would spread until there was nothing left. The Digital World wouldn't just be infected. It would disintegrate. Total fragmentation."

Something Koushiro had suspected already, and yet...hearing the words spoken aloud, in Bia's trademark tone...he visibly shuddered. "Isn't that what he wants, though?"

"How could he rule if there's no world left to reign over?" Bia shook his head. "What he wants is his rightful place as Soreign. As should have been from the moment he first hatched."

Koushiro was forced to admit the boy's words made sense. Assuming, of course, that they were true. Dagomon was hardly the first to desire power. Devimon. Etemon. Myotismon. MetalSeadramon. Mugendramon. Pinnochimon. Piemon. Apocalymon. Hadn't they all, at their core, sought the same thing? And hadn't, each and every time, their grand schemes put the Digital World at risk. Apocalymon, especially, as he had been revealed to be the cause so much suffering. The Creation of the Dark Masters, who then twisted and warped the world to their liking, creating Spiral Mountain.

Oh, sure, they had been fairly honest about their evil intentions, but who was to say that Dagomon wasn't simply lying to his lackeys? How else would he have been able to lure humans—or beings that very strongly resembled humans—into doing his biding?

"To answer your next question," Bia continued, drawing Koushiou's attention from his inner musings. He gestured back towards the console, pausing only when he noticed the static appear again. He then rushed back over so he could record something more on the clipboard, but spoke up mid-writing: "That's why he needs you. Your Knowledge. He knows all about the gifts you Chosen were given when you helped reform the Digital World, and he knows what you are capable of. Once you're able to access the full of your powers, he can use your complete comprehension of the Base Code of the Digital World itself to rewrite its structure. Allow for his safe crossing over."

It was the  _access the full of your powers_  part that unnerved him more than the plan as a whole. Safe passage...if he hadn't known what he already did about Dagmon, it would have sounded almost...agreeable.

"But you can already read Digital Code," he pointed out.

"Can you understand every word of everything you read?"

"Well...yeah," Koushiro shrugged, as if that much should have been obvious.

Another flash in the younger boy's eye, and this time, Koushiro could have sword he saw hints of annoyance. Anotehr time, and he might have even found amusement in the sight.

"All the more reason to get you up to date on Digital Code. Which we will the moment Nike gets back."

Koushiro had never been more content in his life with postponing the learning of something.

* * *

"Angemon! Are you there?"

At the entrance of the cave, a sole figure sat. Body hunched over, using the staff in his hand for partial upper body support. He turned his helmeted head towards the voice and offered a tired smile.

Tailmon, in turn, broke away from the rest of the group in order to run the rest of the way on all fours. She made it to his heels before jumping up onto his lap, then using the momentum to scampering all the way up and around to his opposite shoulder. Her nose nuzzled against his cheek, a show of affection he was all too glad to return in the form of a soft pat of her head. Giving her a good scratch behind one ear, like he knew she enjoyed. But there was something else about the movement that caused her to pull away and stare up at him with a frown.

"You're moving more sluggish than before."

"And hello to you as well, dearest friend," the angle replied with a touch of sarcasm. "It's nothing. Now that you've returned, a little rest is all I need."

She wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Hers had been a natural evolution to her Adult form, and as such, her body was most comfortable in it. Not so with Angemon, whose surge of energy might not have been a mystery to her any longer, but was still a minor reason for concern. "There's no shame in letting yourself devolve back to Patamon. Even if you fall under again, I...I would watch over you."

Angemon's head tilted down as her eyes averted shyly, trying to send her a soft smile. All the years they had known one another, and she still was so hesitant to openly admit certain sentimentalities. It was...endearing, if not occasionally frustrating on his part. "I know you would."

A twig snapped just outside, drawing both their attentions away from the moment.

Taichi looked confused. Sora looked amused. Yamato looked as (outwardly) cool as ever, while Jou-

"Gomamon," his eyes trailed down at the sleeping Digimon by Angemon's feet.

Then again, Pukamon would have been more accurate, as his partner had since devolved back into his Baby form. Normally wide, shining eyes were tightly shut, body laying prone against what looked like a makeshift bed of leaves and moss. He could smell the moisture even from where he stood, indicating it had been set up relatively recently. The rest of Angemon's charges each had beds of their own as well. All of them reverted and clearly weakened, though otherwise physically unharmed. A little too still for their partners' liking.

Sora knelt down beside the prone form of Pyocomon, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. Uncertain of what might happen if she did. It was only a small comfort to see the slow, rhythmic movement of her body indicating breath.

"Tailmon told us what happened," Taichi spoke up as he stared down at Koromon. Trying to remember if he had ever seen his partner sleep so soundly without being cuddled by his then four-year-old sister. "But...I still wasn't expecting..."

"Are they okay?" Yamato questioned. Unlike Sora, he had no issues with placing a hand on Tunomon's head. For all the good it did.

Tailmon and Angemon shared an uncertain glance.

"If we didn't know better, we would have thought they were sleeping this whole time."

"Do you know how to wake them up?" Sora wanted to know. When she finally tore her eyes away from Pyocomon long enough to look look at them, her eyes were glossy with the threat of tears.

Angemon shook his head. "There's only one power we've found that can fight off the Dark Influence." He held up his wrist, indicating the Holy Ring banded around it. Beside him, Tailmon's similar talisman glinted in the dim lighting as she swished her tail around habitually. "So far, it seems to be enough to keep myself and Tailmon and a very few selection of others from falling under the corruption, as well as the protective sleep shielding our friends...but, unfortunately, we've done everything we could to figure out how to share that power, and nothing's worked."

"We couldn't risk taking ours off," Tailmon added. "If we fell under too, there'd be no one left."

"So you kept watch over them." Sora smiled gratefully at the pair.

"What else could we do? They...they were our friends."

"They still are," Taichi corrected her, finally crouching down. Not knowing what else to do, he poked at Koromon's sleeping form with his index finger. Then again. Sora send him a look of exasperation, but he ignored her in favor of more poking. "There has to be something. A word or a trick, maybe. I can't imagine the Guardians would give them this kind of protection without a way to-"

His body gave a slight jerk from the awkwardness of the position. Not enough to completely lose his balance, but more than enough to jostle the digivice clipped to the waistline of his pants. It fell, bouncing off Koromon on the way to the ground.

A bright light began to shine from its screen.

Koromon stirred. One eye opened. Lips parted.

"...Tai...chi..."

Everyone in the room stared in slack-jawed aw. One could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed as Kormon slowly stirred himself back into a state of consciousness...just in time for his stomach to rumble loud enough for Dagomon himself to hear.

"...did anybody bring lunch?"

* * *

Hikari felt her head droop twice inside of a minute.

She wanted to fall back asleep. Mimi had sobbed herself back into a state of unconsciousness not long after their abductors had made off with Koushiro. No doubt exhausted from her intense healing session, combined with the emotional devastation of their ongoing state. Even Takeru had succumbed to the urge not too long after, unable to continue running on pure adrenaline. Theri last meal had been...she couldn't remember how long. Half a day, maybe? Maybe more.

Hunger pains wracked her stomach, but they were nothing compared to the burning sensation in her eyes. Not to mention, each time her body started to get comfortable, either an awkward piece of the wall behind her would jab into her spine, or else she would start to hear the sound of water drops in the distance.

Her hand gripped Takeru's that much tighter. There was no squeeze back this time. She closed her eyes and instead tried to focus on the quiet. Those drips...they had to be in her mind. Dagomon wouldn't call her like this. It wouldn't make sense.

The door to the prison room opened with a loud creak, and Hikari felt her breath catch in her throat. She was so startled that she forgot to feign sleeping with the others as a figure emerged. A painfully familiar one.

"Daisuke-kun," she murmured, voice betraying her weariness.

"You keep calling me that." Unlike before, the boy's voice was neither annoyed nor suspicious. More like...confused. "Why?"

Only one response came to mind: "Because it's your name."

Maybe it was the exhaustion, but Hikari would have thought the answer was obvious. Yet, 'Daisuke' seemed even more confused than before. At the same time, however, his arms folded across his chest, head tilting to one side and lips pursed together in contemplation. Everything from the position, to his mannerisms, to his speech...he looked so much like the Daisuke she knew.

And if he wasn't, then he was a frighteningly accurate copy.

After a few seconds, he seemed to come to some inner conclusion. He even nodded to himself. Stepping forward, he bent down and reached for the chains around her ankle.

Hikari reflexively flinched back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His lower lip stuck out at her reaction. Pouting. Like he was offended. "I'm just trying to take the chains off, okay?"

"Why?"

His shoulders slumped. It was then Hikari realized he wasn't offended at all. He was actually hurt at her continued suspicion towards him (no matter how warranted they were). "Because I want to show you something."

There was only so far back into the wall she could press herself. With nowhere else to go, she had no choice but to let him undo the shackle lock. It was either that, or kick him in the face while his head was lowered. Something she...couldn't bring herself to entertain the thought of, let alone actually do. But then the tightness around her ankle was suddenly gone, and her attention switched to rubbing at the raw skin around her ankles.

"There. No chains." He stood, grinning. Like he had just done her some huge favor and was waiting for a verbal reward. "Now...come with me? Please?"

She was set to turn him down. Remind him of everything he'd and his fellow so-called Dark Chosen had already done. Why should she trust him? Let him take her away from Takeru and Mimi...and for what? Because he wanted to  _show her something_? How stupid did he think she was?

The words made it all the way to her throat before they got stuck; her eyes met his, and in them, Hikari saw something she hadn't been expecting. She saw sincerity. Eyes that were darker in color than she remembered them being, though that could have been a trick of the shadows. What wasn't a trick was the way he was looking at her. Or the way his feet shuffled a little awkwardly beneath him as he extended a hand her way. The way...the way his heart felt.

 _Hopeful_.

She was so taken aback by the realization that, without breaking eye contact, she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Her legs were weak from having been on the ground for so long, and her knees nearly buckled beneath her own weight. Daisuke held on that much tighter. Patient and understanding. Letting him use her as a partial support until she was ready. Not once did he come close to hurting her, even accidentally.

"Come on," he said, leading her out of the dungeon with, perhaps, the most Daisuke-like expression yet. That smug grin she had come to know of her friend best in all the time she'd known him. Confident. Happy.

Sparing one last look back towards the sleeping form on her friends—her eyes lingering that much more on Takeru's face—Hikari followed. If this really was Daisuke after all, then...maybe...just maybe...

* * *

"That one?"

"No."

"That one, then?"

"You're just guessing."

"Well, obviously. So was I right?"

"No."

"How about-"

"I already told you I was done answering your pointless questions."

"Oh, come on. You said you wanted my help, right?"

Bia raised an eyebrow. It was the closest thing to a facial reaction Koushiro had gotten out of him in more than ten minutes: "You know, most captives would be a lot more reluctant to go along with their abductor's plans."

"I never said I was going along with it," Koushiro pointed out.

"Then why are you still asking me?"

Koushiro paused just long enough to offer a shrug. "Curiosity?"

Bia took a long moment to inhale. Deep. He closed his eyes, one of which had started to twitch, before letting out a slow, long exhale.

"I withdraw my previous statement. If there's anybody who deserves that Crest of Knowledge, it's an annoying busybody like you."

"...thank you?" Koushiro responded, uncertain, making it sound more like a question.

Just then, Nike appeared in the doorway. The look on her face could have frozen an iceberg; she looked as if she were going to start screaming. Her shoulders were tight, her brows were furrowed, and her lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line. She glared straight ahead, at neither Koushiro nor Bia, but at some invisible presence neither of them could see. The two boys shared a glance between them. If she noticed, she said nothing.

But then, just as before, her mood abruptly changed into something far more passive. She even waved a dismissive hand in the air as she reentered.

"Our  _loyal_  companion seems to have gone M.I.A for the time being, along with Light, so we're just going to have to do this without him. Feel free to back me up when I tell the Master what-"

"Hikari-san's missing?" Koushiro cut her off, eyes wide.

"Oh, relax." Nike insisted. "He's not going to hurt her. We're not  _evil_ , you know."

Not only did Koushiro shoot her a disbelieving Look, but so did Bia.

"...okay. Fine. We are." She rolled her eyes. Semantics, in her opinion. And just when did the two of them start agreeing on things? "But I meant what I said. Even if he didn't have some sort of weird thing for her—which I will never understand, by the way—we have direct orders from the Master. None of you are to be harmed."

"You tried to kill Jou-senpai," Koushiro reminded her.

"You Chosen really hold a grudge, don't you?" Her heels clacked against the tile floor with a strange echo Koushiro was certain hadn't been there a moment before. Once she stood in front of his chair, she bent down in order to meet him at eye level, adding a smile so warm, he visibly shivered. "Let it go, already. I mean, when you stop to think about it, we're doing you a favor. You ike to learn, right? We want to teach you something. Really, it's a win-win from where you're sitting. Which, by the way, I thank you for not getting up like I asked."

Before Koushiro could think of a retort, she straightened and—giving his head a condescending pat—diverted her attention to the left. Bia appeared in his line of vision soon after, holding a small, circular object. Black, save for the silver markings all around the edge. More Digital Code. It appeared to be the circumference of Koushiro's head in size, with a band less than an inch thick. Two wires stuck out of ports on either side, and when he twisted his body enough to follow where they led, he saw them both disappear behind the console base.

When he turned back, the band was in Nike's hands. She reached up and placed it over his head. A perfect fit. That unnerved him more than anything else he'd seen.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Worst case scenario, it might tickle your brain a little."

"Tickle my-?" He started to echo, before a switch somewhere behind him was flipped, and he realized what she meant: " _Whoa._ "

The room—no, the World around him dulled. Twice, he blinked, thinking he was falling asleep or something, but...no, he was alert. As were all his senses. He could still hear the shuffling of Nike's and Bia's feet somewhere close by. The strange, added echoing effect that came with the former's helping him to distinguish between the two. Another blink, and they were in front of him again. Only they looked nothing like their typical selves. Instead, waves upon waves of Code strolled up and down two separate, unequally sized humanoid figures. Dark Green. Not like that of the distorted code he'd seen flickering across the monitor earlier.

He looked down. His own hands...there was that same code. Only not like theirs. For one, the symbols forming his own person glowed bright purple. And the symbols themselves were different. Stronger. Bolder. A wider variety of combinations and shapes. Stronger and bolder and much more complex. They read of a solid, physical, organic presence intertwined with energy from the Digital World itself. He could see all that now, and for the first time, he truly Understood what it all meant.

Just as he understood...for all their code told him, Nike and Bia might as well have been poorly rendered copies. Identical viral infections radiated so strongly that it was a wonder they didn't infect everything they touched. But the rest of the room continued to glow shapes of symbols in a significantly paler green. Almost greyish. They were objects, with only the console giving off inorganic energies that pulsed to the beat of his own heart. The rest were stationary and free of corruption.

Except for that brief flash he read over over the Console screen. And, now that he had the language of the Digital World essentially downloaded into his mind...he knew exactly what it was warning about. Really, once he read over it a second time, it seemed far too obvious. He would have kicked himself for not realizing sooner if he weren't still so taken with his new outlook.

" _Prodigious_ ," he breathed out. No other word seemed appropriate.

"You see it, then?" The shape of Bia asked him in between flickers of his own.

Koushiro nodded.

"What's it look like?" From behind his current field of vision, he heard Nike. She was circling him. Watching him from every angle possible. Like a hawk.

"Very...telling."

"Don't play the cryptic genius card with us," she snapped. The sound of a few keys clicking, followed by her shoes once more. The echo sounded...fainter, even though he was sure she was approaching. "What do you see? Do you know what's causing the Digital Disturbances?"

"I..." Then Nike came back into view. And he saw. "...oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" She wanted to know.

He didn't answer. Not at first. His eyes were wide and his mind was a whirl as he tried to take in the enormous amount of information. Details not only of her physical Code, but her emotions. Her memories. Her clothing and glasses—apparently, they weren't just a fashion choice after all—and...something he hadn't noticed at first. Or maybe he had, but he hadn't yet understood what it meant.

From Nike and Bia's point of view, he'd been glowing a bright purple from the moment the Dark Ring was placed on his crown. His body, but more so his eyes, until his pupils and irises and sclera were no longer distinguishable from one another. Those eyes were staring straight at Nike, his expression reading of...pity.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," he told her sadly.

The girl's brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could ask what he was sorry about—what it was he saw in her Code—she heard Bia gasp.

"Nike. You're...bleeding."

Only then did she realize the warn sensation trickling down her nose. Warm and wet. And the taste of copper. With one hand, she reached up and pressed two of her fingers to the area just above her upper lip. They came away red.

"...shit," she muttered darkly. Just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Ken saw everything.

When Daisuke broke away from his ordered assignment, he'd wanted to be surprised. He'd wanted to be surprised when he then reappeared some time later on the dungeon's camera, where he undid Light's chains and led her off to parts unseen by the surveillance system. But he wasn't. Because he knew Daisuke, and he knew exactly where he had taken her. There was only one place he could.

He nearly considered going after them, when a flicker of movement caught his attention towards the bottom right. Nike and Bia had activated the Dark Ring, it seemed, without waiting for their third companion. Just as well. If his guess was correct (and he knew it was), then they wouldn't be seeing Zelus again anytime s-

The image of Nike's hand rose to her mouth, pulling away to reveal a significant amount of blood. Then she fell.

Ken's heart leapt into his threat.

His body moved of its own accord, leaping from the chair with such force that it nearly tipped over. His cape flew behind him as he dashed out of the room and ran down the hall at full speed. Past the long, chilling corridors. Past the countless rooms that each served limited purposes. Past each and every twist, turn, and sharp corner. The base was like a labyrinth he'd long ago committed to memory. They all had.

Not even when he made it to the Data Room did he stop, coming to a skidding halt as he half knelt, half crouched by Nike's side. Bia and Knowledge were still there, and while his mind did register their presences, he simply didn't care. He pulled Nike into his arms and swallowed twice before getting his voice to work.

"Nike." he called to her first, voice shaking with worry. It was impossible to remain calm. She was still bleeding; drops of blood had splashed onto his clothes from the movement. They stained his fingertips when he tried to brush the hair from her face. "Nike, wake up. Nike. Nike!  _Miyako-chan, wake up!_ "

Koushiro's brows rose at the name. One he recognized.

"What's wrong with her?" Ken looked up. Alternating between Knowledge and Bia. Not caring which of them responded, so long as one of them gave him something.

It was Koushiro who spoke up: "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"It's...it's her brain." He hesitated. Not because of a reluctance to tell them, despite knowing how grim the answer would be. Instead, he prolonged the inevitable with another question of his own: "Has she had any trauma recently? Was she hurt at all?"

"No. No, of course not. Why-" Ken cut himself off as a thought occurred to him. He paled. "...the Map Room."

Bia felt a sudden tightness in his chest. Knowing instantly which incident Ken was thinking of.

Shortly after Nike's failed assassination attempt, she'd come back to the cave. Her instructions were to go after the Healer, and naturally, she'd assumed that meant the one who was studying medicine. Reliability. Only the Master had yet to tell them exactly what the Chosen were capable of, and she'd had no way of knowing she was supposed to go after Purity. Really, the misunderstanding had been reasonable enough; any one of them could have done the same thing.

The Master didn't think so. He'd punished her with such a fierce blow that it sent her flying across the room. At the time...and even after she'd awoken...he'd made dry comments about checking to make sure she was still alive. But only because...he hadn't realized...

"She hit her head," Bia elaborated. The apathy was long gone now, his expression betraying a newly founded concern. "Hard. She was out for a while after. I don't know how long, exactly, but...she seemed fine, so we didn't think any more of it."

"She'd been getting headaches ever since," Ken corrected. He was back to wearing his fingers through her hair. If only to give his hands something to do.

"I didn't notice anything like that."

"That's because you didn't care enough to."

Bia's mouth clamped shut, but his eyes remained wide as those words—and their underlying implication—slowly sank in.

"I don't know what to call it, exactly. I'm not a doctor." Koushiro frowned at the admission. Then again, if he had known the proper term, would it have made a difference? Would it make describing what he'd seen in her Code easier or harder? "Her brain's swelling. Dangerously. Probably since she was first hit. That's why she blacked out; the pressure's gotten to be too much. If it isn't relieved soon..."

"...she'll die, won't she?" Ken finished for him.

 _Die. Not...be deleted._ Not for the first time, Koushiro took note of his choice of words.

"There's a strong chance, yeah."

"So do something about it." Bia told him. "You know what's wrong, right? So fix her."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, I  _can't_." He spun on his heels with such a ferocity that the younger boy actually flinched back. Far too exasperated to feel guilty about that. "I'm not being stubborn. I can see what's wrong with her, but I don't know how to fix it. Your Code doesn't exactly come with an instruction manual, you know. Just...descriptions. Details. It's telling me the part that's been affected, and where her energy levels stand, but I'm not a doctor and I don't know what to do."

He gave Bia a solid three seconds for a comeback. When none came, he turned back to Ken. His expression softened upon seeing the pitiful way the boy was clinging to Nike. The pain in his eyes was genuine. His Code was a mess. Memories and emotions intertwining in such a way that...interestingly enough, there was almost no sign of the same viral infection as the other two. Traces, yes, but they were far weaker than the rest. And growing weaker.

"On the other hand...I do have an idea."

"What is it?" Ken asked.

"You're not going to like it."

Ken's eyes hardened. "Am I going to like it more or less than the thought of losing her?"

_Miyako, wake up!_

He'd used her name.

The thought had seemed too absurd at first. Given what (admittedly little) they'd all been told of the Dark Chosen. Even with Hikari's insistence that one of them bore too strong a resemblance to one of her classmates for it to be a coincidence, there had been nothing to confirm one way or the other. Human or humanoid Digimon. Or something else. Beings created by Dagomon, perhaps, for the sole purpose of doing what he was still incapable of.

Except...there had been the Vision. He was sure that's what it was now. A vision of a very specific memory. One that had taken place not in the Digital World, but the Real World, and focused almost entirely on the girl who called herself Nike.

Miyako.

He'd even used her real name when calling to her. He must have known. Because...

"No." Koushiro came to kneel beside him. "Not more than that. But...there's only one person who stands a chance of saving her now: a healer."

Less than a second. That was how long it took for Ken to catch on, and even less for the realization to fully sink in. His eyes widened. He glanced back and forth between Knowledge and Nik—no, Miyako. Knowing she would have absolutely hated this. Probably even made some dark joke about just letting her die before seeking out the very Chosen she'd tried to kill. Accidentally, of course.

"Bia, get Purity from the dungeon. Now."

Miyako could scream at him later. I wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

"How much farther is it?"

Somehow, no matter how deep into the cavern they'd seemingly transversed, there was still just enough light for her to see Daisuke's face as he turned back around to face her. Sending what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"It's just up ahead. See that incline?" He motioned to what looked like a wall of rock. Rough and uneven. Hikari had to squint to get a better look, but the closer they came, the more it came into focus. It wasn't a wall at all. It was, just as he said, a sharp incline. "It's easier to climb than it looks. I swear. But I'll still go on ahead and help pull you up, alright?"

Again, the directions came out more like a request than command. Seeking her approval. And, again, Hikari found herself with little reason to protest. So she nodded.

Her compliance fueled him all the more, and he jogged the last few meters. A gloved hand reached up and found a solid grip. As she watched, he half-climbed, half-crawled until he was only partially visible. Hikari did her best to follow, albeit at a much slower pace. Her arms were weak with exhaustion, and it was only when he reached down for her like he'd promised that she was able to steady herself enough to make the rest of the climb.

Cold sand met her at the surface. Daisuke reached the top first, using both hands to help pull her up and onto (mostly) solid ground. As she paused to catch her breath, still on all fours, salty air filled her lungs. Biting winds occasionally blew across her cheeks, and she had to push the hair from her eyes as she looked up to get a better look of where he'd brought her.

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"The...Ocean." She whispered weakly, rising to her feet. Her legs trembled beneath her weight as she stared at the waves lapping at the shoreline. "I don't...why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted you to see."

He looked so proud of himself. His eyes met hers, and even as he took in her reaction, there wasn't the slightest hint of faltering in his expression. Either he was oblivious or else he'd been expecting it all along. Both hands went to his hips, and he turned back to the ocean waves. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. The air was fresh. Way fresher than the dirt he'd been breathing in for the last who knows how long? He filled his lungs with that freshness several times before reaching up to place his hands behind his head.

Hikari, too, shut her eyes tight, her mind awash with so many thoughts just as her heart swelled with emotions. And regret. She felt it pounding in her chest, so loud it was a wonder 'Daisuke' didn't hear it. What had she been thinking? Letting him take her. Away from the others, where she had been the closest to safe circumstances allowed for.

Her hands trembled as she opened her eyes and looked down at them. Turning them over in search of any signs of fading. She checked her breath for smoke. There was some, owning to the low temperature, but nowhere near the amount she'd exhaled the last time. Not yet. They were at the Ocean...but Dagomon hadn't called for her.

A sudden warmth fell upon her shoulders. She looked down and saw silver trim. He'd given her his jacket without a second thought. Or a single comment; when she looked to him in question over the gesture, he simply smiled before turning his attention back to the grey clouds above. And the jacket itself...it was still warm from his body heat. There was still an unsettling pit in the bottom of her stomach, but she accepted the gift with a weak smile and pulled it a little more securely over her frame.

"You called me Daisuke-kun," he finally spoke up, head tilting to one side. "Why?"

She offered exactly the same answer as she had earlier: "Because it's your name."

"Well, yeah.  _I_  know that." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, given the company he was keeping at the moment. "But what I want to know is why  _you_  know that. We've never even met before now."

"But...we have," she corrected him, and awaited the impending argument or dismissal or...continued ignorance of her statement altogether.

Instead, he laughed. Loud and open and full of great amusement. It was like a dam had burst, the sound pouring out of him with all the energy of an overwhelming flood. Whatever it was he found amusing at her answer seemed to carry with him even after he calmed down, because in the next moment, he turned to her with a sparkle in his eyes. Hikari flinched as he abruptly closed the gap between them, hands reaching for hers before holding them up between them. Keeping her from retreating back any further.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" He was nodding over and over. Barely able to contain his excitement. "I knew I wasn't going crazy. There was no way. And when I found out the others were having them too...and now you. You did seem them, didn't you? The Dreams?"

"Dreams?" she echoed.

"Yeah. Most of them were about you. Not all, but the good ones. Three, four times, maybe. I remember every detail. It's always the same, you know—at least, it is for me. Maybe for you it's different?"

He was rambling, and she had no idea how to stop him. Or make sense of what he was saying.

"But this proves it! You and Me. The Master must have made sure of it. Each time he was Calling for you...he always said he just wanted your power. You and Knowledge. We weren't to hurt either of you. At first, I thought that was a little weird, but now I get it. He knew. He knew that we were meant to be together, and he wanted to ensure your safety for our sake. Why else would he make sure we Dreamt of each other?"

 _Just like Cratus and Nike_ , he almost commented, except he remembered at the last moment that he'd made a promise. And, regardless of his feelings towards Nike, Cratus was the closest thing he had to a decent ally among the other three. He wanted the other boy to know he could be trusted.

Hikari...didn't know what to say. Now, more than ever, she was frightened. The things he was saying...and the worst part was that she could understand why it might make sense to him. Why he would want it to. His heart ached for the reality in which she accepted him without question. She almost wanted to, for that reason alone. To ease that little bit of suffering that came with the not knowing. Fear of rejection.

If she hadn't known better...if her heart hadn't known better...she might have been inclined to believe him, too, which was what made this all the more difficult.

"I..."

He was looking at her so intently, awaiting a validation he was sure would come.

She swallowed and...gently pulled her hands away, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Daisuke-kun. I...can't."

Hurt washed across his face. Followed by confusion. "What do you mean, you can't?" Clearly, he hadn't even considered the notion that she might not see things his way. "The Dreams..."

"The Dreams were real. But they weren't Dreams. They were only memories."  _Only memories_. That made them sound so trivial. Like she didn't cherish them for what they were. "You and me...we were friends. We are friends. Back home, we go to the same school. Don't you remember? And you and my brother played at the same summer soccer camp. "

She tried to get him to see reason. Letting him down gently by...not letting him down at all, but merely reminding him. What he thought...it wasn't so much a lie as it was...a misinterpretation of the way things were. Which was...okay. Because it proved that there really was something of her friend in there. Bits and pieces that were desperate enough to shine through that they were sending him mental images he had otherwise forgotten.

"Friends..." For half a second, it seemed like he was processing the word. Then he looked down at her and frowned. "That's...no, that's not right. You don't get it. We...you just don't know yet. You haven't figured it out. But—it's okay!" He took a step back from her. Desperation bleeding into his voice. "Light-chan...I'll show you. We'll show you."

_...we?_

She felt the effects before she saw them. A prickle against her skin that didn't coincide with the latest gust of breeze. Her chest tightened. Her legs stiffened. She couldn't move. Her vision started to blur, only...not like before. There were no clouds this time. No fog. Her eyes instead gradually shifted in and out of focus, the world around her losing more and more of its definition with each oncoming pulse.

Lines blurring between this World—the Digital World—and...

And there was no one to save her this time.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Mimi's shrill voice carried into the room long before she appeared in the doorway. "Jeez, talk about your short—Koushiro-san?"

The boy in question glanced up, sending his fellow Chosen a meek smile and wave. "Hi."

This...was not what Mimi had been expecting. Not at all. Then again, she also hadn't expected the pint-sized brat to shake her awake so soon, either. Mumbling something about needing her healing ability. The first time, she'd been groggy enough to shove him away before rolling over. Something something a girl needed her beauty sleep, right? Even if the bed was impossibly hard and her pillow was...nonexistent. Never would she had thought she'd miss the grassy makeshift beds from their days camping out in the digital world. Heck, the dirt piles in their cave would have been an improvement over-

The next time, he kicked her. Not hard enough to leave a bruise, more more than enough to get her to sit straight up. Daggers were sent his way until he, unaffected, calmly explained the situation.

Well...some of it.

"Umm..." She began, alternating her gaze between Koushiro and the boy sitting on the ground just behind him. There was someone laying in his lap. Probably the person who needed her help. But, first things first: "...you...do know you're glowing again, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And you've got a...metal...thing on your head."

"I'm aware of that as well."

"And we're okay with this?"

"For the moment."

"Oh. Well, then I'm good." She finally stepped inside, circling around the couple on the floor in order to get a better look. "Now, who is this person I'm supposed to— _oh you have **got** to be kidding me!_"

Every conscious person in the room winced when her voice rose more than half an octave, parts of it coming out in frequencies only some Digimon would be able to hear—before ending in a low growl. Ken, at the least, had the grace to look sheepish. He was all too aware of what he was asking, and of whom. A small part of him feared she would refuse, and an even bigger part of him wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest if she did. Bia, meanwhile, looked the closest to amused that Koushro had ever seen him, while Koushiro himself...took a casual step backward, raising both hands in the air defensively.

"Just hear us out, Mimi-san, okay?"

"Why?" Mimi folded her arms across her chest. One foot impatiently tapped against the stone ground as her eyes narrowed. "I don't know if you've heard recently, but she's the one who  _tried to kill me_."

"Technically, it was Reliability she poisoned," Bia pointed out.

Mimi spun on her heels just long enough to glare at him-"You. Not. Helping."-before turning back to Koushiro. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out that door right now."

" _Please_."

It wasn't Koushiro who spoke up then, but Ken. Everyone's eyes turned to him, but he met none of their gazes. Especially not Mimi's. He couldn't. If he did...he might not have been able to go through with it. Pleading. Begging. He never begged. None of them did. They took what they wanted. It was the way they were programmed. Nike would have understood that. Her strong, willful personality could overcome any obstacle. (Well... _almost_  any.)

Recently, her demeanor had seemed like more of a nuisance than convenience, but he could still recall a time when it was one of the things he.. _admired_  most about her.

Rather than face their, no doubt, judgemental looks, he instead focused on Miyako. On her face. Knowledge had said something about her brain swelling. Putting pressure on the inside of her head. It explained the headaches. It explained everything, including why she'd tried so hard to downplay the pain. Ironic, how the most minor of things would have brought about an endless tirade of complaining from her, while the big things...the things that matter most...those were what she chose to keep silent on. Had she known something was wrong?

Just a couple hours ago, if that, she'd been sitting on his lap, letting him stroke her hair. His fingers weaving in and out, providing enough relief that she's not only felt no pain, but had been content. SO he tried it again now, even though he knew it would do very little. She needed more than a massage, and yet it was all he could do. He was helpless otherwise.

"Please," he begged again, voice coming in in a hoarse whisper. His throat felt tight. His eyes stung. He still couldn't look at Mimi. "Help her. She'll die if you don't."

Mimi sobered at his words. Not just what he was saying...but the way he was saying them. Desperate. It could have been another ploy, perhaps. A trick. But for what purpose? What could they possible get from her they weren't already openly asking? Even Koushiro seemed far more convinced than one in his position should have, and Mimi suspected it had something to do with the fact that his eyes seemed to have taken a perpetual state of purple.

He must have seen something she didn't. Unless...unless, for once, they were actually looking at the same thing.

Her mind was made up.

"What do I need to do."

A sigh of releif escaped the boy's lips, and he nodded. "Focus on her brain. There's swelling. You need to cool it down and releive the pressure."

"...a swollen head. Figures." To her surprise, the boy holding Nike actually chuckled. "Alright. I can't promise anything, but...I'll try."

Pressing her lips together, Mimi came to sit by the other girl's side and scanned her prone form up and down. There was blood. Not much, but enough for concern. A few stains here and there on her dress. Under her nose and lips. The fingers of one hand. Even—even the boy holding her had gotten some on him, not that he seemed to notice. Or care. Mimi herself might as well not have been there, for all he ignored her in favor of stroking Nike's hair, his lips moving but no audible sound coming out.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" Mimi found herself asking, though her voice was low enough that only the two of them would be able to hear it.

Ken froze for a short time. He glanced at her only once, for less than a second, before nodding.

"That's good enough for me."

Early, Mimi had had a revelation about her healing. That it wasn't about her—that it shouldn't have been about her, and whether or not she wanted to heal someone, but about how much she was needed to. Much as she had cared for Koushiro as a friend, she'd had to stop and realize how he'd needed her far outweighed her feelings for him. Just as Nike's—no, this boy's need for her to be able to heal far outweighed any personal grudges.

So she gently placed a hand on either side of Nike's head, and focused on that need. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly. Then she took another breath. Then another. Each time, slower than the one before it. Allowing her own mind to enter a state of calm, free from her own selfishness. Tapping into that power deep inside her.

On the fifth inhale, her eyes snapped open. They were glowing a bright green.

* * *

_Help me. Somebody. Please._

Her voice wouldn't work any more. She tried to call for Daisuke, to ask him to stop. To do something—anything—to keep Dagmon from taking her. The words never came. Her lips moved, but there was no sound. And Daisuke himself seemed all too content with the situation. Waiting expectantly, even.

He wanted this. He wanted her to be taken. So that he...they...

Her eyes shut tightly, fists clenching at her sides. She thought of her anchors. The people closest to her. Her remaining connection to the World around her. One by one, she echoed her names in her mind.

_Oniichan...Sora-san...Tailmon..._

But it was the last name whose face briefly flashed in front of her.

_Takeru-kun!_

o*0*o

Takeru awoke with a start, gasping as he sat up.

"Hikari-chan..."

She was calling to him. He heard—no, felt it. Though the last remnants of sleep, he hastily looked around, only to have his heart skip a beat when he realized she wasn't there. Nor was Mimi. They'd both been taken while he was out, and he-

His head jerked upward, staring at that single beam of light above. He couldn't explain how he could hear her, or where she was, or what was even happening. He only knew that his best friend needed him.

"I'm here."

His eyes began to glow yellow...

o*0*o

...as did hers.

Daisuke's jacket fell from her shoulders as a new warmth enveloped her small frame. One stronger and far more comforting. A small whimper escaped her lips, and in that moment, she knew she was safe. The world around her came back into focus. Her body relaxed. She didn't know how, or why, but Takeru's Hope had surrounded her once more, shielding her completely from Dagomon's call.

" _No!_ " The boy that looked like Daisuke was far less pleased about this latest development. "This can't be happening! What's...how...?"

It was then Hikari looked and saw that his eyes had turned black. Not just the pupil, but the whole of his eye. It was like looking into an endless pit of darkness. And the voice that came out of him...that low, feral growl...

" _ **Hope**_ _."_

The word was spat out in a fit of disgust. In a voice she knew. One that had been haunting her ever since her return to the Digital World. Only now, it was no longer confident and foreboding. It was angry. Livid.

"Dagomon." She turned to face him, but was not afraid. The creature occupying her dear friend's body could not hurt her. Not anymore. "Let him go. You've already lost."

" _ **He's protecting you, isn't he?**_ _"_ Her command was blatently ignored in favor of a scoff. " _ **I should have guessed. A slight miscalculation on my part. One I will rectify immediately**_."

Hikari's glowing eyes widened at that, but before she could ask what he meant, Daisuke vanished into thin air.

* * *

First Kabuterimon. Then Togemon.

It hadn't been enough that the two Digimon inexplicably woke up halfway to their destination, startling everyone in the group. Without the aid of their partners' digivices. But, within moments of awakening, they just had to go and show the others up by evolving. Not once, but twice. First, to the Child Form. Then Adult. Tailmon, of course, had seen this all once before, and knew imediately what it meant.

As did the others.

"They're okay!" Sora smiled down at Piyomon, whom she was still carrying in her arms. The little Digimon's beak, too, twitched upward. "Thank goodness."

Taichi adjusted his goggles as he puffed his chest in pride. "Better than okay, I'm guessing. I'm almost starting to feel sorry for whoever they're up against right now."

"No kidding," Jou muttered behind a grin of his own. Beside him, Gomamon shuddered a little.

"Maybe they won't even need us by the time we get there," Yamato partially joked, to which Gabumon gave a nod.

"Some thanks we get." Taichi turned to him, and though the boys shared a look of silent releif between them, he continued with, "Typical. We do all the work of fetching their partners for them, while they're off having-"

He was cut off by Sora's scream.

" _Angemon! No!_ "

The rest of the group turned in time to see the Angel Digimon, who'd been flying just ahead of them, collapse to the ground in a large heap. They ran to their fallen comrade with concern and confusion, and were horrified to see...once the dust settled...not Patamon...but the still form of Tokomon laying in the small crater.

Yamato went pale.

* * *

" _ **There is an old legend.**_ **"**

The voice echoed into the high ceiling above. Low and dark and filled with a mixture of contempt and distain. As if he were mocking the notion that said  _old legend_  even existed.

" _ **It tells of a girl. One who would release all the Darkness into the World. She need only open the final Gate, and its influence would spread to all corners. And reign. As it should. There was one thing that could stop it, of course—isn't there always? The girl's supposed Saving Grace. Hope. That one, pitiful thing she and the rest of the creatures could desperately cling to. Unless someone were to deal with that Hope once and for all."**_

Dagomon twisted the knife once before pulling it out. Blood sprayed from the young boy's wound. Takeru's eyes—wide with shock—could only stare up at the vision of Daisuke's sneer...the coal black eyes staring him down...before he collapsed to the ground.

" _ **By Killing it."**_

* * *

Pain.

It shot through Hikari's lower torso She doubled over, hand rising to her stomach, as her legs gave way beneath her. She collapsed onto the sandy ground in a limp seated position, and when she pulled her hand away...there was no wound. A phantom pain.

The tears, however, that flowed freely down her cheeks were all too real.

"Takeru-kun..." Her breathing grew labored. Deeper. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat that refused to go away. "It...can't be..."

Except she knew it was. Because she'd felt it.

" _TAKERU-KUN!_ "

As she screamed the boy's name...a cry of pain and sorrow and...loss...for the third time in her life, Hikari's whole body exploded in a wave of blinding, white light.


	8. Elpsis

_Green._

Before she even opened her eyes, Miyako saw Green. She wasn't sure how she was seeing such a color without looking, but she was. No, more than that...she  _felt_  it. Which made even less sense. What was green even supposed to feel like? What  _did_  it feel like? Within the span of a gentle sigh, she mulled it over. Warmth. In her chest. Slight tingling in her temples. Residual pain that was slowly being drawn out of her body, until the heaviness of her limbs faded into a dull ache. Mild lethargy.  _Medicine_. That's what it felt like. Like she had taken some kind of "green" medicine, and was now experiencing the not entirely unpleasant after-effects.

When did she take medicine? And why? The last thing she remembered, she...she...

Twitching of the eye. Nose scrunching. Eyelashes fluttering for a moment before slowly opening. Vision blurry. She nearly moved to reach for her glasses, as she always did when she first woke up, before realizing she could still feel them perched on the bridge of her nose. Focus. Adjustment. The world around her sharpening into more than indecipherable blobs. She tilted her head up.

And she saw Green.

Two of them. Pools of emerald so vivid, they looked like they were glowing. How could someone's eyes look so impossibly green?

She blinked once. Twice. Her vision cleared, and when she looked up again, the Green was gone. But the eyes were still there. Only brown. A reddish brown. Kind of russet in color. Warm. They were attached to an equally warm and strikingly beautiful face. One she recognized. Or knew she was supposed to recognize. Except...she'd never really stopped to notice just how lovely the girl truly was. Even the deep lines beneath those eyes could not take away from her loveliness. Nor the disheveled clothing, nor the tangled mop of hair that probably hadn't seen a brush in days.

"I..." she began, voice nearly cracking. How long was she out? Swallowing once, she slowly sat up. Eyes lingering just long enough to realize she was staring, to which she responded by promptly blushing and averting her gaze. Looking at anything and anyone else. There were a surprising number of choices. Again, all of them she knew she should recognize. "...I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Probably not," a young voice from somewhere behind her muttered softly.

"How do you feel?" A second voice. Much closer. She turned and saw a boy her age kneeling beside her. His hand was on her shoulder, and even through the glove it felt warm to her chilled skin. "Your head. Do you remember what happened?"

Concerned. Worried. He knew her, and something about her head was causing him to look at her in that way.

She didn't respond at first. Staring at him not unlike the way she'd been staring at the lovely girl. He was lovely, too. Maybe lovelier. Soft features. Pale skin framed by dark hair and clothing. His voice was pleasant. She liked hearing it. A lot. So much that she nearly responded in the negative to his question on instinct. Not bothering to think over his words. What they meant. What he was even talking about.

"...my...head?" A hand lifted to her temple. Testing. The pressure felt nice, but there was nothing beneath it to relieve. Then, although she wasn't entirely sure why, she touched the tips of her fingers to her cupid's bow. Pulling away, they revealed...nothing. No blood. There...there had been blood there before. "I...fell. I think." A flash entered her mind. Standing before two people—she'd heard one of them speak a moment ago—and muttering something before it all went black. "I remember..."

_Ken._

That was his name. The lovely boy. His name was...Ken. No. Cratus. No, that didn't...seem right.

She looked back to him, and this time, took in the ensemble he was wearing. And promptly frowned. "What are you wearing?" It didn't seem right either. Although...she glanced down, and her suspicions were confirmed. "What am  _I_ wearing?"

"You don't...?" Ken began, growing more concerned with every passing second. He shot a glance towards both Mimi and Koushiro, hoping one of them would have an answer.

Still slumped on the ground, Mimi shrugged wearily. "Don't look at me."

"Give her a minute." Fortunately, Koushiro was slightly more reassuring. His eyes were still glowing, and he showed absolutely no signs of tiring. If anything, the ongoing pouring of information into his mind's eye was invigorating. He looked almost pleased in spite of it all. Like a scientist on the verge of a new discovery. "Her Code's adjusting."

"And just what is that supposed to-" Miyako turned towards the newest voice, but all further questions died on her lips as she caught full sight of him.

Of his eyes.

 _Purple_.

Glowing just as she'd thought the lovely girl's had been glowing Green. Which...maybe they had been. Maybe that hadn't been a trick of her subconscious. If the boy's were glowing the same. But different. Only there was more to the difference between them than just color. She could tell. Somehow. The Green had felt refreshing. Sort of...purifying. Whereas those twin purple Orbs intently staring her down looked a little too know-it-all for her confused state of mind's liking.

...wait.

Purity. Knowledge.

Her eyes widened.

Images at first. More flashes of moments in time. Words spoken. Scathing remarks exchanged. Interactions. Things she had said and done to not just either of them, but to the people near and dear to their hearts. To...to the one dear to her heart. Allies. Loyalties. Missions. Explosions. Monitors. Digital Coding. Bia. Zelus. Cratus.

_Nike._

"Told you," came the voice of Knowledge. Sounding quite proud of himself.

"Not now, Koushiro-kun," Purity lightly scolded the boy. Her voice sounded weak. Tired. "The last thing we need for you is to— _whoa_."

No sooner had Mimi attempted to stand up, when her knees rebelled. Just in time for the vertigo to hit. Badly. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her less a split second before she fell, and her head lolled forward, hair shielding her face from everyone's view as she waited for the sensation to pass. It didn't.

"Easy, Mimi-san." She didn't have it in her to be surprised at the sudden closeness of Koushiro's baritone. When had he gotten so strong? So quick? Or had he simply known she was going to fall before she did? "You've healed two people on the brink of death in less than three hours. That would take a lot out of anyone." He didn't sound worried, so she took that as a good sign. There was some shared movement between them as she felt herself being guided somewhere. A chair. She sat down, still partially leaning on him, and resisted the urge to fall asleep right there and then. "You'll be fine. You just need to recharge a little."

"'m not...a battery, y' know," was her response. Low and half-mumbled.

It was enough to earn a faint chuckle out of him before he turned back around.

Three pairs of eyes were staring at him now, each bearing a different expression.

Nike's was the one that interested him most, as he watched the emotions displaying across her face and Code with such rapid transition between realization, horror, embarrassment, and more than a touch of shame. Mimi had done more than just heal her, it seemed. She'd purified the Dark Chosen of any lingering Influence. Strong as it had been before, however, it left the poor girl in a state of bewilderment as she struggled to match her current reality with the conflict of memories playing in her mind.

Not so free was Bia, whose Code still read the strongest Influence of all. But even then, there was a change Koushiro couldn't help note. A shift. It was weakening. Not enough to break free just yet, but enough that the young boy—perhaps for the first time since his creation—was allowing himself an independent thought. Taking in the world around him, and assessing based on a personal criteria rather than what he was told to interpret. His gaze kept shifting between Nike and Cratus, and Koushiro was surprised to find his Code suddenly read of awkward.

...or was Cratus really an appropriate moniker any longer? The more Koushiro studied the older boy's Code, the more he was inclined to think of him as Ken. While the Influence remained just as it did with Bia, it was nowhere near as strong or prevalent in his system. Hints continued to hover around his brain and heart, but they seemed to be easily shoved aside by an overwhelming sense of concern for the girl beside him. Concern, coupled with-

"Now what?" Bia was the first to speak up, startling everyone but Mimi.

Koushiro opened his mouth to answer before realizing he...din't really have one. Escape would be his first option, and while he suspected Nike/Miyako would no longer have an objection, and Ken might go along with whatever she said, Bia would still prove a challenge.

Unfortunately, the choice was soon made for all of them as the computer screen in the back of the room began to flicker. The image coming in and out of focus several times with random bursts of static interference appearing at far wilder rates than before. Bia was the first to act, stepped towards it before catching himself. Hesitating. It had been a purely habitual act for him to reach for the clipboard, but right then...he was unsure. Turning to his two companions in silent question.

They, in turn, looked to one another.

"What should we do?" Miyako asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Ken was even more at a visible loss than Bia. "There's the protocol, but...it doesn't feel right anymore."

"We can't just ignore it," Bia cut in.

"I know that, but things have changed. Everything. Light...the girl...she's not even..."

"What I want to know," Koushiro stepped forward, cutting Ken's train of thought off. His eyes were focused intently on the screen with a renewed sense of purpose. Thanks to the full power of his Crest, he could now read the Code as well as any of them. Perhaps better. "Is what it means?"

"I thought you said you understood everything you read?" Bia stated dryly.

"Normally, yes. But in this insistence... _no hope_  could mean just about anything."

* * *

Hikari ran. Sometimes, she stumbled, but for the most part, she ran faster than she had ever run in her life. Sprinting past long corridors, twisted intersections, and empty caverns. She ran until she was certain she'd end up lost, and yet she somehow knew exactly which choice to make each time one came upon her. Cutting through the shadows trying to obscure the way. Had it been this dark before? To the point where the walls felt like they were closing in, leaving on the faintest beam of light heading her down a single path. One barely large enough to find her way through.

She din't stop until she reached the dungeon entrance. The door was open. There was only silence. Silence and her heavy breathing, and...far in the distance...the haunting sound of water droplets hitting some unseen pool.

Like the pool of blood Takeru was laying in. Prone. Unmoving.

Tears stung her eyes. Her chest felt tight. She'd known what she would find when she reached him. Even now, there was that dull ache in her lower abdomen. A constant reminder of the moment she felt his pain. Seeing him was another thing altogether. Her body moved of its own accord. One step. Another. Meter by meter, slowly approaching until she fell to her knees at his side. A trembling hand reached out to turn him over, bracing herself for what was to come.

It didn't help.

"Takeru-kun..."

There was blood everywhere. Spread from the wound in his stomach, soaking into his clothing. His arms. Flecks speckling his hair and face. Which was so pale. Like a ghost. She was trembling now. Her hand fell to his arm. Shaking him. Gently at first. Like she were afraid he would fall apart at the slightest touch.

"Takeru-kun...wake up. Please. You...have to..."

_Drip._

There was no response.

Hew mind grew foggy as she tried to recall any basic first aid. Checking his wrist for a pulse. Nothing. But she could have been doing it wrong. His breath. Two fingers beneath his nose. They were so numb she wasn't she sure would have been able to feel any air brush over them. His stomach. The wound. Blood continued to trickle, saturating the fabric of his shirt. Spreading across the ground. There was a wetness on her lower pants. The same wetness she felt when she pressed a hand to his abdomen. Pressure. She needed to apply pressure. One hand wasn't enough. She tried both. Putting the whole of her weight on it. Red slipped through her fingers. Thick and sweet and sticky. But not warm.

There was no warmth left in either of them.

She tried to press her ear to his chest for signs of...anything. Heartbeat. Air in his lungs. Desperate to ignore the blood smearing against her chin and hair in the process. Takeru's blood.

" _ **You're too late.**_ " She looked up to see a silhouette emerge from the shadows. Daisuke. Only the voice was not his. Nor were the eyes. Black as they were, she could see neither anger nor pleasure in them. His expression betrayed very little either. " _ **Your Hope is dead.**_ "

Swallowing the rising lump in her throat, Hikari shook her head. "No. No, he can't be. He can't..." she looked to Takeru, then back to the being known as Dagomon. Here before her, now, in someone else's flesh. The face of a friend, but the voice of her darkest nightmares. "You have to bring him back. Please."

" _ **Your belief in my power is admirable. But one such as myself does not possess the power to give what has been taken. Not even by my own hand.**_ **"**

He stepped forward. The air around her cooled. With every staggered breath, Hikari saw more and more smoke appear.

"Why?" The first tear spilled over, trailing down her cheek in a single, glistening trail. "Why did you..."

" _ **Kill him?**_ "

She couldn't bring herself to nod.

The response did not come right away. Instead, Dagomon took another step forward. The movements oddly human for one who should not have been accustomed to such a form. Practiced and fluid. When the distance between them closed, he crouched down on the opposite side of Takeru's body. Staring directly into Hikari's eyes at equal level. Close enough that she should have been able to see her reflection in them, but she saw only nothingness.

" _ **Perhaps you think I will blame you. Or him.**_ " Low. Soft. One would almost think them kind, in spite of the known source. She stared back in a terrified awe, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. Pressure lingering on Takeru's wound, despite the slow ease in tension of her muscles. She was weakening in his presence. She could feel it, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. To stop him. " _ **Perhaps I will blame those who sought to deny me my very existence. Banishing me to a realm of darkness for the crime of having been born. Or perhaps I will simply blame Destiny. For not even a god cannot escape what has been foretold.**_ " There was a pause. Hikari could have spoken then, but she remained silent. Captivated. " _ **We are bound, you and I. This, I have known since the moment your Light first shone bright. You know it as well. You feel it now just as strongly as you felt my presence in the classroom.**_ "

Confusion. At first. Then it clicked. And she gasped at the horrific realization.

They'd all brushed it off as vaguely Digital World related. Even Koushiro. Even Takeru. Suddenly collapsing in the middle of a lecture. On the first day of school. Immunity issues were not uncommon with her, and she had been tired from staying up the previous night. Chilled from her breakfast drink. Excuses had been made. Not one of them unrealistic. Theories were glossed over. Attributing it to the rising dark influence that had overshadowed the World. The timing fit. If the worlds were as out of synch as suspected.

Or...the timing would have fit, except for the one thing Hikari had never told them. Because she hadn't even realized it herself until that very moment.

That she'd truly starting feeling unwell not long after sitting down by Daisuke.

"That was..." her mind reeled at the impossibility of it all. "How?"

" _ **Destiny.**_ " For the first time, Dagomon smiled in Daisuke's body, and it was a sight that send shivers down Hikari's spine. " _ **Opportunity. Precisely the moment I had grown strong enough to spread my Influence was the moment your precious Daisuke-kun came to me. His desire for you rivaled my own. His distain for Hope would soon surpass it. So blinded, he did not realize what was happening to him until it was over. And the results proved far greater than even my highest expectations. For, rather than have him bring you to me with time...you fell so quickly, Light, that you walked right into my new world. So quickly that preparations had not yet been completed. A transgression I am willing to forgive.**_ "

He stood then, and to Hikari's surprise, began to step away. Circling around the pair until he reached the entrance of the prison cell. She thought he would lock them in once more, but he didn't so much as glance at the door. Pausing just long enough to glance over his shoulder, tone filled with confidence and certainty. He knew she would not run.

"I will allow you your goodbyes. A gift to you, Light, in honor of our impending union."

With that, he disappeared down the hall, leaving Hikari to stare after through a vision blurred with tears. One of them trickling down her cheek, to her chin, where it dangled a moment before falling to the pool of blood beneath her.

_Drip._

* * *

" _BABY FLAME!_ "

Agumon's attack preceded him as he rushed into the dimly-lit corridor, illuminated only by the residuals flames burning the hem of the possessed guardian's cloak. The poor man spent a full half second running from the heat before finding himself toppled by a mosh pit of Piyomon's Hard Beak, Gomamon's Marching Fishes, and Tanemon...simply blowing on the flames in an attempt to put them out.

In the distance, Gabumon's Blue Blaster could be heard, accompanied by a few more cries of pain before everything fell silent once more.

"...I think you got him." Angewomon stepped forward, glancing down at the Child forms of her friends with an unusually neutral expression. In her arms, she was cradling the still form of her dear Poyomon, who had devolved yet again since falling. She turned to Taichi. "Was he the last?"

"I think so." The leader of the Chosen appeared to be counting something on his fingers for a time. Freezing when he reached his left hand ring finger just long enough to hear one last scream echo. "No. I take it back. That was the last."

"Is it just me, or did that seem a little too easy?" Jou adjusted his glasses as he came up beside Taichi.

"It's because we were too strong for them!" Agumon threw his claws up with a smile from his seat peached atop the unconscious guardian's head. His allies seemed more content to sprawl out over the man's back, except for Tanemon, who was still tapping at a few stubborn glowing embers.

"Also because we didn't want to hurt them too badly," Sora reminded them gently, coming up on Taichi's other side. Trying not to smile at the sight, less she further encourage this kind of behavior. "It's not their fault Dagomon possessed them."

The sound of rocks falling drew their attention in time to see a cloud of dust rise up from a nearby entrance. Or what used to be the entrance. AtlurKabuterimon looked about as sheepish as one could read on the poor recently evolved digimon's expression, head bowing down in apology for the mess.

"Sorry."

"Can't you just devolve yourself?" Yamato stepped forward, slightly annoyed as he attempted to brush some of the smaller bits of rubble from his hair. That's what he gets for trying to help.

"Hey, it's not like I just decided to up and  _e_ volve myself!"

"It's a good thing, Yamato-kun, remember?" Taking pity on her friend, Sora stepped forward and tried to help him with some of the more tangled pieces. He looked like he would protest, but quickly caved. "Evolution means Crest Activation. Which means we know they're still okay."

"Yeah. Sure." He seemed less than convinced, eyes drifting over to Poyomon.

Sora immediately realized her error and pulled her hand back in apology.

A soft click accompanied a small beam of light just them, slowly highlighting each corner of the room. Behind it, Jou seemed to be focused on some of the darker crevices and open doorways, analyzing each in hopes of finding their next course of action. The eldest had already voluntary done most of the literal heavy lifting until that point, carrying all but Yamato and Taichi's things. (Gomamon had offered to help earlier, but couldn't manage more than one without tripping over the straps.) His face bore an unusually focused expression, determination overtaking his usual sense of wariness in unknown situations.

"You brought a flashlight?" Sora smiled faintly at him, the only one unsurprised by his pro-activeness.

"I always keep one in here," Jou responded, turning back just long enough to accidentally shine the light directly in Taichi's eyes.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," he lowered the beam long enough to look sheepish. "It's just that you never known when the power might go out again at cram school." He sounded completely serious. "The last time it happened, we were in the middle of a mock exam. Our professor actually had us finish in the dark before we were allowed to leave."

"What kind of cram school do you even go to?" Yamato wanted to know.

Any answers were lost to the caverns as Sora abruptly shushed all three of the boys at once. The digimon, too, ceased in movement, looking to her with wide eyes. Jou adjusted the beam of light so it was pointing upward, illuminating all of them in a dim glow and revealing her concern. She was staring out at something beyond their current line of vision.

"What is it, Sora?" Piyomon asked her partner in a hushed whisper.

"I thought I heard..." she trailed off, listening closely. "Voices. And footsteps. They're coming this way."

"More Guardians?"

"Taichi, should we hide?" Agumon asked.

"We can't really fight in the dark like this," Gabumon offered hesitantly, looking around with a frown. He could have sworn it hadn't been this dark a few minutes ago. "Jou's flashlight can only light up part of the area. It's too dangerous."

"Maybe if we're really, really quiet, they won't notice us and walk away," AtlurKabuterimon offered, earning him several odd looks. As if there was anyone  _less_  likely to go unnoticed at the moment. "Some of the unlocked rooms might-"

" _MIMI!_ " Tanemon jumped up suddenly, the high frequency of her voice ringing in everyone's ears. Agumon was so startled, he fell to the ground, and the rest of the digimon let out simultaneous cries of surprise as she took off down the corridor, bouncing happily with every word: "Mimi! Mimi, we're here! Mimi!"

"...Mimi-chan?" Jou blinked, torn between a rising excitement and bewilderment.

"I hear her voice!" Tanemon insisted as she turned a corner, disappearing from view. "I'd know it any— _MIMI_!"

There was a glow in the distance. Indirect light coming from just beyond their line of vision, flickering enough to tell it was coming from multiple portable sources. Shadows cast against the wall revealed the distorted form of Tanemon diving forward two very close figures, nearly knocking them both down as she struck their legs. There was some indecipherable shouting and laughter and other sounds of both mirth and amazement. Although the group couldn't help note that most if it seemed to be coming from Tanemon.

"I found her, you guys! She's here! And Koushiro!"

"Koushiro-han?" AtlurKabuterimon's head lifted, arms waving up and down. "Koushiro-han!"

"... AtlurKabuterimon?" The boy in question rounded the corner just then, carrying a lantern in one hand and a barely semi-conscious Mimi on his shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight of his partner...only to widen further when he saw the large digimon attempt to approach. In an area he already had to crouch down just to fit through. "Ah...stay there! I'll...come to you...in a minute."

As the rest of the room signed in relief, Koushiro winced at the continued weight of Mimi against his shoulder. Catching her mid-fall was one thing, but with the difference in their heights and the added weight of the lantern, it was an ongoing struggle to keep them both upright.

Fortunately, Jou was at his side soon after, although he all but completely ignored Koushiro in favor of taking Mimi into his arms. Going so far as to scoop her up with little regard for the many pairs of eyes watching him closely. He looked nervous until her face came into view and he saw the peaceful expression on her face. Exhausted, but in no pain or distress. She stirred faintly as her head came to rest against his chest, recognizing who was carrying her even before she opened her eyes.

"Jou-kun." Fondness behind the weary tone. Stiffening a yawn, she closed her eyes and relaxing completely. "Remind me to kiss you when I wake up later."

He tensed just long enough to blush at her boldness. Then tried to conceal the fact by turning to Koushiro. "What happened to—wait, why are your eyes glowing?"

"You seriously didn't notice?" Taichi came up beside the boy, giving him a rough pat on the shoulder and not bothering to hide the smirk. "I know you only have eyes for Mimi, Jou, but...I mean, it's kind of obvious."

"And a long story." Koushiro added. "Kidnapping. Headbands. Complete Mastery of my Crest. I'll tell you all about it later." He promptly ignored the wide-eyed stares of everyone who was used to receiving extremely long-winded explanations from him on even the most basic of topics.  _Izumi Koushiro: the abridged version_  was...new. "Right now, we have far more pressing matters we need to discuss."

Taichi's eyebrow was already up. "Like what?"

"Like us."

Iori appeared around the corner, holding a similar lantern to the one in Koushiro's hand. It cast an eery shadow over his young features, twisting an otherwise indifferent expression into something far more ominous. His dark eyes scanned the occupants of the room, taking his time moving from Chosen to Chosen, and hid well the pleasure in finding shock across each of their faces. Only when Ken and Miyako appeared beside him did they snap out of it, reacting in precisely the manner he assumed they would.

Tensions rose. The digimon all rushed to their feet, all but the extremely large one rushing to their respective partners' sides. Taichi and Yamato were quick to assume the front, putting themselves in between the three Dark Chosen and their friends. Flanking the severely weakened Mimi in particular. Jou cradled the bearer of Purity protectively, eyes narrowed, while Sora hung back looking...surprisingly intrigued by something. Enough that Iori very nearly considered asking her directly.

"Um..." stepping forward, the girl formerly known as Nike could only offer a single, weak wave in return. "...hi?"

"What did you do to her?" Taichi immediately jumped to conclusions, expecting some cold or witty reply in turn.

What he got, however, was a fumbling raise of both hands in defense. "Nothing! I swear! I mean, I guess technically you could say it was more what she did to me."

"Why should we believe you?" Yamato countered, folding his arms across his chest. "You've already gone after one of us."

But it was Mimi who cut in, stirring just long enough in Jou's arms to murmur: "No, no, s'fine. Turns out she only kissed him by accident 'cause she actually wanted t' kiss me."

"That is  _not_  what I said!" Miyako screeched in such an un-Nike like fashion that it gave the rest of the Chosen pause. Moreso when they realized her face was now as red as Jou's.

"...okay, what's going on here?" Taichi shifted his weight to one foot, scratching at the back of his head. Though still on alert, confusion was gradually overtaking any other emotions he felt in that moment. He looked to Yamato, to Jou and Mimi, then finally to Koushiro. "I don't suppose you have any idea?"

"Several, in fact." The Bearer of Knowledge did not disappoint. Although Taichi wasn't sure if the ongoing glow in his eyes was more of a comfort or cause for unease. "But I think it's better you hear it from them first."

"Umm..." Ken spoke up for the first time, fidgeting awkwardly in place. "I'd be happy to explain as best as I can, but first...could you at least please ask her to stop staring at us like that?" Everyone turned to find him looking to Sora, who seemed to be alternating her gaze between him and Miyako with increasing amusement at whatever it was she was seeing. Something beyond the rest of their sight, apparently, judging by the faint reddish hue just barely outlining her person.

"I'm not staring," she stated innocently, then proceeded to prove it by shifting her attention to Jou and Mimi just long enough for her expression to not change in the slightest. Then back to Ken. The glow faded. "Besides, you can't blame us for being overly cautious. For all we know, this is another one of Dagomon's traps."

Taichi snapped his fingers at that as an idea came to him. He turned to Yamato. "Hey, yeah! So, what do you think? Are they serious, or are they trying to trick us?"

"How the heck should I know?" Yamato balked, recoiling back.

"Well, isn't that your Crest power? Seeing people's true intentions or something like that?"

"That's not how it works!"

"How do you know if you don't give it a try?"

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know! Try being friendly or something!"

"Are they always like this?" Iori questioned.

"Yes." The echo of no less than four voices—one of them half-asleep—rang out. Each as dry and certain as the last.

"I can't believe you idiots are the ones who supposedly saved two words," Iori murmured in response, though it didn't sound nearly as cold as before. He adjusted the weight of the lantern in his grasp before moving to join his fellow Dark Chosen. Who, in turn, were watching the unfolding display before them as Courage and Friendship stood toe-to-toe arguing about the merits of believing in one's Crest.

Movement on Angewomon's part drew everyone's attention just then, and the Dark Chosen turned to find her pointing what appeared to be an accusing finger their way. Until that moment, she had remained mostly in the shadows, but now the soft light of the multiple lanterns bathed the holy digimon in an ethereal glow. Making them feel that much smaller in her presence. The part of her face unhidden by her mask twisted into a deep scowl, and coupled with the way she was protectively cradling the little creature in her other arm...

Even Iori flinched.

"Duck!" She called out, firing a blast just as everyone around her—including the Dark Chosen—hit the ground. The resultant explosion was large enough for them to feel the immediate aftershock. Wind and dirt, mostly, and a few pebbles broken off from the large rock her attack struck.

A solitary figure emerged from the smoke. Brushing the dust from his black leather jacket and auburn hair.

" _ **Hardly becoming of a holy digimon.**_ " The voice that erupted from Daisuke's mouth was not his own, a fact which every single person immediately tuned in on. The Dark Chosen, in particular, simultaneously gasped as they recoiled back. Faces paling. For his part, Dagomon gave little indication he even saw them, black pupils boring directly into Angewomon. " _ **But then, as I told you mistress, we are not so different as you would prefer to believe.**_ "

"Where's Hikari?" Angewomon growled. Hand not yet lowering even a centimeter.

" _ **She is safe. You have my word that I mean her no harm. Not now, nor in the foreseeable future. Think of this what you will, but I only speak the truth.**_ " Undeterred by the threatening aura directed his way, he subsequently turned to face his underlings. And frowned. " _ **The same cannot be said for traitors.**_ "

A hand rose. Limp at the wrist. Until a sudden flick upward.

Iori, Ken, and Miyako were all lifted into the air by some unseen force, hovering for less than a second before being slammed into the nearby wall. Simultaneously crying out in pain. None lost consciousness, however, and Ken even managed to find the strength to turn his head and check on Miyako, still fearful after what happened to her the last time.

"Hey!" Jou shrieked.

Dagomon proceeded to walk right by him and the rest of the Chosen. Without so much as a glance their way, he flicked his hand a second time and sent a gust of wind so strong it blew them all back several meters.

" _ **I will see to you in a minute, Chosen. This is a private matter.**_ "

Struggling. Grunts and groans. Gasps of air. Both younger than the other two and strongest affected by the Influence, Iori had barely any wiggle room. His muscles tensed to the point of torture, chest too tight to allow enough air to scream. Essentially paralyzed in place. Ken and Miyako fared only slightly better, able to more their heads and fingers but little else. Though all struggling ceased the moment Dagomon was upon them.

He said nothing at first. Staring each one of them down with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. Ken, in particular, warranted a second and even third glance as he scanned the boy up and down. Looking for something. Apparently finding it, but still far from pleased.

" _ **I misjudged you most of all. Yours was the body that should have been easiest. Yours was the mind that should have been weakest. The heart was not meant to be a consideration.**_ "

As if proving his point, he turned his attention to Miayko, and Ken's struggling notably increased.

" _ **And you...**_ " Some of the bitterness softened. He shook his head. " _ **Second to Light in potential. How ironic for your own mistake to lead to this moment."**_  Although he seemed to reconsider his words almost immediately and added: _**"No. Not ironic. A directly chosen path leading you to your own Destiny. For one of your nature, it is almost impressive.**_ "

Miyako didn't feel very flattered by the compliment.

* * *

Taichi was getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. Wincing as he felt the telltale signs of his forehead wound opening  _again_ , he pulled himself into a low kneel before looking to the others.

Jou had practically crawled to where Mimi was now completely passed out on the floor. Unconscious, but only in sleep, judging from the subtle movement of her lips. Definitely in no condition to fight. He was saying something to her that she may or may not even be hearing at a volume too soft for Taichi to make out. Yamato seemed to being doing the same for Sora and Koushiro with much greater success. Dazed and momentarily stunned, the two of them were shaking their heads and gradually making their way to their feet.

The digimon, save for AtlurKabuterimon and Angewomon, had rolled into a group heap at the base of the far wall and were already working on untangling themselves. Angewomon had taken to the air, and seemed to have avoided the brunt of the attack. Poyomon still safe under her protection.

"Taichi." He turned back to see Agumon hobbling over to him. "What do we do? Should we attack?"

He bit his lower lip in frustration. "I don't...I don't know." He looked to Dagomon, still occupying Daisuke's body. Still ignoring the lot of them in favor of giving his former underlings a very stern scolding. The Dark Chosen looked terrified, and while they might have been enemies up until that point, he couldn't help feeling pity for the trio. "He's Dagomon...but he's also Daisuke. We can't attack one without hurting the other."

"That's not true." Koushiro was holding the side of his head as he spoke up. His eyes were still glowing, albeit at a dimmer luminosity than before. (Idly, Taichi wondered if he planned to turn them off anytime soon. Cool as it was, it was also more than a little unsettling to continue seeing.) "It might be Daisuke-san, but it's not actually him. Same thing with the others."

"...say that again?" Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean to say is that...they're not human. Any of them. Not like you and I." His legs wobbled a little as he approached the Chosen leader, coming to a crouch beside him. Volume little more than a hushed whisper audible only to those around them, less Dagomon hear what they were talking about. "I've seen their Code. I still see it. They may look human, but they're only copies. Scans of the originals that Dagomon must have created. Only twisted and molded to his convenience."

"They're...copies?" Taichi's eyes widened.

Koushiro nodded, "For all we know, their Real World counterparts have no idea what's going on. They won't remember any of it, no matter what happens. Even if we attack."

Taichi's expression darkened. What Koushiro was telling him should be the opening they were looking for, and yet...he looked to the Dark Chosen. Watching them struggle. Their expressions. And he made a decision: "No. You're wrong."

"I know what I-"

"I don't care." He practically hissed back, sending a heated gaze Koushiro's way. Enough to startle the boy and make him realize his error. One heartbeat. Two. On the third, he took a deep breath and willed himself calm. Koushiro was only trying to help. Certainly, he hadn't meant to imply what Taichi thought he was implying. And his frustration was better suited being directed at the real problem. Dagomon. "So maybe they were created here. That doesn't make them any less human."

"But the Code says-"

It was Sora who cut in next. "Koushiro-kun, turn off your stupid Crest for a minute and  _look at them_." Hands went to her hips as she, too, sent him a stern glare. Once she was certain she had the boy's full attention, she directed it towards the Dark Chosen with a sharp jerk of her head. "Human or not, they're alive and real. They feel just like we do. Pain. Fear. Love."

"Love?" Koushiro honed in on that word in particular.

"You heard me."

The immediate silence that followed was tense. He pondered over their words. Looking between his friends...to the digimon...to the Dark Chosen. Comparing each of their Codes. How different they all were, but also the similarities. Mostly between the humans and digimon, but...to a degree...the Dark Chosen as well. Until that moment, he had focused exclusively on just how nonhuman they were. It never dawned on him that there might actually be something in between human and copy. Between flesh and data. Something even the Code of the digital world couldn't label.

He thought of the moment Miyako fell. Of the panic in her eyes just before the light faded from them. The way Ken dashed into the room so soon after, somehow knowing what happened. How he'd held her. Called her by her real name. A name he had seen in memories. Flashes of a life not his own.

-or was it really that simple? To claim the memories were not his just because he hadn't lived through them directly. They certainly had affected him enough to influence his way of thinking. His heart. Enough that he'd managed to fight off most of the Influence better than the others, even without Mimi's purification. Mere poorly rendered data couldn't do something like that.

And reading said data wouldn't give Koushiro the answer he needed.

So he closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. Exhaling slowly. When he opened them again, the purple glow had faded completely.

Just in time to see something move among the shadows: "Taichi-san, over there!"

The group turned and saw a flicker of...something. There and gone in an instant. Leaving behind only the after image of something that vaguely reminded them of the static on a television channel that had lost its signal.

"There is is again!" Gomamon called out, using his flipper to indicate to their right.

A much stronger manifestation this time. Hovering in the air about six meters up, it gave the appearance of some sort of streak or crack. Only it wasn't solid. Shades of grays, blacks, and whites peppered the vague image for the five seconds' time it lingered before fading. Slower than the last one.

"Over there!"

Piyomon's cry was loud enough to even draw Dagomon's attention, who looked to them first with annoyance before realizing they were not staring at him, but above. Following their gaze, he saw a large, static-like crack streaking across the top of the cavern wall. Far above the Dark Chosen. Hard to make out in the shadows, but the white dots standing out all the more because of them. Unlike the Chosen, he seemed less surprised or mystified by their appearance. Placing a hand on his hips, he took a step forward to get a better look.

" _ **Too soon,"**_  Lips pressed together in a thin line. Brow furrowing. Countless thoughts known only to him running through his mind before a decision was made. He stepped back, and with the movement, the Dark Chosen fell to the ground. Iori gasped for air. Ken on his knees. Miyako resigning herself to claiming the floor as a new friend. Dagomon then turned back around and took a step towards the Chosen. Then another. " _ **The plan has changed. There is too much conflict in a single world. This will have to be dealt with quickly.**_ "

Around them, the temperature seemed to drop a degree with every step he took.

" _Deal with this!_ " Angewomon was the first to act, growling as she rose higher into the air. Heeding no warnings from the children beneath her, she pressed her palms together in front of her, spreading them out as a line of bright light appeared. This, she sent forward, aiming to strike Dagomon directly. " _Holy Charm!_ "

Dagmon didn't so much as flinch as the attack headed straight form him, and it was apparent why the moment a large fireball flew out from the shadows, striking Angewomon's attack mid-air, canceling it out in a blinding flash. He continued forward at a leisure pace. Unfazed by the gust of wind. Nor the sudden appearance of the large, fire-wielding Flamedramon at his side.

" _ **You'll have to do better than that.**_ "

Three more sihouettes appeared, each stepping into the light at their master's side. Digmon. Aquilamon. Stingmon. Their coloring muted to an unholy shadow of their ancient selves

"No..." Ken let out a pained gasp at the sight of his partner. Minimal as their time together had been, it did little to ease the sting of betrayal.

"Taichi?" Agumon asked again, looking nervous.

Though not nearly as nervous as his partner, who was gripping his digivice so tightly his knuckles whitened. "Can you evolve?"

"I think so."

"Me too." Piyomon jumped up, wings flapping as she nodded in Sora's direction. "I'm ready."

"And me," Gomamon added.

"Count me in," Gabumon stood by Yamato's side, shoulders tensing in preparation for the battle to come.

"Mimi..." Tanemon tried poking at her sleeping partner, earning little more than a moan in response.

"Five more...minutes..." Mimi murmured, barely reacting otherwise to Tanemon's pokes.

"It's alright, Tanemon," Jou attempted to reassure her, despite his own lingering concerns. For Mimi to have been drained so completely that she couldn't even tell what was going on...what happened to her? "We'll take care of them. You just look after her, alright?"

Steeling her resolve, Tanemon gave a sharp nod.

Five Chosen stood up. Taichi. Yamato. Sora. Jou. Koushiro. Each of them with a digivice in hand. Their resolves weak, but not yet broken as they simultaneously called to their partners. Agumon. Gabumon. Piyomon. Gomamon. AtlurKabuterimon. Light of Evolution burst from the palms of the first four, bathing their partners in a warm glow. Power surging through their bodies as they felt the strength of their respective partner's greatest attributes. Taichi's Courage. Yamato's Friendship. Sora's Love. Jou's Reliability. It flooded the corridor as each of their Adult forms came into being:

"...Greymon!"

"...Garurumon!"

"...Birdramon!"

"...Ikkakumon!"

The ceiling above began to crack and warp as the larger creatures burst through, their partners just barely able to take cover in the nearby doorways as the room filled with a torrent of falling rocks. Dagomon stiffened a yawn in the middle of it all as his Dark Digimon did all the work, attack after attack sending any potential dangers away. Pleased by their immediate success, he gave a single nod in command:

" _ **Get them.**_ "

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

Hikari felt numb. Not just physically, but the whole of her being. Long passed the point where she'd ceased to allow herself to believe this was all some terrible nightmare she would wake up from. That there was any chance Takeru would open his eyes. That the digital world in any form would take pity on them. Save them both.

_Drip._

_Drip._

She'd lost track of how long she'd stared at his face. Watched the last of the color drain from his cheeks. Turning ashen. His hands felt like blocks of ice, even though she was pretty sure her fingers had lost any remaining semblance of warmth themselves.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," she told him, her voice soft. Strangely even, given how badly she'd been trembling a short time ago. "You were supposed to be here. Protect me. Your promise...I knew about it. I've always known."

She saw his face as it was that night on the balcony. Still so flush with life. Remembering the moment they'd shared Crests. Not out of desperation. Not even out of need. A purely innocent coincidence stemming from their bond. How easy it had been for him to reach out to her like that. How his presence felt. Not just his Hope, either. Him. Takeru. The boy she met under the most bizarre of circumstances as children. Whom not even distance could keep from strengthening his friendship with her. Text messages sent daily. Talking about everything and nothing. His voice over the phone. Private words she'd never told anyone else about exchanged. Fingers lightly trailing down the side of her cheek. Reunion hugs in front of the school. The warmth of his comforter around her shoulders as he pulled her back from the brink of Darkness.

Things she would never feel again.

_Drip_

Her shoulders slumped and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his chest. Shutting her eyes tight. Willing the world around her to go away. All of them. Real. Digital. Dark. None of it matter anymore. She could have been taken right there and then, and she would no longer fight it. She couldn't.

For the first time, she felt truly hopeless.

_Drip._

* * *

Something was wrong.

The corridor was a distant memory now, ceiling obliterated and walls crumbling. It served to allow the aerial digimon more space to maneuver, but little else in the way of advantage. Stingmon and Aquilamon were creatures of flight as well, having little difficulty teaming up against Birdramon each time she tried to wind up another fireball. Greymon, meanwhile, was slowly swatting air that should have been Flamedramon, but the digimon was leaping around much too fast for him to catch. Twice, he'd managed to strike Garurumon when the wolf digimon tried to come to his aid. Ikkakumon and Digmon were in the process of clashing horns, the former already sporting a pretty serious gash from where he'd earlier been unable to avoid a relay of his own attack without leaving Mimi and Tanemon unguarded.

Their movements were slow, sluggish, and uncoordinated. Flamedramon and the others shouldn't have been any higher than Adult level themselves, and yet it was as if the Chosen digimon were up against four Perfects. Maybe even Ultimates.

"Taichi, this isn't working!" Yamato cried as he dove out of the way a split second before Stingmon's drill bore into the rocky wall behind him. The resultant spray peppered his skin, and he held up a hand to shield his face from the worst of it. Wincing as he felt a few small cuts appear.

"I know that!" Taichi, himself, wasn't faring much better. Currently pinned beneath Koushiro and Jou, the three of them had just barely managed to avoid a large explosion from a clash of Birdramon and Flamedramon's fire attacks.

Twin groans from above added very little to the conversation.

He'd already lost sight of the Dark Chosen, having shouted for them to take cover once the fight began. Whether or not they'd complied was up to them, but he wasn't about to expect them to help when it was clear their digimon were no longer under their control. At one point, he could have sworn he saw the girl Miyako running off with Poyomon, but he had little time to question motives before a familiar cry had run out, stoping him cold.

Sora.

It was Birdramon's last minute thinking that saved the girl from being crushed beneath a barrage of rocks. Breathless and shaken, she thanked her digimon for the rescue before sending her back out again. Only to watch as she took another direct hit from Flamedramon, the two of them sailing past in a literal heated fury of attacks and counter attacks.

Letting out a sharp exhale of his own, Taichi pulled himself out of the Chosen heap and rose to his knees. Just enough for him to punch the ground. Hard. A wave of pain shot up his arm. He ignored it. Balling his hands even tighter and gritting his teeth. One by one, the Adult digimon would get up and strike just long enough to be shot down again. Even Angewomon and AtlurKabuterimon, in their Perfect forms, were struggling. They kept aiming for Dagomon and were blocked at each and every turn.

Taichi no longer bothered warning them about not harming who he once thought to be Daisuke. Knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

 _None_  of it was making a difference.

Not the ball of fire Birdramon sent Stingmon's way, only to have Digmon's armour take the brunt of it, shaking off the flames as if they were little more than a tickle to him. Not the several bites and scratches of Garurumon as he went straight for Aquilamon's neck, only to be sent back into Greymon as the dinosaur digimon was winding up an attack of his own. Not even the increased appearance of those static...things. Interferences, Koushiro had called them, although in Taichi's opinion, they didn't seem to be doing a very good job interfering with anything. Even Dagomon seemed inclined to avoid or ignore them.

Loss after loss was piling up around them. The sounds of friends of scared...in pain...caught off guard...uncertain...in need...it all echoed in Taichi's mind until everything around him seemed to reach an unsettling buzz. He couldn't think. He needed everything to be quiet. So he could figure out what to do next. Except he didn't know. Attacking wasn't working. Fighting wasn't working. It was too late to run away. Everything just seemed so...so...

" _ **Hopeless?**_ "

Taichi opened his eyes to see a pair of black and white boots standing in front of them. He followed the attacked pair of legs up...up...to find the face of Daisuke staring down at him with a look Taichi would have never seen on his friend.

" _ **A feeling I know well, Courage.**_ " Bending down, Dagomon made a point of staring directly into Taichi's eyes. The boy found himself inexplicably frozen as he stared back. Into empty pools of...nothing. No reflection. No emotion. No light. " _ **But I have leanred to embrace it. Thrive. Use that feeling to the best of my advantage. Because I know what it truly means. Although...**_ " Head tilting to one side. Curious. The corners of his lips twisted into a cruel smile. " _ **...yes. Yes, there it is. You know it well, don't you? I can see it.**_ "

He wanted to protest. To argue Dagomon's words. But he found himself with neither voice nor truthful argument. He could only swallow loudly as the being continued on.

" _ **The corruption of your own digimon by your own hand.**_ " Dagomon rose to a stand, head slowly turning as he took in the destruction around him. The fallen Chosen. The ongoing battle, so clearly one-sided. Angewomon was unconscious, on the verge of devolution. AtlurKabuterimon was hovering over her, trying to keep her from the onslaught of Stingmon's deflects from Ikkakumon's Harpoon Vulcan. Pathetic, really. How they could fall so easily without even knowing the reason why. " _ **The betrayal of a friend. Rejection of a loved one. Selfish desires. Secrets kept. Priorities-**_ "

" _Stop_." Taichi hissed, as if the word alone caused him pain.

" _ **Then submit.**_ " Nose tilted slightly upward, he stared down the Chosen of Courage as if he were contemplating stepping on him right there and then. " _ **Your allies are falling. Your world is shattering. Darkness has already won. It is your persistence alone that creates these distortions-**_ "

As if on cue, Taichi saw another one streak across the air behind Dagomon's shoulder.

" _ **-and your presence this new world rejects. Submit yourselves and your Influence, and I promise you the end will come quick.**_ "

Taichi trembled with rage. Scathing words burning the tip of his tongue. All of them dying before he could utter a single syllable. His eyes shut tight as he tried to block out Dagmon's voice. Words he...he knew to be true. Because of how much they hurt. Of the reality before them now. Could they really keep this up? Fight a losing battle. One which the world around them had already decided upon.

Cold. Dark. He could see his breath with every shuttered exhale. Clouds of smoke wafting into the air, dissipating into a seemingly perpetual nightmare

Wrong. It was...it was all wrong.

And yet...for a single, fleeting instant...Taichi wondered if there was any point left in continuing.

* * *

_Drip..._

…

Silence.

Hikari's shoulders relaxed. As did the grip on his hand, letting it fall back to his side. She sat up. Her movements slow. Almost automatic. Her expression was blank. Eyes staring at his face now, but seeing it as it was then. The balcony. Recalling that feeling of being surrounded by his Hope. The rush of energy he'd sent her way for no other reason than he could. And the momentary concern in return that even that would be too much. Relief when she realized what she could do to help.

_The Crest of Light brings Life to this World._

Just as her fingers reached out to brush the tips of his hair, Hikari saw them began to glow. Pink at first, but brightening until they looked nearly white. She gasped inaudibly, turning her hand over once, ignoring the smears of red still staining her skin, then lowered it back down again. Resting it atop his chest. Watching as the glow began to spread over his body. His face. His hair. Down his arms and legs, to his fingers and toes. Highlighting the deep gash still prevalent. Coagulated blood.

His hair glistened. His skin washed out.

He inhaled once. Sharply. Chest rising just enough for her to feel it.

At the same time, she left out a small whimper of pain at the phantom wound in her own stomach.

* * *

Dagomon waited.

Taichi didn't move.

He waited some more.

Background noise captured very little of his interest. He heard attacks and he heard crashes. He had seen enough already to know which side was winning. His Dark Chosen were powerful in their own right, but the very hopelessness that continued to weight upon the Chosen only increased the gap in strength between them. For they felt no such weight, driven by the negative energies of Darkness itself.

Taichi still didn't move.

But his patience would not be in vain, as eventually, the Chosen child pulled himself back into a seated position. His remained bowed in an apparent signal of defeat. Slowly, he began to rise. His movements weak and unsteady. One foot pushing upward. Then the other. Swaying lightly against the threat of vertigo. Dagomon did not mind waiting until the boy was to his feet. Even then, body language continued to read of humility and defeat.

Until he finally lifted his head, giving Dagomon few view of the renewed fire in his eyes.

"I'll show you a quick end!"

Taichi's fist pulled back, sending a punch aimed directly at Dagomon's startled face.


	9. Anatole

The only feeling worse than air being forcefully pushed from Taichi's lungs was the subsequent inability to replace it.

A hand around his throat. Human in size and shape but not strength. Tight enough to restrict all but the barest gasps of breath. Loose enough to spare his windpipe. For now. Even if he wanted to cry out, only choked sounds managed to escape his lips. His hands came up in van attempt to pry himself free, but it was of little use. Desperation settled in. His vision grew blurry. His lungs burned, feet danging half a meter above ground.

On the other end of the arm restraining him, Dagomon let out a low growl. With his free hand, he reached up to wipe at the trickle of blood on his chin. Ignored the very human feeling of pain. A throbbing cheek where Taichi's fist had landed, no doubt leaving a rapidly forming bruise.

" _ **They were not wrong when they gifted your Crest, Courage.**_ " For perhaps the first time, the dark digimon felt neither boredom nor anger. Rather, it was a passive annoyance. Though, at the moment, it was more annoyance than passive. His head turned to one side to spit, and a spot of red hit the floor. " _ **A pity, though, that they seemed determined to isolate a single trait to each individual. For what you lack in fear, you also appear to lack in brains, or else you would not have-**_ "

"TAICHI!"

Yamato's cry rang through the air as he made a dash for his friend, succeeding in drawing Dagomon's attention.

But the dark digimon needed little more than to raise his free hand, casually sweeping it through the air to send a wave of power. As if struck by some invisible force, Yamato was thrown back, sliding across the ground several meters.

Far less than intended.

Dagomon frowned at the internal realization, finally dropping a gasping Taichi—who fell to his knees, hands rising to his sore neck with ragged breaths—as he turned to fully face Yamato. His eyes lowered to his hands for a time, holding the foreign appendages up and analyzing them with a narrowed gaze. Either oblivious to the fact that both Friendship and Courage took advantage of the distraction to rise to their feet, or simply not caring they had done so.

" _ **Perhaps...a glitch...**_ " Words muttered to himself, just barely reaching the two Chosen's ears. Seemingly satisfied with the explanation, he lifted his head once more and took a second glance at the blonde boy. A belated realization dawned on him: " _ **You resemble him.**_ "

"Who?" Yamato spat out through gritted teeth.

" _ **Hope.**_ "

Less than a second was all it took for Yamato to make the connection, and thought it still didn't explain much, he felt an ominous chill trickle down his spine. The way Dagomon was looking at him...so... _impassively._  Without a hint of fear or even disgust. Curious enough to make note of his observation, but reacting as if it was of no consequences.

He risked a glance Taichi's way. The other boy seemed just as unnerved at Dagomon's words. Swallowing a rising lump in his throat, he waited until their eyes met long enough for Taichi to shake his head. Don't listen to him. Yamato nodded back, but with far less certainty.

Dagomon, too, returned his attention to Taichi. If he thought anything of the boy's quick recovery, he gave no outward indication. In fact, it was their wordless conversation that seemed to pique his interest. The gears were turning as he looked back and forth between them, and were he a different digimon type, he might have let out a roar of amusement.

" _ **Yes. There it is. A bond parallel to that of Hope and Light. Similar, but different in all but strength.**_ " Chin tilted just enough to better look down on them, Dagomon began encircling Yamato. A dangerous dance with no discernible goal, particularly as the movements between them eventually led Yamato closer to Taichi, until the pair were standing side by side. Close enough for Yamato to notice the marks on his friend's throat, and for Taichi to see the scratches along his upper arm. " _ **I see it in your eyes, Friendship. That desire to protect. Even if Courage is stronger than you could ever dream to be. How fortunate for you, then, that you need not fear an impending failure...for it is not you who stands in my way.**_ "

Yamato's fists clenched so tightly at his sides, he could feel the sting of fingernails drawing blood.

" _ **Not that it matters now**_ _._ " Seeing the boy's reaction drew a malicious smirk from him, and he continued his cruel monologue. Knowing well what the reaction to come would be, and cherishing the leadup to it all the more. " _ **Mere Friendship cannot win you a battle. Nor Courage. Nor any other traits remaining in this world. Not when your precious Hope is dead.**_ "

"NO!" Yamato felt every inch of him go numb, ignoring both Taichi's cry of protest and the shadow of a hand on his shoulder as he jerked forward. Tears blurred his vision as his mind filled with hatred and an irresistible urge to strike a the one who claimed to have killed his dear baby brother.

Unfortunately for him, the attack was blatant and Dagomon spotted it coming with ease. Once more, he needed only to lift a hand, swiping at a sharp downward angle to send his power crashing into Yamato. The boy was knocked back with such force, he collided with Taichi and still managed to come to a crashing halt against the wall behind them. Both crumbled to the floor, unconscious.

And yet...it was a victory that still drew a deep frown from Dagomon, staring at the offending hand far longer than before.

Until the air beside him burst into static, that was, causing him to quickly side-step the large crack that appeared where he had been standing seconds prior. A single glance drained what little color was left in his borrowed face at the sight just beyond.

"... _ **it can't be**_..." he hissed, all traces of confidence lost as he retreated back slowly towards the sounds of battle. No longer carrying the confidence they had moments prior.

 

* * *

Miyako shut her eyes tight as she crouched down, rocking back and forth. She would have covered her ears in attempt to drown out the sounds around her, but her arms were already busy cradling the unconscious Poyomon she'd rescued earlier. He'd fallen at her feet not long after Angewomon was struck down, herself devolving back into her Tailmon form. For reasons beyond her comprehension, Miyako's first instinct had been to pick him up—a decision she was both proud of herself for, and also a little terrified, given she'd had to put herself directly in the line of fire to do so.

"This isn't happening..." she murmured to herself, burying her face in Poyomon's back. "A bad dream. That's what this has to be. Just...a bad dream. And I'm ready to wake up now...any minute..."

A pair of warm hands came to rest on her bare shoulders, and it was then she realized just how badly she was trembling. Swallowing once...and then a second time, just to be sure...she lifted her head to find Ken kneeling in front of her. The look in his eyes was so similar to the one he wore when she'd first woken up, it caught her off guard.

Nervous. Worried. Fearful.

But not for himself.

"Why is this happening to us?" She asked him, voice barely above a whisper.

If possible, the pain in his expression worsened. Because he didn't have an answer for her. Lips pressed together, he slowly moved his hands down her arms until they came to rest just above her wrists. Careful of the creature in her arms, he moved to guide her to a stand. She obeyed without really thinking, and found herself now staring down at him by several centimeters. Despite the fact that she still felt so small in comparison.

"You saved Hope's digimon," he commented softly.

She blinked at the subject change, glancing downward as if only then realizing. "...I did."

"Why?"

Reflexively opening her mouth to respond, it took several breaths before she could find a response accurate enough: "Because it seemed like the right thing to do."

"We're not supposed to be doing the right thing," he reminded her gently. Though with a hint of a smile to his expression.

One she found herself mirroring. "I guess...I've never been the best at always doing what I'm supposed to."

They remained like that for several seconds. His hands still resting on her arms, their weight a small comfort. Even if only for a few seconds, he had taken her mind off the fear. Allowed her to focus on something good. A difference, however small. Perhaps it was fitting that the Chosen digimon she carried with her now was that of Hope, because right then, Miyako needed it just as much as any of them.

Her shoulders relaxed. She closed her eyes and took a step back, pulling herself away from his hold. In response, Ken lowered his arms and waited. Allowing her the time for a large, if slightly dramatic breath. Exhaling audibly, she opened her eyes and looked to him once more. The fear was still there, but so no longer felt like curling up in a ball of tears and denial.

After all...she'd already defied the odds and acted out of their previously assigned characters, hadn't she? So what was stopping them from going further? From making more than a small difference?

"We need to help them," she stated, glancing past him to the ongoing battle.

"Agreed," Ken nodded. If Miyako didn't know better, she would have thought he was holding back a smirk. "But what can we-"

He was cut off by the sound of wood cracking, following by the sharp screeching of a bird. A large one.

Spinning around-(and, without realizing, extending a protective arm out to defend the girl now behind him)-he braced himself...only to find Iori standing several meters ahead of them both, wielding a long, if slightly bent, branch. The dazed form of Aquilamon was shaking his head as if flapped off, barely able to recover before Birdramon took advantage of his stunned state and slammed her entire body into him, sending them both back and up into the air to continue their fight.

Ken and Miyako both stared after the young boy with wide-eyed expressions, mouths agape.

Iori took the silence as a cue to straighten his posture, glancing over his shoulder with an expression as impassive as his tone: "Apparently, I know kendo."

"...apparently," Miyako echoed back, still in awe. Until her brain caught up and she blinked herself back to the present. "Come to think of it...that gives me an idea."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," was Iori's rhetort.

Unfazed, Miyako shook her head before turning to Ken with a knowing look. "It doesn't matter. We all know I would just tell you both anyway."

The look Ken sent her in return could only be described as one of a great wariness...mixed with pride.

 

* * *

"I can't believe this room is still standing," Iori commented as they entered, glancing around. The sounds of battle continued to echo in the hallway behind them, and at one point, he could have sworn he felt the ground shake beneath them. Bits of ceiling crumbled down, validating his suspicions.

"Is there anything you do believe?" Miyako snapped back over her shoulder.

"Yes. I believe this is a really stupid idea. We might as well just walk up behind and hit him with a large stick."

"I think I liked you better when you were more Apathetic." Frowning at his persistent attitude, she made her way to the main computer. It took only a second's worth of visual assessment before she spun on her heel long enough to shove Tokomon into Ken's arms, only to turn back and crack her knuckles. The first set of keystrokes let off a few dangerous sparks, but though she flinched initially, her resolved steeled itself long enough for her to continue. "I  _know_  I used to be good at this sort of thing. I'm sure of it."

"At what, exactly?" Ken eyed her warily, alternating between her expression and her fingers. "You never did fully explain what we're supposed to be doing here. All you said was that we could use the main computer to-"

The large screen overhead blinked a series of digital code the three of them translated as ACCESS DENIED, and Miyako let out a cry of frustration in response.

"Argh!" She kicked at the bottom of the console, only to jump back as larger sparks appeared. This time, however, the console's retaliation added fuel to her anger, and she spun back to Ken with a heated gaze that caused him to flinch. "This is going to sound completely crazy, I know, but I swear I have memories of computer systems. Not like this one, exactly...the ones I'm thinking of come from this other world...but I'm sure the languages are compatible enough that I can get through."

At her explanation, Ken pressed his lips together, brows furrowing. Then he turned to hand Tokomon off to Iori before coming up to Miyako's side and initiated an input sequence similar to the one she'd been attempting. The action elicited a look of genuine surprise from the older girl.

"You…?"

Without looking back, he nodded.

She stared after him for a moment before daring to ask: "How...much do you remember?"

He pause just long enough to glance up, meeting her gaze through the dark reflection on the screen.

"Everything."

His cheeks burned a bright pink even the scrolling encryption couldn't hide, and that was when Miyako knew.

Still, there was no time to dwell on such a revelation. He returned to his work, fingers continuing to fly across the keys at an impressive rate, even by Miyako's memory's standards. Line after line of code scrawled across the screen, and in time, Miyako realized her previous error.

"Of course!" Eyes wide, she nodded with a renewed certainty before joining him at his side, taking over where he left off. "That's why I was having trouble. The language is supposed to be of this world, but the code isn't. That's why I couldn't find it."

"Find what?" Iori questioned, attempting to peek around the pair to see what they were up to.

This time, Ken lingered back, arms folding across his chest. As there was only one keyboard, he knew he would only be in the way if he attempted to help her further. Still...he followed the resultant lines with rapt attention until he realized what it was she was trying to unlock.

"It won't work, Miyako-chan." He shook his head, even as she continued to type. "The program was unique to Knowledge's Code. And there's no way He would have allowed the source to remain so easily accessible."

"But it has to be there!" She insisted right back. "Encrypted...fragmented...whatever security measures are in place, we have to break through. And we don't know if he even knows that we know how to maneuver the system. He tried to bury those memories. But we have them back, and at this point, they may very well be our only hope."

Her choice of words gave Ken pause. Enough for his head to lower. Fists to clench at his sides. Enough that even Miyako noticed, and ceased in her work long enough to turn back to him in silent question.

"Except all hope in the Digital World is dead now." His eyes shut tightly. "You know that as well as I do. It resided in the Bearer of the Crest. And we brought him here for the Ma—for Dagomon to kill. So if Hope is that we need to win...then we've already lost."

Miyako's breath caught in her throat. There was no denying the truth to Ken's words; the very computer they were working on had verified it earlier. It was fact, not supposition. Knowledge had refused to believe or take the message so literally, sure, but even one such as he could be blinded by bias. Hope was a friend. It was difficult to think of losing a friend like that. But the rest of them knew.

They knew, because it had been part of the Plan all along.

"...you two really are as big of idiots as the rest of them, aren't you?"

Iori's dry tone cut through the heavy silence, and the pair turned to him in question. Just confused enough not to feel offended. In turn, he stared them down with all the enthusiasm of something who looked one yawn aware from pure boredom.

But not before he motioned to the creature in his arms: "Or maybe you weren't paying attention to the fact that this guy here was a Poyomon until a short while ago?"

He gave them a solid three seconds to process the implication.

Realization struck them both so hard, they nearly fell over in shock. Once it passed, however, their spirits renewed, and they nodded in unison before turning back to the motherboard. This time, Ken hovered close as he monitored Miyako's progression. Correcting her only once when he noticed an error in sequence. Switching back and forth so precisely it almost seemed rehearsed, with half sentences and whole ideas exchanging between them in synch with fragmented words and visual cues, until…

The computer monitor light blinked.

Seconds later, a large cracked appeared in the air beside Iori; he turned, finding himself staring into a gaping abyss mere centimeters from his face.

Close enough to see what was on the other side.

 

* * *

"Jou-senpai, look out!"

The warning from Sora came in time for the older boy to (ungracefully) dodge out of the way.

Twin harpoon torpedos went sailing over his head at such close proximity, he could feel the gust of wind across his skin as they sliced through the air. Adjusting his glasses, then taking them off to wipe some of the dust from the lenses, he replaced them properly before looking to Ikkakumon with a heated glare.

"Sorry," the digimon murmured, head bowed towards his partner, before turning back to the intended target.

Stingmon darted forward, the tips of his hands violently clashing against Ikkakumon's horn. Several seconds of back and forth exchanges ensued, each vying for supremacy of strength over the other, before they simultaneously broke apart. Stingmon retreated back just enough to allow a sharp dive inward. This time, however, Ikkakumon was able to dodge, and the dark digimon hit the ground at such a force, it left a cloud of dust. And a larger divot in the ground.

One that left a deep crack, splintering outward.

The visual was enough to cause him to flinch back, but once he got a better look at the ground, seemed satisfied enough to fly off again

 _...that was weird._  Jou thought to himself.

Several meters away, Digmon too seemed to be struggling against his opponent, a very wily and very pissed off Tailmon, whose speed more than compensated for a weakened strength. Ear-piercing screeches that only sometimes made it out in the form of attack calls echoed in between strikes, including words that would have made Jou wince had he stopped to listen closely. Every swipe at the armor-evolved digimon made was just barely dodged, and after a well-placed Neko Kick, she managed to send him flying back into a nearby wall.

Back-flipping off his armor in the process, Tailmon landed on the ground in a low crouch. She rose to a stand long enough to dust off her paws before beginning a slow walk towards her opponent. Occasionally stumbling along the way. Her breath came out in labored gasps.

Above, Flamedramon continued to maintain the upper hand, deflecting Greymon's latest attack by sending him into what was left of the ceiling. A large chunk subsequently broke free, and Flamedramon caught it in time to swing it around and around, flinging it straight at Greymon. A nearby Birdramon's attack burst through the stone, sending the fragments harmlessly to the ground around them.

"Is it just me, or are we not losing anymore?" Jou asked Sora as she ran over to his side.

"We're not losing," Sora agreed. Her attention was divided between her partner and Jou, who unsteadily rose to his feet in the meantime. "But we're also not winning."

A series of screeches drew both their attention long enough to witness AtlurKabuterimon holding a very put-out Stingmon by the wings. Despite all efforts on the dark digimon's part to break free, AtlurKabuterimon seemed to have no issues in smacking him around several times before lifting him high above his head, only to throw him unceremoniously to the ground. Hard.

More cracks appeared, but Stingmon was too busy being unconscious to notice.

"...okay, not  _all_  of us are winning." Sora amended, very nearly smiling. After watching AtlurKabuterimon revel in his momentary victory, she shook her head before turning back to Jou with a more relaxed posture. "I don't suppose you've seen Taichi and Yamato-kun?"

Stingmon awoke not long after, taking to the air once more. This time, he went after Greymon and Garurumon, who had finally started to coordinate in their attacks against Flamedramon. The latter of the three was backed into a corner, yet was able to block Garurumon's physical attacks while still avoiding the increasing frequency of firebolts emitted from Greymon's mouth. Still, his defenses were weakening and opportunity for the two almost presented itself before Stingmon flew up behind Garurumon, knocking the wolf digimon directly into Greymon's latest attack.

The diversion not only gave Flamedramon the opportunity to escape, but badly singed Garurumon's fur..

Above them, feathers clashed as Birdramon went beak to beak with Aquilamon, the pair equally covered in scratches. Despite what should have been a clear power difference between the two, it seemed they had both devolved into petty bickering, exchanging blow for blow in a fight that almost seemed personal.

It was enough of a sight to distract Ikkakumon from his own fight. As such, he didn't see Digimon take the opening to send his drills burrowing directly into the ground. The earth beneath them warped and crumbled, and Ikkakumon lost his footing as he stumbled back, just barely able to avoid the piercing weapons as they emerged from the ground inches from his face.

The force was enough to widen the many more cracks forming in the ground, where they continued to spread...meter by meter...until they hit a far rock wall. From there, they traveled up...higher and higher...with bits and pieces of the structure crumbling...until-

"Mimi-chan!" Jou realized a second too late what was happening, and could only watch in horror as events unfolded.

Still unconscious, the young girl remained unaware that she was laying directly beneath the danger. A frantic Tanemon echoed Jou's cries as she tried desperately to shake her partner awake. Pull her aside. Too weak to manage more than a futile tug at her sleeve.

Chunks of wall and ceiling broke away. Heavy and sharp.

But then, at the last second, Jou saw a blur of black and deep blue throw it self over Mimi's sleeping form...just as they were both buried in the pile of rubble.

" _KEN-KUN!_ "

A voice Jou just barely recognized as belonging to That Girl Formerly Known as Nike cried out. Full of terror and anguish. She appeared in his line of vision seconds too late, coming to a knee in front of the pile. Staring in frozen horror for a full second before bending down and beginning to dig. The stones cut into her skin, but she ignored the pain.

Only when a second pair of hands began digging as well did she stop. Eyes following the attached arms, she found her gaze meeting with those of the Bearer of Reliability. In the reflection of his glasses, she could see the tears brimming behind hers. A mutual understanding passed between them long enough to wordlessly nod and return to their shared task.

Ten seconds passed. The longest ten seconds of her life. The way her chest burned, Miyako wasn't sure she remembered to breathe in that time. Letting out a long exhale only when she saw hints of Ken's cape appear beneath the rubble. She swallowed the rising lump in her throat that threatened to form when noticing he wasn't moving. Continuing until she saw the fabric finally begin to rustle. Dust and bits of plaster falling to one side as he stirred.

He rose to his elbows and let out a haggard cough before turning his head. And saw her.

"Ken-kun!" Miyako let out a shaky laugh as she sat back, tossing the last of the larger stones to one side. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized in all sincerity. He would have moved to get up then, if it hadn't been for the sounds of stirring beneath him.

Mimi winced, head lolling from one side to the other and letting out a weak cough from all the dust in the air. Moaning softly, she blinked her eyes open. Giving them time to adjust before focusing on the blue haired-boy who was definitely kneeling on top of her. Then to the faces of Miyako and Jou hovering nearby. Altering back and forth between them in a tense moment where nobody was saying anything. Which meant, once again, it was up to her:

"...I missed something, didn't I?"

* * *

Sora watched the scene before her with one hand clasped gently over her chest. And a softened expression.

The way Miyako and Jou put aside past differences for the sake of those in danger. The mirrored frantic looks in their eyes, soon replaced by relief upon realizing their precious people were alright.

But beyond that...how Miyako immediately covered up any potential embarrassment at staring at Ken for so long, she instead chose to fuss over the minor scrapes to his skin and tears in his clothing his noble act earned him. How Jou didn't even both pretending to feel sheepish as he knelt at Mimi's side, smiling warmly as he offered her a hand. One which she was all too eager to accept, eyes never once leaving Jou's. And dear Tanemon, all the while, clinging to Mimi's ankle while crying unabashed tears of joy.

When Birdramon called out her name, breaking the trance, Sora realized one more thing: she was glowing again. That bold, red aura enveloping her person. The very same red as the strings she saw connecting her friends and allies to one another. Invisible to all but her, and yet...there wasn't a soul who could deny such connections. Warmth flooded her heart. Not happiness. Not even relief. No, it was a feeling that could only be described—if vicariously—as…

"BIRDRAMON...EVOLVE TO...GARUDAMON!"

Aquilamon barely had the time to register the sudden massive power difference between him and his opponent before the full force of Garudamon's fully evolved abilities took effect. Sending an attack so powerful, the dark digimon was sent flying clear across the cavern, slamming into the far wall before crumpling to the ground.

He did not get up again.

 

* * *

Taichi lifted his head just in time to see his childhood friend cheer for her partner's victory. Despite the throbbing pain he felt in his head and...well, just about everywhere at that point...he couldn't help a proud smile at the sight.

A hand appeared in his line of vision then, and he followed it to find Yamato wearing a similar expression.

"She's got the right idea." Clasping the other boy by the wrist, he made quick work of bring Taichi to his feet. "So...is that friendly enough for you?"

Taichi smirked back. "It'll do."

Together, the pair turned to call on their respective partners, bodies taking on a certain glow of their own.

 

* * *

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

Dagomon growled lower than his human host should have been capable of. In the span of just a few minutes, he'd witnessed what should have been impossible. Courage and Friendship, joined together in a partnered evolution, coming to the aid of a recently evolved Garudamon—a Chosen digimon of  _Love_ , of all traits—making quick work of those meant to serve him. There wasn't a single word in that sentence that should have come to pass

Evolution should have been a distant memory to the Chosen now. Their spirits, crushed beyond repair. One by one, they should have succumbed to their own personal darkness, giving up a fight they had no chance of winning. After all, without Hope, there was…

...and it was, in that moment's thought, Dagomon realized his error.

Black eye widening, a very unpleasant sensation began to settle in his host's stomach. More chilling than the deepest waters of the Dark Ocean itself.

Those Chosen nuisances weren't without Hope after all. Hope was still alive.

But...how?

Hiw answer would soon come in the form of an attack hitting the wall several meters behind him, sending a spray of dust and rocks his way. More nuisances to deal with, and more power to exert in order to shield himself from the worst of it. From there, he turned back to find the lot of them facing him now.

Courage. Friendship. Love. Responsibility. Purity. And, standing beside Knowledge...of all the eyes to be looking back...Dagomon found himself locking gazes with Apathy. The youngest child's lips were moving discreetly as he spoke to Knowledge of something too distant for his host's ears to pick up, but whatever it was, it filled Knowledge with a very visible air of confidence.

For some reason, that angered Dagomon all the more. Stepping forward, his eyes glowed iridescent once more, and he summoned some of his deeper, darker strength. Beads of sweat formed on his brow in concentration, and he felt the body struggling to contain such force. But the moment his ears picked up the sound of Courage ordering the group as a whole to attack...he threw his arms out, unleashing a wave of energy so powerful, it send everyone of them flying back. Chosen and digimon partner alike.

" _ **You are nothing but audacious fools if you think you stand a chance of defeating me!**_ "

What was once a calm, detached manner of speech now came out in seething hiss. Teeth grinding together in between ragged breaths. His host was not tall for a human, but the aura forming around him would more than make up for the lack of height with sheer presence. As it was, he noticed Purity and Reliability's eyes widened in unmistakable fear. And, were he not too pissed to care, he would have reveled in those looks.

" _ **Darkness can never be defeated. It will never be."**_

A step forward, the shock-waves from that single movement blowing a strong gust of wind aimed at Courage and Friendship, blowing them apart. They continued to roll back until their joined partner managed to catch them both.

A second step, this time sent towards Knowledge and Love. Only AtlurKabuterimon's last minute dive in front shielded them from the brunt of the attack.

The rest of them quavered in their spots. Altering gazes between fallen comrades and those potentially next.

" _ **You may claim your singular victory over my lessers. You may stand against me. You may even keep your precious HOPE-**_ " a word spat out in pure disgust. Even Apathy, no longer a visual embodiment of his Dark Chosen namesake, was wide-eyed as Dagomon rose both hands into the air. Preparing to summon his greatest attack yet. A final blow. " _ **But just as the Light of this world must never be extinguished, so will you never be able to escape its sha-**_ "

A loud, sharp crack cut through the air, the sound reverberating off what remained of the corridor walls.

Dagomon froze in place. Arms still raised. Mouth agape. Eyes glassy, staring at them all yet no longer seeing. He fell to his knees. Arms flopping to his sides. Then...he crumpled face-down in the dirt.

Behind him, Miyako stood over his now prone form, hair a mess, breathing heavily as she tossed the splintered stick in her hands aside.

" _That_  was for nearly killing me," she spat out in a huff, straightening her posture as she reached up with one hand to brush the loose strands from her face.

Six Chosen Children stared at her in an incredulous silence. Nearby—although she couldn't see—Ken was mirroring their expression.

"...huh," Iori spoke first. For once, sounding almost impressed. "Go figure."

Yamato sat up further, staring down Dagomon at a distance with wary eyes. Already awaiting signs of movement. "There's no way it could be that easy."

Several more seconds of tensed silence passed. No one dared say anything. They didn't dare breathe too loudly.

A minute passed, and Dagmon didn't stir. Only then did they move to stand. Sora was the first to her feet, helping Koushiro up before walking over to see to Taichi and Yamato. Similarly, Jou and Mimi came to Iori's aid, though he brushed them both off in favor of rising on his own.

A piercing scream drew them all back to the spot Dagomon had fallen, where they saw Miyako struggling to escape a firm grip on her ankle. Firm, but weak enough that she managed to twist herself away after a few attempts, running straight into Ken's protective arms. Together, the formerly dark pair watched in wide-eyed horror as Dagomon slowly pulled himself to his knees. Head bowed. One foot plated itself on the ground. Then the other. Then, shaky but with a growing strength, he stood up fully...and when his head lifted, they saw the trail of blood trailing down his face where she'd struck him.

"No way!" Taichi exclaimed.

"I knew it," Yamato tensed, fists balling at his sides.

" _ **You...will pay...for that...**_ **"** Eyes flickering. Bearing a full row of teeth as he growled, the words barely coherent. Anger radiating off him in wave after wave of poisonous aura, Dagomon started for the couple.

They tried to back away, but all too quickly, Ken felt his back hit a wall. They were trapped, and he could do little more than to twist their bodies so that he would be between Miyako and whatever Dagomon unleashed upon them. Shutting his eyes as tightly as she'd already shut hers.

" _ **I am not to be betrayed. I am your Master. The one responsible your pathetic existence. I gave you purpose. I gave you life. And I will just as easily take it back...but no...such a fate would be too good for the likes of you.**_ **"**

With every word, Ken held that much tighter to Miyako. His knuckles turned white as she buried her face in his neck.

Dagomon moved to lift his hands once more, sparks of black lightening charging at his fingertips...but then he stumbled. His ankle caught on some unseen force. Looking down, he tugged several times to no avail. It was as if the appendage had been frozen in place.

Then, there was a flicker of static.

His eyes widened. " _ **No...**_ "

It was weak at first, circling around the ankle. Then it spread. A single crack emitting from the ground, trailing upward. Slicing through the very air behind him, as if it were some transparent wall ready to shatter. A dim light shone through the crevice. But the light was Dark, and as the crack began to open, the world behind it was exposed for all to see.

"The Dark Ocean." Koushiro stated simply, drawing everyone's attention. "Dagomon's Pandora's Box. It's calling him back, and he can no longer resist."

"...just like the Prophecy stated." Jou's voice came out in an awed whisper, eyes nearly as big as the rims of his glasses. "Dagomon is practically Darkness itself. A being like that can't ever be defeated."

"But it can be contained!" Mimi exclaimed

Armed with that realization, the Chosen—light and dark alike—could only stand back and watch the display as it unfolded before them.

" _ **I was so close!**_ "

Frantically trying to free its ankle while simultaneously leaning back as far as the laws of biology would allow, Dagomon shook his head as he watched, helpless, as the crack widened further. Ocean waves coming through. The sounds as they crashed on a dampened shore. The smell of salt permeating the air. And in the distance, an all too familiar lighthouse emitting a certain black light atop the cliff it stood in isolation.

Calling Him home.

" _ **I won't go back!**_ " Further and further, the static traveled up his body, until it enveloped the whole of his person. " _ **I refuse! I...NO!**_ **"**

What happened next was a sight even Koushiro would have struggled to explain: Dagomon—or, rather, the form of Daisuke—began to flicker. Alternating between transparency, opaqueness, and a salt and pepper static shape vaguely resembling something humanoid. Then a second image appeared. Overlaying the form of Daisuke. A dark shadow with a large, bulbous head and burning red eyes. It, too, flickered in synch with Daisuke. At first. Until, soon, the flickering of the shadow began to pick up pace while that of Daisuke slowed. The desynchronization of their respective rhythms separated the two, until the shadow was left twisted and warped and...in the blink of an eye...was pulled back into the crack.

Which then sealed itself.

Daisuke's body crumpled to the floor.

While everyone else was still trying to figure out what happened, Ken was the first to move. Daisuke might have been host to Dagomon, but he was first and foremost a friend. And right then, his concern for that friend momentarily overshadowed any ongoing urge to protect Miyako. He came to Daisuke's side, cautiously nudging the boy with his toe at first. Then risking kneeling down long enough to place two fingers to the side of his neck. And one more from the opposite hand beneath his nose.

His eyes widened, and he looked to the others in alarm: "He's alive!"

"And free." For neither the first nor the last time, Koushiro stepped into the spotlight. He was staring down Daisuke's form with great curiosity, the glowing purple hue of his eyes giving further weight to his next statement. "Dagomon's completely gone from his code. The influence has all but faded." With those same eyes, he looked to Ken and Miyako, then to Iori. "From the three of you as well. It should be gone completely within the hour."

Iori shifted awkwardly in place, looking like he meant to say something in response, but choosing instead to nod his understanding.

Taichi crossed the room, swatting off a moment of concern from Sora when she pointed out his forehead, and instead came to kneel on Daisuke's other side, opposite Ken. Without a word, he took it upon himself to reach for Daisuke's arm and waited for Ken to do the same before hauling the shared weight up over their shoulders.

They barely made it to a stand when Plotmon's frantic voice rang out:

"TAICHI!" The group turned to find the Child digimon running towards them. Streaks of red stained her paws and left cheek, and her eyes were glossy with the threat of tears. "You have to hurry! It's Hikari! She's...she..."

But the little digimon never completed her sentence before succumbing to exhaustion, collapsing near the cavern entrance.

Seconds later, she devolved back into the prone form of Nyaromon.

Taichi felt his heart stop.

 

* * *

Sora's sharp gasp, hardly muffled by both hands covering her mouth, vocalized what nearly everything though as they gathered in the prison doorway. Each of them frozen in horror at the sight that greeted them.

Takeru was laying on the ground, unmoving, with a gaping wound in his stomach. Blood pooled around him. It clung to his hair and clothing, stained his unnaturally pale skin, and left the air smelling of a coppery sweetness that made Jou take several steps back, a hand over his mouth to quell the urge to vomit.

At his side was a weary Hikari, eyelids and head both drooping as she fought to stay awake. Both hands were pressed over Takeru's wound as the blood continued to seep through her fingers. Her face was just as pale as his, even before taking into account the aura of pure white surrounding them both.

"Hikari..." Taichi moved to run to his sister's side, but it was Koushiro who stepped in front of him.

"Takeru..." Yamato attempted the same, only to be stopped as well.

"We can't break her concentration." He insisted calmly, despite his own rapid heartbeat. For once, he utilized the full potential of his Crest to not only analyze the situation before him, but fade the world into little more than impersonal line after line of code. This allowed him the concentration he needed to properly read the situation at hand. "The Crest of Life brings Life, remember? Homeostasis-san even said as much. Right now, Hikari-san's powers are the only thing keeping him alive."

"But Takeru's not getting any better!" Yamato pointed out.

"And Hikari's getting worse!" Taichi added, weakly struggling against the single hand pressed to his chest. It was a testament to his willpower that Koushiro was able to hold him back at all. "Just look at her!"

"I  _am_ ," Koushiro reminded him. Giving the full weight of implication time to properly sink into both their heads before risking lowering his arms. He was rewarded for his efforts by the pair deliberately walking past him all of five steps before coming to simultaneous halts. Turning to face them, he continued his analysis. "...and you're right, Taichi-san. Hikari-san is keeping Takeru-san alive, but she's not healing him. The Crest of Light doesn't have that ability."

"Then..." Jou stepped forward, surprising himself at how calm he managed to remain in the moment. "...if she's not healing him...she must be giving him Life."

Koushiro nodded. "Borrowed Life, in a sense. Several times over. His wound should have been fatal, and therein lies the problem: it still is. He's dying almost as fast as she can revive him. And neither of them have the power to break the cycle."

"...but I do."

Five pairs of eyes turned to see a trembling Mimi, fingers pressed against her lower lip in uncertainty. Normally one who thrived in the spotlight, for once, the bearer of Purity wished it were anyone other than her. And yet...she stared passed Yamato and Taichi to their siblings. The two youngest of the original Chosen. Neither of them yet in their teens. Precious friends who were perhaps the closest Mimi would ever have to siblings herself. And they were dying right before her very eyes.

But not without fighting with everything they had.

"They need..." Lowering her fingers, she steeled herself before turning to Koushiro for validation. "...they need me to heal him. That's what your saying, isn't it?"

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked back to see Sora smiling gently. Words unspoken shining through the bearer of Love's eyes, conveying a message of comfort and solidarity. It was enough to get Mimi to smile back, however faintly and despite her lingering fears, as she placed her hand atop her best girlfriend's. Even offering a light squeeze of the fingers in silent gratitude.

Koushiro looked...a little more hesitant on the matter, especially after giving Mimi's own code a solid read. But by then, the decision was far beyond his reach, and he could do little more than step back as she walked passed them all, towards Hikari and Takeru.

Takeru was still. His eyes closed in threat of eternal slumber. Hikari's remained open, if barely, but she barely registered Mimi's approach. Her head was bowed even further, body lightly swaying as it fought against an overwhelming exhaustion. But she was nothing if not her brother's sister, with all the stubbornness that flowed through a Yagami's veins. She would not give in. Not when her dearest friend's life was on the line.

"Hi...Hikari-chan..." Voice cracking at first attempt, Mimi called to the younger girl. At first, it seemed as if Hikari could no longer hear her. "Hikari-chan...I need you to listen. I have to...I have to reach his wound. Do you understand?"

Silence. At first. Then-

"Can't...move." Her lips barely did, words coming out in a dreamy daze. "If I...move...I'll lose him."

Mimi very nearly broke down right there and then. Feeling the sting of hot tears at the corners of her eyes. The tremble in her hands, even before she lifted them. But she steeled herself and continued on. If Hikari wouldn't move...then she would have to place her hands over those of the younger girl's and...for a lack of better phrase... _hope_  for the best.

For some reason, thoughts of the expression brought about a weak smile to her lips as she closed her eyes. Giving Hikari's fingers a squeeze not unlike those she'd given Sora's. She searched deep down for that now familiar power inside her. It took even less time to find it now, and she inhaled once before letting out a slow, audible exhale…

...and slumped in her seat as it faded back into the depths of her subconscious.

"I can't." She choked back a sob, unwilling to open her eyes and see the disappointment that would no doubt greet her. "It's too much. I don't...have enough power."

"Yes, you do."

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, and she felt the breath from Jou's lips brush across her ear. Mimi stiffened, her own breath catching in her throat at his unexpected boldness. The shock lasted only a second, however, before she allowed herself to melt into the comfort of his embrace. Opening her eyes, she saw his hands come up to rest atop hers.

Hands that were bathed in a faint, silvery-grey glow.

"You have more than enough, Mimi-chan. Because you won't have to do it alone. Not this time. You have me to Rely on too."

"And me." She turned her head in time to see Sora kneeling at her right side, offering a red-tinted hand atop Jou's. "We Love you too much not to help. For your sake. For Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun's sake."

"That's what Friends are for, after all." Yamato was next, kneeling to her left. Blue hand resting atop Sora's.

Less than a second later, Taichi's orange hand followed. He smirked from beside Yamato. "Though, I have to admit, it takes a lot of Courage to try this without us."

Koushiro was the last to step forward. Kneeling on Sora's other side, he gave a nod of confidence in Mimi's direction before adding his purple hand atop the rest.

"You Know what to do, Mimi-san."

She did.

It was strange how, in all the previous times she'd done this, Mimi never stopped to contemplate what her healing actually looked like. Mainly because her eyes had been closed. Her focus on every sense but sight. But this time, as she relaxed her body and allowed instinct to take over, it was her sight that led the way. A haze of green tinting the uneven darkness. Dim at first, but growing brighter and brighter as the warmth in her chest began to spread.

Only it wasn't just green. Surrounding the light that emitted from her heart—which was slowly taking the form of a teardrop—she could make out hints of Silver. And red. Blue. Orange. Purple. Each color wrapping itself around the last, glowing closer and closer…

….and in the distance, she saw...a star. Pink. Its glow faint, but clear enough of a beacon to guide her way.

Mimi reached for that star.

The resultant light that emitted from the Eight Chosen was so bright, it bathed the entire room in a pure whiteness. And when it faded, five of the Chosen unshielded their eyes to find Mimi slack in Jou's arms, and Hikari slumped over Takeru. Both girls were completely unconscious, and Takeru…

"Look!" Yamato gasped, motioning towards his brother's chest.

Even with Hikari's full weight atop, it was visibly moving. Slow, but steady up and down motions repeating without a single sign of struggle or pain. Because there was no more wound to cause any pain; the hole in his clothing now revealed a red scar. Angry and still raw, but sealed.

"She did it," Sora whispered as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She reached up to wipe at them before they could spill.

"I knew she could," Jou looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms with pride.

"...okay, I take back what I said before."

The group turned back towards the doorway, where they saw the dark Chosen lingering just outside the room. Their presence was explained by the Nyaromon in Miyako's arms, and the Tokomon in Ken's. But it was Iori who drew everyoe's attention when the corners of his lips twitched upward in a smirk:

"Now I believe you're all the idiots who saved two worlds."

* * *

Navigating their way out of the cave proved far more difficult than getting in; their newest allies were content to guide them through the labyrinth that was once their base of operation, minimizing the search for an exit, but it was still a difficult journey to make. Even without carrying for unconscious human bodies.

Jou, Taichi, and Yamato had each taken it upon themselves to look after Mimi, Hikari, and Takeru, respectively. Each charge was hoisted onto their backs, and in turn, Sora and Koushiro offered to bear the weight of everyone's bags. Similarly, Ken was slowed by his carrying Daisuke, although Miyako had questioned him more than once why he seemed so determined to do so. His response each time was to shake his head and insisted he owed the boy a debt.

Even the digimon were having trouble bearing the load of their fallen comrades. Fortunately for them, the creatures once known as Flamedramon, Stingmon, Digmon, and Aquilamon had all devolved back into their much smaller baby forms. But with Nyaromon and Tokomon to look after as well, that left nearly each of them with one digimon apiece.

More than an hour passed before they finally reached the surface, trekking up that last steep hill as the smell of fresh air grew stronger with every step they took.

As did the presence waiting for them at the cave's entrance.

"Well done, Chosen. You have beyond exceeded our expectations." Pushing back the hood atop her head, the woman they had all come to know as Homeostasis made a point of smiling at each of them. The very picture of a mother so proud of her young. "For all our planning, never in our wildest imaginations could we have seen your victory to come so-"

Her speech was unceremoniously cut off by what appeared to be a dirty sandal hurled directly at her—no,  _through_  her, causing her transparent form to flicker.

"Don't care," Mimi muttered darkly before burying her face into the back of Jou's neck.

Homeostasis sent the girl an exasperated look, hands nearly rising to her hips, before turning back to the others...only to be taken aback when she realized they were sending her eerily similar glares. Only the dark Chosen remained impartial, though she couldn't help note the aura of discomfort surrounding the three still conscious. Nor the fact that the older boy was purposely carrying the weight of his fallen comrade all on his own.

Nor the youngest of either group. Where there had once been an empty abyss looking back, how Homeostasis could meet his gaze and see a greater curiosity. One that very nearly rivaled that of Knowledge.

"I'm with Mimi." Taichi spoke then, drawing Homeostasis' attention once more.

But he seemed to carry little interest in furthering the conversation, instead shifting the weight of his sister enough to ease the task of carrying her. From there, he continued onward, making a point of brushing so close to Homeostasis that her physical form once again flicked in and our of existence until after he'd passed.

"How typical." Yamato added, before following after Taichi. "Leave us hanging with only half the information we need, make us do all the work, then show up after the fact all smiles and congratulatory. You're worse than Gennai."

Taken aback by their attitude, Homeostasis watched them go without a word before turning back to the remainder of the original group. Finding no ally among them, judging by their looks of equal displeasure. One by one, with their respective digimon partners in tow, they took off in the same direction as their leader.

Except Knowledge.

When even the dark Chosen had followed the example of the rest, Koushiro lingered back long enough to activate his Crest. Homeostasis would not have to ask what he saw in her Code, although he nodded in understanding after a time. Recognizing her current instability as a direct result of the explosion at the castle. One which left her unable to manifest again until recently.

"He's not going to want to hear it, you know." Koushiro stated, with a strong enough assurance that Homeostasis knew at once he was speaking of more than her state of being, but hints of wariness that almost certainly had to do with the Chosen leader. "Hikari-san means more to him than just about anyone. The same with Yamato-san and Takeru-san. And this evening, they almost lost them both."

"I'm well aware of this, Knowledge, I assure you."

"In that case, I'm sure you can predict how Taichi-san will react to the news."

In the pause that followed, Homeostasis watched as the boy frowned. His eyes closed, brows furrowing together in thought as he folded his arms across his chest. No doubt, even in that state, his activated Crest would inform him the last of the other Chosen had disappeared through the brush of trees, yet he seemed to carry very little concern at the thought of being left behind. Perhaps because he realized it would be all too easy for him to find them now, even without Light's aid.

_How fitting that it would be Knowledge to master his Crest first._

"I'll tell them." Prior insistence aside, it was Koushiro who again broke the silence. A heavy sigh was followed by an even heavier nod. "Once he stops screaming, Taichi-san will see reason."  _We can only hope._ "These powers of ours...they may come from our Crests, but they'd do the Digital World little good if we took them home with us. And that's why we can't go back. Not until we find and awaken the true gods of this world."

"The Guardian Beasts." Homeostasis nodded, mildly pleased at his assessment of the situation. It helped to have at least one ally on her side, however begrudging. "You must stress to Courage just how important this is. The stability of the Digital World is at stake."

Koushiro peered up at her then, and for an instant, Homeostasis had a strong suspicion that Purty's influence over him was greater than he let on.

"Isn't it always?" He replied in a flat tone, before running off to catch up with the others.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Flames from the wall lanterns flickered across the small room, casting dancing shadows over Takeru's sleeping face.

A gust of wind blew through one of the cracks, teasing the bangs against his forehead. His eyes twitched. Lashes fluttering. Slowly, they opened to a blurred, unfamiliar setting. Twice, he blinked to clear his vision. There was a mattress beneath him. A blanket atop. There wasn't a hint of rock or stone in sight. And he felt...clean. No longer covered in the dirt and grime from the underground prison.

Silence greeted him, save for the sounds of stirring in a nearby corner. Water splashed. Fabric rustled. Both wet and dry. Somebody—he couldn't see who it was yet—was wringing something into a small basin. A washcloth, perhaps? Or some form of compress. That would explain why his forehead felt damp.

He moved to sit up. Grunting from the effort. His muscles felt like lead. Even so, he fought through the stiffness and finally rose. There was a slight tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. More blinking, and the world around him finally came into focus, as did the approaching figure.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Nike's smiling face greeted him. Warm and far too bright for Takeru's liking.

Gasping, he scrambled to his feet, kicking the blanket to the ground. The wall was too close behind him, but he pressed his back as far into the wood as he could. Opening his mouth to shout, though no sound came out.

Miyako realized her error and recoiled back, eyes wide in mild panic. "Shoot, I forgot. I-" Taking several steps backwards, she spun on her heels and flung open the door so she could stick her head out and call: "Yamato-san, get in here! He's awake!"

The confusion that followed was eclipsed only by the wave of sheer relief when, sure enough, the older blonde-haired boy appeared. Miyako was spared a single glance and nod of acknowledgment-( _or was that gratitude?_ )-before making quick work of the remaining distance. Both hands were placed on Takeru's shoulders. Cautious of any lingering injury, he gave Takeru a solid once-over before risking a hug.

"How do you feel?"

Tense for the first few seconds, Takeru gradually relaxed enough to return the embrace. Holding his brother far tighter than necessary. Over Yamato's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Miyako awkwardly shifting her weight in the doorway and wondered why she was still in the room. But then he noticed her shifting glances, and followed the line of vision to find his second surprise of the hour: the slumbering form of Motimiya Daisuke in a cot not too far from his own.

When Takeru didn't say anything, Yamato pulled back enough to meet his eye. It didn't take long to recognize exactly what had left his brother so dumbstruck, and he offered a look of sympathy.

"How...long have I been asleep?" Takeru eventually managed to ask.

Yamato gave a low chuckle in response. "You may want to hold onto your hat for this one."

* * *

Three days' time. Give or take.

That was how long it had been since he'd been stabbed. A wound that should have been fatal, but that he'd survived thanks to Mimi healing him. With the rest of the Chosen lending her their energy. But only after Hikari managed to keep him alive long enough for them to reach the prison cell.

If nothing else, it explained the heaviness his body still felt, even after Yamato's nearly half-hour long explanation, but...surprisingly little else. His mind could just barely wrap around the idea of some sort of Infection affecting the dark Chosen, who weren't technically human but rather some sort of digitally cloned copies that managed to regain a portion of memories of their original selves. And that it had been Nike—no, Miyako who knocked out Dagomon long enough for a portal to the Dark Ocean to catch up with him. A portal that was only able to appear because she and...Ken...were able to undo the firewall holding it at bay.

"Did I forget anything?" Yamato glanced over at Miyako, who shrugged back.

"And where are we now?" Takeru wanted to know, his voice slightly weak with shock, as he continued to take in their current surroundings. The style of the room reminded him of home—one of those traditional Japanese layouts.

"One of our safe houses," Miyako spoke up then, and Takeru noted how she deliberately maintained a significant distance between them. Either because she hadn't wanted to intrude on the brothers, or else she was worried he might freak out again. Even eye contact on her part was sporadic, at best. "We have several of them scattered through most of the main continent. Places where we could stay in between...er...assignments."

 _From Dagomon_. The name went unspoken, but was understood all the same.

"The others should be gathered in the main room right now, if you want to see them," she added.

Takeru did.

* * *

It was dark as they made their way around the outer walkway of the house. Lanterns at each corner illuminated the path, although Takeru could have sworn he caught sight of a few stars twinkling from behind the trees. One of many different species of flora surrounding the home like a makeshift barrier. In the distance, he heard the faint sounds of water. Caught a glimpse of steam rising into the cool, night air.

A hot springs resort.

Three pairs of bare feet padded along the smooth wooden floor in an otherwise bewildering silence. Only when Yamato came upon one of the seemingly identical paper doorways and slid it open did Takeru recognize the voices of his friends coming from inside.

Or, to be more precise, their joyful cries upon seeing him. Four pairs of eyes immediate lit up as he shyly stepped into the room. There was Sora, looking about two seconds from getting up to properly mother over him, with a grinning Taichi sitting beside her at one of the four chabudais. Behind them, Koushiro bore a look of knowing satisfaction as he alternated his attention between the three newcomers and...of all people...the young Iori sitting beside him. They appeared to be pouring over something of great mutual interest on his laptop. On his other side, sat a very stiff looking Jou—even stiffer than usual—and it wasn't until he started to approach that Takeru realized the strange movements of his arm were a result of stroking a sleeping Mimi's hair. The bearer of Purity was smiling softly as she rested her head in his lap, a sight which apparently no one else seemed to think much of.

The third table was occupied by what could only be described as a digimon smorgasbord buffet. Seven familiar child forms seemed to be introducing food item after food item of delectable to four faces Takeru did not immediately recognize. Although the math provided a clue as to who they might be.

But it was the eighth that momentary drew the whole of his attention, as Takeru found himself week in the knees as Patamon came running towards him. He collapsed to the ground just in time to greet his best friend, wrapping him in a tight hug. The world around them momentarily faded into silence as he listened to Patamon crying his name over and over again. Saying something about waiting and Tailmon and watching over the others until Takeru came back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," was all he could muster in turn.

They remained like that for several heavy seconds. Long enough for Takeru to realize his arms were trembling from holding his digimon partner so tightly—despite a lack of protesting on Patamon's part—and that his eyes were stinging and his cheeks felt hot and wet with tears.

Only movement behind him drew Takeru back to the present, and he looked up in time to see Miyako quietly excusing herself before making her way over to the remaining table. Ken was sitting in isolation, a bowl of rice in hand and a small plate of roasted fish in front of him. He paused in his meal only when she approached, coming to sit beside him. They shared a look and from the way they smiled at one another, there may as well have not been anyone else in the room with them.

Takeru couldn't help catch sight of Iori sending them exasperated glances in the meantime.

"Is Mimi-san alright?" Takeru looked back to his brother as he stood up.

Yamato nodded. "Koushiro-kun says she'd fine. Just exhausted. Apparently, she pushed herself too far with her healing. I think Jou-senpai tried to stop her, but she insisted she wasn't done until every one of us was feeling better."

He started for the table with Taichi and Sora (who seemed to be in the middle of some pen and paper game he didn't recognize, yet could tell Sora was marginally winning), and Takeru reflexively followed suit, wiping at his eyes and face along the way. All the while, continuing to eye Mimi's slumbering form that much longer. This time, in partial wonder.

At one point, the young girl stiffed, drawing Jou's attention. Murmured words were exchanged between them, too soft to reach Takeru's ears, but loud enough to earn Mimi a bright smile and nod as Jou reached for one of the smaller bowls on the table. It contained freshly-picked berries, and he grabbed one of them at a time and began feeding them to her.

"I still don't get those two," Taichi stated with a sigh as Takeru sat down across from him.

"If you ask me, Mimi-chan's milking it way more than she needs to at this point," Yamato added as he took the spot on Sora's other side.

"Love is weird," Sora commented lazily, chin in hand.

Taichi and Yamato nodded their agreement.

After a few seconds more of the Mimi and Jou show, Takeru finally turned back to the trio...and was taken aback when he noticed Sora staring at him expectantly. He blinked twice, waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he blinked again.

"...what?"

Rather than answer his question, however, she instead turned her head to look at Yamato: "Did he ask yet?"

For once, Yamato seemed to understand her perfectly, shaking his head. "Not yet. To be honest, I've been waiting for it."

"Waiting for what?" Thankfully, Taichi also seemed to be out of the loop and turned to the pair with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

Taking advantage of the opening, Takeru glanced around the room once more in hopes of finding a clue of some kind. Most of the others had resumed their tasks, although he noted that some of the digimon were starting to fall asleep—no doubt from overeating, judging by the size of their distended stomachs. There were a pile of cots in the far corner that went ignored. Ten, in all. Which made sense, when Takeru stopped to properly count. There were eight Chosen and four (formerly) Dark Chosen. He and Daisuke had been in a separate room, their cots accounted for. That left ten. Miyako, Ken, Iori, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Jou, Mimi, and...and….

Realization hit him with a wide-eyed gasp, along with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. One of guilt. How could he have not noticed before then?

But when he turned back to Sora, mouth open and ready to apologize...she only smirked back. A knowing grin that her brother was mirroring with an eery degree of accuracy.

"She's out back, in the courtyard." Yamato gave a sharp jerk of his head to indicate the general direction.

"She woke up before you did," Sora answered before Takeru had a chance to ask. "She's fine. She said she just wanted to get a bit of fresh air."

 

* * *

She was sitting atop one of the spring bounders when he found her, wrapped in a light pink yukata. Legs dangling off the edge as she stared out into a small clearing through the thick forest, where Takeru could make out a dark horizon. A light breeze blew through her hair, heavy and darker than usual, indicating it was still damp. But the coolness was refreshing rather than cooling. Just as the sounds of water swirling in the pools nearby no longer brought about feelings of fear or uncertainty

The air smelled of mineral-rich steam as Takeru closed the distance between them, further purifying his lungs with every breath he took, including a deep inhale when she turned towards the sound of his approach.

"...Hikari-chan," her name passed through his lips in little more than a breathy exhale.

She looked as healthy as he'd ever seen her. Any traces of illness or a weakened state from having kept him alive for so long replaced by rosy cheeks and a warm, bright-eyed expression. She smiled softly at him, and it was then Takeru was struck by how unsurprised she seemed at his sudden presence.

He came up to the spot beside her, climbing onto the same rock and allowing his own feet to dangle off the ledge. A glance down confirmed that the ground was not so far as it appeared from the other side, verifying that neither of them were in any danger.

"I wanted to be there." Hikari's voice pierced through the silence, drawing his attention to her once more. But she was no longer looking at him, instead turning her eyes downward to where her hand rested on the rock between them. Mere centimeters from his own. "When you woke up. I knew it would happen soon, but...Sora-san insisted I'd feel better if I freshened up first."

That couldn't have been so long ago, Takeru figured, given how the ends of her hair were still occasionally dripping water. Idly, he wondered if that meant Sora had known he would wake up, too; he didn't bother asking how Hikari knew. Because she always seemed to know things like that. It was one of the countless reason why he…

He reached up to scratch at his cheek. "It's alright, Hikari-chan. Although, I do admit, it might have been easier seeing your face first. Instead of Miyako-san's."

Hikari's eyes widened then, and for a split second, Takeru wasn't certain if she was thinking of a way to apologize, or just trying not to laugh at his expense.

"Are you feeling better?" He took pity on her predicament and asked instead.

It was enough to visibly quell the urge for the time being, and her shoulders relaxed long enough to nod. "I was never hurt. That's why I woke up before you did. All I needed was to restore my energy."

"Did Mimi-san help you with that at all?" He wondered, thinking back to the older girl's condition.

"No." Hikari shook her head. The corners of her lips twitched. "She didn't need to. Besides, she was a little busy helping the others with the last of their viral infections." She risked a glance upward. "I'm guessing she's still using Jou-senpai for a pillow?"

His head tilted to one side at the question. "Ah...yes, but-"

"I'm happy for them." Hikari blatantly cut him off then, returning her gaze to the distant horizon, and Takeru could have sworn she sounded almost...amused. "I thought it would take longer. But then, considering everything that's happened to us this week, it's not so surprising."

"It's...not?" Takeru looked to her curiously. "Wait...you knew?"

"You didn't?"

Takeru opened his mouth. Then closed it. Unsure if her question was genuine or if she was teasing him.

(Knowing them, it was mostly likely some combination of the two.)

Silence took over for a time and, despite the exchange that had preceded it, it was a relatively comfortable one. Takeru, too, turned to the horizon, curious as to what about it had captured Hikari's interest so intently. As he'd suspected earlier, there were a few sparse dots peppering an otherwise sea of navy blue. One which...had looked so much darker not too long ago; curious, his eyes turned upward, then back to the horizon. Confirming those suspicions.

All they had to do now was wait.

"...Hikari-chan?"

"Hmm?" This time, she seemed less prepared, as her tone was a bit more distracted than before. However, when Takeru didn't immediately respond back, she turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Even with her eyes upon him, he didn't seem in any rush to answer. If anything, Hikari could see the gears in his mind turning and—for once—couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking.

"I was just wondering..." he began, words chosen carefully. "What you said before. About...everything happening to us this week."

He paused, and she nodded for him to continue.

"Well, it got me kind of thinking. I guess. Since I woke up—no, I suppose it was even before that." Recognizing he was close to rambling, he turned away and allowed himself a deep breath to better gather his thoughts. "I never thought I'd say this, but...I think I can kind of relate to Jou-senapi and Mimi-san. Because...there are certain feelings I've been ignoring or putting aside or...I'm not even sure. Maybe because I was afraid or wasn't ready. But I know I'm ready now."

He turned back to find Hikari staring at him expectantly. There was a degree of wariness in her eyes, yes—almost disbelief—but he noted there was also a distinct lack of redness to her cheeks.

So he continued.

"So I was wondering if...you'd help me with a certain confession when we get home?"

Hikari felt the air leave her lungs then, and she could only imagine what she must have looked like to Takeru in that moment. Her jaw was slack, mouth open. Eyes wide. A shiver traveled down her spine. Far colder and more unpleasant than anything the Dark Ocean had ever made her feel. She turned away so her staring wouldn't be so blatent and dipped her head down in order to hide behind her bangs.

"Of...course I'll help you, Takeru. You're my best friend." To her credit, there were no signs of wavering in her voice. Her tone was soft and even. If slightly...demure. "Do you mind if I ask...what this person is like?"

More silence followed.

Long enough that Hikari was beginning to wonder if she'd overstepped.

But then: "She's amazing." Takeru's voice sounded as much at ease as it was difficult for her to hear. "Strong. Brave. Forgiving—in fact, I'm not sure I can think of a time when she held a grudge for long. She's too kind-hearted for that. And we've known one another for a long time. Since we were kids. There's never been anyone else like her in my life."

Something about his words sounded...vaguely familiar, but Hikari swallowed a rising lump in her throat and instead nodded for him to continue.

"She's clever, too. Smarter than me. Well...most of the time." He sounded a little too amused at that for it not to be some kind of private joke. "Even though I wish she'd use that cleverness to take better care of herself. I mean...just a few days ago...I heard she very nearly risked her life in order to save mine."

A proverbial pin dropped in the immediate seconds that followed.

Hikari gasped. Sharply. Her head rose with a start. True realization struck her then, and it was as if the air was simultaneously vacuumed from her lungs just as a crushing weight left her shoulders. She could have kicked herself for letting herself be fooled so easily by a simply manner of wordplay. Just because Takeru had chosen to phrase things a certain way...she really let herself think...even for a moment…

He was grinning at her. She could see him through her peripheral vision. Looking a little too pleased with himself.

"...I'm sure Mimi-san will be flattered to hear you think so much of her, Takeru-kun." Her tone was nearly identical in both timbre and pitch as before. "Although Jou-senpai might have a few things to say about it."

It was Takeru's turn to go wide-eyed with shock, the panic already rising from within as Hikari's eerily calm response hit him like an Air Shot to the face.

"N-No!" He practically squeaked in defense, hands waving in front of him in attempt to dismiss her train of thought. "That's not what I...what..."

But he trailed off when he noticed Hikari's shoulders shaking. A hand soon rising to her mouth in vain attempt to hide her giggles.

"...you're teasing me again, aren't you?" Resigned, he slumped in his seat. A pout initially appeared before it melted into a weak smile of his own. He shook his head. "I guess I had that one coming."

Still holding back her laughter, Hikari could only nod.

Several seconds passed before she managed to settle down again, this time looking back at Takeru with a much more confident, content smile. In the dim light of the distant, flickering lantern, Takeru thought he caught hints of a tear glimmering in her eye. At that proximity to her, he could see the reflection of his own expression. It mirrored hers entirely.

One last breath, and Hikari was the first to break contact, allowed herself a slow exhale before turning back to the horizon one last time.

"Takeru-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Close as they already were, Hikari needed only to lean slightly to one side to properly rest her head against his shoulder. A move which caused him to glance down at the top of her head in surprise before relaxing. Smiling softly. Compared to the weight of protecting her all these years, she felt lighter than a feather.

"When we're home again..." she echoed his earlier condition, a mutual, conditional understanding passing between them then. Now was the time for promises, but not action. Not yet. Not when Koushiro had already hinted that their current digital adventure was far from over. "...I might need your help with something too."

Unspoken sentiment received loud and clear, Takeru allowed himself a second's worth of pleasant surprise before he gave a soft vocalization of acknowledgment in response.

Together, the two best friends sat in their new-found moment of peaceful bliss. Staring out into the far corner of the digital world, where the first rays of sunlight began to emerge. A new dawn of a new day, and a Promise of many more to come.

Hopefully, each one brighter than the last.

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

_**OMAKE** _

"How cute!" Mimi let out a hushed squeal from her position behind the bush

"Shh! Mimi-chan, they'll hear you!" Sora hissed, placed a finger over her lips. "...wait, weren't you half-asleep in Jou-senpai's lap?"

The younger girl offered a half-hearted shrug. "I got better."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." On Sora's other side, crouched down to the same height as the girls, Yamato hesitantly chimed in.

The comment was met with twin flat expressions.

"You're one to talk," Sora stated. "You were the first one out here."

"Yeah, we just followed you," Mimi added.

Having no adequate comeback to that, Yamato laughed sheepishly as a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Personally, I think it's very sweet." Miyako, who was beside Mimi opposite Sora, heaved a dramatic sigh as she turned back to the young couple. For a split second, they could have all sworn there were literally hearts in her eyes. "He just wants to be there for his younger brother during such a crucial moment in his life."

"That doesn't explain what we're doing here." Ken shifted awkwardly, even more awkward a move given his own crouched position, from directly behind her.

"I was curious!" Miyako smiled back a bit too brightly for his liking.

"Alright. Then it doesn't explain what I'm doing here."

"Because you followed me, Ken-kun."

"You mean you dragged me out here by the sleeve."

"But you LET me!"

"I couldn't even-"

"What are you all looking at?"

Five muted 'eeps' rang into the air as the crouching Chosen froze at the sound of Taichi's voice. Slowly, they turned to find him standing nearby with his hands on his lips. Lips twisted and head tilted in a bemused expression, he met each of their guilty expressions in attempt to figure out which was most likely to give him an answer. Even more slowly, the five then rose to a standing position.

Glances between them were all exchanged until—to the surprise of absolutely not a soul present—it was Mimi who stepped forward. A gesture which instantly made both Sora and Yamato nervous, as it was accompanied by innocently clasping her hands behind her back.

"Oh, nothing of that great importance. Really." She sent Taichi her best smile. He raised an eyebrow back. "We were just watching Takeru-kun finally confess to Hikari-chan. That's all."

"Is that so?"

The response came a little too calmly.

A solid three seconds passed.

Sora and Yamato's eyes met, their thoughts echoing one another's in near perfect synchronicity.

_3...2...1…_

" _HE **WHAT**?!"_


End file.
